Quiet on the Golf Course
by MaliceArchangela
Summary: Cin was never a girl who went out looking for adventure.  In fact, she was more than content with her average quiet life.  But all that would change in one fateful day out on the golf course when she comes across someone who simply cannot keep quiet!
1. Chapter 1: Deidara Crash Lands

Hey, this is my first fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys!

P.S., I only own Cindra, not Deidara or any other characters in the fictions yet to come.

And now, in the words of Robert Porterfield, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, keep your mouth shut!"

Enjoy!

page break

Cin was never one of those girls who went out looking for adventure. In fact, she was more than content with her average quiet life. But all that would change in one fateful day out of the golf course when she comes across someone, in fact, several someones, who simply cannot keep quiet!

page break

Cin was the person who sat in the back of your class and never made trouble. She was friendly with everyone, but didn't really have any special friends. She was the type of girl everyone liked, but never really thought that much of. Serene and intelligent, when grouped with others, it was often "Great, we have Cin, she's smart," or other statements of the like. And she just kept smiling on.

Her true passions that lay buried beneath her surface was reading and playing golf. Almost everyday, no matter what the weather, she could be found at the golf course, hitting balls or playing a round. This self-sufficient person was home alone a lot, due to her parents constantly traveling.

But she never seemed to mind. She kept going down the same old track, day after day, of her life, and never wanted for anything.

She was golfing the day all this changed.

page break

"Wow, I crushed that one!" There was nothing she loved more to hear than the solid ping of a ball well hit.

"Go left, go left…no!"

The one problem with hitting such great shots was that with her aim being slightly off, she was often punished for her perfect shots.

Sighing, she swung her bag onto her back and set off for the woods where her ball was hiding.

Though she often complained about the constant walking she had to do, she almost never rode a cart. There was simply something soothing about walking along, the heavy bag hanging comfortably from her shoulders.

She felt natural as the wind whispered through her hair, the rain pattering on her cheeks, and she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air.

"Unnn…"

Wind didn't make a noise like that.

"Unnnn…."

There it was again!

"Hello, is someone there?" she stopped and looked towards the bushes the sound appeared to be coming from.

"Unnnnn….."

Quickly, she put her bag down and started to enter the woods cautiously.

What she saw astounded her.

A young blond was sprawled on the ground, long hair askew, on his back with lots of scratches as though he had fallen through the trees.

His chest rose ever so slightly. Good, he was breathing.

"I have to call for help," she didn't realize she said it out loud as she reached for her cell phone.

She never even saw him move before he was standing behind her, one arm holding her immobile while the other held a blade to her throat.

"Where am I, un?"

Cin couldn't speak.

"Where am I, un?" he repeated a little louder, gripping harder.

"Linden Village," she gasped out.

"Huh, well, at least I made it here before my ride conked out, un. I'll let you go if you promise not to scream, un."

"It's not like it'd do me much good to scream. We're in the middle of a golf course if you haven't noticed. Not to mention it's raining. There's no one around to hear me."

He let her go and spun her around to face him, "That's a stupid thing to tell someone with a knife, un."

"If you intend to kill me, there's nothing I can do about it anyway," was the prim reply, "So get it over with fast."

"Nah, I still might have a use for you, un."

"What's with the 'un's?"

"You really have no idea on how to act in a hostile situation, do you, un?"

"I don't want to die while still curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know, un."

"Me asking doesn't change the situation, does it?"

To her surprise, he started laughing. They were weak and gasping, but they were laughs still.

"You don't know when to quit, do you, un?":

He let her go and turned her around so he could look her in the eye. She noted that he appeared her age, eighteen, but maybe a bit older. His blue-grey eyes laughed and his chaotic golden blond hair fell down his back.

He looked like someone who she could be friends with.

Until she remembered the knife.

"What are you doing here?" she dared to ask.

"Secret mission," was all he got out before he started to stagger. His eyes grew hazy as his feet became unsteady.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better, un."

"Are you sure? You look like you're sick."

"I'm having a bang, un!" he laughed.

"You're definitely not feeling great. Are you sure you don't want me to call an ambulance?"

He looked directly at her, "No."

She looked directly back, "Then will you let me fetch a golf cart so I can take you out of here before you die of sickness?"

He started laughing again, "I just put a kunai to your throat and you're trying to take care of me, un? Wow, this is a riot! Do you have no sense of self-preservation, un?"

"I just can't stand to see anyone sick or injured when there's something I can do. Besides, you were just getting ready to order me to take care of you, weren't you? This was, at least, I can delude myself that I'm doing this by choice. So, can I?"

"Sure, un," he smiled and then pitched forward onto the grass unconscious.

For a brief second, she deeply considered leaving him there, but she couldn't. It was in her nature to help heal people, and even though he had threatened her, she still couldn't just leave him like that.

Sighing to herself over her soft heart, she picked up her bag and started walking back to the clubhouse to get a cart.

What on earth was she going to tell them?

page break

Deidara woke up on an unfamiliar bed wearing a set of unfamiliar clothes.

"What happened, un?" he groaned, placing a hand to his aching head.

"Oh, you're awake?" asked a pleasant voice from the door, "That's good, I was beginning to think that you'd _never_ get up."

The bomber struggled to focus his eyes on the girl holding a bowl in the doorway. His shinobi training helped him distinguish long golden-brown hair, almost as long as his own, framing a heart-shaped face with warm amber eyes.

"I made soup," she continued, "It's pretty good for sicknesses. I don't know if you can handle solid food yet," she entered the room and placed the bowl on the bedside table, drawing attention to the fact that she was barely five feet tall, "That was one pretty serious head injury you had."

Deidara tried for cockiness.

"Were you the one who changed me, un?" he asked, trying to embarrass the girl.

She smiled back patiently, "No, I just handed you clothes, pushed you into a room, told you to change, and you did. I think you were kind of out of it at the time."

"Where am I, un?" he gave up the pretense of being in control.

"My house."

"Who are you, un?"

"I don't know, who are you?"

"Pretty low, trying to interrogate me while I'm sick, un."

"Pretty low, trying to attack an unarmed girl, 'un'."

She propped her hands on her hips, and Deidara couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Deidara, un."

"Cindra Laeh. But everyone calls me Cin."

"Nice to meet you, Cin, un."

"Hello, Deidara. How about we leave off the threatening atmosphere and try a new start. Maybe as friends?"

"Friends, un?"

"What, don't you have any?"

"Not really. Too busy planning world domination, un."

She let out a laugh.

"That's funny!" she giggled.

"No it's not, un! It's the truth…oops."

He had just done a Tobi. What was it about this girl that had him ready to spill the secrets of the Akatsuki?

"Well, you can't plan world domination on an empty stomach, so eat up, Deidara. And then maybe we can talk about getting you back home."

"I just moved here, un, so I only have the address." He handed her the piece of paper.

Her eyebrows rose, "Well, isn't this interesting?"

"You know where it is, un?"

"It's right next door."


	2. Chapter 2: School

If you're reading this, then you must have liked the first chapter. Yay!

Of course, it's also possible that you are curious, but either way, you're reading this!

I still don't own Deidara, or any other characters/organizations mentioned in this chapter, though sometimes I wish I did.

Now, without further ado, in the words of Robert Porterfield, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, keep your mouth shut!"

**010**

"Assassins need to go to school?"

"It's part of my cover, un! And I'm not an assassin!"

"Whatever. Hurry up, will you, we're going to be late!"

Pein-sama had gotten Deidara enrolled in the local high school, and after he met Cin, he had done a little hacking to ensure they got the same classes. He was just making sure that she didn't spill his secret when he wasn't around, even if she didn't wholly believe it herself.

She had looked at him questioningly when she had found out, but hadn't made a big fuss about it like he thought she would. After a week of living next door to her, he had noticed that while at some times she could be the sweetest person you ever saw, at other times, she could be mean and diabolical. Too bad he was here to recruit someone else, or he might've considered…no, maybe not. Sure, her mind was great, but she had obviously never studied the shinobi arts. To his astonishment, they weren't taught at all here.

He'd have to have some serious words with Pein-sama on that. How could he be expected to sit through "normal" school like some little kid?

Besides, she was too nice to be part of the ruthless Akatsuki. She put off her own activities in order to make sure he was recovering well. When he protested, she said that since he probably wouldn't let her go anywhere without him, she'd have to drag him around which would only make him sicker, and that she hated it when her work was undone by foolishness.

He had tried not to be offended, since she did have a point.

**010 **

"I have three things to say, un. First, my name is Deidara, not Deidre, not Deidei, _Deidara_, un. Second, art is a bang, un. Third, touch the hair, and you die, un."

Cin fought back a groan. It was third period of their block scheduling, and Deidara had already given this introduction for the other classes. She was beginning to think he was serious about the "touch the hair, and you die" part.

"Welcome to AP Chemistry, Mr. Iwa, we are glad to have you."

A lot of girls swooned over the young doctor who taught this class, often signing up just to be taught by him, before dropping out when they discovered that he gave no easy A's.

So why was _Deidara_ taking this class?

No offense to him, he seemed plenty bright, but he seemed to have no comprehension of "normal" school life, instead going on about being taught to be a "shinobi", whatever that was.

"Let's start off this new school year with a little experiment. Students, please add Solution A to Solution B before mixing in compound C. Failure to mix the two solutions adequately can result in an explosion…"

He did _not_ just say that! She snuck a quick glance at Deidara, sitting across the room from her.

He seemed delighted, wearing that smile that said that he was being devious.

What was Dr. Sebastian thinking? He was practically _daring_ Deidara to blow something up. And being so far across the room, she couldn't kick his chair to remind him where they were.

She could only frantically send messages through her brain and hope that he got them. _And_ that he listened to what she said.

**… … … … … … … … … … … …**

Giggling frantically, Deidara mixed Solution A directly with Compound B. He couldn't wait for the explosion, and he and leaned closer to the flask so he could watch it in its full glory_._

But all that came was a puff of pinkish smoke.

"Mr. Iwa obviously didn't follow the instructions."

But Deidara was beyond that.

"Where's the explosion? You said there'd be an explosion, un!"

"Oh, you'll see one. Just wait five seconds and the look at this mirror," he said, taking it out of his pocket.

Deidara leaned forward in anticipation yet again, as Dr. Sebastian prepared to show the mirror.

5…4…3…2…1…

Deidara looked at his bright pink complexion in the mirror…and screamed.

"Your pictures that you sent to the school to represent yourself suggested that you had a rosy complexion," Dr. Sebastian continued, seemingly oblivious of Deidara's pain, "But they hardly did you justice."

Growling, he started to reach for the kunai he hid in his boot, when Cin was there, grabbing him firmly by the arm and halting his reach for the knife.

"Dr. Sebastian," she spoke earnestly, smiling, the only sign that she was upset with Deidara was the death grip she had on his arm, "I'm afraid to say that Deidara comes from another country, and hasn't quite gotten a…_conventional_ education. Could you please excuse this little incident with just a warning?"

He noticed that her knuckles grew white with her grip and did her best not to flinch. He was a hardened shinobi, even nails being dug into his skin was nothing compared to what he'd been through.

But it still hurt. He didn't think that she would _ever_ willingly hurt someone.

She must be pretty pissed.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin wasn't pretty pissed.

She was furious.

But she hid it behind a smiling mask, promising that she would give it to Deidara good after school. She'd been cleaning up his messes _all_ day.

In art, he had started asking about making bombs in class and setting them off.

She had to stop the teacher from carting him off to the principal by saying that he meant _awesome_ artwork when he said "bombing artwork" to set off…people's emotions.

In Anatomy, he'd looked with glee at the pictures and tried to mention what happens when you stab certain parts of the body.

She was forced to explain that his father was a doctor and had told it all to him after getting some patients from a gang fight.

And now this. She was scared of what he'd do in AP Calculus after this.

And somewhat curious…

But she turned her attention back to the task at hand, smiling her 'good girl' smile at the teacher.

"Well, I suppose I could let him off with a warning, as well as put him under the wing of one of my more experienced pupils…thanks for volunteering, Cindra."

_What?_

She wasn't volunteering, not in the least. She opened her mouth to say so, but she caught sight of Deidara holding the mirror up and rubbing at his face, trying to make it come off, and internally sighed.

She couldn't just leave him like that. At least with her, he'd have a shot at surviving high school.

"Will you take the pink off?" she couldn't _believe_ she was doing this.

Of course, the answer was yes, Deidara was happy again, she was annoyed, and couldn't help but wonder how Deidara would screw up AP Calculus…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

…she _had_ to wonder. He took one look at the stuff they had to learn and asked, "What's the point, un?" _Then_, he got into this _huge_ debate with the teacher over whether or not it was important in the slightest.

_And_, Cin had to give an answer for him when the teacher asked angrily why he took the class if he thought it was useless.

"His dad's making him take it," she spoke up, "So, of course, he has to at least _pretend_ to hate it, being the moody teenager he is." She had shot him a look saying, 'Don't you dare oppose me on this one', and for once, he seemed to actually listen.

But then again, it _could_ have just been that he was too bored to argue, rather than out of any respect for her.

But at any rate, school was done with for the day, and hopefully Deidara would decide to change all of his classes to simpler ones, and _leave her alone!_

"That was awesome, un!"

"What?" she was startled.

"I mean, it's nothing like Shinobi School, un, but it's not half bad."

"So…you're going back tomorrow? The same classes?"

"Yeah, it's kind of fun, isn't it, un?"

"That's not most people's first impression of high school."

"Well, I'm not 'most people', un."

"I've noticed," she mumbled.

"Aw, is your 'mean side' coming out again, un?"

"No. Anyway, let's get going. Hop in."

"Where are we going?" he asked, jumping into her bright yellow jeep.

"The mall," she said with disgust, "Now listen closely. I don't like to shop, but I can't have you wearing my brother's clothes for your entire stay. So I'll do you a favor and help you get some stuff at the mall to help you fit in, which means that you have to listen to what I say, without making snide remarks, but don't expect me to do this again unless it's an emergency."

"Wow, I thought that most people like malls, un."

"'I'm not 'most people'," she quoted back at him.

"So true," he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mall

I do not own Deidara or any other Naruto characters, and I also do not own Sherlock Holme's famous quote down below.

Something else that I don't own is Robert Porterfield's quote, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, keep your mouth shut."

That is all.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Wow, un, look at the size of this place!"

"Yeah, so stick close to me, or you'll be lost…" she trailed off as she noticed that he was no longer by her side, "…or you can go skipping off and make me find you. Thanks, Dei."

"Don't call me that, un!" There he was, blonde head unmistakable as the pout on his face.

"Then don't go running off," was the snapped reply, "Stay close!"

"What, do you want us to hold hands, un?" he smirked.

"Your choice, or I could get a leash like they have," she pointed to a mom with a little kid.

"I'll stay, un," he said quickly.

"Good, now let's start with the clothes. You _are_ sure that this…Pein-sama linked up your credit account?"

"He'd better, un. I think that stealing all that stuff would require me not to keep a low profile like he wants, un."

"Moving on," was the uncomfortable reply, "Follow me to the clothes."

In thirty minutes (wow, she must really hate shopping to be done so quickly), Deidara had a whole new wardrobe, mostly in black and red, but she was able to talk him into some blue like his eyes.

But when he started to reach for the gloves, she smacked his hand down.

"Very few 'normal' people around here wear gloves unless it's really cold, in which case those fingerless ones you're looking at would do you no good. 'Fess up, Deidara, why are you wearing them?"

"Why should I, un?"

"Consider it my reward for keeping you out of trouble all day long. You think school is fun only because I kept the teachers from giving you detention."

"What's detention, un?"

"There's different types. Like, there's one where you sit in a room all by yourself, with only a lot of schoolwork and have to do it all."

"Solitary confinement, un?"

"Sums it up pretty well."

"Huh, well, if I tell you…"

"Then if I tell, you'll kill me, I _know_. What, do you have weird mouth-shaped scars on your hands or something?"

He stared at her.

"Okay, I realize it's a little outlandish, but…"

"No, actually, it's pretty close to the truth, un. Look." After checking to make sure no one was looking, he carefully pulled off the gloves and turned them to be palm-side up.

Two mouths smiled up at her impishly, and one stuck out its tongue.

Her eyes widened and Deidara waited for the inevitable screams.

But they didn't come.

"They're real?"

"Yeah, un."

"How…"

"None of your business."

She nodded, it was fair, "What are they for?"

"Making my bombs, un."

"So you really _do_ blow things up?"

"What, you're just believing me now, un?"

"Well, you hit your head last week, so I was certainly expecting some wild delusions. But the mouths certainly seem to prove that things about you are not what they seem, and 'once you've eliminated the impossible, then whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth,' according to Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. So you need gloves. Okay, let's get them."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

They were just exiting the mall, weighed down with clothes (Deidara had tried to talk Cin into giving him the larger bundle, but she insisted that they carry equal amounts), when someone bumped into Cin hard, nearly knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, hello, Cindra," was the purring response, "Didn't see you there."

"I'm not _that_ short, Veronica."

"Who's your…friend," Cin was pretty sure that she'd licked her lips at "friend".

"Deidara, he's new in town, now if you'll excuse us," she tried to hurry away with Deidara before she pounced…

Too late.

"Hello, Deidara! My name is Veronica Yttons, so nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, hello, un."

"Oh, that little 'un' is _so_ cute! We absolutely _must_ hang out sometime…"

"Go away, un! I know you did that on purpose, un."

"Did what?' her pale blue eyes froze with her smile.

"Pushed into Cin on purpose, un. I saw you, un."

"I didn't see her there…"

"That doesn't fool me, un. Come on, Cin, let's go, un," he turned to go, before adding mischievously, "Back to the house, un."

Cin followed quickly, feeling Veronica silently fuming behind her. She really didn't like her, even though she didn't really dislike anyone.

But she _hated_ Veronica.

She didn't know why, but she did.

"Cin, my arms are hurting, un! Let's go, un!"

She knew he was lying. He was a shinobi, he's used to heavier. With a smile, she realized that he was just trying to help her out of this situation.

"Coming!" she called, leaving Veronica and her friends behind.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Well, certainly not my best. I enjoy putting jumbles in names, so guess what our dear friend Veronica's last name is.

See ya soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Back to the Golf Course

Wow, I've been working on this for a longer time than I realized. Only just recently actually thought about publishing this stuff.

I don't own anything Naruto-related at all, and as Robert Porterfield said, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, keep your mouth shut!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The day before, Deidara had proved to her that he was quite all right when he started blowing stuff up.

He gave her a glorious wake up call at five in the morning, thirty minutes before she needed to get up for school. Scared, she ran to the window to see him setting off the bombs.

She rushed to get dressed, then ran to his backyard, "Are you crazy? What if someone sees?"

He turned to smile at her, "Good morning, Cin, isn't it beautiful, un?" He was in a state of bliss as he detonated yet another small bomb.

"Yeah, it's very pretty," she admitted, "But you're not planning on doing this _every_ morning, are you?"

"Why not, un?"

"Because I stay up late to finish homework, and so I need every minute of sleep I can get in the morning."

"Sorry." But he wasn't.

"Well," she drew herself up, "If you're well enough to be an explosives maniac, then you're well enough for me to practice golf. I'm going to the golf course immediately after school today."

"Can I come too, un?"

"Why even ask? You'll come whether I say yes or no."

"It's fun, un."

"Whatever," she looked at the still dark sky, "Ugh, as much as I hate to reward misdeeds, since we're up, we might as well have some pancakes. You in?"

"Yeah, un!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As fired up as Deidara was that morning, when they went off the first nine, all that energy disappeared as he started playing with clay.

As soon as she noticed this, Cin got nervous, "Don't you dare, Dei."

"I'm _Deidara_, un!"

"I don't care, don't you dare do it!"

"Do what, un?"

"Blow stuff up. That's your explosive-clay, isn't it?"

"No, it's not, un."

"I don't believe you."

"Want me to prove it, un?"

"Not if you're blowing up the course."

"I'm not blowing up the course, un," he sighed, "Watch. Katsu!"

The clay stayed in its normal form in his hands.

Cin's bag started to smoke and shake.

"Deidara!" she said quietly.

"Sorry, un! I forgot I put some in your bag a week ago, un."

"_Why?_"

"Because I didn't want you running off where I couldn't keep an eye on you and you possibly spilling my secret, un!"

They glared at each other.

"You still owe me a new golf bag."

He sighed, "Kakuzu is _not_ going to be happy about this, un."


	5. Chapter 5: The New Arrivals

Now things should start get interesting as we meet some more people from the Naruto story, all of which I do not own.

I don't even own this quote that Robert Porterfield said, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, keep your mouth shut!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin knocked on the door, but no one came. She raised an eyebrow as she tried again. Deidara said that he'd be home all day today. This was the day his friends, well, he used the term loosely, were coming.

She heard loud noises coming from behind the house.

Well, Deidara wouldn't mind if she just came around back, would he? She had conveniently temporarily forgotten that he had been all ready to kill her when they first met. He was so nice, it was easy to forget.

"Deidara," she called, pushing open the tall gate, only to be grabbed around the waist with a long blade placed to her neck as she dropped the platter she held to be trampled underfoot.

"What have we here?" a large silver-haired man asked, leering at her in a way that made her uncomfortable, "A little spy?"

"Hidan, we just got here," said an even taller dark-skinned man with eerie green eyes who wore a mask over the lower half of his face, "Do you really have to sacrifice to Jashin already?"

"Well, what else are we going to do with her?"

"But she's so pretty!" said a young man with a swirly orange mask.

"And that relates to this situation, how?" a short and fat man with a weirdly wooden looking face asked, his smooth voice not fitting his body at all.

"We can **eat her**," said a black and white man with a weird green plant-like thing around his body.

"Wait a minute," said a smooth voice coming from a dark-haired young man next to a huge blue one, "If she disappears, will suspicion not be turned towards us?"

"I agree with Itachi," the _really_ tall blue guy said.

"You _always_ agree with Itachi," a blue-haired woman said as she lounged on Deidara's patio sofa.

"Not on the subject of sushi," the blue guy protested.

"Kisame, how long are you going to hold it against me that when faced with a choice between a hamburger and sushi, I took the hamburger and left you the fish?"

"We're partners, you know how I am about eating fish!"

"You would not have liked it if I ate the fish either."

"That's not the point…"

"Can you all stop bickering for five minutes?" the orange haired man with lots of piercings complained.

"What's going on out here, un?" called a familiar voice, and Cin watched her friend walk out onto the porch, "Cin?" He was incredulous at seeing the predicament she was in, "Hidan, let her go, un! She's the person I told you about! Geez, I go to the bathroom for a couple of minutes, and my backyard is about to become a slaughterhouse, un!"

Startled, the silver-haired man let her go as Deidara pulled her away from him into a safer position behind him.

"What are you doing back here, un?" he growled at her.

"Looking for you. You weren't answering the door."

"I was in the stinking _bathroom_, un!"

"Well how was _I_ supposed to know?"

"Deidara, no more arguing," the orange haired man snapped.

"Fine, leader-sama, un," he took a deep breathe, "Akatsuki, this is Cindra Laeh, my next door neighbor. And I need to lay down some ground rules here."

He took her by the arm and led her over to the man who grabbed her, "Cin, this is Hidan. Never say anything bad about Jashin-sama, un."

"Who's J-"

"Rule number two, never ask about his religion unless you really want to know, un. Which is something I doubt, seeing as you seem to be a very kind girl, though probably not that bright, seeing as you were willing to take care of someone who held a kunai to your throat. Hidan, no sacrificing Cin. Understand, un?"

"I understand," but he continued looking at her in a way that made chills run up and down her back.

"Next is Kakuzu, Hidan's partner. Never borrow money from him, or lend any to him, un. If you borrow it, he'll charge you an outrageous interest rate, if you lend it, you'll never see it again, un. Kakuzu, no ripping her off, un."

Kakuzu gave him a glare.

"This is Uchiha Itachi, un," he gestured to the dark haired man, whom she realized, with a start, had bright red eyes, "Never look him in the eye, un." Hurriedly, she dropped her gaze, "Itachi, please no genjutsu on her. And here is Hoshigaki Kisame. Cin, never eat fish in front of him, Kisame, watch where you're walking around her, un."

"I'm not _that_ small!" she protested.

"Shhh. Here is Akasuna Sasori, un," he gestured to the fat guy, "Never touch his puppets. Sasori no danna, _please_ be patient, un." She looked curiously at him, but was soon whisked away by Deidara again.

"This is Zetsu, un," pointing from a safe distance to the black and white man, "Stay away from him and never touch his plants without permission. Zetsu, no eating her."

"**Not even a little?"**

"_No_, un," then he moved on to the bouncing masked guy, "This is Tobi, un. Never give him any sugar. Tobi, try to control yourself, un."

"Hi!" he waved and she couldn't help but smile at him.

"This is Pein-sama," giving a little bow to the leader of the group, "Don't go near him with a magnet, he really hates that, un. And this is Konan, never get her origami wet if you want to live, un."

"Don't they get any rule about…" she trailed off as Deidara promptly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Not something good to ask, un!" he hissed in her ear, ignoring her wide eyes and frantic attempts to get free.

"Um, Deidara," said Itachi.

"What is it, un?"

"You're not wearing your gloves"

"So? Why…" he trailed off as he realized where his gloveless hand was then, "Sorry!" he released her as she rubbed her mouth and gave him an irritated glare.

"I'm going home now," she growled at him, "And if you want the brownies, try asking your heavy-footed friend which part of the ground he ground them into." She turned sharply, her long ponytail smacking him in the face as she made a dignified exit.

"Oh shoot," they all watched her go, astounded, except for Deidara who was staring at Hidan, "You didn't, un."

"I didn't what?"

"You ground the brownies into the ground, un? Those are the best brownies ever, how could you do that, un?"

"Chill, they're just brownies."

"_Just_ brownies? It's like saying that your sacrifices are _just_ murder, un! Cin's a great cook, and she takes her food very seriously, un. I was counting on us all being invited over for dinner, un! Man, it's all her fault, un!" He kicked a random suitcase.

"You'd had better hope nothing in there is broken, brat."

Oops

Why couldn't it have been Hidan's bag or something? Why Sasori no Danna's? This day was just getting worse.

Once everyone was settled in, Deidara sat down on his couch and tried to figure out where to take his homicidal cohorts where they couldn't cause trouble.

_Ring! Ring!_

"Hello, un?"

"_Hey, it's Cin. I shouldn't have just come over, earlier. Do your friends want to make a fresh start over dinner?"_

"Sure, un!" he started to perk up.

"_Aren't you going to ask them?"_

"Why ask when I know what they're going to say, un?"

"_See you at six, then."_

"Deal." He hung up and yelled, "Guys, we're having dinner with Cin after all, un!"

An hour later, Cin was considering regretting her decision. Pein had taken her favorite seat at the head of the table, but due to the warning looks Deidara was shooting at her, saying something about it was not a good idea. Konan was constantly folding and unfolding her napkins into random shapes. Tobi's legs were swinging wildly under the table, and she didn't want to think of what would happen if they collided with someone else's. Zetsu was completely focused on the meat on his plate at one moment, and the next at the pot of flowers blooming prettily at the center of the table. Sasori hadn't touched anything on his plate; Itachi was eating with his eyes closed while Kisame was chomping down noisily. Kakuzu was counting money, and Hidan was cutting his steak into strange and weird shapes.

If Deidara brought out his clay, then she'd scream.

"So," she tried for conversation, "What do you guys like?"

Deidara winced. Well, how was she supposed to know which questions not to ask?

"Plants," said Zetsu, **"And eating people."**

"Silence," from Itachi.

"Fishies," Kisame said gleefully.

"Money." (Guess who?)

"Jashin-sama." (Three guesses and the first two don't count)

"Origami." (I think everyone can figure it out from here)

"Peace. World domination."

"Candy, and unicorns, and magic, and cookies, and pretty things, and pink, and…"

"Art."

"Like Deidara?" she asked Sasori, not noticing the motions Deidara was making to say 'bad idea!', happy to finally have something she could talk about.

"No. Art is eternal. It lasts forever."

Everyone groaned (including the readers), knowing what was coming up next.

Deidara slammed his chair back, unable to resist, "No, it's fleeting, un! Art is a bang, an explosion, un!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, brat."

"Sasori no danna, what would you call fireworks, un?"

"Explosions."

"So, un?"

"Explosions are not art."

"Urgh, you will admit it, un. I'll make you understand, un!"

"Deidara, Sasori," Pein snapped, "No arguing! You're giving me a migraine!"

"Can't you find something else to fight about?" Konan groaned.

"Only when Sasori agrees…Kakuzu, what are you _doing_?"

"Nothing," he hid the banners that said "Big Fight at Cindra Laeh's house".

"Die, die, die!" Hidan stabbed his meat, oblivious.

"Must we always do this?" Itachi asked the ceiling.

"Would it seem like normal if we didn't?" Kisame replied.

"It was a rhetorical question, Kisame."

"Tobi's sorry for his friends, Miss Cin," he had skipped over to where she hugged her knees to her chest in her seat, watching the proceedings with wide scared eyes, "They're nice, really. Just…"

"I have to go," she said abruptly and quietly, yet somehow got the attention of the whole room, "Deidara, Sasori, if you're going to fight, then I have to request you do it in Deidara's backyard. Pein…sama, there's Ibuprofen over the kitchen sink. Kakuzu, please don't advertise fights at my house. Hidan, it's already dead. And I really have to go now."

And with that, she fled, leaving the astounded Akatsuki behind her.

"She really doesn't know how to deal with hostile situations," Deidara apologized before following her out, "Cin, wait!"

After he left, it was quiet.

"He's actually friendly with that girl, isn't he?" Konan smiled, "Oh what fun…"

"So long as it doesn't interfere with his mission, I don't care," Pein interrupted, "But you are not to encourage this, Konan."

"Yeah, what's the mission, anyway?" Hidan asked, "You've been hinting about this for a while now."

"We definitely need to know if you keep pulling from the Akatsuki finances for it."

"What, are you the only one allowed to do that, Kakuzu?" Sasori asked humorously.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do…"

"Konan, can you please get me that Ibuprofen?"


	6. Chapter 6: The New Start

Look out world, here comes yet another chapter!

Yeah, I know it's short, but sometimes things happen this way.

I don't own any member of the Akatsuki, and I don't own Robert Porterfield's quote: "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, keep your mouth shut!"

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin, wait, un!" Man, she could run fast for someone without shinobi training. It must be carrying around that heavy golf bag of hers. He had tried picking it up before, and it wasn't that he _couldn't_ pick it up, it's just that he was unprepared for the weight since the slight Cindra was able to easily lift it up to her shoulders. It must have really given her strong leg muscles.

Groaning, he sped up, following her tracks.

"Cin!"

Shoot, she had grabbed her bike! She must've _really_ not wanted to be caught by him. But he could run faster…well, maybe that wasn't her intention. She probably hoped that if anyone came after her, they'd give up by now…she had underestimated him.

Sighing, he poured on the speed.

At last he reached the end of the tracks…the beach. The enigmatic full moon shone down, turning the sand silver.

Except where a dark body was huddled.

"Cindra!" he screamed, and was relieved to see a head poke up.

"Leave me alone!"

He started laughing, "Are you crazy, un? No one walks out on leader-sama, un!"

"Well, _I_ just _did_."

"I saw that, un! You're lucky he was too surprised to do anything, un."

"Luck had _nothing_ to do with it."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, un," he sat down next to her, "How else can you explain this beautifully perfect being sitting next to you, un?"

"You mean the ghost crab you're sitting on?"

"Wha-!" he jumped up amid Cin's chuckles.

"I'm just joking, Dei, no need to be so shocked."

"Don't call me Dei," but his heart wasn't in it.

They sat in quiet for a bit.

"So you weren't about to do anything drastic, un?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Drastic because of what?"

"Being driven crazy by the crazy multiple personalities that make up Akatsuki, un?"

"One of which who is sitting right next to me?"

"That's harsh, un."

"Deidara, if you haven't learned this about me in the weeks we've been friends, then you haven't been paying attention. I don't do drastic things to damage myself just because of a group of annoying people."

They sat quietly again.

"Friends, un?" he asked, trying out the word.

She didn't look at him, eyes on the moon above the ocean.

He began to think she hadn't heard him when she finally spoke.

"I'd like to think so. To be honest, I'd completely forgotten you were a dangerous person, because around me, I just see Deidara, no Akatsuki involved. I guess it was sort of a shock tonight, seeing you in your natural habitat like that."

"You make me sound like a wild animal, un," he smiled.

"That's how you acted tonight," she said without mercy before softening, "Is it always like that? That fighting?"

"To be honest," he fixed his eyes on the moon as well, "Yes, un. We're all so different, and we're kind of forced together by necessity, un. We're all missing-nin, outcasts from our villages who have orders to kill us on sight. You have no clue how rarely we get the chance to be… you know, normal, un."

"Are they staying?"

"Pein-sama and Konan, no, un. They've got their own jobs to do, working out what we're going to do next, un. But everyone else. Yeah, they're staying, un."

"Huh."

They sat in the silence again, and Deidara grew nervous, wondering what was going through her mind.

"Well, I guess I just have to get used to it."

He hadn't expected that.

"What, un?"

"I got used to you, didn't I?" she finally turned to look at him, "Things aren't so bad."

He strangely felt happy, but felt compelled to argue, "They're not exactly like me, un…"

"No one is like you, Dei."

"Is that a compliment or an insult, un?"

"Both."

"Hey, that's no fair, un!" he realized what she had called him, "And stop calling me Dei, un!"

She smiled, "But your reactions are so funny! I can't help it!"

"You might want to work on that, un. The others don't have as great a sense of humor as I do either, un."

"I guess I'll just have to learn. Will you help me?" She turned to look back at the moon, and he looked at her profile.

"Yeah, I think I will, un."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Okay, I realize that this was a little out of character for Deidara, but what else am I to do? We never see him in a situation like this, so who knows how he'd act?

I mean, we always just see him when he's being evil or with the Akatsuki or something. We never see himself on his own with friends.

See you later!


	7. Chapter 7: The Enemy

Well, now how will Cin be able to continue on with the Akatsuki living right next door? Read and Review please!

I do not own the Akatsuki, nor this awesome quote that I bet that everyone (except me) is getting tired of. Perhaps I'll change it some day…then again, maybe not.

In the meantime, in the words of Robert Porterfield, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, then keep your mouth shut!"

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Murder! **Murderer!**"

Cin's head shot up in fear as she heard the schizophrenic Zetsu screaming at her. All she had done was touch one of his roses, and he had thrown her to the ground, towering above her in his rage.

"How **dare** you!"

"I'm sorry! It's just, one of the roses looked sick…"

"Stop **lying!**"

"I'm not lying, it's the truth…"

"**Liar!"**

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to help!" with that, she ran away, leaving Zetsu staring at the empty space where she had been angrily. The grass started to wilt under his vengeful gaze until he realized what he was doing and smiled softly at it, patting it with his hand.

"I'm **sorry,**" he said softly, "I didn't mean **to scare you**."

"What is it, Zetsu?" the Uchiha asked, following the source of the screaming.

"That friend of Deidara's **was messing with my plants**."

"Was she trying to hurt them?" was the cold response.

"What else **would she do? I don't **trust her."

"Yes, Deidara was probably too trusting there."

"Then, **can I eat her**?"

"I thought you did not like her."

"She smells sweet, **like roses**."

"I presume that that is your definition of delicious?"

"I don't have to like someone to **want to eat them**."

"True, or else fewer people might be dead because of your ravenous urges."

They sat in quiet for a bit before they started laughing.

"Yeah, **right Itachi**."

"Don't tell anyone I made a joke, will you? Or else my 'cool and calm' demeanor will be ruined. Though who knows, it might be useful in getting rid of _fangirls_." He turns to stare up out of the computer at you.

"Yes, I am talking to you. Don't think I don't know what you're doing out there. If there's even the slightest way I could get rid of you, I would. Too bad I can't use Sharnigan on people who I can't see directly, or else you'd all be hallucinating already. And probably dead as well. Maybe I'd even use Mangekyou…"

"Itachi, **who are you talking to?**"

"Nobody important," he smiled icily before turning to go back to the house.

"And they call us crazy. **Hush, what should we do about the girl? Itachi doesn't seem to care what happens to her.** But Deidara does. **So?** Leader-sama might back him up on this. **What's your point?** Just that if we do anything, we should be careful. **Agreed.**"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Inside the house, Itachi met up with Kisame and Sasori.

"Pein and Konan just left," Kisame said.

"Time for school."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Man, why do I have to go to school?" Hidan complained as he reluctantly got into the back seat with a (for once) silent Tobi. In fact, the usually hyperactive boy seemed to be still on the edge of sleep, constantly rubbing his eyehole of the mask. Pein had told them before they left that he had made sure Tobi could keep his mask on by telling the school that his face was scarred horribly, and that it really embarassed him.

He had also accomplished what everyone thought was impossible.

He had forced Hidan to button up his shirt to his neck.

"Because leader-sama said so, un."

"What does 'AP' mean, anyway?" he tugged at the neckline of his shirt.

"Deidara, you didn't, did you?"

"Did what, Cin, un?"

"You put Hidan into the Advanced Placement classes? Which ones?"

"The same ones we're in, un."

"Shouldn't you have asked him if he felt that he was up to it?"

"Nah, Hidan doesn't back down from challenges, un."

"Can we just get to school already and get it over with?" Hidan groaned, "Stupid Kakuzu won't let me skip since he's apparently paying for this."

"Hidan, don't kill anything at school today, un."

"Kill?" Cin's voice was tense as she tried to focus on driving, resisting the impulse to look behind her.

"He sacrifices stuff for his god, un," then he turned his attention back to the Jashinist, "I mean it, Hidan, nothing, un. I don't care if the teachers piss you off, or if a cricket jumps onto your desk…"

"A cricket?"

"Long story, un. Do you understand un?"

"Yeah," was Hidan's reply, "I'll behave, Deidara, don't worry."

"Good, un."

"So, we have a non…AP class first today?"

"Yeah, it's Dei's favorite class. Three guesses, and the first one doesn't count."

"Art?"

"You got it."

They sat in quiet until…

"Don't call me Dei, un."

As she walked down the hall, the quartet got plenty of stares. It was bad enough when it was just Deidara with his unusual hair and manner (not to mention his being good-looking and new), but joined by a kid in an orange mask and the silver-headed Jashinist, _everyone_ was staring, and not just the girls.

Cin smiled a little to herself, wondering what they would think if they saw the rest of the Akatsuki. But it was a nervous smile, especially as she wasn't used to all this attention directly on her, more accustomed to blending directly into the background.

As they walked the halls, she caught snatches of conversation that wasn't on the new kids, but on…new teachers? She was immediately suspicious and nervous. No, it couldn't be.

As they approached the classroom, they heard a familiar voice.

"Good morning…brats."

She turned to look at Deidara, who had gone pale. Moving faster, he flung open the door to see his worst nightmare standing there.

"Sasori no Danna," he whispered, horrified.

"That's Mr. Akasuna to you here."

But Cin was confused, that didn't look like the Sasori she knew (and kind of disliked). This one was as tall as Deidara with red hair and brown eyes the color of chocolate. His face looked to be their own age, compared to the old man she'd seen before. She snuck a glance at the class, and noticed that all of the girls were staring at the new teacher.

Deidara was still trying to formulate a complete sentence.

"But…but…but…un?"

"Well, that was amusing," came a voice from the doorway. Deidara and Cin whirled to see Itachi leaning on the doorway, Kisame right behind him.

"Sasori!" the blue man called, "How are you settling in?"

"All right, I suppose, what about you?"

"The Anatomy classroom's all right, and 'Tachi seems content with the AP English one."

"_Please tell me they didn't just say what I thought they said,"_ Cin thought.

"Hey, Cin!" Kisame had spotted her, "You're in my class next period, right?"

The girl fought back a scream.

The Akatsuki had invaded her school.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

And end scene!

For those of you wondering about Itachi knowing about us watching…well, after reading several fanfictions with him having some sort of psychic power, I decided to give him something slightly different.

The power to break the fourth wall.

Basically, he is sort of able to communicate with the reader, unlike the rest of the characters in this story, who will simply be confused when he randomly starts speaking to us…or ranting at us.

Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8: After School

So, the Akatsuki have completely invaded Cin's school.

What will happen next?

Only time will tell.

MaliceArchangela does not own the Akatsuki, nor the quote by Robert Porterfield, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, then keep your mouth shut!"

Read on!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"If I wasn't immortal, I would've died of boredom today."

Cin was surprised that she hadn't died of a heart attack after what she went through today with three, no four (almost forgot Kakuzu) members of the Akatsuki replacing her teachers.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

In art class, Deidara was practically comatose.

"He's going to take advantage of this, un," Deidara had grumbled as they went to their seats.

"But, how is that Sasori?" Cin whispered.

"Puppet…" Deidara started, but trailed off when he noticed that the teacher was glaring at them.

But she got the picture. It must be one of Sasori's puppets up there while the real person hid elsewhere. It made sense that they wouldn't necessarily want a teacher who looked like Sasori at the school.

She felt relieved when the bell finally rang…until she remembered who was in her next class.

Kisame Hoshigaki

Now, of the Akatsuki members she had met recently, she actually sort of liked him. He somehow seemed a bit nicer, kind of a "teddy-bear" personality, but he still scared her a little.

Well, to be truly honest, he scared her a _lot_.

But she didn't seem to be the only one. Everyone seemed to be too in awe of him to ask about his strange skin color. The class passed more or less in a stunned silence.

Then it was time for AP Chem, the first (and actually only) class of the day to require the new students to introduce themselves. Since Sasori and Kisame had already known Tobi and Hidan, they hadn't gone through the usual new student routine, but it was finally time.

Hidan went first.

"My name is Hidan. Don't piss me off or…" he seemed to realize that mentioning his god was probably not a good idea, "…else…" he finished lamely and sat down.

Tobi was more…perky, having woken up in Sasori's class.

"Hi! I'm Tobi! Nice to meet you!"

Cin heard a few giggles from her astonished classmates, amazed at how cute he was, even under the mask. She sighed and rested her head on the desk. Only one more period to go, and then she could get some answers.

Since she hadn't seen Kakuzu earlier, she was astonished to find that the masked man was their Calculus teacher.

"Should've guessed," Hidan grumbled, "He likes money so much, of course he'd be good at math."

It was the longest day of her life.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Wow, that went by fast," Tobi marveled as they all piled into her car.

She groaned and thumped her head on the steering wheel.

"Cin, that's not a good idea, un. You'll kill brain cells."

"I wish," she grumbled, before sighing, "I don't suppose any of you react the 'normal' way to school, do you?"

"If I'm thinking that what you mean is not being too happy when school is going on, I might start doing that, un. Man, what's Sasori doing there, un?"

"What about Kakuzu?" Hidan asked, "That guy's not giving me any breaks, is he?"

"Probably figures you skip if he's not there, un."

"That's so unfair!"

"Would you skip if he wasn't there?" Cin asked.

"Probably."

"Great."

"Is that sarcasm, Cin-chan?"

"…maybe."

"Cin knows how to be sarcastic? Huh, I'd never have guessed she had it in her."

That did it. Cin slammed on the breaks and snapped her head around to glare at the Jashinist.

"Look, Hidan, I'm at the end of my rope here!"

"Easy, Cin, un, easy!"

Hidan looked shocked to have been yelled at by this diminutive girl.

"Well, f…"

"No cursing, Hidan, un."

"Why not?"

"Cause the author doesn't cuss and feels uncomfortable making you do that, un."

_Silence_

"No, seriously."

"Because Pein-sama is tired of listening to you cuss and has given us all permission to beat you up if you keep it up, un."

_More silence_

"I liked the first option better."

"Sorry, you already rejected it un. Malice-san, make it so, un!" he snapped his fingers.

"Tobi wants to know who Deidara is talking to?"

"What, is Itachi the only one allowed to talk to the readers?"

"What readers?" Hidan asked angrily.

Deidara sighed, "Very few people can understand."

"Deidara, are you mocking me again?"

The bomber just realized that they had gotten home and the Uchiha was standing outside his open car window.

"Busted," Hidan snickered.

"Just get out of my car before you get blood all over it," Cin sighed, knocking her head against the steering wheel again.

Unfortunately, the horn went off, completely pissing off everyone within hearing.

Then, Cin said the forbidden words.

"Can this get any worse?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Uh-oh, she said it! How will things get worse?

Read on to find out!


	9. Chapter 9: It Gets Worse

It's a lovely day, and here's my next update!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, and in the words of Robert Porterfield, "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, then keep your mouth shut!"

Thank you, and Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin, come on, un, we're going to be late!" Deidara yelled up to her window.

She pulled it up and yelled back, "I'm not going!"

"What, un?"

"I'm _not_ going!" she yelled louder.

"What do you mean, you're not going, un?"

"I'm calling in sick!"

"You can't do that, un!"

"_Watch_ me!"

"I've got four teachers over here who can get you in trouble for skipping, un!"

"I'm not _skipping_, I'm _really_ sick! Besides, it's not like they care about me enough to get me in trouble anyway!"

"Well, how are _we_ supposed to get to school, un?"

"Get a ride with the teachers! I don't care, just leave me alone!" She slammed the window back down and got back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin and tried to relax.

_Ring! Ring!_

Sighing, she grabbed the phone, "No, Dei, I'm _not going_. And unless you plan to get all the boys to come over here, force me into my clothes, and get me off to school, you've got another think coming."

"Don't call me Dei,un. Look, I just wanted to ask you, if you're staying there, then could you run over some time today around second block and give Tobi's puppy a walk, un?"

"I didn't know Tobi had a puppy."

"Neither did I, un. When he found out that you weren't coming was the first time I heard of it, un. At any rate, no one's going to be happy if the dog does its business in the house, un."

"You've got that right," she sighed, "All right, I'll do it. What's the dog's name?"

"Hikaru, un."

"Hikaruun?"

"No, _Hikaru_, un."

"_Hikaru_un?

"No! Come on, Cin, un! Stop messing with me!"

"I can't help it, Dei, your reactions are just too funny."

"Don't call me Dei, un."

"I didn't call you 'Deiun', I called you Dei."

"Cin," he growled.

"All right, all _right_, I've got it already. I'll take care of Hikaru, so hurry over to school or you'll be late!"

"Yeah, well we already missed our ride with the others, so I guess we'll just run, un."

"It's not _that_ close, you know."

"Doesn't sound that great to me either, but Sasori hates waiting, un. Anyway, if you're really sick, I hope you're better soon and I'll see you after school, un."

"Wait, is Zetsu over there?"

"No, he has a mission today that'll have him out until late, un. Why?"

"Just curious over whether or not I'll run into someone who hates me while I'm taking Hikaru out."

"He doesn't hate you, un." But they could all hear the lie in his voice.

"Whatever. I just don't want to bother anyone. Bye."

"Bye, un." But she had already hung up.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

If Zetsu was gone, then it would be a good time to leave her present. She might not feel any fondness for the plant-guy, but she did feel for his plants, and he obviously didn't know of the disease that affected plants around here. She'd leave some information she had gathered for him, and hope that he will understand.

But first, breakfast. And while she was at it, she'd really have to work on stopping being such a push over when it comes to favors for her…friends. She'd been told this time and time again, that she was too nice, but this was the first time she'd ever thought about doing anything about it. Huh, she guessed that maybe it was the influence of having a bunch of mass murderers living next door. Cin supposed that no one could go through something like this without changing like that.

Still didn't mean she had to like it.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As she walked over to the house (she _had_ promised, after all, she wasn't being a pushover…okay, she _was_ being a pushover, but she _had_ promised), she wished that she had asked Deidara exactly what _type_ of dog Tobi had found. Oh well, too late now.

Cautiously, she unlocked the door, not completely sure that no one was home. It would be just her luck for Zetsu to have finished his mission early and be ready to eat her when she came in. Normally, she wouldn't believe something like that of someone she hardly knew, but something about Zetsu made her willing to judge early.

"Hello?" she called, letting herself in, "Hikaru? Hikaru, are you there?"

Before she knew it, in a manner much like Tobi (maybe what they say about dogs and their owners are true), a large dog knocked her to the ground.

She fought back a scream and pushed the dog off of her chest so that she could breathe and hurriedly returned to her feet so that she was no longer directly on its level.

However, even when she was standing, it was still a _**BIG**_ dog, coming up to her waist at the shoulder. Looking at it, she would've guessed some sort of wolfhound, but when it gave her a doggy grin, she stopped worrying about its breed and scratched its ears.

That was another way it reminded her of Tobi; extremely irritating, yet you cannot stay mad at him for long.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

After taking the dog out for a walk, Cin became aware of an uncomfortable feeling that something bad was going to happen…but what?

Something told her to get over to the Akatsuki house immediately.

As she walked, the earth started to shiver under her feet, and she picked up the pace, knowing what was coming.

Earthquake

She ran through her head anything that might need to be secured at the boys' house, especially since they weren't used to these tremors and probably hadn't taken precautions.

Deidara – might want to make sure his creations aren't able to fall and blow everything up

Zetsu – plants safe, she had noticed that earlier

Kakuzu – worse that would happen is that his money would fall over

Hidan – something told her that he wasn't the type to have delicate stuff

Tobi – ditto

Kisame – ditto again

Itachi – seemed more of the Spartan type

Sasori – … the puppets!

She had seen his room once before by mistake, and had noticed that what seemed to be his favorite puppet was suspended on a high shelf. He was also in the midst of repairing it, which would make it extremely vulnerable to falling to the point that it could possibly break. She knew that she was right about that, when Sasori was working on it out in the yard with the others around, he moved himself in front of the puppet whenever someone came in, as though afraid that they would break it.

Part of her wanted to let it fall. Serve the guy right for accumulating so much bad karma. But the goody-two-shoes side of her urged her to run and save it quickly, before something bad happened to it. She considered the idea that if she saved the puppet, Sasori would owe her a favor.

But in the end, she went more because it was right rather than because she wanted Sasori to owe her. It just didn't seem right somehow, taking advantage of a natural situation like this that he hadn't prepared for.

It was with these thoughts in his mind that she threw open Sasori's door without a trace of fear and ran towards that shelf she knew the special puppet resided on. She passed the human-looking faces of the puppets without fear, completely focused on her goal.

Just as she was nearing the shelf, the earth gave another jolt, sending her sliding across the wooden floor under the shelf, just in time as the puppet fell, cushioned by her body.

"Umph!" she let out a groan, but didn't move as she carefully balanced the puppet, waiting for the quake to stop before she tried lifting it off her, for fear that if a quake came while she was handling it, that she might risk breaking it. Its long hair flopped onto her face, but she didn't even dare to brush it away.

She lay there, one palm pressed against the floor, seeking for any signal the quake was returning, while the other one balanced the huge puppet on her stomach.

With one ear pressed to the ground, she heard the front door slam open and the slapping of bare feet on the floor, and saw the door crash open as the red-head stood there, looking at her and the puppet with wild and crazy eyes.

Shoot, she was hoping to replace it before he got back. Apparently she had underestimated his feelings for it.

She winced. Cin had no illusions on how Sasori would take this scene.

But where was he? All she saw was his puppet for school?


	10. Chapter 10: Sasori's Secret

What will happen now that Sasori has returned home and found his beloved puppet with his next door enemy? Only time can tell in the latest installment of…

**Quiet on the Golf Course!**** (duh,duh,dunh!)**

I hope everyone's enjoying this, but in the meantime, I don't own the Akatsuki, and I most certainly do not own this quote by Robert Porterfield: "If you like it, talk about it. If you don't, then keep your mouth shut!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Third!" she heard him cry out, and then he was next to her, the puppet being lifted off of her with a tenderness that she had never seen him use.

She braced herself for his wrath, then sighed.

"I understand how this looks, but if I might have one question before I die, then please tell me where you are? Deidara said that this you was a puppet, so where's the old man? Don't you want to come check your puppet for yourself?"

The red-head raised an eyebrow at her, "You really have no clue on how to act in hostile situations, do you?"

It was such an unexpected question, that she jerked her head up and looked him directly in the eyes.

Was he…_smiling_ at her?

"I know what happened," he continued in a mild voice, "I thank you for saving Third. If your position was any indication, I would not have gotten here fast enough to save him myself. No one shall say that I do not give gratitude where it is due, so I will answer your question."

She looked at him with wide eyes. This was not the action of someone who hated her. Could saving his puppet earn her his friendship? Or at the very least, not his enmity?

"The truth is, that when I was young, I turned myself into a living puppet. The old man that you saw," he gestured to a puppet that she realized, was the old man from earlier "is one of my puppets, Hiruko. I prefer to stay inside of him where I am protected from possible dangers. However, as you probably guessed, it did not seem wise to be inside Hiruko as a teacher, so I have gone in my own form. Do you understand?"

"So that's why your voice didn't match your face."

He smiled at her, "I'll take that as a yes. Now, I really need to check out Third here to see if I need to make any immediate fixes…but I think he can wait for a bit. Do you want to play a video game?"

Cin stared at him, "You play video games?"

He shrugged, "It passes the time."

She smiled, "Sure, it sounds like fun, Mr. Akasuna."

"Please, when we're not at school, call me Sasori."

"Then stop referring to me as 'Cindra', I prefer Cin."

"Deal," they shook hands.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"I hope Cin is feeling better now, un," Deidara pressed his head on the window, willing the car to hurry up.

"I wouldn't say much for her chances if Sasori finds her," Hidan smirked, "I think that earthquake might've pissed him off a little."

"She should be back at her house, Deidara sempai, don't worry."

"Yeah, I guess so." They pulled up to the house and got out of the car just when the yelling began.

"Die, die, DIE!" cried a familiar voice, "**DIE**!"

Then came a scream.

"Cin!" Deidara burst into the house to see a furious Cin with her hands clenched into fists by her side, yelling at his master.

But the strange part was that his danna was rolling on the floor laughing, even when she gave him a little kick.

"I can't believe you _did_ that, Sasori! The purpose of this game is to work _together_, not to kill your partner!"

"But you're expression is so funny, Cin, I find that I cannot help myself."

"Danna, un?"

These words had a sobering effect on the duo, who immediately looked at him.

"Hey, Deidara," Cin smiled, "Do you have any homework for me?"

"What, un?" he tried to understand what was going on.

"Usually when someone misses a day, the teacher asks a student who lives close to the sick student to take them their homework. So, are you going to give it to me or not?"

"Um, here, un," still dazed, he held out the folder.

"Thanks, I'd better get started," she turned to the red-head, "Sasori, if you're not going to play fair, then I won't play with you anymore."

"Who ever said life was fair?" a red eyebrow rose.

"I did," she stuck her little nose in the air, but smiled, "I'll see ya'll tomorrow! Bye!"

Deidara stared at his danna still, wondering if maybe the real Sasori had gotten abducted by aliens or something.

"It sounds like you just lost your cool and calm reputation," came Itachi's cool voice, "The fangirls won't be pleased."

"The who?" Sasori asked, getting to his feet and brushing off his pants.

"Your fangirls. Was not part of the reason they love you because of your coolness?"

"What are you talking about, un?"

"Itachi seems to be presenting his theory about how we're constantly being watched by a group of crazy fangirls," Sasori shrugged, walking out of the living room, "Itachi, I know that we're all a little paranoid here, but there _is_ a limit to how crazy you can be and still stay in the Akatsuki without going totally insane."

Itachi simply glared at the ceiling, right into the eyes of a group of fangirls reading this.

"I know you're there," he smirked, "I just need to find a way to _kill_ you."

"Kisame, take care of your partner already, un."

"Let's go, Itachi," the blue man guided his friend out of the room.

"He left the power on," Kakuzu swore, looking at the TV, "Doesn't he realize how much electricity costs?"

"Since when does danna play video games, un?" Deidara asked, looking curiously at the case, "Especially team-oriented ones?"

"Tobi's here! And Zetsu has returned!"

With a sigh, Deidara put it away and came to get briefed on the plant-man's news.

He'd interrogate Cin later…he didn't dare ask Sasori.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Itachi had his head in his hands, "Those little brats," he groaned, "Because of them, I have a headache."

"Here, Itachi," he handed him a container of Ibuprofen, "This should help."

The Uchiha swallowed them without water, and turned to look at his partner, "Another one of us has gone over to her side. Don't be the next one."

"I won't," Kisame said, "But why do you care so much?"

Itachi didn't answer, and they sat in silence for a bit.

"Fine, don't tell me," Kisame finally spoke, "But I thought you trusted me a little bit more than this."

"It is not you that I'm worried about."

"Not the fangirls again?" Kisame moaned.

"I know they are there, Kisame. I also know that none of you believe me. But they are there, I have seen them."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Hm," Cin considered, "Should I invite them over for dinner? That isn't being a pushover, is it? That's just being neighborly. But what should I fix…?"

Unknown to her, one of the Akatsuki hid outside her window, watching her.

Zetsu had gotten her little present.

He had looked at his flowers, then at hers. There certainly was a difference in health, but it was not in his favor, surprisingly.

"Why are you so healthy?" he asked her plants, "Why** are my plants worse off?**"

He listened as the plants told the same story she had tried to tell him before.

Amazingly, the black and white man blushed. He felt ashamed of himself, jumping to conclusions so quickly. It was not like him to do that, he was the spy who hid in the background and gathered information.

"**Should we eat her?** How would that make things better? **Make us feel better?** I don't think so. **Do we even have a conscience?** Why do you ask?** No reason, I just all of a sudden feel really…guilty.** Maybe we should try to be nicer to her?** Then we'd be soft.** I wouldn't tell Deidara, Sasori, or Hidan that you think they're soft. **What about Tobi?** Tobi's a good boy, he won't mind…"

As Zetsu continued to argue with himself, Cin hummed to herself, unaware that during the day, she had won herself two new champions.


	11. Chapter 11: Model

I am so glad that people are seeming to like my writing, and thank you **Akatsuki-Lover007** for reviewing! It really means a lot to me.

I don't own the Akatsuki, nor do I own this quote by E.L. Doctorow, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it, Sasori?"

He paused a minute to smile at her. She had paint smeared on her face, and her paintbrushes really needed a good rinsing before she could leave.

"It is not really smart to agree to do something before you know what it is."

"Is that the favor?" she made a face.

"No, just a warning before you accidentally agree to kill someone."

"Wow, Sasori, I didn't know you cared."

"Hardly," he lifted his nose in the air, "It's just that if any murders occur in the area, the Akatsuki might get into trouble."

"What is your favor already?"

"Will you model for me? The principal wants me to participate in an art contest for teachers, and I need a subject."

Cin was taken aback for a moment, "Why me?"

"You are…interesting. Besides, it would be easier to paint someone at my house, and you already know our…eccentricities. It will not come as a huge shock to you."

"Can I at least read while you're painting me?"

"As long as you move to the position I tell you to when I need it, you can do whatever you want."

She suddenly broke out into a broad smile, "Thanks! So when do we start?"

"Can you come by today after school?"

"My pleasure."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_Ding dong!_

"I got it, un!" Deidara opened the door to see Cin standing there with a pile of books in her arms, "And what are you doing here, un?"

"Helping out Sasori with his project."

"Cin, I'm not going to spend full days painting you," Sasori said, "At most it should be a couple of hours with breaks."

"I know," was the cheerful reply.

"Are you sure you have enough books?" Kisame joked.

"Actually, no," Cin took the question seriously, "I hope that I don't run out."

"Cin, you have four books," Hidan was incredulous.

"But will it be enough?"

"You probably should have brought two more," Itachi interjected, "You know how fast you read, and that is simply when you're being sneaky about it."

Cin blushed. Of course Itachi would've noticed her constant reading under the desk. But she really didn't see the problem so long as she finished her work on time and didn't make a disturbance.

"Yeah, I probably should have. These are probably a bit short."

"They're two-hundred pages each!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah. I just really wanted to read these, so I grabbed them instead of going for the larger ones."

"I hate waiting," Sasori grumbled, "Cin, go sit down over there. Please refrain from reading until I pose you."

"Aye aye, Captain!" she said cheekily, going to sit down.

Sasori quietly arranged her, and then sat down in front of his canvas as she broke out her first book.

"Anyone want to bet that she won't even get halfway?" Hidan whispered.

"Yeah, un. No one can read that many so quickly, un."

Itachi only smiled to himself, "I bet she does."

"Oh, it's definitely on now!" Hidan yelled, "I can't wait to see you be wrong for once, Uchiha!"

"How much?"

"$100?"

"You obviously do not want it enough. You lack…drive."

"$500!"

"Deal," the weasel smirked.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was completely absorbed in her book, as Sasori was in his painting, so both missed the gambling going on around them. Sasori had her kneeling on the chair with her elbows on the balcony piece he had brought in as she looked out into the distance. Admittedly, at the moment she was reading, but he would have her move once he got to that part. He had already done the preliminary sketch, so he would start at the bottom and work his way up.

But as he painted, he grew more reluctant to change her position back. It just looked so natural with her sitting there reading, every now and then putting down a book and picking up a new one. He moved to put a strong light on her, like the sun, and a fan blowing her hair back from her face.

She was so into the book that she didn't even notice.

Finally, she sighed and looked up at Sasori.

"Do not move," he hissed, and she hurriedly looked back down.

"What is it?" he asked as he got the detail _just_ right, "You _can_ speak."

"Am I supposed to change position soon?"

"No, I changed my mind. Keep reading your book."

"Ugh, Itachi was right, I should've brought a couple more."

"A couple more?" Hidan woke up with a start from where he was sleeping on the coach.

"All done," she sighed, "Do you want me to reread them?"

"If you do not mind. I would like this to look as realistic as possible."

"Okay," she smiled and picked up her original book again, not paying attention as Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi reentered the room.

"It seems that I win, Hidan."

"What?"

"Quick suggestion, never try to tell an English teacher how much his students are able to read in a short period of time."

"Now that you've completely humiliated Deidara and Hidan, Itachi, what are you going to do next?" Kisame asked in a showman voice.

"Work on destroying those fangirls. Something tells me that I just caused them to multiply again."

"If they multiply as often as you claim, then they must breed like rodents, un," Deidara grumbled.

"There is one born every minute. Now pay up."

As they grumbled, Sasori kept on painting, obsessed with finishing it before she had to leave because something told him that that little smile of amusement on her face would not be there next time.

When Cin finally got home, she saw that someone had left bright yellow daffodils in a pot on her table.

Smiling, she fingered the petals. She knew who had brought them.

"Thanks, Zetsu," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12: Homecoming Day 1

Yeah, I know that this is being published a little late for Homecoming, but I was too busy trying to get back on track after golf season to get this on the road earlier, as well as just being a little lazy.

As I really want to get this back into current time, I'll try to publish my chapters as quickly as I can so that I can move onto Thanksgiving.

I don't own the Akatsuki, or this extremely true quote by E.L. Doctorow, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Come on, guys, why aren't you dressed?" Cin was disappointed.

Deidara snapped around to make sure that Tobi wasn't so tired that he was still in his pajamas, or something worse. But they were all dressed in their usual going-to-school clothes, so he didn't see what was wrong, until he looked closer at her white tunic with the poofy white hat.

"Why are you dressed weird, un?"

"It's homecoming week, Dei! The week when the whole school dresses crazy. Today is college and career day!"

"And you want to be…what exactly?" Hidan grumbled.

"A pastry chef, duh!"

"Well, we are already what we want to be, un."

"You're going to let the Juniors beat us," Cin pouted.

"What are you talking about?"

"The different classes are competing all throughout Homecoming week to see which class dresses up the most on the dress-up days, as well as their competing in sports. Oh, just so you know, I signed you up for Powderpuff cheerleading," she smirked in a very un-Cin-like way, "I know that you guys can make up for the fact that you haven't been practicing, because we have to win this year."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Sorry this is so short, but it's hard to write in detail about this stuff when most of the characters simply don't care!


	13. Chapter 13: Time Travel Day

Since these are so short, I'm trying to post these Homecoming Chapters quickly.

I don't own the Akatsuki, or E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

He wasn't expecting the ninja showing up on his doorstep the next day, especially when she pulled off her mask and grinned at him.

"Is this supposed to be funny, un?"

"No, it's hilarious."

"No one would ever fall for that, un."

"Deidara-sempai, is Cin-chan joining the Akatsuki?"

Deidara tried to ignore her smirk.

"Come _on_, already!" she tugged him out the door.


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween Day

Now it's time for everyone's favorite holiday, Halloween!

Just so everyone knows, this was pretty similar to my costume for a Halloween party I went to, except that I don't think that everyone reacted this way to it. I just wish that they did, because I know that it would be _hilarious_!

I don't own the Akatsuki or E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

No one was prepared for the mess that was in Cin's car. For a moment, they all thought that she had been attacked, the gore was so thick on her face, especially around a Glasgow smile carved into her face.

When she started shaking, they realized that she was still alive, and when they heard the giggles, they knew that she wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Cin, un!" Deidara growled.

"Wow, guys, I guess I'm really good with stage makeup, aren't I?" she giggled and grinned widely, but her eyes stayed unfocused and the giggles were a bit to high.

She was bordering on the edge of freaky.

"I think I'll walk today," Hidan said, backing quickly away from the car.

"Tobi doesn't want to die!"

They ran off.

"They do realize that it's just makeup, don't they?" Cin asked Deidara, who was trying to hide his freaked-outness.

"They…probably just feel like a run, un."

"You're not going to run today, are you?" she gave that giggle and grin again, "Where's the fun in that?"

This was completely unlike her usual personality, the soft and sweet one, whereas this side of her would fit in among the hardened members of the Akatsuki.

He smirked, he couldn't wait to see how the others reacted to this…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

He was glad that her driving skills were unaffected by whatever character she was, but the constant letting out of those psycho giggles made him want to leap out the window before the horror movie part started.

But it was all worth it when they walked into Sasori's classroom.

"Cindra?"

"Just makeup, danna, un," he patted his teacher on the back, "Isn't it obvious, un?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Itachi seemed a little fazed by Cin's outfit, and Kisame was calling for people to take her down to the nurse.

Kakuzu's only response was, "I'm not paying for the medical bill."


	15. Chapter 15: Class Day

This was actually my class's theme for this year, which was awesome because the last few years it completely stunk! I mean, freshman year, yeah, it's supposed to stink, but not the rest!

Oh well, it's over now.

I don't own the Akatsuki and I think that E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia," sums it all up.

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Deidara was surprised to open the door to find an arrow staring him right in the face. His shinobi training took over as he grabbed the missile and snapped it in two.

"Dei," Cin complained, "That was the best arrow I made."

"What are you _doing_, un?" he was not happy. If he had noticed who she was any later, she would have taken a face plant into the wall behind him.

"It's Class Day! We're themed Ancient Greek, and so I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt. Don't worry, I brought extra togas," she shouldered her way past him with arms full of sheets, "Hidan, Tobi, get your butts down here!"

They were too surprised to protest as she put all three in a straight line and started wrapping them up.

"Hidan, you should go as Hades, god of the Underworld. Tobi, I was thinking that you could possibly be Hermes, the messenger god as well as the god of thieves and a lot of other stuff. Dei, you want to be my twin?"

"Don't call me Dei, un. And…twin, un?"

"Apollo, god of the son and twin brother to Artemis. You've got the hair for it."

"Hmm…sun god, un?" then he caught himself, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! We aren't dressing up, un!"

"Tobi and Hidan are already ready," she pointed at them.

"Fine then, un. _I'm_ not dressing up, un!"

"Brat, dress up."

"Yes, danna, un," Deidara grumbled, before hissing to Cin, "I liked it better before you were friendly with him, un."

"Just get ready for the Powderpuff Competition."

"How did you manage to persuade us to do that?" Hidan asked, admiring his reflection.

"Itachi helped out, remember? He thought it'd be funny."

"Stupid Uchiha, un."

"Did you say something, Deidara?"

Itachi definitely has a gift of showing up when Deidara least wants him to.

"Let's just get going, un," he groaned, shouldering the backpack and snatching the sky blue sheet in Cin's arms, "Come on, twin, un."

Cin just smiled as she followed him out.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As soon as she sat down in the gym, she knew that she had made the right choice.

It was definitely embarrassing for the S-rank criminals.

Smiling, she took a camera out of her pocket and snapped pictures. When Deidara glared at her, she smirked at him. There was nothing he could do to stop her right here and now, and if she could get Sasori on her side about the pictures, he wouldn't be able to stop her!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Deidara knew what was going through her mind, and fought back a sigh. It was hard to imagine that he had once thought that she was too sweet and innocent to be in the Akatsuki, but now he realized that she definitely had the ruthlessness and intelligence for it.

No guy he knew would ever have thought up a torture like this.

The girls had teased all of his hair up into a high ponytail and forced him into a short tunic.

His only consolation was that he wasn't the only one.

Hidan's hair was curled and hairsprayed into position, and Tobi was wearing a long wig with a pink bow. Not to mention the other guys at the school, all of whom seemed strangely comfortable in their outfits, talking freely with the other students, completely unashamed of the dresses they were wearing.

"I get the feeling they've done this before," Hidan whispered to him.

"It seems to be a yearly thing around here, un."

"Do you think the others are watching?"

"Cin's got a camera, un. If they don't, she'll be sure to show them, un."

"And I was beginning to like her too."

"You have to admit, she's not as innocent as we thought she was, un."

"Yeah, she's evil incarnate. We really should recruit her."

"Shhh!" one of the other guys hissed as the Freshman cartwheeled out on to the floor, so the Akatsuki sat back to watch the show.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

All too soon, however, it was their turn.

"Wanna run?"

"They'll just catch us un," Deidara looked out at the staring faces, "I'm beginning to think Itachi is right about the 'fangirl' buisness, un."

"Fine then, let's just get this over already."

"Definitely, un."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Zetsu smirked from where he sat, Itachi's genjutsu disguising his…unusual appearance. As the senior boys entered the center of the gym, he pulled out the camcorder and got ready to shoot. He wouldn't let them forget this.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Are you sure that we're not being too harsh on them, Itachi?"

"No, they deserve it," the scorpion interjected, "I think the brats are starting to forget who the teachers are here."

"It is not like it will scar them mentally for life…" then Itachi saw the costumes, "Or maybe it will."

"I just hope that _we_ aren't scarred mentally for life," Kisame muttered.

"We are shinobi," the Uchiha scoffed, "We have seen much worse things."

"I hope you are right," Sasori muttered, "Because they are about to start."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Mentally sighing, Deidara took his position and waited for the music to begin.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Hidan had to admit, this wasn't quite so bad. Sure, the outfit was embarrassing, but the dancing was fun. One of the guys who was actually wearing pants was break-dancing while he and the other Akatsuki boys were doing more of the conventional cheerleader moves. But if that girl ever leaked the pictures to the shinobi world, nothing would keep him from killing her.

_!_

I am ending this transmission early to say that in interest of the writer's safety, no more will be said on this subject except that everyone found it quite amusing and highly memorable. I now leave it to your imaginations


	16. Chapter 16: Spirit Day

This is almost the final part in the Homecoming arc, but it might take me a while to post the dance portion.

I do not own the Akatsuki, nor E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

What more is there to say? It was a Spirit Day like any other, with everyone dressed in the school colors.

Including the Akatsuki.

"You are putting on the school shirt, or you're getting your hair sprayed and face painted," Cin threatened as Deidara looked down at the shirt with disgust.

"No way, un!" he protested, "Geez, what is with you, Cin, you're obsessed with this stuff un!"

"This is my senior year," Cin said in her patient way, "And so the senior class _needs_ to win this year. And you're going to help, like it or not."

"You'll have to catch me first, un," he started to run.

"I don't think so," she smiled grimly before calling, "Zetsu! Sasori!"

The schizophrenic and the puppet-master were there immediately, blocking both exits as Akasuna attached chakra strings to his partner.

"So what** is it going to be?**"

"Traitors," Deidara snarled.

"Your point?" Sasori yawned, "You knew that already."

Deidara just growled.

"So, what'll it be?" she asked cheerfully, "Shirt or hair?"

He looked down at the floor and grumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you," the Akatsuki members grinned.

"Shirt."

"Are you sure?" Cin teased, "I can dye your hair for you."

"NO!"

"Then put on the shirt already, it's time to go."


	17. Chapter 17: The Dance

This is probably my longest chapter, but I absolutely _love_ my beginning argument scene. If you love it too, read and review!

I do not own the Akatsuki, nor do I own E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

Read on, good friends, read on!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"You're going."

"No! You can't make me!"

"Sasori!"

"I'm not _going_ and you can't make me!"

"We participated all week, it's time for you to have a taste of your own medicine!"

"I don't think there's any way you can make me."

"Don't make us get imaginative."

"Sasori, Zetsu, help me!"

But the Akatsuki just laughed.

"After seeing yesterday,** we have to go to the other side."**

"Now, are we doing this the easy way, or the hard way?" Sasori smirked.

Cin looked at the stubborn Akatsuki members before, "Fine. But I know you'll regret forcing me to come."

She stomped off to her house.

"Finally _won_, un," Deidara grinned.

"We cooperated," Sasori crossed his arms, "Now you lot get ready."

"Who would guess all of this came just from you guys getting assigned chaperone duty, un?"

"If we are going to be miserable," Itachi said, "Then you boys have to be too. Cindra also being miserable was your own decision."

"Well, you know what they say, Uchiha, un. Misery loves company."

"In that case, you should enjoy this evening. I have no doubt that Cindra will make good on her promise to make you regret this decision."

"Itachi, I am a S-class criminal. I think I can deal with a girl's attempt to get even, un."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

They didn't even now she had a dress. It was a simple one, more akin to summer than fall, but she had a little cardigan sweater to keep her warm. Her long hair was out of its usual ponytail and hanging loose around her body, and there was even a touch of makeup on her face.

But her eyes glittered coldly at the Akatsuki.

Deidara decided to brazen it out, "Now, was that so bad?"

She just glared at him, and the air grew cold.

"Get moving, brats," Sasori called, "Into the car."

Cin turned for her vehicle, but Deidara grabbed her arm, "Not so fast, princess, un. If we let you take your own car, then there's no doubt that you'll actually show, is there, un?"

She smiled grimly at him, "I think you're starting to know me too well."

"Come on, if we have to suffer, then you do too, un."

"What great friends you are," was the grim reply.

"I'm glad you finally noticed, un."

She snorted, "Deidara of the Akatsuki, I'm not speaking to you!" as she pushed past him to sit down.

The guys were all wearing some sort of suit, even childish Tobi, though the mask was still on his face as secure as ever.

She took a pause in her anger to wonder what he was hiding. The excuse they gave at school was that it was horribly scarred…but was it true?

Tobi seemed to feel her gaze on him, and turned to give her an enthusiastic thumbs up. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Your fury is gone that quickly?" Itachi mused, and she snapped back.

"No," she glared at the back of his head and Sasori laughed nervously.

Wait…nervously? Why would Sasori be nervous?

"Why are they coming?" she whispered to Deidara, who looked surprised.

"You're speaking to me, un?"

"No, I'm not. I'm asking you a question, that is not the same thing at all. In fact, I also want to remind you that I'm still not speaking to you after the way you behaved today."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_(Quick remark here. For those of you who have read _The Chronicles of Prydain_ series, you should recognize which character was the inspiration for the above line, as well as the earlier one about not speaking to Deidara. In fact, part of it came from _The Castle of Llyr_, which I do not own and never will. Back to the story…)_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"That makes absolutely no sense, un."

"Answer the question."

"That is speaking, un."

"No, that is commanding, not the same thing at all. And before you remark on this, this is explaining, not speaking!"

Everyone began to muffle their chuckles, and even the usually impassive Itachi was biting his lip as Kisame let out gut-bursting belts of laughter.

"Not that this isn't very interesting," Sasori snickered, "But perhaps you should direct the question to someone else before we all die of laughter."

"Why are you guys coming?"

"Ah, I suppose you could blame us for your current predicament."

"What do you mean?"

"We got drafted," Kisame grinned back at her, "Chaperone duty. Itachi was reminded of his anger at Deidara when he blew up something at two in the morning, and so decided that Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi would all have to come be miserable with him at the dance."

"Thanks, Itachi," she grumbled.

"Do not mention it."

"No worries there, I want to forget it as soon as possible. I had much better plans for the evening."

"Like what?" Hidan asked from where he was squished into the back, "Isn't it every girl's dream to go to Homecoming?"

"I'm not 'every girl', Hidan," she glared, "Actually, I was planning to work on my college applications. And schoolwork. And then watch some anime before having an early night."

"You have such an exciting life," was the sarcastic reply.

"I try."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Stay within sight," Itachi ordered as they entered the dark cafeteria.

"But I don't want to hang around you all evening, un," Deidara joked, "Staying within your sight is only a few feet, un!"

He quickly looked away to avoid the Sharningan.

"We'll just make sure no one spikes the punch then," Kisame hurried Itachi off.

They stood there in relative quiet, especially compared to the music on the dance floor.

"I'd avoid the punch if I were you," Sasori finally said, "I would not put it past Kisame to spike it himself for a little fun if things get too boring." The puppet-master turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Hidan asked.

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on the dance floor to make sure the little brats aren't doing anything they shouldn't. Try to enjoy yourselves."

"A chore I'm _sure_," was Cin's remark before heading for the sidelines.

But the boys immediately grabbed her by the arms.

"Where do you think you're going, un?"

"To sit down," she looked confused before it hit her, "Oh, no, I am _not_ dancing."

"We promise not to laugh, Cin-chan just come dance," Tobi smiled at her.

She knew it would break her heart to refuse…

"No," she crossed her arms.

"Why not, un?"

They all looked at her, waiting for an explanation that she wasn't willing to give.

At least, not until Tobi's only showing eye started to look pretty tearful from where she was standing. Her resolve started to crumble…

"Please, Cin-chan?" he came a little closer to look up at her.

No! Must…not…

She mumbled something.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"I can't dance," she repeated.

They all looked dumfounded, "You can't dance?"

"Don't try and tell me it's easy, because it's not."

"Well then, I guess we'll have to teach you, un."

"Don't waste your breath," she snorted, "I'll just sit over here, and you all can dance to your hearts' content."

"While you sneak off for home, un?" Deidara pulled her back to her feet, "Not likely."

"I swear, Dei…"

"Don't call me that, un."

"_Deidara_, I'll stay right here and not go anywhere, just don't make me go out there," then she grinned, "Not unless you want the pictures to go viral."

He gritted his teeth. Why did people always try and be difficult with him? Was the Akatsuki cloak a secret symbol that meant, please bring trouble and dump it on my front doorstep, please? And what was _with_ all the blackmail? He was beginning to see why Itachi is so gloomy all the time. Why Sasori is so anti-social. Why Zetsu is…nope, not going to go there.

Sometimes, he really hated his life.

"Fine," he forced out, "Just stay there then, un." He walked off, "Let's go, guys, someone's being a wet blanket, un."

Only Tobi looked back as they walked away.

Time to sneak out.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin knew that she _had_ promised not to leave, but this was no fun. The question was, how to escape without alerting any of the Akatsuki. (_**You just lost the game.)**_ But how?

Shoot, Sasori was walking over! Did any of the Akatsuki have mind-reading powers? Maybe Itachi, but she didn't think that he'd care enough about whether or not she escaped to tell someone about it.

"Get up, Cin."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Deidara asked me to help you dance for one song, and then he says you can go home."

She perked up. Sure,_ dancing_, but then she could leave! It would be worthwhile, she knew it.

"How are you supposed to help me?"

"Chakra strings," was the reply as he attached one to each of her limbs, like a puppet, "Don't worry, I'll keep the moves G for you."

"Actually, can it be PG please?"

"How about you just go with what the music offers?"

She felt uncomfortable, despite what everyone thought, she knew the content of the usual teenage music very well.

Sasori mistook her expression for confusion and sighed, "Just trust me."

"_Home,"_ she thought witsfully before speaking, "Okay, let's do this."

"Just pretend you're at home dancing all by yourself in your room."

"I'll try," with theatrical sigh.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Carefully, Sasori walked Cin out onto the dancefloor. He hadn't told her the second part of Deidara's plan, the hope that she would have so much fun that she'd stay the rest of the night. He also hadn't told her what he would do half-way through the song. As the music started up, his fingers started to twitch.

Good, she was relaxing. Most people, if he started making them move with his strings, immediately fought back, often hurting themselves. Did she want to get out of here _that_ badly? He shrugged and got to work, and as her eyes closed, he knew that she was imagining herself safe at home, all by herself, pretending the song on was not the song actually playing, but a song more appropriate to little girls.

He didn't know that what she was actually thinking was, _"Hey, I _know_ this song!"_

And he most certainly didn't see her lips start mouthing the words to herself.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Deidara finally noticed she was out there halfway through the song. He smiled as she bobbed her head and moved to the beat, a small smile on her face. He danced his way over to his danna to compliment him on making her moves look so natural and un-puppet-like, only to see Sasori's fingers occupied with holding a glass of punch and not looking anywhere at the dancefloor.

Somewhere through the song, he had stopped controlling her. The moves she was doing now was all her own.

She was amazingly light on her feet as she moved her legs with a speed many Irish dancers would envy, skipping. Some college girls who had been invited were trying to imitate her speed and moves, but they couldn't keep up. Cin just laughed at their efforts and sped up, her hair tossed back from her face and swirling around.

Then there was Hidan, trying to join in, but soon he stumbled over his own feet and fell to the floor, but she continued, jumping a little higher and twirling. Tobi tried but eventually got distracted, and then Deidara gave it a shot. As he tried to keep up, he realized that the speed she was going at was _hard_ to catch up to from a standstill.

He also realized that (_very_ softly), she was singing the words to the song playing, which wasn't the music he would've thought she had ever heard, much less no the lyrics to. But the lyrics were exact, while she glossed over the cursewords.

But the song was ending, and she seemed to begin to leave the little world she had hidden in throughout the entire song. Her amber eyes opened and began to focus back on the world around her, and her mouth was pulled down in a frown.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin noticed that Deidara was next to her and gave him a nod, "Goodbye."

"Where are you going, un?"

"You said I could go if I just danced one song."

"I wasn't expecting you to actually _go_, un!"

"What, you thought that I'd enjoy dancing so much that I'd stay the rest of the evening?"

"Maybe."

She snorted, "Nice try, Dei, but I'm out of here."

"Don't call me Dei, un," he mumbled as she left.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin walked home alone before anyone could stop her. However, she was so busy getting away from the Akatsuki, that she didn't think about anyone else trying to stop her.

Especially not some of the girls at the school with crushes on the boys.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_(Before I get Itachi in here trying to kill them, I must explain that these are not fangirls. They have crushes, but are not completely _obsessed_. At least, not yet.)_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

She was almost home when she was pushed up against a wall by the leader of the pack, a person we have all met before.

"Hello, Cindra," Veronica smiled.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Let me just say that the speed dancing thing has actually happened to me before. At my cousin's party, I just started moving my feet faster and faster, and soon people couldn't even keep up with me, even though (as they told me afterwards) they really were trying.

Once you get up the courage to dance in public, it really is extremely fun!


	18. Chapter 18:Should've Stayed at the Dance

I couldn't fit the whole title in here, so here it is right now: **Should've Stayed at the Dance (how many can say that?)**

Anyway, hey, everyone. Do you all know that saying, "Sometimes in order to make an omelet, you have to break a few eggs"? Well, there's a little of that happening in this chapter, but don't worry, it all leads up to some stuff that I personally find quite funny. I hope you all feel the same way.

In the meantime, I don't own the Akatsuki or E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Veronica," Cin tried to smile at the girl.

"So," the girl continued as though she didn't have a girl by her throat up against a wall with a bunch of other girls with knives behind her, "What's up?"

"Oh, you know," was the attempted breezy reply, "The moon, some clouds, the sky, stars, planes, space stations…"

"Is she stupid?" one of the girls asked.

"Hardly," Veronica smirked, "Just doesn't know how to act in hostile situations."

"Is that what this is?" Cin widened her eyes, "I thought this was a party."

"The party's back up at the school where you shouldn't even have been."

"It's a free country, I can do what I like."

"Only as long as you stay away from those boys," a girl muttered aggressively.

"What boys?"

"Do we have to spell it out for you?"

"But I don't want to cause you a mental breakdown," she smiled innocently, causing Veronica to look at her funny. The popular girl couldn't believe that this innocent girl was deliberately provoking them, she _had_ to be bluffing.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was _totally _bluffing.

She had a feeling that she didn't want to know what these girls had in mind.

"The new teachers and the new boys."

"You mean my neighbors?" maybe if she was deliberately obtuse they'd go away, "Why?"

"Just because!" was the blushing reply.

"That's not a very good reason," she knew that it was childish, but it was the only thing she could think of.

"Because we like them," Veronica leaned in closer, "And so we don't like you."

"They're just my friends."

"We don't care. So, _stay away from them_."

"No."

Veronica smirked, and Cin knew she had taken it too far, "I was kind of hoping you'd say that," she motioned for one of the girls to come forward, "I've been wanting to do this for a long time, you know."

"Actually, I didn't," she winced mentally, _"Shut up, stupid mouth!"_

Veronica grinned as a knife was placed in her hand, "Thank you for that, you just made this more enjoyable. So where to start? Don't worry, I won't kill you, but a few scratches might make you think a bit harder about next time."

She put the knife to her cheek and pressed slightly, dragging it down on both sides, making a shallow Glasgow smile, kind of like what Cin had done earlier that week, but with real blood.

"I know you like things like this," Veronica purred and Cin allowed herself a moment of mentally swearing. _She_ had given her enemy this idea, that's what made this so horrible.

"Girls, hold her," and she was taken off the wall but still held by the arms in an iron grip as her throat was released. Cin felt uneasy as Veronica walked around her once, simply looking.

Then she sheared off a lock of hair.

Then another one.

She kept doing this until it was all choppy and uneven around her head, some still reaching down to her lower back, while other bits were cut as short as her shoulder, and others were in between.

"Your turn," she nodded to some of the other girls who came with their fists ready.

Cin steeled herself and promised her mind that she would not scream.

No matter how bad it hurt.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I am so sorry, Cin! I don't know why, but this always seems to happen to my favorite characters! (Not this in particular, but bad things) However, I promise that things will get much better after this, so don't stop reading please!

Please review!


	19. Chapter 19: Gone

Things should start picking up from here again as our favorite boys try to figure out why Cin is hiding from them. She couldn't be _that_ upset that they forced her to go to the dance, could she?

Of course, all of us readers know _exactly_ why, but we're not telling. We'll just let the figure it out on their own. _(smirks)_

I don't own the Akatsuki and I completely agree with E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin, you here, un?" he called, unlocking the front door after the party as the others followed him in.

"Go away!" They frowned, was it just them, or did her voice sound a little…shaky?

They all looked at Deidara. Well, he _was_ the one who forced her to go to the party.

He seemed to feel guilty, "Cin, I'm sorry I made you go, un!"

"I forgive you!"

"Aren't you coming out, un?"

"No, go _away_!"

"Something is wrong."

They all turned to look at Itachi, stunned that the Uchiha had actually said something that actually sounded caring about their next door neighbor who he usually treated like a patch of dog dung he had stepped in by mistake.

But the Uchiha was never wrong.

This is probably why they all started to run up the stairs to her room.

Which was, of course, locked.

"Cin, open the door, un!"

"I told you to go away!"

"Cin, open the door."

"Go away, Sasori!"

"Tobi is worried about Cin-chan."

"I'm _fine_, Tobi."

"Cin…"

"Hidan, leave me _alone_."

"C-"

"This means you too, Kisame."

"Cindra, I must ask you to prove to these guys that you are fine, or else they might break the door down."

"What are you even _doing_ here, Itachi?"

There was silence as everyone looked at Kakuzu.

He looked back, confused.

"Isn't Kakuzu going to say _anything_?" came the voice from inside the room.

"Why?" the miser crossed his arms.

"_I_ don't _know_, just to keep the ball rolling?"

"How about, if I'm not getting paid for this then I'm going home right now."

"Thanks, go ahead and leave."

"Thank you." He did.

"Zetsu," Deidara nodded, and the schizophrenic nodded back before knocking down the door and walked in.

Of course, Cin had thought that this might have happened and so locked herself in the bathroom.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Why should I only torture the boys though? If any one is actually reading it as I post it, I think that I might not post everything at the same time and just tell you the title of the next chapter.

If you're coming in way behind it all, though, well, you got lucky!

So the next chapter is titled **Locked Room Mystery**, and see you tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20: Locked Room Mystery

Cin doesn't want to be found, huh? Well, let's see how long she can last against the Akatsuki's determination (which I do not own, just like I don't own the characters). How long do you think it'll take, how many chapters before they finally give in?

Step right up and make your bets!

Thank you **Sasunarufan101**, **kouriel**, and **Tanglepelt **for reviewing for Chapter 19, and I hope you enjoy part 2!

And now, I will open for the last time E.L. Doctorow's quote, "Writing is a socially acceptable form of schizophrenia."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Everyone looked at Zetsu.

"Don't even think about it!" came the girl's voice, "If you knock this door down, you'll hit me in the face! Kind of counter-productive!"

The boys mentally swore.

"You have to come out of there eventually," Itachi said.

"Aw, I didn't know you cared."

"The longer we stay here, the less sleep I get."

"Then go home, Kakuzu already did."

"If you do not come out now, I will be forced to consider using Mangekyou on you when you do."

"Then it's a good thing I'm not coming out anytime soon then, isn't it?"

"But Cin-chan will starve!"

"Do you think I'm an idiot, Tobi? I packed this place with food and games in case of an emergency like an earthquake or hurricane. The walls are also completely made of steel."

She sounded like she was laughing a little hysterically.

"Does anyone know how to pick locks, un?"

"Wouldn't try it! It's not a conventional lock!"

"Your parents are very concerned about safety, aren't they?" Hidan yelled.

"I guess you could say that."

Zetsu tried to slam the door down, but only bounced off.

"Zetsu-san! What if you hurt Cin-chan!"

"Somehow I doubt **that such a well designed hiding and protection area for the whole family would be **so small that **I would hit her by opening the door**."

Meanwhile, Sasori was trying his chakra strings at the door.

"Shoot," they heard mumbled from the bathroom as the lock started to click open.

They slammed open the door to find the steel bathroom…

…completely empty.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**Who** will crack first?

**What** will the Akatsuki do next?

**When** will they find her?

**Where** did she go?

And **why** am I writing all these questions?

All right, one more for good luck.

**How** will the readers react when they discover I'm not uploading the next chapter **And Inside the Box…** immediately?

Tune it sometime soon!


	21. Chapter 21: And Inside the Box

Where did she go? Find out in the latest exciting chapter of **Quiet on the Golf Course**!

I have once again changed my starting quote, this time to Toni Morrison's "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."

I try to adhere to this rule, as I think every wannabe writer should. I admit this is a little bit earlier that I planned to publish this chapter, but what can I say, I just felt like publishing it early so that I could get moving on the rest!

In the meantime, I don't own the Akatsuki, though I admit to have something to do with their reactions in this story arc. _(snickers)_

Read on, good friends, read on!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"No way, un! Is this girl Houdini or something, un?"

"Thanks, Dei!" she laughed as they looked around for her voice, "Don't bother looking for me, for I'm not in there anymore!"

"Don't call me Dei, un!" he peeked in the shower.

A blood-curdling scream rang out.

"Sorry, un!" he slammed the door shut before he saw anything.

They heard laughter, "Don't you just _love_ horror movie sound effects?"

Sasori reopened the door.

It was empty.

"I've got a camera in there right now, so don't think I don't know what you're doing."

"She couldn't have just vanished into thin air!" Hidan exclaimed.

"No duh, Sherlock!"

"Maybe we should consider making her a shinobi," Itachi murmured.

"No thanks!"

Throughout this exchange, Itachi found the speaker above the mirror.

Zetsu was right about one thing, the bathroom was large enough for all of the guys to stand in there comfortably.

"Is Cin-chan rich?"

"No, I'm not."

"Liar," Hidan smirked, "Look at this stuff."

"_I_ am not rich," she repeated, "My parents are."

"And that makes such a big difference."

"I'm glad you understand."

"She's in the cabinet," Sasori finally spoke, and started to walk over to it.

"She's not _that_ small," Kisame reminded him, but the puppet ignored him and flung open the door.

It was empty.

"There's a trap door," Sasori pulled it up with chakra strings, revealing a slide down to the bottom.

_Silence_

"You are _definitely_ rich!" Hidan yelled up to the speakers.

"The camera's on the other side of the room, Hidan," was her reply as the Akatsuki started taking the slide.

Only to find themselves in a large cubicle _deep_ underground with iron doors and biosensors.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Foiled again!

When faced with state-of-the-art security, there's only one thing to do!

Publish the next chapter the next day!

See you in the next chapter** …Is Another Box!**


	22. Chapter 22: Is Another Box!

I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am!

I also hope that with all of this, you guys are forgiving me for a couple of chapters back.

I don't own the Akatsuki or Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."

Oh, also a quick warning about the series, might cause frustration and inability to focus as well as a minor addiction, especially when the writer chooses to…delay publication in the midst of a story arc.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"What is this, the Batcave?"

"Hidan," Itachi sighed, before turning to the audience, "MaliceArchangela does not own the Batcave."

_Awkward pause_

"Fangirls?" Cin asked over the speakers.

"Yep."

"I think I know you guys too well."

"We're having your parents design the next Akatsuki hideout," Itachi ignored them.

"They didn't design it, my brother did when we moved here several years ago."

"Where _is_ your brother?"

"College. Well, as you can see, you're not getting in here, so hasta la bye-bye!"

"We're not leaving," Kisame said as they all turned to look where Deidara and Tobi stood in the back.

"Deidara blowing up the door isn't going to work, you know," she laughed.

"Who said anything about Deidara?" Itachi motioned Tobi forward.

"_Tobi_ is supposed to get in?" she laughed even harder.

"We will have you know that Tobi is quite an accomplished hacker," Sasori stated.

"_I_ will have you know that my brother had the best security system placed on this place."

"This sounds like a challenge," Kisame smirked, "How much do you wanna bet that we can get past your brother's designs?"

"These aren't my brother's designs."

"What?" Hidan was confused, "But you just said…"

"I said he had the best _put on_ this place, not that he did it himself. He's studying to be a doctor, not a mechanic. It's just that he has a best friend who works in security."

"Tobi's got it!"

"Impossible!" she sounded astounded over the speakers, "This stuff isn't even released on the black market yet!"

"What can we say, Tobi's just good at this. **Tobi is a good boy**."

They opened the door.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Hidan groaned.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Welcome to the Labyrinth, little kiddies!

Sorry, Hidan, but no, I am not kidding you.

"Hasta la bye bye" is something that I've heard one of my teachers say, so I just kind of threw it in randomly.

Review and wait for the next chapter **Yet Another Box** tomorrow.

I would make you wait longer, but I _really_ need to catch up to the actual time scheme, so I want to be publishing the Thanksgiving chapter on (you guessed it) Thanksgiving.

So you're getting off easy this time, but don't get used to it!


	23. Chapter 23: Yet Another Box!

So, is anyone tired of the boxes yet? Personally, I think I'll keep them going for another chapter…or two perhaps. But for now, Double Whammy Chapter Attack!

And there is nothing you can do about it as I am the totally awesome all-powerful author! _Mwah-ha-ha-ha!_

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki nor Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it," but must completely agree with the quote as that is what she's doing right now!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"This is getting really old."

"But the fun's just beginning!" she sounded like she was smirking, "You sure you don't want to go ahead and leave now?"

"She is really starting to piss me off," Itachi growled, and all the other members backed off. When the Uchiha lost his cool, it wasn't a good thing to be close by.

"Maybe we should leave…" Tobi thought aloud.

"I don't think there's anymore boxes after this though, un," Deidara considered, "Has anyone else noticed that she tries to get us to go a bit harder each time, un? I think she's running out of hiding spots, un."

"So do you finally understand that I want to be _alone_?"

"Yeah, un."

"So you're going?"

"Nope, un. You'll just have to accept it. So open the door, or I'm blowing it up, un."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I'm a S-rank criminal, I'd dare a lot, un." He started molding the clay.

"Fine!" he heard he sigh, and the doors slid slowly open.

Hidan groaned as he looked inside.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Poor Hidan, and he thought he was done!

Little did he know that the torture is still just beginning!

In the meantime, the next chapter is **Not Another Box!**

Coming straight at you!

Tomorrow…


	24. Chapter 24: Not Another Box!

Ready for the next box, folks?

This chapter's a bit longer than the last few, and hopefully your type of funny!

I don't own the Akatsuki, I _wish_ I owned Cin's house, but I don't, just like I don't own Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it," but must completely agree with the quote as that is what she's doing right now!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Finally, the center!" Hidan felt extremely relieved. He had just been ready to head on back home, despite Kakuzu being there.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_(If you thought this was another chapter trying to get through a box, then yay, my evil plan worked! If you didn't, then you obviously snuck a peek and so are not being very fun!)_

Itachi glared up out of the pages, "Shut up."

_(Right, I forgot that he can break the 4__th__ Wall. So in interest of my well-being, I'll take my leave, so enjoy the rest of the story!)_

Itachi muttered, "Stupid author."

_(Don't listen to him, I'm not stupid.)_

"I thought you were leaving."

_(I am. _Leaves._)_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Meanwhile, everyone was ignoring Itachi's ranting as they looked around the high-tech room and noticed the little curtained control box in the center.

"Pay no attention to the girl behind the curtains!" they heard called out, and Itachi moaned.

"MaliceArchangela does not own that quote," he said in a monotone, before continuing to the others, "Stop using other people's stuff, I am getting sick of doing disclaimers!"

"Why are you doing it then?" Sasori asked.

Itachi just ignored him.

"Come on, Cin, open up, un."

"No. Go away." But it sounded strangely resigned.

"You really think it's going to work now?" Hidan asked.

"Can't blame a girl for trying?" she sighed, and then the curtains rolled up around the top of the control booth to show the girl huddled upon a large rolling chair, "There, you see? I'm alright, and you can go now. Bye."

The curtains snapped back down again.

But the Akatsuki were there, lifting the curtains back up again, "Not so fast."

"Figures," she tried to ignore the stares.

"Cin-chan, what happened to you?"

The girl was a mess. She had changed into a t-shirt and shorts, but they could see that she was covered with bruises and scratches, along with two deep-looking wounds recreating the Glasgow smile she wore earlier this week.

"Cin, you do know that Halloween Day is over, right?" Hidan tried to joke.

"But Halloween isn't."

Her hair was choppy and a complete mess.

"Cindra Laeh, what happened, un?"

_Ouch_, full name. Deidara was being serious.

She tried to brazen this out, "Well, you know how they say 'never run with scissors', well I found out the hard way on the stairs…"

"Cut it out," Itachi snapped, "We all know you are lying."

"Aw, and I was trying _so_ hard."

"Who did this, un?" Deidara didn't seem to be happy. On second thought, from the way all of the Akatsuki (except the impassive Itachi) were glaring, they were all extremely pissed.

"I don't know." Not exactly a lie, out of all the crazy girls, she had only known Veronica. Besides, she couldn't exactly tell a group of crazy assassins something like that, she didn't want to be indirectly responsible for murder.

So, Cin was keeping her mouth shut _tight_.

"Tell us," Hidan snarled.

"No," she snapped, a little childish, and ran, slamming a button that turned to the slide to stairs that she could climb, returning it to slide format as soon as she got to the top, causing the people in mid-climb to slide back down to the bottom.

Though she had to say, her brilliant plan worked.

Now they were more angry at her than at her mysterious attackers, which meant that if she let them up, then they wouldn't immediately go on the war path.

"Behave, and I'll let you up," she called down, only to see the shinobi almost at the top.

"Shoot," she whispered, and sat down on the floor to wait for them.

Now she was kinda unhappy that her evil plan had worked so well. She was counting on leaving them down there long enough to cool off, not them immediately scaling the slide. That thing was extremely slippery for a quick escape, there is no way they should be climbing it so easily, but then again, this was the Akatsuki, why should she be so surprised?

"What are you trying to pull?" Hidan yelled.

"Inside voice, please," she smiled at him, trying to ignore the way her skin pulled when she did it.

Immediately, Hidan and Tobi took a step back.

"Cin-chan, please don't do that! It's scary!"

"Sorry, Tobi," she sighed, "I keep forgetting…"

"That your face has been sliced up? I fail to see how you could possibly forget."

"No one asked you, know-it-all."

"I hate to say this, but I agree with Itachi, un."

Everyone turned to stare at the blond.

"What, he's not always wrong, un!"

"That is because he's always right," Sasori smirked.

"Shut up, Sasori-no-danna, un! This is what I get for trying to be nice, un!"

"Well, I'm just going to leave while you finish your fight," she started to stand up.

"Sit down!" the Akatsuki yelled (Deidara adding his "un").

Now, something these guys don't realize is that Cin has a little problem. When things start getting tense and she starts becoming emotional, she can't stop. She has no clue why, but it happens, she just blows.

And unluckily for the Akatsuki, it's eruption time.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So how will the boys react to the eruption? And what exactly is the eruption? Given my mood, I might tell you sooner instead of waiting another day.

So to post, or not to post, that is the question…

But in the meantime, the name of the next chapter is **A Girl's Best Weapon**.

Bye!


	25. Chapter 25: A Girl's Best Weapon

Hello, did you enjoy the box arc? I certainly did, especially to the point that I wished that I owned the Akatsuki characters so I could do it more often. Sadly, however, I do not, nor do I own Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it," but completely agree with it!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Oh, shoot," Hidan said, staring at the shaking girl with wide purple eyes, "We've done it now. Take cover! Code Blue, I repeat, Code Blue!"

Everyone turned to look and backed off quickly.

Her amber eyes were shining in that way of someone trying to hold off tears.

"Now, don't, don't cry, un," Deidara begged, "_Please_, don't cry!"

"Would chocolate make it better?" Hidan asked, "Chocolate?"

"Don't cry, Cin-chan!" Tobi hugged her tightly, "Please don't cry!"

Kisame was making silly faces, and Zetsu and Itachi were frozen in fear.

Cin was astounded that just a few tears drove the Akatsuki crazy. Hurriedly, she struggled to stop.

"I'm not crying," she pouted.

"Sure, whatever, just stop, please, un!"

"I'm not crying!" she yelled, "So stop it!"

They immediately snapped back to their selves, and all of them felt a little embarrassed.

"Sorry," Sasori, the only one who hadn't visibly tried to make her stop crying, "It's been conditioned. If Konan starts crying at the hideout, you had better get her to stop before she takes out her paper. Or before Pein comes in."

They all shuddered.

"Well," Cin tried to wrap her mind around the possibility of something actually scaring these boys, but decided that she didn't want to think about it.

"Look, it's nothing for you guys to worry about, I'm fine," but then she ruefully tugged at her tresses, "My hair, on the other hand, is not so fine."

"That, we can fix, Cin-chan!" Tobi released her to clap his hands.

"You guys cut hair?" she was incredulous.

"Well," Deidara stated, "When you're on the run, you have to cut your own hair, un. It's not like we can hire someone else to do it, un."

"I never thought of that, I just assumed that you somehow kept your hair from growing."

Zetsu snorted with uncharacteristic laughter, "Not at all. So where do you keep your scissors?"

She just looked at him and he shrugged, "Kunias aren't really good for cutting stuff like hair neatly."

"Oh," she said before directing them to her desk drawer.

She was sat down in her bathroom by the boys, who immediately took to looking at the damage, wondering what on earth they were going to do to fix it, alternatively glaring at Tobi for promising that they would do it.

The, they gathered outside in order to argue who could most easily be spared if it all went wrong and she hated the style.

Tobi – no, they _did_ want to avoid mayhem

Kisame – no

Kakuzu – not even there

Hidan – _definitely_ no (he might start sacrificing right then and there if he was given sharp objects to hold)

Zetsu – probably a bad idea if he turned schizophrenic on them and forgot he wasn't supposed to eat Cin

So it was between Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi.

But then again, Deidara was best with his own _long_ hair, and could possibly get carried away, and they were pretty sure that she liked her hair still attached to her head.

Itachi seemed to have gone back into his "why-on-earth-would-I-care-what-happens-to-Cin?" phase, and so would probably not be a good choice.

But Sasori made puppets, and some of these puppets had long hair styles, so they decided to place all the pressure on the puppetmaster.

"Go fix that hair, un!" Deidara cheered him on from a safe distance like the rest of the Akatsuki, ready to run for their lives if this ended badly.

"Thanks…a…lot…brat," Sasori glared at him before taking up the scissors and making the first cut…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Who will receive the wrath?

What will tomorrow be like?

When will we finally know?

Where will you be when you find out?

Why is Cindra suddenly extremely nervous?

How will this impromptu hair cut turn out?

Will the puppetmaster live to see another day?

Am I really just starting to be silly now?

Tune in soon for the next chapter of **Quiet on the Golf Course!**


	26. Chapter 26: Can't Keep a Good Girl Down!

Now, we will finally have the answers to the questions raised by last chapter…sometime next week!

Joking, joking, don't kill me or else I can't write any more!

I don't own the Akatsuki, and I wish I had thought of Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Few people recognized the girl that entered the school the next day, with that hip-length hair being all gone. It had all been cropped in a simple style to her shoulders with overlong bangs flipped to the side. It was slightly layered, a little longer in the front than the back, but still long enough to be pulled back into a decent length ponytail if needed.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Somehow, Sasori had done a good job, Cin hadn't gotten mad, and then they ended up at the beginning of the conversation again, except this time in Cin's warm kitchen, each with a mug of hot chocolate.

Unfortunately for the guys, Cin still wasn't talking.

"Pretty low, trying to interrogate me while I'm hurt," she said.

"Pretty low, when someone attacks an unarmed girl, un."

"So you finally admit it?" she grinned at the Akatsuki who felt kind of nervous at the turn in the conversation.

"S-s-shut up, un!" Deidara yelled, "We're criminals, we don't have to take this, un!"

Surprisingly, she laughed, "I'm not judging you, just saying that you guys are being pretty hypocritical here, aren't you?"

The guys grumbled.

"Look, it's fine," she became serious, "Sure, it happened, but it's not going to happen again. I wasn't hurt…" she trailed off, realizing that everyone was looking at the bandages on her face, "…correction, I wasn't _seriously_ hurt…at any rate, it's not going to happen again! So there really is, _no _reason to keep beating a dead horse."

They all just looked at her.

Cin sighed, "If it makes you feel better, I can take self-defense lessons…"

"We'll teach you, Cin-chan!"

They all tried to hide their groans, but on second thought, it might be a good idea. They needed to do more training anyway, and it would also keep Cin from wandering about on her own when there were people ready to hurt her.

Cin's face was white, "You _really_ don't have to do that. I'll just hire someone…"

"No."

"But you guys are so much better than me, it's hardly fair…"

"We're teaching you, get over it."

Cin tried to hide a whimper.

Just what she needed, _more_ Akatsuki teachers.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The next day, she was trying her best not to think of their promise, or the fact that the boys were closely watching her to keep her out of trouble.

And she didn't know why Itachi had suddenly seemed to care before becoming apathetic to her fate yet again.

Only Deidara knew that.

…** … … … … ** last night ** … … … … **

"Itachi, why did you stay, un?"

"I suddenly wondered if Cindra is the medic we are looking for."

"Why?"

"Tonight, I caught a flash of unfamiliar chakra, and it seemed to be coming from her direction. However, if it was her, then she would not have had those scratches still."

"But at least we know we're in the right place, un?"

"There is no doubt in my mind that the healer is here. The question is…where?"

"We'd better find the person spilling chakra soon, un, I bet Pein is getting impatient."

"I imagine Sasori is feeling the same."

"Not quite as bad as you might expect, Itachi, un. He actually seems relaxed. Sure, he grumbles every now and then about being stuck here, but I don't think he actually minds, un."

"Interesting…" the Uchiha hissed, his eyes glowing red in the dark, "…he must somehow be in contact with this healer, what else could keep him so calm?" The Uchiha smiled…and a bunch of fangirls somewhere passed out, making his smile a grin as Deidara felt extremely uneasy. He had never seen a grin on the Uchiha before, who usually smirked if anything besides his normal passive expression.

This is how Deidara knew that Itachi was annoyed with how long it was taking, and for all of their sakes, he prayed that they found the healer quickly, before Itachi's pent-up anger found an outlet.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Itachi and those fangirls…well, what are you going to do? I'm just lucky that he doesn't seem to see me as a huge threat, or else I'd be closing this operation down before you could say "Weasel!"

But then again, technically, I'm not a fangirl, it's not like I'm making them do anything really weird besides living an almost-normal life, and this thought keeps me well in line.

Hope you're enjoying the show!


	27. Chapter 27: Shinobi Science

I'm really starting to feel sorry for Cin now, I mean, she's being taught martial arts by the _Akatsuki_ for goddess sakes! Hopefully no one looses control…

But that's not this chapter!

I don't own the Akatsuki or Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"This," Kisame said, pointing to the bone under the chin of the human skeleton, "Is the hyoid bone, the only bone in our bodies that is not articulated to any other bones, instead being anchored only by muscles."

"Cool," someone said, looking at the horse-shoe shaped bone, "Is there anything else that's interesting?"

Kisame's eyes glinted, and Cin knew that he was drawing on his shinobi experience to answer this question.

"Well, it can be used in forensics. If a murder is suspected and the hyoid is fractured, then it is highly likely that the cause of death is strangulation," the shark-man grinned, exposing his pointed teeth as the class shivered from a sudden unexplained draft.

The only people unaffected was the Jashinist who was idly drawing symbols on his worksheet, Tobi who was smiling out the window, and Deidara who had his clay out under the desk and was messing with it.

Cin smiled, Kisame was fine with them doing anything, so long as he didn't "catch" them in the conventional teacher sense. So while Kisame knew quite well what the younger Akatsuki members were doing, he ignored them.

For the most part.

However, Kisame seemed to take an extreme joy in waiting for the others to not pay attention, and then asking a difficult question.

Like now.

"Deidara, name the three parts of the coxae."

Deidara immediately knew that he was being talked to, but still had to scramble to answer correctly.

"Ilium, ischium, and pubis."

"Good," Kisame smirked…

_Ring!Ring!Ring!_

…and saved by the bell from further interrogation.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Unlike usual, Cin was dreading the end of the day, when her self-defense lessons would start. The boys had wanted to begin yesterday, but she had begged them off by going to the golf course with her golf buddy Leslie, and was able to have a relaxing day.

But they had refused to delay any further. Who knew when she might need to defend herself? And they refused to believe that the beat-up she had gotten was a one-shot thing.

Cin was afraid to keep pushing it for fear that they would suspect something.

So, she finally gave in.

Or so she claimed.

She _did_ make a _little_ last minute ditch effort…too bad the guys had a feeling she might try that and so were waiting by her car the moment school ended.

"Shoot," she swore at the grinning boys.

"Did you _really_ think we were that stupid, un?"

"No, but I was _really_ hoping for a moment of temporary insanity."

"No such luck," Hidan laughed.

"Look, guys, I _really_ don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you guys'll just wipe the floor with me."

"Actually, Cin-chan, we're doing this in the backyard!"

"Great," she fake-smiled, "That makes it all better."

Sarcasm was wasted on Tobi.


	28. Chapter28: SomeSecretsShouldStaySecrets

Here's the moment we've all been waiting for…Cindra learns to fight!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki nor Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it." But she absolutely agrees with it!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Itachi was teaching her in tandem with Deidara and Sasori while Kisame was watching and calling out encouragement.

Finally, the Uchiha called for a break, and Cin fell to the ground, exhausted.

"That's the end for today," the weasel said, and took the artists to get dinner while Kisame fell asleep and Cin tried to catch her breath.

Cin had no clue how long she spent there on her hands and knees before Kisame woke up again and spoke to her.

"Hey, can you go get Hidan for me?"

"Can't…you…get…him?"

"Where's your stamina, Cin? You lug that golf bag around all day."

"It's…different."

"Think of this as additional training. Besides, I'm comfortable here, and you need a little cool down."

After thinking about it, Cin had to agree that it made sense. If she stayed like that much longer, her muscles would cramp up, she had to stretch them out.

"Fine," she sighed, "I hope you're happy."

"Extremely," he toasted her with his hot chocolate.

"Meanie," she entered the house only to try to remember where exactly Hidan's room was. The second story?

From there it got infinitely more easy, seeing as the doors were marked for the occupants. Deidara's had scorch-marks along the edges, while Sasori's had intricate carvings on it. Itachi's was plain, but Kisame's was painted blue. Tobi's was splatter painted, and Kakuzu's had enough locks on it to sink a battleship. Zetsu's had vines growing out of it, some of them being briars. She had a feeling that if she opened the door, she would find a world out of The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett. But she resisted the temptation and kept looking.

Hidan's was easy to pick out, especially seeing as it had the Jashin symbol carved into it multiple times, but it also seemed red-stained…blood?

She shook off the worries, they had told her that they weren't killing people in the area, and so she was going to have to trust them, or else go completely insane.

She didn't know that the closer she got to the Akatsuki, the further she got away from the world of sanity she knew.

And one of those steps involved opening that door.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Kisame," Itachi asked, as Deidara and Sasori deposited their burdens on the kitchen table, "Where is Cindra? I was thinking we could fit in a little more practice after dinner…do not tell me she ran away?"

"I sent her upstairs to fetch Hidan."

The artists and the weasel froze.

"Kisame, you_ do_ know what today is, right?"

"What about it?"

"What time did you send her up, un?"

"Just a few minutes ago, why?"

"Kisame," Sasori thwacked his head with the heel of his hand, "Do you not look at Hidan's calendar?"

The fish-man's face turned an even paler blue as he realized the problem.

"Maybe he's cleaned up already?" Kisame asked hopefully.

_Thunk!_

"I'll take that as a no, un," Deidara hurried up the stairs, followed by the others.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Something heavy was holding her eyelids down, and something warm and wet was laid across her forehead.

"Is Cin-chan okay?"

"Yes, no thanks to Hidan, un."

"Hey, I'm a victim here too! Blame Kisame!"

"With all the sacrificing you do, how am I supposed to know what days are extra bloody and which aren't? Usually you're done _long_ before dinner."

"S-s-shut up!"

"Hidan, temper."

"Shut up, Kakuzu!"

"Tobi, give her some space."

"Yes, Sasori-sempai!"

"A little bit more, un."

"But Tobi is already one whole foot away!"

"But Deidara is feeling a bit lonely without you near him."

"Sasori-no-danna!"

But she could hear the hyper-active member hit the explosives artist and knock him to the ground while the blonde groaned.

"Is this a sick room or not?" she heard a dry voice, "Zetsu, if they keep up all this noise, please remove them from the premises."

"Can we **eat them**?"

"Perhaps."

That got everyone quieted down awfully quick.

"Cindra," the voice was closer now, "If you do not want the food to grow cold, I suggest that you wake up now."

It was phrased as a suggestion, but the tone was anything but, so she responded to the implied order and opened up her eyes.

At first, the world seemed blurry, but then it came into focus for her to see the concerned faces of the Akatsuki looking at her.

Carefully, she sat up, and someone put a huge pillow behind her for her to rest on. Ginger ale was placed on a card table, along with some Chinese food (which is called "food" in China), still nice and hot.

Gratefully, she downed a large gulp of the soda and took a bite of her orange chicken.

"So, you saw it," once again, it was phrased like a question, but Itachi was stating a fact.

Cin nodded, swallowed her food, and spoke, "I thought you guys said you wouldn't be killing while you were here."

"Hidan's a special case," Kakuzu grumbled, "It is part of his religion."

"Human sacrifices?" Cin asked, "Like the Aztecs?"

"Guess you could say that," Kisame shrugged, "Except a bit more sadistic, as well as masochistic."

"Do I really want to understand?" Cin did not like the way this conversation was going at all.

"_No_, un," was the firm reply.

"Okay then," she spoke brightly, a wide grin on, "I don't want to understand!"

"Hidan, apologize." Like always, Itachi was not one mince words.

She heard a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry Cin. I have a calendar put up in order to keep people from walking in on me when I'm in the middle of a ritual, but I guess it didn't work this time."

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to be killing around here?"

Hidan didn't answer.

"At any rate," Sasori said, finally shooing Tobi off of his sempai, "It would be best if you do not enter his room again. Next time, he might not realize that you are a…friend, and so are not a potential sacrifice. Especially since you are completely unable to defend yourself."

"Not my fault," she grumbled to herself, "This is not an area where being able to fight is extremely important."

"Yeah, well, whatever. Just don't go into my room again," he marched back upstairs.

Silence.

"Well, at least he finally washed the blood off!" she said perkily, smiling at the Akatsuki, startling them.

"What did you see, un?"

"Um, a dead person bleeding on the floor, and Hidan was absolutely _covered_ in blood. What did he do, roll around in it or something?" She tilted her head like an inquisitive bird, and the room relaxed.

"Something like that," Sasori smirked…seriously, what was with these boys and their _smirks_? Was a _smile_ so hard? Or was it just too _nice_?

Unknown to herself, Cin pouted, and the Akatsuki wondered just what they had done wrong this time.

"Cin**dra?**" Zetsu's voice brought her back to herself with a start.

"I'm fine," she smiled, before realizing that she had finished eating while talking, and that the boys were placing their fight-clothes back on, "Then again, I'm feeling a little woozy, I think I have to go home."

They all smirked, and Itachi said, "One would almost think that you did not want to get better at this."

"_One might _almost_ be right,"_ she thought to herself as she became resigned to her fate.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Now, we shall leave Cindra to her unhappy fate yet again.


	29. Chapter 29: Training Comes in Handy

Cindra thought that with the girls somewhat appeased, she wouldn't have to call upon the training at all.

Little did she know just how wrong she was.

I don't own the Akatsuki, and I wish that I had said Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it," first.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin felt sore for days before she became accustomed to the training. However, with nothing happening, she had more ammunition for her "this-is-all-just-a-waste-of-time" argument, yet she didn't feel like protesting anymore.

It was easier just to deal with the Akatsuki's demands.

Little did she know that the stamina she earned from the lessons would soon become extremely useful to her.

When the safe haven she called school was invaded yet again.

And this time, there would be no one who would stand up for her to protect her.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It happened in Art, when the teacher Akatsuki members (except Kisame) were out of town on a mission with Tobi, and Deidara was chaffing under the bit the substitute forced upon him.

He refused to admit it, but Cin knew that he was missing Sasori.

But there was nothing she could do.

She knew that it would be a horrible day, but even Cin had no clue how horrible it would actually be.

At least, not until the alarm blared through the school while Hidan, Deidara, and her were taking the laptops back to the library at the rear of the school.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"What's that?" Hidan asked, as Cin's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Leave the laptops," she spoke quietly.

"Why, un?"

"Intruder alert," she pulled them into the closest room, the unlocked janitor's room, "Don't worry, it's probably a drill, only…"

She trailed off as she curled up into a ball in the back corner of the room.

"Only…?" Hidan prompted.

"The teachers usually warn us ahead of time," she mumbled to herself, "And normally wouldn't send us out of the classroom when it's about to go off."

"It's a sub, remember, un?" but Deidara also started to get an uneasy feeling. And one part of being a shinobi that he'd never forget was to pay attention to instincts unless you wanted to end up dead.

"Even subs are told," she whispered, "It's important that _all_ the teachers know."

The boys could tell by her voice that the truth of the situation was coming to the forefront of her mind, especially when she began to shiver.

Not with cold, but with fear.

Deidara shook her shoulder, "Come on, Cin, we've got to get out of here."

"No," she whispered, "The teachers quite specifically said not to come out of hiding, or else they'll find you."

Hidan let out an exasperated sigh, "Cin, this will be the first place they look! What, was the plan to pretend like no one was here?"

"Yes."

Now it was Deidara's turn to sigh, "Cin, that would never work, un. Do you really think these guys would be fooled by locked and dark classrooms? I certainly wouldn't be fooled by that, un."

"Well, not all of us are top shinobis."

But he knew that she was listening, and maybe even agreed with him. But she was reluctant to abandon her safe little world.

Ah, innocence was so sweet. Deidara could barely remember the time when the he believed that good guys always won while the evil were always punished. Now the lines between good and evil were blurred for him and he knew that the only way to keep on living was to do what felt right at the time and live true to himself.

Wow, that was actually pretty deep...Stupid Uchiha!

Suddenly, Cin groaned loudly, causing the boys to ask if she was alright.

"No, I'm not fine," she growled, "I just lost The Game."

All she got was a couple of blank stares.

"Come on," she giggled softly, "Don't tell me that shinobis don't play The Game."

"How about we talk about this later, un. In case you've forgotten, there are intruders in the school at the moment, un."

He wished he could take the words back the moment he said them.

He realized that the…joke was a coping mechanism to deal with the fear, and that he had just brought it rushing back into her mind.

Tactless

Completely tactless

And he could hear rough voices coming from the hall.


	30. Chapter 30: Invasion of the School

It is time to retire another well-used quote, so this is the last time you will be seeing Toni Morrison's quote "If there's a book you really want to read, but it hasn't been written yet, then you must write it."

However, this is not the last time you'll be seeing this story, even though I do not own the Akatsuki one bit.

Also, for those of you who don't know, I have installed a poll on my account. It would be really helpful if you vote for your favorite characters and maybe tell me what it is that you like about them so that I can improve my writing.

Thank you!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

He looked at Hidan and Cin, her amber eyes wide with fear, whereas the boy looked ready for a fight, smiling gleefully as he unfolded his scythe from his back pocket.

Unfortunately, this only frightened Cin more. Deidara sighed, he had forgotten than Cindra never really thought of them as hired killers, usually just seeing them as her friends.

When they brought out their weapons, it was hard for her to continue to pretend, but there was nothing they could do…shoot! He had left his clay in Art!

He was getting too complacent, he should _never_ leave his weapon behind.

And now he'd have to pay the price.

He silently did a few stretches…if he could only rely on his taijutsu, then he'd have to be in peak condition. Man, he wasn't supposed to do close-range stuff, that was Hidan's job! Deidara was a long-range fighter, meant to be supervising the action from a nice tree several hundred feet above.

But he wasn't being given a choice this time.

He'd never admit it, but he wished the other Akatsuki were here, especially Sasori or even _Tobi_. He could fight solo, of course, but he wasn't alone, he was with Hidan, someone who he had never gotten along with, and so they had no clue of each others' moves and styles of fighting. Add that to the fact that he had to also keep an untrained girl safe…well, things weren't adding up to be all neat and tidy. Even if he _could_ make contact with Kisame, things were still not in his favor.

He was kind of hoping to avoid a fight, but looking at Hidan, he didn't think that that was going to happen. The Jashinist was definitely ready to go.

"If you kill me," he hissed, "I will haunt you until you die, un."

"Wouldn't you rather be kicking it up in the other world? I can live a long time, you know."

"Well, perhaps I'll come back when you're completely dismembered and annoy you to the point that you _wish_ you were dead, un."

Silence

"Point taken. What's the plan?"

"I never thought you were much of a plan person, un."

"You think I just go in there and start swinging?"

"Pretty much, un."

_Awkward_ silence

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I don't suppose you're willing to go with the hope-they-don't-come-in-here plan, un?"

The look gave it all away, "Deidara, are you afraid of a fight?"

"I don't want you accidentally chopping my head off in the heat of the battle, and in case you haven't forgotten," he gestured to the frightened girl, "We have to look out for someone else other than ourselves this time, un."

"Hey, I hear voices!" came a voice from outside the door, which immediately was hammered upon.

All was silent inside before, "Okay, you win, un. You take front guard and get them to back up into an area where we have more room while I evacuate Cin, un."

"No problem," was the reply as the blonde tried to get the girl to her feet.

And the door opened.


	31. Chapter 31: What Could Go Wrong?

A new group of chapters, a new quote that is completely true, "Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum." This one is by Graycie Harmon, and when you think about characters that are all your own, you cannot help but agree. My characters are constantly in my head, telling me their stories…but that's not what I'm here for!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she would definitely like to take credit for this plot line.

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Get down, Cin, un!" Deidara cried as Hidan threw himself in front of her, just as a shot rang out.

Hidan crumpled.

She screamed.

"Quiet, un!" Deidara hissed in her ear, a hand over her face as he dragged her to the ground.

"Hey, what's going on here?" she heard Kisame distract the armed men. She wrapped her arms around her knees and shook as she looked at Hidan's bloody corpse, unable to move, even though Deidara struggled to pull her to her feet, to have them run.

"He's dead," she whispered. She had never really liked Hidan, but he could be nice at times. His sacrifices freaked her out, but, she couldn't hate him for it, just like she couldn't hate any of the other Akatsuki for what they did.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Outside, Kisame was distracting the men, and Deidara knew that somehow he had his sword, Samehada. How he managed to get it in the school…the world will never know.

"No he's not, un," Deidara groaned, turning back to the girl on the floor, "Hidan, how long are you going to pretend for?"

"Fuck," came Hidan's voice, "That fucking bastard actually tried to blow my head off! That fucking hurt!"

_(At last, the moment you've all been waiting for. Hidan finally cusses!_ Cheers!_ Okay, fangirls, you can stop now._ Cheers continue._ I mean it, let's get on with the story already._ Continuing…_ That's enough already!_ Silence_. Thank you.)_

Cin gasped as he turned to face them and the wound on his forehead slowly healed.

"See, he's all right, so let's _go_, un," Deidara pulled her to a standing position, knocked out one of the ceiling tiles, and boosted her up into the roof before following her up.

Quickly he replaced the tile and hissed at her, "Follow me," before crawling in the direction of the classroom that had his clay.

He heard her hesitate for a moment before following him, flinching every now and then at a yell from the room beneath them

It seemed to take forever, but they got there eventually, though not without scaring the class when Deidara knocked the ceiling tile down and swung into the room.

"Shhh! It's me, un!" was what he whispered before leaping over to where his bag was and then back up into the hole.

"What are you doing?"

Even frightened, she sounded angry, and her amber eyes flashed.

"Getting you out of here, un."

"What about them?"

"We can't _all_ be up here, even the ceiling has a weight limit, un!"

"Then let me down."

"No. It's not safe, un."

"It seems to be safe enough for them."

"No, it's not, un…"

"Then why are you leaving them here?"

"Because they're not my friends, un!"

There, he said it.

Friends.

Then he kept talking while she was off-guard from his words, "Kisame, Hidan, and I can handle it. I just came back here to grab my clay so I can do something better than taijutsu, which I am _not_ all that good at, and while I'm at it, I'll let you off quietly at the back of the school where you can call for the police, un."

She nodded. It made sense when he put it like that, and they started crawling.

"Please don't blow up the school," she whispered as he let her down slowly.

"Hopefully, Kisame and Hidan will have taken them all out before it comes to that, un. Bombs are a last resort since Pein wants me to keep quiet, un."

"You guys be careful, okay?"

She actually seemed concerned about them, and it made Deidara smile.

"These guys won't be able to even lay a finger on us, un," he promised.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

He kicked the tile down and knocked out one of the invaders as he swung to take down another."

"Nice of you to return," Hidan laughed, knowing that he was freaking the intruders out with his sudden change into his skeleton mode, his scythe coated with blood as he stood in his ritual circle, his amulet swinging free, "However, one escaped, and since you see that Kisame and I are kinda stuck here, we need you to go after him."

"Sure, which way did he go, un?"

"Out the back."

Deidara froze, "How long ago, un?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Shoot!" Deidara started running.

"You don't think that that's where he dropped Cin off, is it?" Hidan asked Kisame.

The fishman replied while smashing two heads together, "Perhaps."

"What a fucking stupid move!"

"Where would you have put her?"

"Touché."

They devoted themselves to the fight once more, refusing to think about how a girl they had grown to call their friend might be in mortal danger at the moment.

"_I hope we taught her enough to stave off trouble, un!"_ Deidara thought as he ran, slammed open the door and…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers? I think I might start to do them _much_ more often. They're so much fun!


	32. Chapter 32: An Unpleasant Surprise

Hey, I'm ba-a-ack! _(Dodges a rotten tomatoes)_ Did everyone miss me? Sorry that I'm updating so much later than I promised, but I just got lost on the road of life and…_(Loud booing!)_…I'll tell you about it later!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, and "Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum," according to Graycie Harmon

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"What took you so long?" a grumpy voice said from where she was perched on top of the invader's chest.

Deidara couldn't suppress a laugh at the diminutive pixie girl holding down a hardened warrior like it was no trouble at all.

"Do you finally admit that it was for your own good that we taught you this stuff, un?"

She made a face, "Will you stop bringing it up if I do?"

"Probably not, un."

"Then why should I?"

"Because, like _always_, Itachi was right, un?"

"So he's right about _everything_?"

"Yes, un."

"Even about the so-called 'fangirls'."

"No, there he's simply obsessed, un."

She gave a short bark of laughter that was cut off as they heard police sirens.

"So you managed to call them before he came, un?"

"He caught me just as I finished telling them. You guys didn't make too huge of a mess in there, did you?"

"I don't know, un. I had only just got back before I was sent out here to protect you, un."

She looked down at the body she was sitting on, "Great job."

"Yeah, un," he laughed as he helped her up, slung the body over his shoulder and walked in to respond to the numerous questions the police were sure to ask.

Deidara just hoped that Hidan and Kisame were done with the blood bath, _and_ had a good explanation for it.

He didn't want the others coming back to find that they needed to post bail. Somehow, he had a feeling that Kakuzu would just leave them all to rot.


	33. Chapter 33: Thanksgiving Woes

Well, things have calmed down since their safe haven was invaded, and now it's time for Thanksgiving. "Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum," according to Graycie Harmon, which is certainly true.

I don't own the Akatsuki, even at Thanksgiving.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Yes, yes, I understand. Of course Mom, I'm fine. I just won't have a big dinner this year. I can take care of myself, don't worry."

She fought to keep her voice steady as a tear rolled its way down her cheek, "I love you too. Tell Dad the same. Don't worry, I'll be sure to let Alexander know too. No, he doesn't need to come home, he can have some fun with his friends, he deserves it you know. Yes, I'm fine. Bye."

She hung up the phone, and stayed there for a moment, before throwing the phone on the ground with a huge sob as gathered up all the recipes she had gathered and shoved them into the trash. Running up to her room, she couldn't help but feel angry at her parents for leaving her like this, even at Alexander for staying away.

Was she _that_ repulsive to be around? Was her food _that_ awful?

She wasn't planning on coming out of her room for a good long time now.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin-dra!" Deidara called in a sing-song voice.

"Go a-way-ay!" Cin called back in the same tone.

"Why, Cin-chan?" Tobi pouted.

"I'm tired. I stayed up all night last night finishing homework, so I'm just going to sleep today. So, hasta la bye bye!"

They knew that she definitely wasn't coming down, and they weren't in a mood to go through all the boxes again, so they just left through the kitchen.

"Cin-chan's throwing a lot of paper away," Tobi noted, looking at the overfull trash can.

"That's strange, un," Deidara lifted a piece out, "She's usually so touchy about recycling…are these recipes?"

"They seem to have tear-stains on them," Itachi thought out loud, before saying quickly, "Abort Code Blue," not giving anyone the chance to leap into action.

Quietly, Sasori took a look at the last person who called her phone, and saw the number of the girl's parents, "I'm guessing that some people aren't coming back for Thanksgiving."

"Is Cin-chan sad?" Tobi asked mournfully.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Tobi," Sasori said, "But my guess would be that you are right…so what are we going to do about it?"

The room was silent.

"Well, is anyone going to answer me? I hate waiting, you know."

Then they all stepped over themselves to speak.

"Tobi thinks we should make a _huge_ cake!"

"We could take her to the aquarium."

"Fireworks!"

"Perhaps we should simply have Thanksgiving Dinner with her?" Itachi put in before things could get any more crazy.

Silence

"That's a good idea, Itachi!" his partner exclaimed.

The weasel smirked, "Of course it is, I thought of it and…" he trailed off as he frowned, "They just multiplied again."

Everyone sighed.

"So, how will we go about doing this, un?"

"Isn't it obvious, Deidara," his danna asked, "We just follow the recipe."

"I know that, un!" his face turned red, "What I meant was, can any of us actually cook? And I don't mean field rations, I mean an actual dinner on the level of Cin!"

Silence

"Well, I can't," Kakuzu said, "But whatever you plan, try to keep the cost down." He left the others to their plotting.

"Don't look at me," Hidan backed off, hands in the air, "I can't cook worth shit!"

Deidara punched him in the face.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Remember, Pein-sama told us to beat you up if you swore, un?"

"You didn't do that last time."

"I was busy, un."

"Besides, I thought you said it was the author…"

"Big surprise for you here, Hidan, but I _lied_, un."

"No he didn't," Itachi mumbled to himself, but everyone ignored him.

"I can't cook either," Kisame said quickly, "Usually I just leave it all to Itachi."

"I suppose that it makes sense that Itachi's good at this," Sasori admitted, "Personally, I haven't cooked for a long time, seeing as I don't need food, but I should be able to manage."

Everyone stared at him.

"You used contractions, un!" Deidara shouted, pointing, "Usually you speak so formally, kinda like Uchiha!"

"Shut up, brat."

"Don't tell me to shut up, you old fossil, un!"

"Are you implying what I think you are?"

"That age isn't art, you bet I am, un!"

Cue _groan_ from everyone.

"And I suppose you petty little explosions _are_?"

"They're not petty!"

"If you're going to argue, then get out of my house!" they heard Cin call out from the speakers, "Go blow up your own home for once!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_(Silence…is golden.)_

_(But duct tape is silver!)_

Itachi glares at the author, who chuckles and gets back to the story quickly.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Do you think she heard our plan, un?" Deidara whispered.

"Perhaps we'd better go back to our house, just in case," was Sasori's reply.


	34. Chapter 34: The Plan

"Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum," according to Graycie Harmon, and if I actually owned the Akatsuki, this would be certainly true.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"So Itachi's got the turkey?"

"Yes, Sasori, you guys will just burn it. Deidara, you are doing the rolls, right?"

"Yeah, un. Tobi, you've got the mashed potatoes, correct, un?"

"Yes, Sempai! Tobi will mash the potatoes! Sasori is doing the pretzel salad?"

"I would not trust the rest of you with something this sweet. I've also got the pies, before you even ask."

"What are Kakuzu and I supposed to do?" Hidan whined, "And what about Zetsu?"

"You two will sit quietly and watch TV and stay out of our way," Sasori said patronizingly, "And Zetsu, might I have some…"

"No."

"I have not even asked yet."

"Hey, Itachi, what about me?" Kisame tried to change the subject.

"You're going to ask** me to give you rosemary and other herbs**."

"Why, yes, we need some for the turkey."

"Forget **it**."

"Itachi, what about me?"

"Can you not even spare a little?"

"No."

"Itachi!"

"You have got plenty," Itachi was visibly trying to ignore his partner now as he focused on the bi-colored member.

"Forget it, **Uchiha**." Somehow he managed to make the name sound like a curse word.

"Itacih!"

Unknown to them, they were steadily getting louder.

"If you need some rosemary, I can lend some to you," a quiet voice spoke out, drawing everyone's attention, "Fresh rosemary wouldn't do you much good anyway. It has to be dried."

"Were we that loud?" Sasori asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, you were. What are you guys even doing?"

"Planning a Thanksgiving Dinner for you!" Tobi cheered before anyone was able to gag the boy.

But it did have a good result.

Cin blushed, "For me? You guys didn't have to…" But she was smiling in such a way that the guys knew that they had done the right thing.

"Now that you know, could you maybe give us a hand, un?" Deidara laughed.

"Sure, what are you making…" she saw the papers, "…I thought that I had thrown these out," she looked up and saw sympathy in their eyes, "You know, don't you?"

It wasn't really a question.

So they all nodded.

She spoke angrily, "If this is your idea of cheering me up, then I only have one thing to say to that…"

They waited nervously for the verdict.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So I guess I'll just keep you waiting too.

I wonder how Cin'll take the pity party they're throwing for her.


	35. Chapter 35: The Verdict

Ready for the answer from last chapter?

I hope you are, because ready or not, here it comes! I'm doing this a little early, I know, but I'm going to upload Thursday's stuff on Wednesday since I'll be out of town on Thanksgiving and won't be able to update until at least Friday. So here's some extra stuff for today!

I don't own the Akatsuki or the quote "Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum," which belongs to Graycie Harmon

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

They waited nervously for the verdict.

"Thank you," she smiled at them, noting how they all remained tense for at least a minute before visibly relaxing.

"There's just one problem," she said, and they all tensed up yet again.

"What is it, Cin-chan?" Tobi asked nervously, doing a little scared dance.

"You really don't need to do the turkey, potatoes, sweet potatoes, and the rolls today, you know that, right?"

"Why not, un?"

"Thanksgiving is tomorrow, sillies!"

Everyone groaned.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Haha! They were trying to celebrate Thanksgiving, but didn't even know the actual date!

I'll be posting the Thanksgiving stuff a bit early such I won't be able to do so tomorrow like I wish I could.

But I bet that everyone out there is happy that I can't.


	36. Chapter 36: Thanksgiving Preparation

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! And in the traditional way of giving thanks, I would like to thank the people who favorited my story and reviewed, so give it up for **kouriel**, **Sin-Skyeon**, **Akatsuki-Lover007**, **Sasunarufan101**, **Tanglepelt**, **ammie-may**, **XxSwallowxX**, **AnimeMomo**, **Kurai Homura**, **Lily Elm**, **vampy-chan321**, **Narinu Narasu**, **Jay-Jay1997**, **AnimeLover5125**, **wolfy21196**, **Justice Reeps**, **Shuriken-chan**, **Ilovebleach102012**, **Jojororo**, **Yokai-no-Jasper-kun**, and **I'mAzombieRawr**.

I am glad that you like my story and hope that you continue reading!

Also, if some of you could possibly check out my account and vote for your favorite character, I would appreciate it so that I can figure out which characters need more work. It would also be nice if you could tell me what it is that you like about a character, but don't force yourselves.

Also, funny story from this month. My English teacher said that she was going to show us all something that would "give [us] heart attacks."

Now, as a manga reader, I promptly hissed to my friends to run, because she had the Death Note!

I don't own the Akatsuki.

"Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum,"

-Graycie Harmon

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

In all of her years of living (even though it only amounted to seventeen), she had never thought that she would be sitting down to Thanksgiving Dinner with a group of killers.

They weren't eating yet, instead they were getting ready, though Cin was keeping a sharp eye on the ones with sharp knives.

She still trusted them, but after everything she had been through recently, she refused to let her guard down, even in her own kitchen.

Especially since Hidan was in there, and most _specifically_ after the little incident when she walked into his room while he was busy sacrificing someone.

In fact, he wasn't even _doing_ anything, so why was he _in_ the kitchen at all?

"Hidan, go watch TV," she ordered, "You too, Kakuzu."

She glared at them until they packed up shop and went (not at all reluctantly) to turn on her wide-screen television set.

"How's the rolls going, Deidara?" she asked the artist who had stickiness all over his hands.

"How do you get this stuff _off_, un?"

"You should've rolled it in flour first, Deidara."

"What type, un?"

"What _type_?"

"Yeah, roses, lilacs, lilies, what, un?"

She smacked her forehead into the heel of her hand, "_This_ flour," she handed the container to the blond, "It is not made of actual flowers, so don't ask questions and just roll the dough in it!"

Silence

"You really don't know how to behave in hostile situations, do you, un?" Deidara started laughing.

"_What_ hostile situation?"

"Haven't you noticed, un?" he held up the knife he was using to cut the dough, "Everyone in here has a knife, except for you, un."

That made everyone start laughing while Cin blushed and protested, "You don't need a knife to make pretzel salad!"

"Are you being purposefully stupid?" Itachi asked from where he was sewing up the turkey.

She turned the full (and ineffective where the Uchiha was concerned) power of her cheerful and innocent smile on the weasel with a happy, "It's a gift!"

Which just sent everyone (except the ever-impassive Uchiha) into gut-busting laughter.

"Hey, Cin," Kisame called from where he was preparing the fudge pies for afterwards, "Didn't you make the pretzel salad yesterday."

"Shut up!" she called, "I like pretzel salad. Besides, I want to save some in case they come home after all."

Shoot, now she was sounding sad again.

"Cin, you're going about this all wrong!" Hidan called out, back in the kitchen.

Cin grabbed Deidara's knife, "I thought I banished you from the kitchen."

"Look, you keep being all weepy over your family not being here, when you really need to just let out a good curse and you'll feel all better!"

She looked at him skeptically, "I don't curse."

"Look, help me out here!" Hidan begged, "I'm dieing to curse, and the only way I can persuade the others to let me is to show them that me cursing is _helping_ you!"

"Forget it." She turned her back on him, "Zetsu, please evacuate him from the kitchen."

"With **pleasure**."

Needless to say, Hidan went back on his own after all.

Cin sighed as she got back to pouring the strawberry jello in on top of the other two levels. Dealing with Hidan was almost as tiring as dealing with Tobi, but without the fun of the sweet and hyperactive member.

But she had to admit, she was tempted to take him up on his offer, if only to see if she could release some of the angst she felt at being abandoned.

Deidara tripped and nearly fell, making her smile. No, not abandoned.

Not with the Akatsuki there.

Not with her friends.


	37. Chapter 37: Surprising Guest

Part two of the Thanksgiving Day arc, and I hope ya'll like it out there!

I don't own the Akatsuki, nor the quote down below:

"Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum,"

-Graycie Harmon

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As they sat down at the table, Cin couldn't help but be pleasantly surprised at the large spread that they had produced.

And, maybe it was a little cheesy, but there definitely was something special about all of them having done it together…well, everyone except Hidan and Kakuzu, but then again, they had helped by staying well out of the way.

And now it was finished, and they were sitting down together at her family's long table, ready to give thanks and eat.

They all did so silently as Cin had a feeling that the Akatsuki wouldn't necessarily be willing to tell everyone what they were thankful for.

So she just smiled at everyone and told them, "Thank you, my friends," and they smiled in return.

They picked up their forks and prepared to dig in when…

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it," Cin said uneasily, "You guys go ahead and start eating, I'm sure that it's nothing important."

She walked to the door, opened it and gasped.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**P.S. I won't be uploading tomorrow since I'll be nowhere near my computer, which is why I'm publishing Thanksgiving stuff today. The earliest I'll be able to publish is Friday, so enjoy the wait!**


	38. Chapter 38: Cold Aquaintance

Hey, hope everyone is enjoying their Thanksgiving holiday!

But will the Akatsuki do the same?

Who can be positive, especially when the author does not own them?

Here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for...the person behind the door!

"Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum,"

-Graycie Harmon

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Alexander, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending Thanksgiving with your friends."

"I was worried about you. Why didn't you speak to me directly instead of just leaving a message? If I had known they had planned on leaving you home alone, I wouldn't have gone."

"Exactly why I didn't tell you. You've been working hard, you deserve some fun."

"And in what universe do you deserve to eat alone?" he laughed, and Cin smiled.

"I'm not alone, actually, I invited my new friends over to celebrate with me."

Her brother stiffened and pushed past her to walk into the dining room where the Akatsuki was eating.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Deidara sized up the man who had barged in.

He was tall, taller than him, closer to the height of Kakuzu or Kisame, with dirty-blond hair and the same amber eyes that Cin possessed.

Those eyes were the only way the Akatsuki was able to recognize Cin's elder brother.

Alexander, the college student who wanted to become a doctor. The genius who designed the layout of this house designed for protection. The one with the friend that had access to security measures not even on the black market.

And he was not looking happy.

Not one bit, as he was glaring at the Akatsuki almost as though he knew…no, he couldn't know. No one in this world so far away from their own could possibly know anything about the world of shinobis.

Even if they were a genius.

Deidara felt a surge of loathing rise up from his gut. He had never liked "geniuses", something that was only strengthened by the existence of those like Itachi, and even Sasori. They could piss him off faster than any normal person could, and this…Alexander was setting off his temper just by walking into the room.

What was this guy's _problem_ anyway? He had no reason to hate them this much after just meeting them.

No, he had to calm down. This was Cin's brother, and he doubted that she'd like it if he attacked him out of the blue for nothing more than not liking the way he was looking at him.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Who are you?"

Cin was startled, _never_ had she heard her brother be so _rude_. Usually he was almost as polite as Itachi.

"Alexander," she tried to draw his attention, "These are my new friends who moved in next door. They actually helped me make the dinner tonight, wasn't that nice…"

She was babbling. She knew it.

But she was so nervous that she couldn't help it.

"Who are they?"

Didn't work quite the way she wanted it to, but at least he was focused on her rather than glaring at the Akatsuki, which was the safest option, especially with the easily set off triggers of their tempers.

"Well, this is Sasori," she gestured to the red-head, and then pointed to each of the others as she said their name, "Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, and Tobi."

He faked a smile at them, "Charmed, I'm sure," before turning to his sister and saying, "Cin, we need to talk in private," as he dragged her out of the room.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Deidara wondered if there was anything he should do, but one look at the Uchiha told him that this was something it was best he stayed out of.

So he kept his seat, and just tore his roll apart in little pieces as he waited anxiously.

No one (except Itachi and Kakuzu of course) seemed relaxed in the slightest.

Cindra had always only had good things to say about her older brother, but they didn't trust him. Why exactly did he design the house to be _this_ safe? And why did he come back here when normal boys his age would've shrugged it all off and gone to hang out with their friends? Trusting their instincts, they came to only one conclusion.

This boy was suspicious.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Don't you just _love_ these little cut-offs? I wonder what is next for Cindra and her merry band of Akatsuki.


	39. Chapter 39: Brother, oh, Brother!

Last chapter…of the Thanksgiving Arc!

I'm glad that everyone's enjoying this, and I don't own the Akatsuki.

"Being an author is like being in charge of your own personal insane asylum,"

-Graycie Harmon

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Alexander, what's wrong?" Cin asked as her brother dragged her towards the den, another designated safe place with biosensors and blackout windows, and the works, "This isn't like you at all!"

"Cindra, you need to move, _now_!

Her heart stopped in her chest.

"What?" she asked.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"So that is Cindra's brother," Itachi said, reaching for some more pretzel salad. It would have killed him to admit it, but it actually tasted pretty good.

He would have to steal the recipe.

"Seems like a f-"

Quickly, Kakuzu gave Hidan a punch in the face.

"I didn't even say anything!" the white-blond quietly screamed at his Zombie Partner, not wanting to disturb Cin's and her brother's conversation.

"You were going to," was the scarred man's reply, "Pass the potatoes."

"Tobi will pass the potatoes! But which ones? The sweet ones or the mashed?"

"Mashed."

"I'll take the sweet potatoes, Tobi, un. So, Sasori my man, what do you think of him, un?"

"Him?"

"Cindra's brother, un."

"He is…interesting."

"Yeah, well, I didn't ask for his level of interest, I asked what you thought of him, un."

"As in do I like him? Or do I hate him?"

"Yeah, un."

"Neither. I do not know what to think yet."

"In case you haven't noticed, old man, we don't exactly have all the time in the world, un! I've got a bad feeling about him being here, and if you don't feel it, then you've been getting soft in this cushy world!"

Normally that would have started an argument, but surprisingly, Sasori just sat there, not rising to the bait.

"You're nervous, aren't you, Deidara?"

"And you aren't, un? It's pretty obvious that her brother doesn't like us, un!"

"Cindra is her own person," Itachi inserted, "She will make her own decisions regardless of our opinions."

"So you have an opinion, Itachi?" Kisame teased, only to shut up with the Uchiha's glare.

"I only admit that it is rather nice to have someone outside of our group knowing about us so that we do not have to pretend all the time…"

"So all this pretense _is_ hard on you, huh?" Hidan asked.

"I was talking about you," was the apathetic reply, "If Cindra had not known about us from the beginning, I am afraid that our cover would have been blown six ways until Sunday by now, and no amount of the Sharingan would have fixed it."

_Silence_

"Should we **check on her**?"

"No, Zetsu," Itachi replied, "I doubt that she would be happy with us if she found out that we spied on her, no matter how good our reasons were."

They heard the slamming of doors as…Alexander left out the front, without a word to the assembled Akatsuki.

"Cin-chan?" Tobi called out, suspecting where the girl was.

"You guys can go ahead on home," they weren't disappointed, and her voice shook, "Take any food you want, I'm fine with the leftovers."

"You sure you don't want us to come up, un? I mean, down, I don't even know, un!"

They heard a little laugh.

"I'm fine, Dei, it's just that my esteemed brother wants to move me away. I need to think on this."

Silence

"When?" Tobi voiced the question in all of their minds.

"Thursday."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Is this the end of their friendship?

Will Cin really move away?

All this angst is starting to get to me, so perhaps I should stop…?

Nah, torturing these characters is just too much fun!


	40. Chapter 40: Moving Week Day 1

Joseph Heller has a point when he says, "Every writer I know has trouble writing." It's true, folks, I'm getting close to the end of pre-written stories, so don't be too surprised if the update rate goes way _way_ down. At the very least, I'll try to make sure that I publish a new chapter every week, but I do have a life you know.

MaliceArchangela does not own the Akatsuki.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was more subdued in class on Monday, everyone could see it.

And everyone (even the usually impassive ones) were worried, though they were all pretending otherwise.

Sure, her cheerful façade was up at full power, but she wasn't as annoyingly cheerful as she usually was that early in the morning.

No one even felt the slightest of urges to kill her so she would stop being so _happy_ at such an ungodly hour!

Something was _definitely_ wrong, no matter how much she protested that she was perfectly _fine_ and that they really _should_ stop worrying about her and hovering like she was ready to go and commit suicide any second.

"Can we go to the amusement park after school?" she suddenly asked.

"Why, un?" Deidara was startled.

"We've never been," she wasn't looking at any of the boys, but at the floor almost as though she was ashamed, "And I think that it might be fun…especially since I'm leaving at the end of the week."

Her unspoken message was all too clear.

This would be their last opportunity.

Not even Itachi would turn down this invitation.

Kakuzu might, but then again, the only thing he ever cares about is money.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_(Sorry, Kakuzu lovers, but it's true and you know it.)_

"Will you stop butting in?" Itachi asked.

_(I'm the author, I can butt in whenever I want to)_

"You _wish_."

_(Shut up, Itachi, or I will bring _Star Trek_ into this, even though I don't own it.)_

"I am _so_ scared. That is your threat?"

_(No, _this_ is my threat. With _Star Trek_, I can beam your fangirls into this story directly, and then write them some anti-Sharingan glasses so that you can't kill them!)_

Itachi ignored the author.

_(Back to the story!)_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

They took the van, and _everyone_ came, even the Uchiha and the miser.

It _might_ have had something to do with the fact that no one in the Akatsuki had ever been to an amusement park before.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_(Outside of other fanfictions, that is!)_

"Do you mind?" Itachi glares up out of the computer while the others ignored him, "I was starting to have fun."

_**SILENCE**_

_(Fun, _you_? Ladies and gents, we have the first sign of the Apocalypse right here and now! Itachi saying that he's starting to have fun…hey, wait a second, Itachi, come back here! Don't you turn you back on me!)_

"Then shut up and leave us alone for a bit, will you?"

_(_sighs._ Whatever. See ya!)_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"So," Cindra said, pretending like Itachi wasn't just talking to the empty air yet _again_, "Show or roller coaster first?"

"Oh, oh, oh!" Tobi waved his hand in the air, "Tobi wants to go on a roller coaster first!"

"Any objections?" Cin was starting to grin again.

"Fine with me, un," Deidara shoved his hands in his pocket as they walked.

"No arguments here," was Sasori's contribution to the conversation.

Kisame let out a "Whoop!" and the others remained quiet, eyes darting here and there for any possible threats in the crowded space.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Tobi feels scared," the masked ninja said softly as they were strapped into the very front seat of a roller coaster with a 90 degree drop.

"But it's so much fun!" Cin squealed as she swung her legs back and forth where she sat, unable to reach the ground.

"We haven't even started the ride yet, un," Deidara swept his long hair out of his face, heedless of the admiring looks he was receiving, "How can you either be scared or having fun yet, un?"

"But people are screaming, Deidara-sempai! Doesn't that mean something bad?"

"Everyone screams on roller coasters," Cin smiled at the hyperactive Akatsuki, "It's part of the fun. Well, you don't have to scream, you can just yell or let out a huge WHOOP!"

"If I get off this ride alive," Hidan hissed, "I am _so_ sacrificing you to Jashin-sama for this torture, Cindra."

"Just relax," she giggled, relaxing in her seat as they finished buckling everyone up, "You'll thank me for this. Besides, I don't recall anyone having objections earlier."

"That was before we saw the drop straight _down_."

"Don't be such a baby!" she laughed as they started to leave the station and start their long journey up.

"This is boring," Itachi spoke as they went up slowly.

"That's because the ride hasn't started yet," Cin smiled at him cheerfully _(_there's_ that annoying happiness we were missing this morning!)_, "Once it does, you'll see why it's so much fun, Itachi!"

"I would not count on it."

"We'll see."

And then they were at the top.

For a moment they hung in space, the front row suspended over the top of the hill, making the Akatsuki plus Cin hang in midair.

Surprisingly, this didn't improve Tobi's and Hidan's moods towards being on the roller coaster very much.

"If you vomit on me, then you will regret it, Hidan," the moneybag spoke.

"Shut up, Kakuzu! Oh Jashin, I think I might actually be able to die!"

The boy sitting next to Cin raised an eyebrow at her, "First-timers?"

"You have no idea!" she laughed.

"Must be fun. I'm Derek by the way, but you can call me Deke."

"Cindra, Cin."

Then they dropped.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"That was _awesome_!" Cindra cheered, laughing with Deke as they skipped off the ride, the green Akatsuki members behind them, "Who wants to go again?"

She almost feared for her life as they glared at her, muttering, "Maybe we should've started with something slightly _less_ intense. Sorry guys, I'm so used to these that I didn't even consider the fact that you might need a warm-up."

"What part of the world have you guys lived in that you hadn't even ridden a roller coaster before?" Deke laughed, ignoring the glares he received.

"The sensible part," was Itachi's reply, making the two regular teens laugh.

"I just moved here," Deke grinned, "But I think I'm already starting to like this place! What school do you guys go to?"

"Linden High, but I'm not going there for long," the sad note entered her voice again.

"Early graduation?"

"No, I'm moving on Thursday."

"Senior year?"

"Yeah."

"That's rough."

"Tell me about it," she tried to smile, "But that's then, not today, so let's ride rides while we can!"

And she ran off ahead, leaving the boys to follow her.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It was the fourth roller coaster, and they were back on the original coaster.

No one knew how she was able to persuade them to get on it yet again, but their faces said that they'd rather be anywhere _but_ there.

"Are you guys sure you want to get on?" one of the workers asked, "You don't look too good." Indeed, our hearty boys who were assassins were positively green as they buckled themselves in, pointedly ignoring our heroine and her new friend.

Cindra heard the remark, and turned to smile at the attendant, "Oh, don't worry, it's their game face, they do it every time!"

She knew she was going to pay for that later.

But she didn't care.

It's not like she would be seeing them again after Thursday.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Will Cin even survive till tomorrow?

Well, if there's no post, that we can all assume that she didn't.

So keep your fingers crossed!

And Sonic the Shapeshifter just made me loose the game, so you have to too!

**"Loose" the game? How do you "loose" the game? D= Spell it right! RAWREOWEF(*WSFHPSOHF&RH**

This is my friend, Sonic the Shapeshifter, and yes folks, she's really talking. Part of the reason I spelled "lose" wrong was to get that lovely rant you just saw.

**Oh, suuuure, Malice. Keep on telling your readers that xD  
If you need any confirmation that this really is the one and only Sonic the Shapeshifter, just read my story, "Of Shapeshifters and Violets." Malice happily stole my keyboard to write a little note like this at the end of one of the chapters; chapter 19, to be precise. **

Who's stealing the keyboard now, huh? Not bad enough to make me look bad in front of your readers, _no_, you have to make me look bad in front of _my_ readers too?

**Look bad? I make you look like a MASTER THIEF!1! =D**

Shhhh! Do you want to give away my secret...I'm still typing, aren't I?

**Your secret? Do you have tentacles?**

Do I _look_ like Kakuzu to you? I'll have you know...

"MaliceArchangela-san, can you just close down now? We are stuck here until you end the chapter, and my arms are getting tired."

Sorry, Itachi.

**HAHAHA! CHARACTER TORTURE! *smashes Itachi IN DA FACCCE with a delicious pie =D***

Bad idea, you shapeshifting fool. He's got fangirls to back him up. In fact, if any are reading this right now, you do realize that they know where you post, right?

**...Chuck Norris will protect me! *grows wings* AWAYYY! *flies off to a land without merciless fangirls***

"Wait, come back! Who's Chuck Norris!1!1!1!"  
I've asked multiple times now and I still don't get it.  
And before you ask, yes I live under a rock that I don't know, so don't rag on me please!  
I get enough of that at school!


	41. Chapter 41: Stage Combat

Joseph Heller has a point when he says, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."

I know that it's still Monday, but pretend that it's Tuesday since there are two things I want to upload around Wed, but with a day in between, so you get a chapter early right now!

In the meantime, enjoy this chapter with the Akatsuki (who I don't own) and don't kill me!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Huh!" Cin grunted as she swung wide and missed, then jumped back to avoid a shot to her gut.

The Akatsuki were shocked as they stood at the entrance to the class, as her movements were entirely too smooth for someone who had only had martial arts training for a few days.

"I thought you said you couldn't fight, un!"

"I can't," she smiled at them absently as she focused on her partner, finally finishing the scene with a huge punch to the gut that sent him rolling over backwards, then she walked over to the Akatsuki, "It's stage combat. In some ways, I think it might be more difficult that regular combat is."

"How is that?" Sasori asked curiously.

"In regular combat, you're trying to hurt the person your fighting, while with stage combat you're working in tandem to avoid hurting each other at all. It can only work with extreme trust in your partner's ability."

"Well, I did think you were catching onto my teaching a little too quickly for a complete novice," Itachi said, "You do have good control of your body."

"Thanks…I think."

Itachi smiled, "It is a compliment."

And another thousand fangirls died of amazement.

Itachi grinned.

And another thousand fangirls joined the cause.

Itachi frowned.

And another thousand smacked their foreheads.

"Could I try?" Sasori asked, taking off his jacket.

"Sure," Cin smiled, "Just let's do it slow first so I can get the hang of your rhythm."

"Very well. Shall we begin?"

"Please."

They took their positions as the boy Cin was sparring against sat down with a bottle of water to watch the show.

"Can you repeat the previous routine? If we try to improv this, then someone will surely get hurt."

"Yes."

She locked eyes with him, "Then, one, two, start." And she lashed out with a left hook.

Sasori was obviously paying attention to duplicate all of her partner's moves with such accuracy, and she had obviously trained long and hard to move with such ease.

As they finished, the girl grinned at the puppet-master and said, "Faster, full speed perhaps?"

"Aren't you worried about getting hurt?" the red-head raised an eyebrow.

"I trust you, Sasori, and I trust myself on getting out of the way. Besides, it's not like we have a lot of time to get up to speed."

"Very well," they locked eyes again, ready to read each others' moves as they started the dance of violence yet again, moving so quickly that any on-lookers would have thought that they were truly fighting, not merely faking it.

This is the true beauty of stage combat.

And in the little world of her character, Cin was able to forget her troubles and instead focus on her role, fighting against her mortal enemy, struggling for survivor.

"Beautiful," Deidara whispered when they finished.

But the thing said next astonished everyone.

"Indeed," Sasori agreed, "It is an eternal dance, truly art."

"Yeah," Deidara didn't even register who he was talking to, "And the quickness of the movements, the balance, increased it into complete art…"

It was yet another sign of the Apocalypse.

They keep coming, don't they?

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Last Tuesday I had a stage combat class, which is possibly my favorite part of acting. We did a routine pretty similar to this, and since I knew the teacher from past instruction (sword fight + cream pies = awesomeness!), and he knew my skill set, he used me to demonstrate some of the actions (such as the choke hold, hair pull, slap, and punch, as well as putting it all together).

It seriously takes a lot of trust, and something can go wrong any minute. The sword fight that I mentioned above, yeah, well during the performance, I was supposed to get momentarily disarmed, but instead of my sword falling to the floor, it was knocked up into a balcony area where some of the other actors were sitting watching. There was no time for apologies, and I struggled to keep a straight face as I finished.

It's one of the reasons why the Mac-Scottish play (you should know what this is) is considered to be extremely unlucky. This Shakespearean play has a lot of fight scenes, which increased the chances for the actors to get hurt on stage. Us actors are a superstitious bunch, so be nice to your friends and never tell them "good luck!" (my best friend can attribute to that), don't whistle in the theatre, and never, never, _never, NEVER_, say the name of this Scottish play if you value your life!

On another note, an extreme form of breaking character is called corpsing. It is named this because whenever there was some actors playing corpses on stage, there's a desire to make these "dead men" laugh. If they laugh, they're obviously breaking character, which makes this an extreme form as corpses cannot laugh being as they are dead.

So if your friend is playing a dead person in a performance, do them a favor and let dead men lie.

The actors thank you!


	42. Chapter 42: Bad Things Come in Threes

Joseph Heller has a point when he says, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."

Pretend that it's Wednesday, and hope you enjoy the story!

I don't own the Akatsuki

… … … … … … … … … … … …

"Who wants to go to the movies?" Cin grinned, "Kakuzu, don't complain about your wallet aching, these are on me."

The miser merely nodded and went back to counting his money whereas the others looked at her, completely shocked.

"But Cin-chan! Tonight is a school night! You always said…"

"Well, I've never been moving away from my best friends before a decent weekend, so how about it? Or do they not have movies in…wherever you come from?"

"Perhaps," was Sasori's reply, "But the question is on the ability to eat all of that sugar and then sit still for several hours." He looked at Deidara.

"What are you talking about, danna, un?" was the insulted reply.

"Tobi," Sasori pointed behind the blond where the masked man was now idlypressing buttons on the remote control.

"Oh," the blond deflated.

"What, did you think that I was talking about you?" Sasori smirked.

"No, un!" Deidara responded too quickly, making Sasori's grin grow larger.

"Hmmm, methinks you protest too much, Deidara."

"Shut up, danna."

"Both of you shut up," came the order from Itachi, before he turned to the girl, "But Sasori does have a point. Perhaps we had better think of something else to do."

… … … … … … … … … … … …

_("We"? Sounds like she's starting to grow on you.)_

Itachi looks up, "Shut up."

_(Hey, _I'm_ the author, you can't tell _me_ to shut up!)_

"I just did."

_(Don't _make_ me get out your fangirls.)_

"You would not dare."

_(Oh, wouldn't I? _evil laugh_)_

Itachi walks off.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Meanwhile, they were still trying to decide what to do.

Finally, someone actually came up with an idea.

"Why don't we play video games on Cin's Wii system?" Kisame finally asked, "I've been wanting to try that out ever since we found out about it."

The idea was agreed upon by everyone, and they headed over to the girl's house to play _Super Smash Bros. Brawl_ (insert echo here)!

Cin grabbed her baseball cap and tore up paper to write numbers on it for determining who would be on what team.

Here's how it worked out:

Cin and Sasori (she must've done something bad lately to have such bad karma)

Deidara and Itachi (the blond was sweating bullets)

Hidan and Kisame (…weird)

Tobi and Zetsu (…interesting, but Zetsu's no longer odd-man-out!)

Kakuzu refused to play unless it was for money, and Cin (the only one with money to spare), refused to play for money since she knew that the miser would only cheat, so he's just sitting at the side counting his cash.

Then they drew numbers to see the order they'd go in.

It ended up like this:

1. Tobi and Zetsu

2. Deidara and Itachi

3. Hidan and Kisame

4. Cin and Sasori

Even and odds play with each other, but the numbers indicate the order they get to pick in. Now the moment we've all been waiting for…

The choosing of the characters!

Stay tuned until next time!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

******…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**********…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**************…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**********************…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

**************************…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

******************************… … … … … … … … … … … …**

Just kidding!

Here's the choices as they claimed their characters before they even started playing.

Tobi – Pikachu

Zetsu – Random

Deidara – Samus

Itachi – Random

Hidan – Random

Kisame – Ike

Cin – Princess Zelda/Shiek

Sasori – Random

They all had to swear that they would stick with whatever character they chose/got for the rest of the day they spent playing on the video game.

Up first was the Deidara and Itachi team against the Cin and Sasori team.

3…2…1…

Go!

Itachi was gifted with the lovable Kirby whereas Sasori had Link.

The Uchiha immediately paused the game.

"Kirby?" a black eyebrow raised, "I got Kirby?"

"No changing," Hidan laughed, "It's against the rules!"

"And no Sharingan to make us change our minds!" Deidara exclaimed, noticing the tell-tale redness in the weasel's eye.

Cindra intervened, "It won't be bad, Itachi, Kirby is actually one of the better characters! You'll see!"

"Hn."

"Trust me," she grinned, "Press buttons randomly and take a look at his moves."

Itachi pressed **B** and promptly swallowed Cin.

"Hey, no fair!" she started pressing buttons.

"You are right, this is fun," the ghost of a smile was on his face as he finally let her go, once Kirby had absorbed Zelda's powers.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

As the game went on with all of them staying on board, Sasori started to get bored.

And when Sasori gets bored, he usually takes it out on his teammate.

Who happened to be Cin.

Smirking, the redhead swung his sword…right through the princess. He tried a few more times before Cin noticed what he was doing.

"Nice try, Sasori, but in this game, you can't kill me off!" she crowed, "Why else do you think that I didn't protest the team assignments?"

He just growled, then smiled as Samus kicked Zelda off the side.

With one life gone, she'd pay more attention.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Things were looking bleak when Deidara found the Final Smash. Kirby had swallowed Sheik since then, and Link was dodging pretty well. All of them had fallen off at least once.

Except Sasori.

Which was why Deidara decided to have Samus aim at him.

The blond laughed as Link went flying, then stared as the armor fell off…

"What the -?"

Everyone else was laughing, even the Uchiha was snickering a little.

"Nice pick, Deidara!" Hidan called, "She looks just like you, right down to that long blond ponytail!"

"Shut up!" Deidara yelled, pausing the game, "How did this happen, un?"

"You didn't know Samus was a girl?" Cin fought down her laughter, "I thought that it was common knowledge!"

"Obviously not," Deidara gritted his teeth.

"No changing," Itachi said quickly.

"But…"

"No changing."

"Let's get going," Sasori said, "I hate waiting."

"Let's," Cindra agreed, as Deidara re-started the game, only to be knocked off by Sheik.

And soon after that, when the snacks were half-gone, they finally had a winner.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

As Sasori kicked Deidara off of the platforms, Cin did the same for Itachi.

They had no more lives.

Smiling, the winning team high-fived each other while Deidara slammed his head against the wall and Itachi sat still in shock.

… … … … … … … … … … … …

"I lost," he said, "I _lost_. Wait a second, I'm not supposed to _loose_. Let me see the author!"

_(I don't own that quote from _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_)_

"My fangirls will get you for this!"

_(Temper, temper. You must really be upset if you're willing to bring your fangirls into this mess.)_

"Shut up!"

_(Hey, _you_ called _me_, so don't blame me when I answer with something you don't want to hear!)_

… … … … … … … … … … … …

Heedless of Itachi's ranting at the author, the next set of teams took over.

Zetsu and Tobi against Kisame and Hidan.

Green against Blue

3…2…1…

"Fuck!" the game was immediately paused as everyone in the room (except Cin) took a swing at the Jashinist.

"Stop it!" Hidan yelled, "Do you guys even _see_ what this stinking game gave me? That's it, I'm going back…" he moved to reset the game, but Cin smacked his hand away, ignoring the glare he gave her.

"We all made an agreement, Hidan," Itachi said in a steely voice, "You get what you get and you do not throw a fit."

"Well, I'm a double-crosser, what else is new?"

"Do it, Hidan," Sasori said quietly as the others prepared for a fight.

"Um, if you guys are going to brawl outside of the video game," Cin inserted into the conversation, "Please do it in your own backyard, 'cause if anything happens to this TV, I'm not getting a new one."

"Just play, Hidan," Kisame growled, "You're holding up the game."

"I suddenly do not feel quite so bad about my character," Itachi said, relaxing, "Thank you MaliceArchangela."

"You don't see** me complaining about getting Wolf**. **Who** even knows who that is?"

Hidan only glared at him, completely missing the whack on the head Kakuzu gave him.

"Hurry up, time is money!"

"Fine," growled Hidan, starting the game in the form of…

… … … … … … … … … … … …

_(That's all for now, see ya'll next time!)_

"MaliceArchangela-san, stop teasing the readers."

_(What do you care, Itachi?)_

"I care a bit more now that I saw that you did not give me as horrible a character."

_(Why thank you.)_

"Will you stop teasing the readers? I want to get this over with."

_(May-be.)_

_…** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_******…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**************…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_******************…**** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************… … … … … … … … … … … …**_

_**********************(see you next time!)**_


	43. Chapter 43: No, Fours!

Joseph Heller has a point when he says, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."

In the mean time, enjoy this chapter with the Akatsuki (who I don't own) and don't kill me!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Fine," growled Hidan, starting the game in the form of…

Princess Peach

"Too much bad karma," Kakuzu snickered, "It's your own fault for killing all of those people, Hidan."

"Shut up."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Hidan's bad mood dissipated part-way through the game when he realized that this character wasn't quite so bad.

"Oh yeah! Eat my turnips!"

It was quite embarrassing, actually, which caused Zetsu and the ever-hyper Tobi to focus their attacks on him, whereas Kisame just hung out, pausing the game every now and then to annoy the others, who would then let up on the Jashinist a little bit to attack him.

But in the end, Hidan was kicked off the island two times, and then a third, to sit glowering at the screen while Zetsu and Tobi took on Kisame, all three with all three lives.

Now the fish-man swung into action, pressing buttons furiously to knock off the others.

But it wouldn't be easy.

By now, Tobi was hyped on sugar, and Zetsu's black half was in control and not willing to give anything away.

Kisame would have to fight for a win.

Which was just the way he liked it.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It took him only five minutes to knock out the competition and be declared winner, taking his team to go against Cin and Sasori.

They had to give Hidan another whack to get him out of his sulking state, and then he was back in the game, making the Princess fight her hardest, as though the fate of the world depended on the battle.

"How are you so good?" panted Kisame.

"Older brother, remember?" Cin sighed, but didn't loose focus, "It was my goal in life to beat him at these games."

"It's nicer than Itachi's brother's goal."

"You have a brother?" she asked the Uchiha, still playing.

"Hn."

"What's his name?"

"Sasuke," but his face seemed to soften a bit as he spoke.

"What's his goal?" Cin asked, encouraged.

"To kill me."

"Oh," she focused back on the game with enough time to send Hidan on his first trip.

"See ya next fall!" she called out, trying to forget Itachi's disturbing words.

"Calm yourself, Cindra," Sasori said from his duel with Kisame, while Hidan jumped back in to battle with Zelda, "If you get too cocky, the delusional fool will take you down."

"But Kisame's fighting..." then Hidan realized what the puppet-master really meant, "...that's harsh, Sasori."

"What else is new?" the red-head replied as Link landed a hit on Ike.

It took long enough that Itachi had to go to the kitchen to get more snacks for the watchers. Tobi's sugar high finally wore off, and he was curled up in a little ball, fast asleep.

The sun was starting to go down, before Hidan was finally knocked off for the last time. Zelda ran over to help out Link, surprising Ike to the point that he fell off.

And that was when another Final Smash appeared.

Cin looked at Sasori, who looked back at her for a moment, and nodded. The girl grinned.

While Link held off Ike, Zelda became Shiek and went for the prize, and then aimed for the fish-man and fired...

Ike went flying, and Cin (for the first time ever) used the "taunt" feature, before high-fiving the red-head.

"Two more to go," the puppet-master grinned, as Ike was revived and they returned to ganging up on the swordman.

It wasn't too long before he was finally beaten, making Cin and Sasori the champions.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So it looks like Sasori is able to play team video games after all…he just prefers to torture his teammate instead.

Poor Hidan, and he was doing so well before he became to overconfident.

So, I hope you enjoyed.

Please review and vote for your favorite characters!

Thank you!


	44. Chapter 44: The Final Day

Joseph Heller has a point when he says, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."

Enjoy this chapter with the Akatsuki (who I don't own) and don't kill me!

But please review and vote for your favorite characters!

Thank you!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"I can't believe she's leaving today, un! We only got four days, since she spent Friday, Saturday, and Sunday locked up in her room, un. Isn't there some rule that we're supposed to have at least seven, un?"

"There is nothing we can do, Deidara," Itachi said softly as he passed the blond's desk, "She made her choice, and now we all live with it."

"We?" Hidan asked, "I bet that you're glad that she's gone!"

"She was detrimental to our mission, Hidan, and…"

"Tobi misses Cin-chan," the masked man looked sadly out the window, propping his cheek on his hand.

"Be that as it may…"

"Open your eyes, Itachi, un. Even you seem affected by her absence, Zetsu is wilting, Sasori is boring again, and Kisame seems a bit more…blue that usual, un."

"What about Kakuzu?" Itachi pointedly ignored the comment about him being affected by the absence of a mere girl.

"That miser's never affected by anything important," Hidan grumbled, "Only by his stinking moneybags."

"No, he might miss her a little," Kisame said, trying to lighten the mood, "While she was here, we ate over there most of the time, which saved him money."

The resultant laughing was a bit much for the weak joke, but no one wanted to appear depressed.

They wanted to continue to pretend to be tough.

It was easier when they weren't crying on the inside.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin wasn't doing much better.

All of her things were packed, and her room seemed so empty. She wished that she could've ridden home with the Akatsuki, but she knew that if she prolonged the separation, it would only be worse.

Cin might be many things, but she wasn't a masochist.

That was Hidan's job.

She would miss them.

For all of her life, she had always felt a little bit on the edge of things. She was never an outcast, but sometimes she seemed to be thinking on a completely different level than anyone else. She had been called sensible so often that she began to wonder whether or not it meant what she thought it did. Because she never swore, people who did felt compelled to apologize to her when they did.

But, all of that started to change. Finally, there were some people weirder than she was, and who seemed to connect with her mentally every now and then.

They were hardly bosom buddies, but she felt that they were just getting to be good friends, and now she had to leave.

Thanks Alexander

He was always after her to make more friends, worried about her being lonely, but just when she made a bunch, he decides to pack her up and move her away.

The only thing she could think of to justify her brother's actions was that he somehow _knew_ who the Akatsuki were, but that was impossible.

It had to be.

If it wasn't, then her friends weren't safe.

Sherlock Holmes once said something very smart, that once you've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be true.

Her brother didn't know the Akatsuki, so he could have no basis of hating them from personal issues.

No one had complained about the Akatsuki, on the contrary, everyone loved having them at the school.

So the only option remaining was that her brother knew.

And if _he_ knew, then who else did?


	45. Chapter 45: The Apocalypse Arrives

Joseph Heller is right in saying that, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."

Cindra's leaving, so what will the Akatsuki (who I don't own) do next?

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

In a matter of speaking, they were taking it quite well.

As well as anyone who had just had their best friend move away could take it.

Who are we kidding, they aren't taking it well at all!

…

They were all listless, and if someone had invaded the school right then and there, the Akatsuki would have probably let them.

It was a huge shock when Alexander walked in the front door at the end of the day and headed straight for the office.

"Maybe she forgot something, un," Deidara suggested.

"Doubt it," Itachi replied, "She would not want to prolong the inevitable."

"What?" they heard a yell from the office, and through the window, they could see Cin's older brother not looking very happy, "What do you mean she's not here?"

The Akatsuki looked at each other with wide eyes, and then moved closer to eavesdrop.

"She informed us that she was moving yesterday," the clerk cowered in the college student's ire, "And she didn't show up today."

"Then where is she? How could you lose a student?"

"She didn't even show up, we aren't responsible for students who don't even appear at school…"

"Don't lie to me, Cin would never miss a day of school without good reason!"

"Cin's missing, un?" Deidara couldn't stay quiet and watch his friend's brother bully the poor woman any longer.

Alexander whipped his head around and glared at them, "Where is she?"

"We do not have the slightest idea," Itachi took control of the conversation, "She told us as well that she was leaving yesterday."

"Are you suggesting that my sister is a _liar_?"

"Everyone lies at one point," Sasori added.

"Not Cindra."

"Look, instead of bickering here, we should be looking for her, un!"

"Did Cin-chan leave behind a note or anything?"

"Yeah," Alexander seemed desperate as he pulled the paper out of his pocket, "It's some sort of riddle. She always did love those riddling games."

They all looked at the paper:

I am the shortest complete sentence in the English language. What am I?

Near

What always runs but never walks, often murmurs, never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?

Where am I?

"Well, any ideas?" Alexander asked impatiently.

"We're thinking," grumbled Kisame, "Some of these riddles are hard, you know!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Wait for the next chapter and review in the meantime please!

Thank you, and see you then!


	46. Chapter 46: The Riddle Master

Joseph Heller is right in saying that, "Every writer I know has trouble writing."

So, will the Akatsuki solve Cin's riddle? Where is she hiding?

And do we really want to be near her brother when we find her?

I don't own the Akatsuki, so enjoy the series!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Do you have any ideas, Deidara? You knew her first," Itachi asked.

"I didn't know anything about _riddles_, un!"

"She didn't play the riddle game with you?" Alexander seemed incredulous, "She plays that game with all of her new friends."

"Maybe she just likes us," Hidan said.

"No, she usually does that to the friends she actually likes. It's kind of a rite of passage, you know?"

"Look, while you guys are arguing about whether or not she actually was our friend, we _could_ be solving the riddle, un!"

"Deidara-sempai is right!" Tobi cried out, "So let's solve it!"

…_** … … … … … … … … … … …**_

Itachi looked up, "I do not suppose you're willing to give us any hints?"

_(Well, before I answer, you _might_ want to move outside the room. Alexander isn't going to be quite so understanding about you talking to me.)_

"Fine," he walked out of the room, supposedly to think on it alone, "Now tell me."

_(Where's the fun if I just tell you?)_

"Would it be permitted to ask the readers?"

_(May-be! Go ahead and ask.)_

"If they have the wrong answers after a day, am I permitted to ask you again?"

_(Yeah, I don't want to have this story on a hook forever. Though it _would_ give me time to build up a story base for weeks in the future…)_

"MaliceArchangela-san, you are diabolical."

_(Well, go ahead, I'm sure that your fans will be perfectly willing to help.)_

Now Itachi turns to you, the readers, "Hello, people who are reading this story. As you can see, we have a little riddle problem. Can we get a little hand with solving this? Thank you, and have a nice day."

_(You need to give them a little incentive, Itachi! They won't do it for you simply out of the goodness of their hearts!)_

"Fine," Itachi sighed before looking back up into the readers' eyes, "I promise that if you answer the riddle, if I ever come across you, I won't purposefully kill you."

_(Itachi, is that the _best_ you can _do_?)_

"I will express my gratitude in keeping them alive, but if they attack me, I cannot promise that my reaction would not prove…fatal for them. I do not see your problem."

_(_sighs_ Sorry readers, it looks like this is the best we're going to get. I'll leave this over the weekend as I have schoolwork to do and also need to write the next chapters, so figure out the riddle and post your answers please!)_

"Before I die of old age, please? I would not want to discover that MaliceArchangela-san has 'Rip-Van-Winkled' me."

_(Don't be ridiculous, your fangirls would tear me apart.)_

"There's that…"

_(Keep up this threatening business, and I'll have my revenge.)_

"Revenge is pointless, especially for you who lacks…hatred."

_(So I don't hate people, so _what_? Anyway, just answer the riddle! Please and thank you! And see you Monday!)_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**


	47. Chapter 47: The Solving of the Riddle

"Every writer I know has trouble writing." - Joseph Heller

I was kind of surprised on how quickly everyone answered the riddle, nice job everyone! I guess it must have something to do with the fact that I seem to keep testing my riddles on people unable to answer the correctly, so I was hoping to at least get through the weekend before I posted this.

However, I see no reason not to post this now.

So without further ado, I do not own the Akatsuki and hope you continue to enjoy my fanfiction.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Now the time has come to solve the riddle at last!

"Just hurry up and give me the answer. I have checked in regularly ever since I left, and they _still_ have not solved it."

_(Keep your shirt on, Itachi, we don't want to give your fangirls a heartattack.)_

"Just give me the answer."

_(Okay, everyone is right in saying that the answer is _I Am Near a River_)_

"How do they figure that? Wait, _everyone_?"

_(The shortest sentence in the English language is _I Am_, she gave you the middle part, and the answer to the last part is_ a River_. It's plain logic. Also, I had barely posted for a couple of minutes before answers started streaming in, even before you asked.)_

"So nice to see you enjoying yourself. So you let me ask even though I didn't need to?"

_(Well, it's nice to ask for things nicely. But Itachi, you seem to be loosing your touch in order not to answer a simple riddle like that…)_

"You keep neglecting to write training into the story. Instead you are busy with stupid plot lines. Pain will not be happy when he returns."

_(Pain can cry me a river.)_

"Would you like me to tell him that for you?"

_(…Just go and tell the others, she might not keep waiting for much longer. You don't want her to set another riddle quest, do you?)_

"Shut up," he growled as he went to tell the others.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

But by the time they reached the river, all they could find was another message:

Locked away in an ivory tower,

Spinning stories by the hour,

My name she shares,

As is the love for the king's right hand man,

I love to drift off down the river,

So wait a while and I'll come hither,

Mention my name and you'll learn the next clue,

Know me not, and you'll receive nothing from,

The Lady of Shalott

"Is this some sort of joke?" Hidan cried out, "All we have to do is name her?"

"Well, I hope that our _teachers_ have been paying attention to their students names."

"No need," Itachi replied, "_The Lady of Shalott_ is a poem by Tennyson. I just have to remember who the story was based on, and we'll have our girl."

"Elaine of Astolat," Tobi spoke up, and everyone stared, "So we're looking for Lainie-chan!"

"How do you know?" Kisame managed to ask.

"Lainie-chan told me that she was named for Elaine of Astolat, written about as the Lady of Shalott, and…"

"Shut up, Tobi, un," the blond smacked the orange-mask-wearing Akatsuki, "So we just wait for…Lainie?"

"We're not waiting, she's here, Deidara-sempai."

Indeed, a girl came floating down the river in a canoe, reading a book at just that moment.

"Lainie-chan! Tobi remembered about Elaine of Astolat!" he waved and the girl grinned at him as she paddled her way over to the shore.

"Gosh, Tobi, I completely forgot that I told you," she gave him a big hug, "I think Cin expected you guys to take a little longer than that."

"You know where my sister is?" Alexander growled at her, "Where?"

The slender brunette took a step back, and then hid behind Tobi, "Cin actually gave me a message for you."

"What is it?" he snarled.

"That you really should leave her alone, that she's not a little girl anymore, and did I mention that she wanted you to leave her alone?"

"Where is she?"

"She's probably gone by now," the girl mumbled, "She said that she was keeping on the move until she reached the end of the circuit. She also told me to tell you guys," she turned to the Akatsuki, "that this is her new friend orientation, and hopes that you guys don't need any help in solving, since that is _cheating_."

Itachi pointedly looked in the opposite direction, "Just give us the message."

"Here," she gave it over, "Now I need to get back to canoeing. I'll be helping out at Girl Scout camp this year, and I need to work on steering this boat all on my own."

The Akatsuki looked down:

Where I love to watch those beautiful things,

That at night come without being fetched.

But by day they are lost without being stolen.

Where am I?

"I could learn to hate her if she keeps this up, un."

"Don't hate her," Lainie begged, "She's really having a lot of fun!"

"Nice to know that she's having fun, while we're worried sick," her brother grumbled.

"She seems really pissed off at you, you must have done something wrong," Lainie practically ran to get back into the canoe and pushed herself off, waving goodbye.

"Any ideas, anyone?" Kisame asked.

"Don't look at Tobi, Tobi got the last one!"

"Stars," Zetsu said, "**A place where she can see the stars**."

Deidara snapped his fingers, "The beach!"

"They have a lot of waterfront property here, do they not?" Itachi stated to Alexander.

He only got a glare, and a grunt.

_(Starting to see how everyone else feels when you do that to them?)_

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Alexander seemed insulted.

"Not you," Itachi gave the patented Uchiha glare.

_(Ah yes, that's the problem with you knowing that I exist. You really should think before you speak…and I'll shut up now.)_

"Thank you," Itachi mumbled under his breath.

"Come _on_, un!" Deidara called out, running off.

"Save your energy!" Kisame called out, "Who knows how many riddles we'll have to solve!"

"She's there, I know she is, un!"

"How do you know?" Alexander yelled.

"Her purpose has been fulfilled, un! She's done this to us before, making us so angry at her that we forget our anger at someone else, un! I imagine that you're angry with her, Alexander, aren't you, un? More so than us, un?"

Her brother froze.

How could this blond know something like this?

How could this person possibly know his sister better than he?

It was impossible, the blond must merely be guessing.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It was only when he saw the dark shape waiting for them on the beach that he realized how wrong he was.

And felt ashamed.

But not enough not to lecture her.

"What on Earth did you think you were doing?" Alexander yelled, "You're definitely coming with me now, Cindra, obviously being with these guys has corrupted you, if you're willing to do this to your older brother!"

What they weren't expecting was for Cin to jump to her feet and start yelling at him, completely startling Deidara who was standing next to her.

Even more surprising was what came out of her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up! You can't take a fricking hint if your life depended on it, you bastard!"

_Silence_

"You taught her to swear, did you not, Hidan?" Itachi asked, and the albino flushed.

"Even I didn't expect _that_."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, I only included the actual swearing to startle, but I'll censor it in coming chapters.

So Cin swears…something bad _has_ to happen now.

But you'll have to wait to see what it is!


	48. Chapter 48: The Broken Universe

"Every writer I know has trouble writing." - Joseph Heller

MaliceArchangela does not own the Akatsuki, just the plot line of this fanfiction.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

She kept swearing up a storm, shocking everyone as all the anger she had kept balled up in the pit of her stomach came flowing out.

_(Itachi! Stop her!)_

"What?"

_(She really needs to stop swearing _now_!)_

"Why? Is this just something to do with your dislike of swearing?"

_(No…well, not exactly…let's just say that if something isn't done right _now_, things are going to go terribly wrong!)_

"Fine," he started to make his way over to the screeching girl, calling for her to stop.

But it wasn't working.

_(Hurry, if she doesn't stop, the universe will…)_

Itachi heard it.

_**Crack!**_

Everyone froze, except the fourth-wall breaker, who said in an almost panicky voice, "What happened?"

_(She broke the universe! How on _Earth_ could she do that! At least it paused, it gives you enough time to cover her mouth before it all resumes.)_

"What will happen if she continues?"

_(You don't want to know. We'll be lucky if things are only minor…she's waking up! Hurry!)_

Cindra let out one loud curse before Itachi was able to cover her mouth, but that was enough to send a large rock flying down from thin air on the person who cursed the most, her teacher.

Hidan

"Was this what you were talking about?" Itachi asked.

_(Yeah, but I was expecting something worse. My guess is that every single time she swears, this'll happen. Good thing she doesn't usually do this, or else Hidan might soon be…very poor off.)_

"Nice universe you made here," the Uchiha grumbled, "It breaks so easily."

_(Shut up, I'd like to see _you_ do better. Look, just pass my message on, and hopefully we can get on with the story.)_

"Whatever," Itachi related the story to the others

Cin gave it a try, "_Expletive_."

Hidan was hit in the head by another boulder.

"Okay, I believe you," she smiled at Itachi.

"So quickly?" Sasori asked.

"Well, there's nothing above us, so obviously rocks are falling from thin air, so the only thing I can think of is Itachi being right and…is that obsidian?"

Her eyes were wide as she hurried over to examine the shiny black stone.

"Um, a little help here?" Hidan grunted, "Not that it's not fascinating to be under this rock…"

"Obsidian," Cin corrected.

"…whatever, I'd really like it to be off of me now!"

"What's the magic word?" Kisame teased.

Hidan's eyes glinted, "Get this stupid thing off me right now, or I'll sacrifice you to Jashin when I finally get up."

"But if we do not let you up," Sasori smirked, "Then you can't sacrifice us at all, can you?"

"Let me up," Hidan growled.

"_Expletive_," Cindra said.

Yet another rock fell, and Hidan blacked out.

"_Now_ we can get him up," she smiled, "Since he won't be able to sacrifice us now, so let's hurry."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I got the "_expletive_" part from a book I read recently, _The Wizard, The Witch, and Two Girls from Jersey_ when one of the characters asked "Are you (expletive)ing kidding me?"

So yeah, for a bit, that's the swearing.

Enjoy!


	49. Chapter 49: Just a Little Cold

In honor of the 50th chapter, I would like to thank those who've favorited/put out alerts on my stories in alphabetical order.

First, the Favoriters: **Akatsuki's a bang**, **Akatsuki-Lover007**, **AnimeMomo**, **Dei-and-Ita-are-Mine**, **I'mAzombieRawr**, **Ilovebleach102012**, **immortal-lover14**, **InsaneNinja**, **Jay-Jay1997**, **Justice Reeps**, **KK1KK2**, **kouriel**, **Lily Elm**, **Narinu Narasu**, **Neko-Renku**, **0X059**, **rainbowdragongirl101**, **Ryuu22**, **Sasunarufan101**, **Shuriken-chan**, **Tanglepelt**, **vampy-chan321**, **XxSwallowxX**, and **Yokai-no-Jasper-kun**.

_(takes deep breath)_

Now the alerters. If you've both favorited and put me on alert, your name will only show up in the Favorites list.

Here we go again: **ammie-may**, **AnimeLover5125**, **Cake-Is-Life**, **Kurai Homura**, **Sin-Skyeon**, and **yapook**.

Thanks everyone, this chapter is for you!

Oh, I'd also like to give everyone another little riddle to solve.

Here goes nothing:

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

Read and review, and remember, I don't own the Akatsuki!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Stupid Uchiha, what was he thinking, keeping the room so cold, un? I mean, we were freezing our butts off, and does the guy even _think_ of making the room comfortable for us, un? _No_-oh."

Itachi had given them all worksheets, and had then gone over to sit down at the desk, all while keeping the room at temperatures that would make a polar bear feel cold.

So imagine how our characters were feeling.

"I mean, I know that he's a sadist, but there's a limit, un! How the guy can even _stand_ staying in that _freezing_ cold room all day, I'll never know, un. And I don't want to know. Man, that guy is _insane_, un!"

Something was wrong here.

Cin's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out the feeling of wrongness in the air.

Well, she was sitting with a group of assassins, but she doubted that that was what was wrong.

She had gotten a 90 instead of a 100 on the last test, but she didn't usually feel like that afterwards.

Disappointed, yes.

Wrong, no.

Deidara kept talking, ignorant of the fact that no one was paying attention. Tobi had his eyes on lunch, Hidan was praying to Jashin under his breath, and Cin was still determining what could possibly be so wrong that she felt so uneasy.

"And I _know_ that I wasn't the only one, someone even asked him to turn on the heat, but _no_-oh, he had to make _all_ of us uncomfortable, un!"

What was it?

"Next time, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and…" Deidara's eyes grew wide, "He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Cin looked behind him.

No Itachi

She looked to the left.

No Itachi

She looked to the right.

No Itachi

She looked up.

No Itachi

She looked down.

No Itachi

She looked all around.

No Itachi

All of this took only a few seconds, before Cin replied, "Actually…no. He's nowhere in sight."

Deidara spun around to look behind him.

No Itachi

He looked to the left…

"I've already done all of the looking, Deidara, you don't have to repeat it."

She was feeling a little worried.

Itachi _always_ showed up when Deidara was badmouthing him. It was simply the Uchiha's thing. They all laughed about it, you know? Deidara insulted him, Itachi appeared from nowhere, Deidara sulked, everyone laughed, Cin groaned and told them not to beat him up in her house…

Good times

Good times…

So where was Itachi?

The world will never know…

Something was definitely wrong.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As the day ended, they rushed to the English classroom, pulling Kakuzu and Kisame along with them. They burst into the room just as the last student was leaving to see the teacher looking…paler than usual.

Were those dark circles below his eyes?

"Itachi, are you okay?" Cin cautiously asked, waiting for him to bite her head off.

"Hn."

"Are you sure? You don't look too good…"

"Hn."

"I'm not so sure I believe you…"

"Wait, how can you understand him, un?" Deidara interrupted.

Cin simply shrugged, "Mom always wanted me to take a second language, so I studied my brother's grunt patterns."

"Can Cin-chan speak Uchiha?"

"I'm not that great at it, Tobi, but I can give it a shot."

She pulled up a chair to the front of Itachi's desk and took a seat, resting her cheek on her hand with the elbow on the desk, mimicking the weasel's position.

"Hn," she grunted.

"Hn."

"Hnnn?"

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Hn."

"_Hnnnnn_?"

"Hn."

"What's he saying, Cin-chan?" Tobi asked excitedly.

"That we're all idiots, that he's fine, and that he wants to go home now. He also wants to let you know, Hidan, that you're currently failing his class and might want to work harder at paying attention rather than hoping he didn't notice you sacrificing a cockroach in the back of the room."

"Hn."

"Oh, and that Deidara still needs to turn in his essay, though Itachi wonders if there's even any point seeing as it'll probably get another F."

"That's a lie, I'm good at English, un!"

"Is Cin-chan making this up?"

She only grinned, "The world may never know."

"Come on, Cin, un, tell the truth!"

"I just did, Deidara. That's what he said. He might be lying, but I'm not lying about what he was lying about _if_ he was lying, which he might not have been, not that it's any of my business if he was lying or not, but I wasn't lying even if he was so how can you even accuse me of lying?"

…

"Huh?" Hidan asked, completely confused.

"Just forget it," Cin shook her head, "The point is that he says he's fine, but I'm having serious doubts on the truth of that statement," she turned to give a skeptical look to Itachi, who was focused on a small corner of the room up near the ceiling, away from the shinobi (and one regular girl) looking critically at him. It would've looked completely innocent, had he been a cute furry animal, and not a shinobi who was anything but.

Before he could flinch away, she had pressed her hand to his forehead.

"Itachi, you're _sick_, aren't you?"


	50. Chapter 50: Uchihas Don't Get Sick

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

Read and review, and remember, I don't own the Akatsuki!

Oh, and I had thought that last chapter was the 50th, but obviously I was wrong, so I'll just leave that be and give you the _true_ Chapter 50 right now!

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Impossible," Itachi said, "Uchihas don't get sick."

"Uh-oh, a contraction, un! He _must_ be ill, un!"

"Shut up, Deidara," Itachi massaged his temples with his fingers.

He wasn't sick, _expletive_-it! Now if only the person using the genjutsu would stop making the room spin…

_**Clunk!**_

They were too shocked to catch the Uchiha before he hit the floor, unconscious.

_**S…I…L…E…N…C…E…**_

"He is _not_ going to be happy when he wakes up," Kisame finally said.

They all just shook their heads in agreement.

"Maybe we should leave the country…" Hidan said thoughtfully.

But Cin was all business.

"Deidara, Sasori, give me a hand here and pick him up. Kisame, please go to the office and tell them that Itachi has fallen ill and that they'll need a sub tomorrow. Tobi, please go and bring the car around front, and Kakuzu, a sick person needs a lot of food which costs a lot of money, as well as a lot of care and time, and since time is money, it's in your best interests to go and get some medicine for him. Hidan, go home and heat up some water, put blankets in his room, and find some washcloths and stuff, alright? Oh, and you might want to grab a wastebasket in case Itachi starts to vomit."

Her voice was so full of authority that no one argued and everyone did as they were told (for once).

Pain would not have been happy that they obeyed her quicker than they did him.

But then again, if it wasn't for her, they would probably have left Itachi to die from his cold rather than help him get better.

It was just something in the way she spoke, the voice of a leader that held no other option than to obey without question.

It was a gift very few people had, and Cin didn't even know that she possessed it. She would deny it if anyone even accused her of it, but that didn't change the fact that it was there.

She turned her attention to the Uchiha, who looked even paler than usual, his skin clammy, and directed the puppetmaster to take his upper body and the bomber to take his feet. She doubted that Deidara would drop the sick man, but since the blond hated the weasel so much, it was best not to tempt fate by giving him the head to carry.

Gentler than anyone would expect of the assassins, they lifted their fallen comrade and followed Cin slowly as she opened doors for them, leading them outside where Tobi waited with the car.

Uchihas may not get sick, according to Itachi, but if he was well, then Cin was a preschooler.

Anyone looking at him could tell that he was most certainly not well.

And guess who would have to take care of him.

Yeah, that's right.

Thanks Itachi.

What are neighbors for?

Certainly not to be able to have their own lives.

Sometimes she wished the Akatsuki had never moved in next door. She never had had to do this much work before.


	51. Chapter 51: Delirious

Will Itachi feel better soon?

Only by reading can you find out in: Delirious

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

Read and review, but remember, I don't own the Akatsuki!

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The room was fuzzy as he opened his eyes, and he held his head as the room swirled around him.

Where _was_ he?

Where were the other Akatsuki?

He released his chakra, but the genjutsu failed to disappear.

Was he so weak that he couldn't even do that?

"If you're feeling bad, I'd appreciate an earlier warning before you faint."

"I did not faint," he tried to say, but the words were garbled.

"Fine, is 'passed out' better?" the voice was feminine, he realized, "I'm sorry if the term 'faint' offends your masculine sensibilities. Or maybe 'lost consciousness'?"

She spoke so familiarly with him. Did he know her?

He forced himself to roll over to look at the girl standing in the doorway with a bowl of soup in her hands.

She looked so familiar, but shouldn't that long brown hair be longer?

"Where am I?" he seemed to speak clearer now.

"Your room. You gave us quite the shock, you know, suddenly fai…loosing consciousness like that."

"How long was I out for?"

"Only a couple of hours, don't worry. I think your fever is coming down though."

"Good," he murmured, laying his head back on the pillow.

"Anyway, I need you to drink this," she brought the soup over, "It'll make you feel better…do you need any help eating?"

"No," the sick man grumbled. He was no invalid and would take care of himself. He needed no little girl to do the job for him.

Not even a girl who seemed so familiar to him.

"O-kay," she said slowly. Obviously she didn't believe him at all, for even though she had set the bowl down on his bedside table, she lingered, looking at him critically.

"Is there something else?" he grumbled, pushing his long hair out of his face.

"Are you sure you can handle it on your own? It's really hot."

"I believe that that is the point of soup to be hot, isn't it?"

"Yes, but still. Suppose you spill it because you can't control your movements due to the fever?"

He was starting to get annoyed with this unknown girl.

"If you don't think I can do it, then why did you even offer the option?"

She smiled, "You're starting to sound like yourself again. I'm glad."

Himself? How did she know? What was his usual actions even like?

Who was he?

Why did he feel so hot?

Why couldn't he move?

Did this strange girl have something to do with it?

Who was she?

How did she know him?

All of his unanswered questions hurt his head, and he winced from the pain, something that was not lost on the girl sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Calm down," she said, "I realize that it's strange for you to be like this, but you're just going to have to trust me."

"Shut up," he grunted, hoping to offend her and make her go away already, but she only gave him a smile.

"Here, I'll help you," she reached for the pillow to help prop him up, her hands brushing his hair back from his face gently.

She acted like a medical-nin, he realized, that same bedside manner that was completely innocent, just doing what needed to be done at the time without question.

There was even a similar feel to them, that same healing feeling that soothed the patient and let them rest.

Unconsciously, he felt himself relax a little at her voice, despite how he told himself that letting down his guard was a bad idea. He must have been poisoned and in an enemy camp, that was the only explanation.

"I'm not telling you anything," he murmured, but she just laughed at him.

"So you really think that I'm the enemy, huh? And here I thought that we were getting to be friends."

"Friends?" the word was so strange to him.

She just smiled, "You're completely delirious, aren't you? Soup will make it better, you know."

She took the bowl into her hands and scooped up some of the soup in the large deep spoon, "Open wide."

"This is so childish," he grumbled, but did as she requested.

Something about the way she spoke made him reluctant to believe that there was poison in the fluid, or that she wished him any harm at all.

His soft heart would be the death of him one day.

"If I had known that you would be taken down like this, I would've warned everyone about the bugs in this area. I thought that shinobi wouldn't be taken down like this, but I guess I was wrong, I mean, you're only human, aren't you?"

Bugs? The only image that came to mind was that Konoha clan that had some sort of strange jutsu with the creatures.

Somehow he knew that that wasn't what she was talking about.

But he couldn't think of any other meaning.

"You said…my room?"

She understood the implied question, thankfully, so he didn't have to keep talking to make his meaning clear.

"Linden Village," she said softly, "I am your next door neighbor here. You guys moved in a few months ago, everyone except your leader, Pein, and Konan.

"It's dangerous…"

He didn't know why he was trying to save the girl, trying to get her out before one of the others killed her, but she only laughed, a nice strong laugh, not the tittery bell-like laughter so many other girls did.

"I know all about your comrades and your group, the Akatsuki," then she seemed to reconsider, "Well, not _all_, obviously, but a good deal. You guys have been living next to me for months with me knowing your secret, and you haven't hurt me. Though I do admit, in this state, I should be a little worried, but Zetsu and Sasori are within earshot if you get…violent."

"Why would they help you?" he tried to make his comment as biting as possible, but she only smiled gently again.

"They, like you, have become my friends."

He could feel his eyes widen…he must still be dreaming. Those two were among the most antisocial beings in the Akatsuki...subtly, he reached to pinch himself to wake up, but she smacked his hand away first.

"I apologize for hitting you in this state," though her tone said that she was lying, "But I cannot let you go about hurting yourself."

"Let go of me," but he couldn't put the right amount of venom in his tone.

He was completely at her mercy here, and worse, she knew it.

"Now, open wide," she insisted, and he sighed as he obliged and she put in another spoonful.

It wasn't bad, he had to admit. In fact, it was quite delicious, much better than anything he himself could do.

Not that he'd say anything, of course, he still didn't trust the girl. She was obviously no shinobi, and it wasn't right, someone so far from their world knowing so much about it. It was dangerous in more ways than one and could cause trouble for all parties involved.

Not that he was worried about the girl, no, just about the mission Pein-sama had set for them.

The one that was still unaccomplished.

Pein was not pleased at how long it was taking.

He would have to get better soon, so that he could finish the mission and do something different.

He hated being held down in one spot like this, it made him uncomfortable…and vulnerable, though he hated to admit it.

He was developing a routine, and he knew that it was a dangerous thing to do.

Routine can get you killed.

It tells your enemies exactly what you're going to do and when.

He was loosing his touch.

And he hated it.

The disjointed thoughts made his head ache, but he refused to flinch, only consuming the hot soup that soothed his nerves.

But then something crossed his mind, that made him tense up.

"Where are the others?" he murmured quietly, and then realized that she probably couldn't hear him…but she surprised him.

She put the soup bowl down (it was finished) and brushed his hair out of his eyes yet again.

"They're okay, just Itachi and you are sick at the moment."

_Itachi_…?

"I've never heard you speak without your speech impediment before, Deidara, is it some side-effect of you being sick? Like Itachi and his contractions?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Okay, if I got you (and you know I did), the you've got to review and vote! And don't deny it, I _know_ that you thought this was being told through Itachi, but it _wasn't_, hahahaha!

Seriously, vote on your favorite character and review. I've noticed lately that Itachi has gained the lead, but he shouldn't be allowed to win so easily, should he?


	52. Chapter 52: Cure

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Itachi opened his eyes to see his blue partner sitting by his bedside.

"I'm not sick," he grumbled, pouting and making another thousand fangirls join the cause, which only served to worsen his mood.

"Keep telling yourself that," Kisame's blunt words were something he was used to, and somehow relaxed him a bit.

"Why are you in here?"

"First, Cin doesn't want to leave you alone. Second of all, with both you and Deidara brought low, Cin has quarantined the house. We're not going to school until the disease is gone. Officially, she is sick too."

"Deidara's sick? I never thought I'd see the day."

"She thinks that our immune systems aren't exactly working as well as usual because of the different setting we're in."

"Cin is probably right."

…

"You do realize what you just said, don't you?"

"There's nothing wrong with admitting that someone else is right."

"And that you're wrong?"

"I never said that."

"But you just said that she's right."

"I never said that. I am not sick, I'm simply tired."

He then turned to glare up out of the computer, "And what I'm most tired of is being watched _all the time_! Don't you people have _lives_! I swear, if I ever get out of this, MaliceArchangela, you are going to get…"

"Calm down, Itachi, all this stress isn't good for your blood pressure," Kisame interrupted, forcing his partner to lie down on the bed again (he had tried to get up for his rant against the world).

The weasel tried to fix him with the patented Uchiha glare, but the shark only shrugged it off.

"Itachi, haven't you forgotten that that doesn't work on me?"

Itachi mentally swore.

"Let me out of bed," he grunted, but Kisame only shook his head, smirking.

"Doctor's orders, Itachi, you know better than to disobey a medical-ninja…"

"Which she is not," the weasel interrupted, but the shark-man wasn't paying attention at all.

"Oh, hi Cin!" Kisame's face lit up as he looked over Itachi's shoulder, the Uchiha groaning mentally and turning to see her with a bowl of soup in hand.

"Hey Kisame," she grinned, "Itachi, nice to see that you're up. You're looking more alive than Deidara is, certainly. He was actually a little delirious."

She handed the soup to the astonished Uchiha and then sat at the foot of his bed, a smile still on her face.

"Don't worry," she continued, "It's not poisoned. I've already been through that with Dei."

"Don't call me Dei, un!" came a voice from down the hall, and she grinned.

It was too much fun, she'd never stop annoying him like that.

"Anyway," she sobered up with a stern expression on her face, "Itachi, the doctor orders you to stay in bed for the rest of the day. Kisame," she turned to the blue man, "I would like you to stay with Itachi in case he needs help with anything. I would also like you to wear this mask," she gave him something like surgeons wear, or dentists, when they're working, "So that we can try to avoid either you making him worse, or him getting you sick."

"What about Deidara?" Kisame asked, taking the mask.

"I've got Sasori looking after him. Anyway, I'll just be heading home…"

"No!" called a voice from the door, and the orange-masked man came running in to hug Cin, "Don't go, Cin-chan! Tobi doesn't know anything about taking care of sick people!"

"Tobi," she tried (unsuccessfully) to remove herself from his hug, "I'll only be next door, I'm skipping school tomorrow, what more do you want from me? It's not like I can stay here…"

She trailed off as a wicked gleam entered his eyes, which suddenly seemed to flash red…like Itachi's…

"We have an extra room, Cin-chan!" he was extremely perky, "You can stay here with us tonight!"

"Actually, Tobi," Cin not liking where this was going was putting it _mildly_, "I really have to go home now, so if you'll just let me go…"

"Does Cin-chan not like Tobi?" he looked up at her, eyes full of unshed tears.

Their audience winced.

This was a new low, even for Tobi.

No one could resist _the face_.

But to her credit, Cin wasn't going down without a good fight.

"I have to do my homework," she said strongly, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Cin-chan can do that here," he entreated, "Tobi needs some help with AP Chemistry."

Shoot, he had picked a difficult subject that didn't have one of its teachers living in the house with him.

"I…I'm hanging out with a friend tonight…"

"But the school thinks that Cin-chan is sick."

The kid was _good_.

_..._

_(Or should I say _bad_.)_

"How about you shut up?" Itachi spoke suddenly.

_(Go to sleep, Itachi, you need your rest.)_

"No thanks to you. Thanks for getting me sick."

_(…no comment.)_

_..._

"_Please_, Cin-chan!" he was turning up the cuteness, from a level one to a level five. She began to shudder with the strain of resisting.

"No, I'm busy…"

"With what?"

"I just can't!" she yelled, then realized that she made a big mistake.

Tobi maxed out the cuteness meter.

"Not to twenty!" yelled Kisame, but it was too late.

_(Haha, I don't own that quote, though I love _The Princess Bride_. It's always been one of my favorites, and my cousins always watched it when we went to the beach together and think that it's the best movie ever made, it is so hilarious…though I don't like Buttercup much because she's always screaming on the sidelines instead of helping Wesley, and doesn't seem to get the point that it hurts him more to see her go off with another man than for him to die! As for the results of the cuteness meter going nuclear, you'll just have to wait!)_


	53. Chapter 53: Max it OUT!

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

And she also _might_ be willing to take credit for…naw, forget it!

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Tobi's cuteness meter was going into overdrive.

Cin really shouldn't have yelled at him.

The last person who got twenty was still talking about rainbows and unicorns.

The most anyone else got was five.

Cin was going _down_.

Her ears started smoking with the cuteness as she tried to resist, and somehow she felt that she could hear…_fangirls(?)_ cooing over how cute Tobi was.

That's it, she was going insane, like Itachi, to even…

…

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, "It's not insanity, it's true."

_(Shut up, Itachi.)_

…

Her mouth tried to move, but then she bit down on her lip, trying to keep the words from coming out.

Her eyes started to roll back in her head, and she fainted, rather than say those words.

_**Silence**_

"Tobi," Itachi said, "You do realize that she's useless to us if she wakes up babbling about rainbows and unicorns, right?"

"Sorry, Itachi-san. Tobi got carried away."

"You'd better hope she wakes up quickly," Kisame threatened, "Or else I'm blaming you for two of our members getting worse."

"But Cin-chan _has_ to stay here now!" Tobi recovered his good mood, "Friends don't let friends who faint go home alone! Suppose she's sick too? She _has_ to stay now!"

Kisame and Itachi exchanged a _look_.

"I think I know how Tobi got into the Akatsuki," Itachi said, and Kisame nodded in total agreement.


	54. Chapter 54: Sleepover With the Akatsuki!

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

Let's home Cin wakes up with her sanity intact, but then again, since she's the heroine, can she wake up with it anything _but_?

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin woke up on an unfamiliar bed.

"Ugh," she groaned, "Now I know how Deidara felt when I rescued him from the golf course."

"You can **still think**?" an incredulous voice asked, and she turned to see Zetsu sitting in the corner.

"Yeah," she answered, confused, "I didn't hit my head _that_ hard, did I?"

"Do you **not remember what happened**?"

"It's kind of a blur," she rested her forehead on her hand, "But I think it had something to do with Tobi…?"

"Yeah, it did. **The little idiot hit you with a level twenty cuteness factor.** You're lucky to still be able to think in complete sentences. **The last guy who fell victim still only talks about rainbows and unicorns**."

"Is that why Tobi is a part of the Akatsuki?"

"That's what we think. **Anyway, Tobi has decided that since you fainted, you obviously needed to stay here in case it happened again**."

"The only way it'd happen again is if he hit me with that stuff again," Cin grumbled unhappily.

"I wouldn't **put it past him**," Zetsu agreed solemnly.

"So I'm stuck here?"

"That sums it up** quite well**."

"Joy," was the dry reply, "Just where I wanted to spend my evening."

"It isn't a **picnic for us either**."

"At least you're not in a strange place filled with potential murderers without any way to protect yourself."

_**Silence**_

"You have **a point**."

She sighed, "I'm not going home tonight, am I?"

"Probably **not**."

"Do you think he'll allow me to at least get some clothes and stuff?"

"**Ask **him."

"Oh, I _will_."

…

"Only if Tobi can come with Cin-chan!"

She felt nervous, "Um, Tobi, I'd actually like to go by my…"

He looked at her, no laughter in his eyes.

"I am not stupid, Cindra," he said sternly, "If I were to let you go over by yourself, you'd go and hide in the saferoom and we'd have to force you out again."

Shivers ran down her back.

This wasn't the Tobi she knew.

He seemed to be smiling sadistically behind the mask as he watched her struggle to think of an answer.

Finally, she sighed, her shoulders slumped, "Follow me."

Child-like attitude restored, Tobi followed her, skipping as she went over to her house, feeling like a prisoner on the way to the gallows.

Curse Itachi for getting sick.

Curse Deidara for following suit.

Curse them all for moving in next door.

And curse herself for being _such_ a pushover!

…

She had asked Tobi to wait outside the room while she packed her clothes, promising that he could watch while she was in the bathroom to ensure that she didn't try to hide.

Cin packed her pajamas and a set of clothes for the next day.

Hopefully she wouldn't be there any longer.

If she was, well then, she'd just come back here and grab another set.

_And_ hope that no one could come with her that time.


	55. Chapter 55: Things Go Bump in the Night

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

When at the Akatsuki's house, things can seem a bit creepy. Will Cin make it through the night? Or will she have a few…surprises along the way?

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

By the time she returned to the house, Tobi was sneezing, as was Hidan, Kisame, and Kakuzu. Deidara and Itachi were burning up. Even Zetsu was ill. Sasori was the only one unaffected.

So he was immediately drafted to be her helper.

First she had to practically _force_ all of the Akatsuki to lie down in their respective beds. She made Zetsu rest in the other open room, not wanting him out in his greenhouse in his condition.

While she was working, she had Sasori wet some washcloths to put on their foreheads, and found wastebaskets in case of…well, _waste_.

It was times like these where she had to stop and think carefully about whether or not she _really_ wanted to be a doctor.

But she never backed out.

There was just something so comforting whenever she managed to make someone well after not feeling so great.

She just knew that it was something she was meant to do.

Even if her patients were ungrateful and swore at her.

…

"Why do I have to eat this shit?"

Cin forced herself to be patient.

"It'll make you feel better, Hidan," she forced a fake smile on her face. The books she had were very clear about always smiling with ill patients, how it made them feel better quicker.

And she _wanted_ them better quicker more than she wanted anything.

She wanted to go home, away from this madhouse!

But she couldn't leave the sick boys here alone.

Ugh, she was _such_ a pushover!

Meanwhile, Hidan was noticing that her fake smile while she was zoning out looked creepily enough like her Halloween Glasgow smile.

"I'll eat it," he hurried to say and grabbed the bowl to immediately start slurping it down so that she would stop _doing_ that!

Even he had his limits.

…

Cin noticed that he was actually eating, and smiled, for real this time, "Then I'll leave you to it."

She left to go deliver food to the others.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. She could learn more about the others.

Unknowingly, a grin crossed her face as she headed to the next room. She might actually enjoy this.

It was certainly good training.

…

That night, she changed her mind.

She wanted to go home.

She wished she had her stuffed unicorn Atalanta to help keep away the bad dreams from the realization that she was in a house with a bunch of murderers.

She hadn't brought the pink unicorn along because she didn't want them to think she was childish, but now she wished she had taken the chance.

Cin was cuddled up in the middle of the bed, flinching at every sound she heard.

It was only then that she realized that she hadn't slept away from home since her brother had persuaded their parents to stop moving them around every few months.

Back then, she and Alexander had gone on trips with their parents all the time. The world was their schoolroom, and the longest they ever stayed in one place was a month or two.

She had never had any friends.

Her older brother was the one who noticed how she was becoming increasingly withdrawn into herself instead of interacting with strangers.

It was Alexander who had stood up to their parents and insisted they find a permanent home.

Her parents had tried, truly they had. But they had the souls of gypsies, couldn't stay tied down in one place.

One night they got up and left, and though they always promised to return, all she got from them was letters and gifts.

It was as though once they left a place, they could never return.

She loved them, but she simply couldn't understand them.

And she never would know why they looked so stricken at the very prospect of settling down somewhere.

As though it wasn't safe.

But that was ridiculous, Linden Village was just as safe as you could get…

That is, before the Akatsuki came here.

Then it seemed that danger lurked around every corner.

Cin couldn't believe that she was actually getting used to the adventure, and would probably miss it when they finally accomplished their mission, whatever it was.

She looked at the clock, but was disheartened when she saw that it was 11:59…one minute from the last time she had checked.

She let out a sigh…perhaps she should go check on the patients and make sure they were all okay.

It wasn't like she had anything better to do. She was faking sick tomorrow anyway.

If she hadn't volunteered, she couldn't help but wonder if Tobi would've forced her into it.

She shuddered.

She never wanted to face that much cuteness again.

There was only so much a girl could take…

_**CLUNK!**_

Cin didn't like the sound of that.

Fighting the urge to stay in bed, she forced herself up and went to investigate, trying to ignore her knees shaking in terror.

The Akatsuki were all down for the count, (she forgot about Sasori) so it was her job to protect them.

She just hoped that whatever was hiding in the shadows wasn't _too_ strong.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, is there something in the house?

Who knows, but Cin's hoping it's just her imagination being overactive.

We'll see soon enough.


	56. Chapter 56: Courage in the Face of Fear

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

When at the Akatsuki's house, things can seem a bit creepy. Will Cin make it through the night? Or will she have a few…surprises along the way?

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Like a mouse, she crept down the hall, and stood there for several moments before daring to open the first room to check.

Deidara's

…

The blond was sleeping soundly, but had a ball of his clay in his hands. Cin felt nervous just looking at it, and tried to remove it from his hands as gently as she could, trying not to wake him up.

Even if she wasn't getting any sleep, he needed it.

She just hoped that it wouldn't explode in her face.

She placed the clay on his bedside table and checked his temperature real quick with a cool hand before leaving.

It seemed to be coming down, thank god, but she'd wait until morning before making any judgments.

…

Next was Zetsu.

When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was that he had brought some of his plants inside, which made her smile.

The cannibal seemed to be quite the softy once you got to know him…

…not that she'd ever say so. He would probably immediately do something to attempt to disprove the statement.

Like with Deidara, she checked the plant-man's temperature, and _thought_ that it seemed normal, but her books had never said anything about what was "normal" for a plant-person.

Zetsu seemed to have something red at the corner of his mouth, trailing down his white cheek towards his chin.

Carefully, Cin wet another washcloth and went to dab at his cheek.

Only to have the Venus-fly-trap-thingy snap shut around her hand.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Uh-oh, what'll happen now? Will she loose the hand?

Who knows?


	57. Chapter 57: Please Don't Wake Up!

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

When at the Akatsuki's house, things can seem a bit creepy. Will Cin make it through the night? Or will she have a few…surprises along the way?

Read and Review!

And most of all…

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

She muffled a shriek and prayed that the plant-man would feel too sick and tired to wake up and see her standing there.

Wishful thinking

Zetsu's yellow eyes snapped open and it was lucky for Cin that he was too tired to do anything until he had woken up, or she might be missing an appendage.

"Cin?" he asked sleepily, blinking sleep out of his eyes in a way that almost looked cute, "**What are you doing**?"

"I…I…I couldn't sleep," she said nervously, "And then I heard a strange noise, so I thought I'd go check on everyone, and then I saw something on your cheek and I thought that I'd just wipe it off for you and…"

She was talking too fast.

"Calm down," he gave a sleepy smile, "**Just don't do it again, okay?** Yeah, we don't want to **eat you by accident**."

"I don't want that either," she smiled back, "Get some rest, I'm sorry for waking you."

"You should get **some sleep too**," was the reply as he rolled back over in bed, "**You're no use** if you're dead from lack of sleep."

"Good to know," was the whispered reply as she closed the door behind her.

…

Okay, so Zetsu was just fine.

Now to check on the others.

Kakuzu was next.

…

As she entered the room, she realized that she'd have to move very carefully to avoid tripping over the piles of money scattered about the room.

Good thing she had good night vision, or she would be completely screwed.

A candle was still lit on his bedside table, and Cin quickly put it out before it caught something on fire and burned down all of his money…it looked like he had fallen asleep counting.

She smiled, he always complained about the fact that his room had no place to put the money to keep it from being destroyed by a fire or something.

She had suggested that he put it in a bank or something, but he only looked at her like she was crazy.

Well, maybe she was, in his point of view. For a man who was continuously on the move and wanted to stay totally anonymous, perhaps having his name on file somewhere wasn't a good idea. And then there would be the strange transfers coming in…someone would eventually get suspicious, and when people were suspicious of the Akatsuki, someone usually ended up dead.

She never brought up the subject again and did as the others did.

Endure Kakuzu's constant complaining in silence.

_Joy_

She tried to ignore the rough feel of his stitches as she checked his temperature, praying to whatever gods were listening for him to stay asleep.

He was the one who scared her the most.

With Zetsu and Kisame, at least she saw a _teensy_ bit of kindness.

But with Kakuzu, she could only see cold, calculating greed.

And to someone who enjoyed helping people, it was kind of difficult to understand.

So she just left his room as soon as she possibly could, steeling herself before she entered Hidan's.

She could only hope that he hadn't had enough time to do a ritual tonight, or was too sick to do it, or…

…

She was wrong.

He had done it all right…and then fallen asleep right in the middle of it.

She forced herself not to faint at the sight of all that blood (how could she be a doctor if she was taken down so easily?) as she made her way to his side.

Luckily, this time it wasn't a person, but the little bit of fur on the ground was so mangled, she couldn't make out what it was.

And she _didn't_ want to know.

She sighed, looking at the Jashinist lying on the floor. There was no _way_ she could possibly pick him up to move him, and she didn't want to bother Sasori. Instead, she checked his temperature, carefully avoiding the blood spots on his face, before dropping a blanket on top of him so that he would at least not get cold

She had a feeling that the blanket had seen enough blood stains that a few more wouldn't make any difference in the least.

She really wanted to leave now.

But, her conscience wouldn't let her.

Okay, maybe it was more of a suspicion that Tobi would somehow know and bring her back, worsening his illness and making her stay longer.

She'd rather stay the rest of the night and be able to go home in the morning than be stuck there for the rest of the week.

_That_ would be asking for insanity.

…

Next was Kisame, in the room with the blue door. She braced herself, opened the door only to find…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

What is it? What is it?

I don't know, I'm feeling kind of tired.

Will I update tonight?

Only time will tell.


	58. Chapter 58: In the Belly of the Shark

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, though she _might_ take credit for laying them low with this _little_ bug she created.

When at the Akatsuki's house, things can seem a bit creepy. Will Cin make it through the night? Or will she have a few…surprises along the way?

Read and Review!

And most of all…

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

…a completely normal looking room.

In a way, Cin felt kind of disappointed. Here she was, expecting to see something dramatic or deadly or gory or, or, or _fishy_!

And _what_ did she get?

Just a room painted blue, a blue bed, blue curtains, and pretty much everything being blue.

A few fish were painted on the walls, but that was it.

A few tanks of fish swam in the corners, but that was it.

Dirty laundry was scattered everywhere, and in the middle of the mess was the great shark himself.

Holding a nose (hey, that laundry was _stinky_, if she stayed much longer in that house, they might come up with the bright idea to have _her_ clean up for them, and she _definitely_ didn't want to stick around for that), she jumped from clean floor space to clean floor space…only to find herself at a dead end.

She back-tracked and tried again…only to find another dead end.

She back-tracked and tried again…only to (once again) find another dead end.

One more time, she promised herself, and if it didn't get her anywhere near the shinobi, she'd give up.

She knew that she wouldn't though she certainly wasn't keen on wading through the piles, so it was lucky for her that this time she picked the correct path.

A single wrong step could've resulted in disaster.

Cin was no ninja, but she was able to manage not to take said wrong step.

She quietly rested her hand on the blue skin of his forehead and frowned when she saw that it was looking rather green still.

Not to mention that she was _pretty_ sure that fishpeople weren't supposed to be that warm.

"I'm getting better, right?" a hopeful voice asked, startling her as she looked down to see Kisame's small white orbs looking up at her, "We're dissecting something on Friday, I've got to be better for tomorrow…"

She smiled at him, "I'll do what I can, but I'm not miracle worker, I'll have you know."

"Try, please, we're dissecting sheep hearts, and I _really_ want to watch everyone squirm.

It seemed like a noble cause, so she gave him a little more cold medicine (he probably needed more to begin with, but she didn't want to make a mistake by overdosing him), checked his temperature once more, then promised to be back later to check on him, but he needed to get some sleep.

"You do too," he said, "You don't want to miss it tomorrow either, do you?"

"Eh," she shrugged, "If I miss it, I'll just have one of you guys steal a sheep's heart and you can teach me here. Hey, Hidan would probably enjoy it. You just worry about yourself, all right?"

He grinned his shark's grin at her, "Sure," then yawned, "Good night," before rolling over back into slumber.

"Night," she whispered as she tiptoed out of his room, once again skirting the mess.

…

Itachi's room was next.

The weasel looked almost…peaceful as she silently entered the room, without the perpetual scowl that he always wore. Cin figured that he must be having a happy dream, but then it seemed to change as a shudder crossed his face. His expression turned to one paralyzed with anguish and pain and sadness.

She knew that the Uchiha would rather weather this battle alone, but she couldn't stop herself from waking him, up, giving his arm a little shake, "Itachi, Itachi, it's just a dream, wake up."

His eyes snapped open, the irises red, and she felt frozen in fear of her own as the room faded away to drop her in a blood red and black dimension.

"Itachi," she called, trying to smile, but failing when her voice was echoed back at her, "This isn't funny. I'm serious, Itachi, please, stop it!"

"Cin?" his voice echoed as he appeared in front of her, holding a bloody sword, "What are you doing here?"

"I want to ask you that."

His eyes narrowed, "It seems that my Mangekyou got activated in my sleep and you got caught in it."

"Great," she tried to smile at him, but failing, the background was seriously creepy, "Can we get out now? Please?"

"Why were you in my room?" he asked, ignoring her questions.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd check everyone and make sure they were okay."

"Why?"

"Because you guys are my friends. Friends help each other. Now Itachi, please let me out. I still need to check on Tobi before taking another look in on Kisame."

He looked at her with a level gaze before breaking the stare as the genjutsu dissolved around her. He lay back down in his bed as she placed a cold hand on his forehead, and tried not to react from the nice chill that soothed his fevered brow.

"Your fever is fading, Itachi," she said with approval, moving back, "You should be able, if you're willing, to go to school tomorrow, but if you don't feel up to it, don't push it. Just take another day off, okay?"

"Hn."

"Good night," she smiled at him as she left.

He didn't reply, just went back to sleep.

…

Cin prepared to enter Tobi's room.

Before, the preparation wouldn't have taken so long, but that was before she saw what she had seen that day.

Now, she felt a little bit afraid to enter the room, but she knew she had to.

She had checked on everyone else, even the fearsome Kakuzu, she could do this.

Carefully, she opened the door, praying for the hyperactive member to be a deep sleeper. Deep as in, approaching the _center of the earth_, deep.

Though the question was, what was she to do about the mask?

She had never seen Tobi take it off, so it wasn't really much of a surprise when she entered the room and it was still on his face.

But this meant that she couldn't check his forehead like the others.

And she had a feeling that if she tried to remove the mask (or simply slid her hand under it), the boy would wake up with a start…and try to kill her.

So…no pressure

Lucky her

Instead, she touched one of his hands, resting above the covers. It felt normal to her, not raging with the heat that would have alarmed her in an instant. It wasn't clammy either. That was all she could do for the moment.

The mystery of the mask would remain unsolved.

She left the room and returned to Kisame, who seemed to be sleeping much better, with his fever almost gone.

She smiled, he'd be able to attend school the next day.

And she'd try to do the same, she resolved as she tucked herself back into her bed to sleep. The strange noise was not found, but she was so tired that she simply fell asleep the moment her head hit the covers.

…

…

…

…

**-Interrupted Transmission-**

**Reporting in. Cin is currently in the house of the Akatsuki. Identity appears to be unknown for the moment. Send teams soon to retrieve.**

**Might take a few months. Is there any immediate danger?**

**Doesn't seem that way.**

**Do they suspect you?**

**No, but Cin nearly caught me in their house. Some shadowy girl looking in the window knocked over a heavy vase and then vanished. It was almost like she was from another world or something.**

**Be more careful next time. And get a better night's sleep. Something's wrong if you're seeing hallucinations. Is that all?**

**Hai.**

**Good. Retreat for now. We have another mission for you. Over and out.**

**Over and Out**

**-End Transmission-**

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Hmm, wonder who that could've been.

Oh well, not important.

What's important is that some fangirl has snuck into my story. Naughty, naughty.

Good thing you didn't get caught by the Akatsuki, since they were sick…which is probably why it was done then and there.

On second thought, I congratulate that person on their cunning in choosing this time to sneak in.

See you tomorrow!


	59. Chapter 59: Heart of a Sheep

When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing

What is it?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, and they're feeling much better right now.

But has Cin come out of it all okay?

Read and Review!

And most of all…

Enjoy!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin felt a twinge in her heart as one of her partners began to cut apart the cold grey heart of the sheep they were dissecting.

Sure, it was gross, but that's not why.

For some reason, if she started thinking hard about some body part, something happened on her end. For example, if she was thinking of someone's nose, her own began to itch and feel uncomfortable. When she had read Jaws by Peter Benchley the year before, after that first girl had gotten her leg bitten off by the great white shark, and hadn't really even noticed it was gone until she had tried to touch it, but couldn't, Cin's own leg had felt weird for the rest of the day. Even now, when she thinks about it, her leg feels _extremely_ weird.

But she knew that she'd be lucky if she even got to touch the heart, with Hidan, Deidara, and Tobi (all recovered) as her lab partners.

Hidan seemed to be particularly willing to randomly stab the piece of muscle, but was always disappointed when only clear juice squirted out.

Kisame was definitely much better than he was before as he led the class with gleeful descriptions of what they were seeing.

But Cin was fighting off a huge headache and feelings of nausea.

She wasn't _that_ weak, was she?

No, she wanted to be a doctor. She'd control her unsettled stomach.

Or die trying.

…

Deidara kept an eye on his friend. He knew that she had come around checking on them after they had all gone to bed. After a day of taking care of them, he truly expected her to fall sick from her immune system being strained…or something like that. He was no med-nin.

But she was looking a little green, and his shinobi instincts told him that it was not from the heart he was slicing open in front of her.

The girl had taken care of their _vomit_ last night, squeamish, she was _not_.

He knew grown shinobi who went weak at the knees when faced with a person's upchuck. Stuff like hearts were small potatoes compared to that.

What was that quote she seemed fond of saying to him again?

That Sherlock Holme one about eliminating the impossible…yeah, whatever. He eliminated the impossibility of her being squeamish, which meant that she must be sick.

The question was, if he was right, then how he would be able to call her on it.

His dilemma was resolved when she ran out of the class for the bathroom.

Some kids laughed at her for having a weak stomach, but the shinobi knew better.

Even though there was nothing they could do to dispel the rumors. They were ninjas, not miracle-workers. Once a rumor is out there, it's impossible to get rid of in any way except time. Any attempt to destroy it earlier would only result in it lasting much longer.

All they could do was try to help her when they all got home.

…

"No, Tobi, I'm going _home_!"

"But Cin-chan is sick! She can't be in the big house all alone!"

"I'm fine, Tobi. It's just a little bug, nothing I haven't handled before. Just because I don't usually get sick, doesn't mean that I can't take care of myself."

"I hate to say it, but I'm with Tobi on this one, un," Deidara said sheepishly, holding up a hand to stop the protests, "I know, you want to go home. But you took care of us. Just let us repay the favor please, un. We don't like to owe, un."

She looked around at the stubborn (and apathetic in the case of Itachi and Kakuzu) faces and knew she wasn't going to win this fight.

"Fine," she sighed, but wasn't finished, "But we're staying at my house. I want to be in my room, and you guys can stay in the spare rooms. That's as much as I'm willing to compromise."

Luckily, they agreed, though it might have had more to do with Cin's tired and ill-looking face that made them decide against it.

"Your house it is, then," Itachi sighed, "But are you sure you have enough rooms?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Itachi, you do remember the freakishly large size of my house, don't you? It would be extremely sad if I didn't have enough space to accommodate a few more people in something that size," she started to walk away, waving at them to follow, "Come on, I'm tired, I just want to go to bed."

…

The Akatsuki were as useless as she had feared.

She had cooked her own soup, heated up her own wet washcloths, did pretty much everything she had done for them just the other day.

Pretty much the only thing they provided was simple company.

And even that wasn't that great.

"I'm going to bed," she finally said, leaving the sitting room, "You guys just make yourselves comfortable."

"_Not like you haven't already,"_ she thought to herself.

…

Unknown to her, soon after she left, Itachi and Deidara had a whispered conversation outside.

They appeared to be arguing until…

"So, you will do it?" the Uchiha asked.

Deidara looked hesitant before shrugging, "Sure, it's a deal, un."

"Thanks," he handed a piece of paper to the bomber before…oh shoot, he's looking at me. Now he's glaring at me.

Well, me if I was there.

So I'm guessing it's time to end this chapter.

See ya!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

By the way, that actually happens to me, that thing where you focus on a body part, in starts feeling weird…aw, there goes my nose!

Same thing with reading Jaws. I've never seen the movie (the one time I ever saw it was on was when I was a little kid. I wanted to see the shark until my mom told me that I really didn't.) So, when I came across the book in the library last year and couldn't think of anything else to read, I grabbed it.

But it's kind of hard to imagine someone being so drunk (though I've never been, so I'm no judge) that they don't notice that a shark has ripped off their leg.

Even more weird that the shark only did that.

It's based on some actual shark attacks in the Jersey Shore in 1916, but they're not sure whether or not they found the shark that did it, or whether or not it was really a Great White (Jersey Shore, not Jaws).

Of course, because of all this, sharks have been getting some bad press. Yeah, I wouldn't want to go swimming with a bunch of sharks, but their bad reputation is pretty much undeserved.

Or so it seemed. It looks like there's another possible maneater in the Red Sea (sounds like it's starting to live up to its name…pardon, that was a bad joke). I'm not sure exactly what to think on this matter. It's not in a shark's nature to attack humans by any other way than mistaken identity, but from the way people are talking about this, it seems that they believe it is consciously making the choice to go after humans.

It's does happen in other animals, but very rarely. It seems that it is caused by a knowledge that humans might be easier to get to eat than some other animal, perhaps they're old or injured or something. Or maybe there's a shortage of food.

Supposedly there's a crocodile maneater called Gustave that's so huge and so large, that they think that's the reason for him eating people. The description of him that I've read makes him sound a lot like the description of Jaws in the book, especially the whole "taunting" of the people hunting him.

Wow…I've really gotten off of topic, haven't I.

What started my maneaters' rant again?

Let's see, Gustave, maneatsers, Jaws, story, okay, found my connection!

Hey, it's not only entertaining, but my story's also educational!

But since I'm boring the readers, I'll just be going now.

See ya'll again soon!


	60. Chapter 60: The Riddle Revealed

If you've gotten this far, then congratulations, for you've gotten through to chapter 60! Wow, I still can't believe that I'm here after only two months of updating. I guess that's what crazy brainstorming will do for you.

Though I've read before that trying to write a little each day increases your ability to write, I didn't believe it until I started this project.

I don't own the Akatsuki, if I did, they would unfortunately not be this awesome.

R.E.R. people!

Read, Enjoy, Review

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Now, I've got Itachi here to give you the answer to the riddle that's been plaguing your minds all week-

…

"MaliceArchangela, readers, here is the answer you've all been waiting for, un."

…

That's not Itachi. Why isn't that Itachi?

The author looked down to see the blond standing out front, alternating between looking up at the sky and reading off of a small notecard.

"Deidara, what are you doing?" Sasori asked, coming out of the house.

"Hi danna, Itachi promised to import some more of my clay in if I did a message for the readers for him, un."

"You are making a total fool of yourself for your clay?"

"Hey, that stuff is expensive to import, un! Not to mention that I'm starting to run out, un. Besides, it's not like it's going to hurt anyone, un."

…

Sasori and the author smacked their forehead into the palms of their hands simultaneously.

Shoot, I can't tell Deidara off since he can't hear me!

…

"Anyway, Danna, un, I need to finish this up so I can get my clay, un."

"Go ahead, brat." The puppetmaster walked off.

"The answer to the riddle is…the riddle, un!"

"That makes no sense!" Sasori yelled back at the blond, who rolled his eyes.

"The riddle, to repeat it is 'When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing'. Well, if you don't know the answer, then it's a riddle, un. But once you know the answer, it's no longer a riddle. It's just a question, un, you see?"

"I hope for the so-called-author's sake that they do."

"Well, I'm not here to ensure they understand, un. I said my piece, now I get my clay and everyone's happy, un."

…

Sorry about that, guys. It seems that Itachi decided to take matters into his own hands. But you guys got to learnt he answer to the riddle, so it's not all bad, right?

…

I rest my case.

…

"Come on, brat, we need to get to school."

"What about Cin, danna, un?"

"She is calling in sick today."

"Shouldn't one of us stay with her, un?"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "She has already rejected that idea. She insists that she is fine and that none of us are missing another day of school for her. Not to mention that she swears if one of us tries to stay, she'll stay in the underground room the entire day where they can't keep an eye on her."

"Wow, she's stubborn, un."

"Yeah, yeah, let's get going, brat. I hate making people late. Yesterday one of the chemistry teachers didn't even show up until the class only had thirty minutes left. Such a jerk."

"What does it matter, Sasori-no-danna, un?"

The redhead turned on the blond.

"'What does it matter?' you ask? Until he got there, since I had no class that period, I had to baby-sit his class! And when he _finally_ showed up, he didn't even apologize or anything, just took over and even glared at me when he saw the kids watching TV in the classroom. Well, what else was I supposed to do with those little brats?"

Deidara backed down, hands in the air trying to pacify the puppetmaster.

"Calm down, danna, un, let's just get going, okay?"

Sasori took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Fine, let's go, brat," he gritted through his teeth.

Before getting into the car, Deidara took a look back a the house to see a face at the window, waving at them as they left.

Grinning, he waved back, and prepared himself for yet another day of mundane schoolwork.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Don't piss off Sasori, show up on time.

See Ya'll tomorrow!


	61. Chapter 61: A Clay Bird in a Pear Tree

"War does not determine who is right, only who is left."

I realize that technically the "Twelve Days of Christmas" start on either Christmas Day or the day after, but I feel like doing them leading up to Christmas.

So for my first one, we have "A Clay Bird in a Pear Tree."

I don't own the Akatsuki, so R.E.R. folks!

Let's see if we can get 100 reviews by Christmas!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"A little more to the right, Dei."

"Don't call me Dei, un," he did as she said.

"Why are we doing all the work?" Hidan asked angrily.

"Because it's all your fault that I'm sick. If I hadn't had to take care of all of you, I'd be perfectly fine."

"I fail to see how falling sick makes it our fault," the weasel spoke.

"Hn," Cin grunted and Itachi looked taken aback.

"I most certainly do not!"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"What is Cin-chan saying?"

"None of your business, Tobi," the Uchiha walked away stiffly while Cin hid a grin. She loved baiting the Uchiha, even if she knew that he'd eventually get revenge.

It was one of the things that had gotten her through that horrible weekend with them. But on the bright side, she was better at tuning people out now.

If that could even be considered a good thing.

"Is this good, Cin, un?"

Perfect, the tree was finally assembled and up straight and tall, so she told him so. Deidara sighed with relief.

"Ornaments time," she sing-songed as she grabbed the boxes, "Everyone take a turn. But be careful, some are breakable."

"What's the point?" Hidan grumbled as he followed her orders.

"It's pretty, not to mention, tradition!"

The boys seemed skeptical.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" she skipped out of the room.

"Where are you going, un?"

"We need Christmas music!" was the yelled reply, and then "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" started blasting.

Meanwhile, Hidan held his ears in pain from all the blasphemy going on.

"If you don't like it, Hidan, you don't have to stay. Itachi certainly didn't," Kisame grinned at him.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu needed no second invitation to vanish.

Cin smiled, wondering whether or not Hidan's hate of all other organized religions would extend to presents.

Part of her doubted that.

Who didn't like presents?

…

Suddenly, something occurred to her, "Kisame, are Konan and Pein joining us?"

"No," was the blue man's reply, "They're still on a mission."

"Oh," was the noncommittal reply as her attention turned to Zetsu who had just entered the room and looked horrified at the tree, "It's fake, Zetsu. I didn't take a real tree."

The green-haired man looked visibly relieved at the reassurance as he took up a box of his own to decorate the pine.

"No, Tobi, not those!" Cin yelled out as Tobi had picked up the box of her most prized and breakable ornaments. She quickly switched them out with the plastic ones and heaved a huge mental sigh.

These were her most precious memories. Everywhere her parents had moved to, she had gotten a special ornament, and ever since she had started staying here, they kept sending her one along with their letters.

It made her feel like they were not quite so far away after all.

It made her less lonely. To the point that she could forget that her parents were never there when she performed in a play, or when she received an award for golf, or for academics. It was their own way of telling her that they did care after all.

When she held the dainty pieces in her hands and read their letters, she could imagine that she was there with them too. She missed her old life, but not to the point that she'd give up her new one.

Suddenly, she started coughing, hard.

Everyone turned to look at her while she tried to remember…oops, she hadn't taken her pills that day. She had a fast metabolism, and this was the doctor's answer to end it.

Ever since she was younger and had forgotten it for days at a time, she had a violent reaction when she missed taking her dosage, which usually served to remind her. At one point she had ignored the reaction and the shock of a car accident that day had caused her to faint from energy loss.

She had slept for three days.

Ever since then, her parents had always included in those messages a question on whether she had taken her pills.

"I'm fine," she smiled at the Akatsuki, "I'll be right back."

She couldn't tell them. They would only think her weak.

For people who had trained their bodies to be lethal weapons since a young age, a person without this ability must be someone to be pitied. They would never look at her the same way again.

That's the thing she hated the most about her life, pity.

"Oh, you poor child"

"What, you're parents aren't here, poor dear?"

She hated it with a burning passion.

She'd go over to see a friend and be treated like an invalid. Some had even thought that something was wrong with her for her parents to have left her like that.

She couldn't help but alienate herself from everyone after that.

The funny thing was, she used to be best friends with Veronica, but it was all ruined by pity.

No, she would never give them reason to pity her.

She would be strong, and she'd never let them think anything different.

This was her goal, and maybe one day she'd find a way to cure herself.

Just maybe…

…

She came back downstairs to see Deidara molding something.

"Don't you dare blow the tree up," she threatened, but the blond only smiled at her benevolently.

"It's just regular clay, un."

"Yeah right, that's what you said _last_ time, and you still owe mea new golf bag!"

"Christmas is almost here, Cin, un, and I was right, the clay I was working with was _not_ explosive. Wow, that was a long time ago, un."

"Chapter four, to be precise," the weasel had returned, but was ignored like always when he exhibited some of his fourth-wall-breaking knowledge.

"Anyways," Deidara continued, "You'll just have to trust me on this, since the only way I can prove it to you is by throwing it, which would break it, un. How long have we known each other again? I feel sort of hurt that you would accuse me of lieing about something like this, un."

She couldn't help but smile, "All right, but if it blows up my house, or even just the tree, you will _wish_ you were dead, Dei."

"Don't call me Dei, un," he handed her the sculpture.

It was a small clay bird with wings in flight.

Flying wherever he would with no walls to stop him.

No cage to hold him back, simply free

She loved it

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So I hope everyone enjoys this arc as we count down to Christmas eve!

See ya'll tomorrow!


	62. Chapter 62: Two Voodoo Dolls

It's the second day of this arc, and Christmas is approaching fast!

Unfortunately, not fast enough! Sure, I still need to buy my presents, but I really need that break!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, but commands you to R.E.R.!

(Read, Enjoy, Review!)

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"No, Hidan, we're not celebrating your Jashinist holiday."

"What's wrong with Erog Dna Stug Doolb?"

"Well, the name for starters," was Cin's reply, "If you switch the order of the letters, you get 'Blood Guts and Gore'. Second of all, you say it requires _two_ human sacrificing…a _day_!"

"But that's what makes it so great!"

"_NO_!" Cin yelled, "Not in my house. Besides, Hidan, the way you conduct your rituals is impossible for the rest of us to do, considering that _we_ are not _immortal_!"

"Kakuzu is," Hidan grumbled, startling the girl.

"Really?" she asked Kakuzu, "How old are you?"

"Older than you."

"Come on, really!"

"Isn't it a little rude to ask someone their age?" was the stiff reply.

"That only applies to ladies," Hidan laughed before turning to Cin, "He's 91."

She couldn't help herself, she simply had to stare with wide naïve eyes.

"You don't look that old," she said quietly, with a child-like voice.

Kakuzu chose to ignore her and walk out of the room.

"What's his problem, un?" Deidara asked, coming into the room with his mouth full of some holiday cookies a girl at the school had given him. After having Sasori check them for poison, he had to admit they weren't bad.

"Cin just found out his age," Hidan shrugged.

"Oh." Deidara remembered when he found out. Kakuzu was kind of picky about his age. Which was weird, seeing as he had _wanted_ to become immortal. But that was Kakuzu for you.

"How old are you, Deidara?" Cin asked and the blond grinned.

"Nineteen, un. I'm the youngest, un."

"What about you, Hidan?"

"Twenty-two. I'm immortal, but at the moment it just means that I can't be killed rather than I'll live forever."

"Oh," Sasori entered the room, "Sasori, how old are you? I guess you're someone I can't guess by looking at you."

"Thirty-five. Before you asked, I turned myself into a human puppet when I was fifteen."

"Wow," her eyes were wide, "You must've definitely been a child genius."

"Yes," the redhead smirked, "Just like Itachi." He pulled the weasel into the room with his chakra strings, "Tell her how old you are, Itachi."

"Hn."

"So you're the second youngest?"

"Hn."

"What's with the grunting? Does it embarrass you or something."

"Uchihas do not get embarrassed."

"Whatever you say, Itachi, say Kisame how old are you?" she asked the blue man entering the room.

"Thirty-two. Pretty old for a shinobi, I might add. We're usually dead by now."

She tilted her head. Her parents were older than thirty-two, and she didn't think them old. This would take some getting used to…hold on a second! Who ever said that she'd be getting used to this?

She was hanging around with the Akatsuki _way_ too long.

"What about Zetsu?" she asked, seeing the green-haired one, "Or Tobi?" she added, seeing the mask-wearing one following him like a little duckling.

Deidara shrugged, "Don't know, don't care," he looked at her, "Why do you care so much anyways?"

"Well, you're my age, Deidara, and you've been doing this for some time now…I guess I was just trying to think about how early you guys start working as shinobi."

The blond relented, "Pretty early. Itachi here graduated from ninja academy after one year at age seven."

"He mastered the Sharingan at age eight," Kisame chimed in as Itachi started massaging his temples in annoyance.

"He passed the Chunin exams at age ten," Deidara snickered.

"He became an ANBU captain at age thirteen," Kisame chuckled.

"Enough," Itachi said coldly, stopping the jokesters from continuing any further on his life's journey, before turning to Cin, "Very few people start off at this age, so do not let me be your example on ninja life."

_**Silence**_

"Can't we…" Hidan began.

"**NO!**" Cin yelled, walking out of the room with disgust.

Hidan watched her go with wide eyes.

"I only was asking if we could make cookies," he mumbled to himself before fixing his eyes on what was still in Deidara's hand.

The blond noticed his gaze and started to back away, "No you don't, un."

"Just a little taste, Dei?"

"Don't call me Dei, un!" the blond ran out of the room like the devil himself was after him.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Keep your hands off of Deidara's cookies, Hidan!

See ya'll tomorrow!


	63. Chapter 63: Three Moneybags

Time to take a look at our wallets, everyone. With Kakuzu on the prowl this holiday season, we can't be sure that he won't pickpocket us.

By the way, whose wallet is this? (holds up a wallet with chibi Itachi on it)

I noticed it in Kakuzu's room when I was writing.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Aatsuki, nor does she own this wallet (seriously, who does it belong too?), but she asks everyone to RER (you should know by now).

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Why can't you just make your own presents?"

"With _what_?" Hidan replied, "You refuse to buy anything for us to make them with!"

"Why are you so into this anyway? It's not even your holiday."

Hidan looked at the rag doll as though he was stupid, "_Presents_."

"So?"

"_So_, Cin said that if I was to _get_ any presents, I would probably have to _give_ presents."

"And that's my problem _how_?"

"I'll get you a present too!"

"Wow, such a generous offer, buying me a present with _my own_ money. You wouldn't be broke if you actually _saved_ your money rather than wasting it on all that Jashinist stuff you buy!"

"C'mon, Kakuzu, I'll pay you back!"

"That's what you said last time, and I'm still waiting. You owe me one thousand American dollars."

"What? That's fucking wrong! I only borrowed one dollar for a snack!"

"Have you forgotten the interest rate?" Kakuzu cleaned his nails with his kunai.

"Damnit, Kakuzu, that was just a month ago!"

"Really? It seems much longer since I was parted from that dollar."

"It's a piece of paper, not a person!"

"And your sacrifices are murder, not rituals."

"Just give me the d*** money!"

"N-o," Kakuzu savored the word.

"D*****!" Hidan started swinging his scythe around.

Kakuzu only grinned behind the mask.

3…2…1…

"Hidan! Don't you swing that around in my house!"

Bingo

It was truly amazing to Kakuzu how some of the younger members obeyed her instantly, despite that she was no risk to them at all.

Perhaps it was because she was so vulnerable, yet still stood strong?

Whatever. Too bad he couldn't bottle her audacity, he was pretty sure it would sell extremely well.

Too bad

He got up and headed up to his room

It was time to count his money

If they were going to stay on this mission much longer, there'd have to be some serious budgeting. He didn't care what Pein promised about their medical bills going down once they had their own medic, he'd believe it when he saw it.

He was beginning to doubt its existence.

They'd been here for months already and no one had even see a _hint_ of chakra.

The only surprise was that Sasori didn't seem as impatient as usual

But problems didn't seem so bad when he was counting, so that's what he did.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So…is anyone going to claim that wallet? I want to get it off my hands before Kakuzu comes looking for it again.

See ya'll tomorrow!

And remember, RER!


	64. Chapter 64: Four Lollipops

What do we get in our stockings around this time? Candy!

But do we really want a certain member of the Akatsuki around our sugary treats?

Better hope that it's Santa sliding down you chimney, or you might have someone bouncing off your walls.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Will Santa bring Tobi candy?"

"I hope not, un," Deidara groaned.

"But Tobi likes candy, Deidara-sempai!"

"That's what _worries_ me, un."

"Does Cin-chan know what kind of candy Tobi likes?" the hyperactive individual bounced next to where she was sitting.

"What?" was the reply, despite how Deidara motioned to her to not ask.

"Lollipops!"

She had to stifle a giggle. A ruthless killer…who loved lollipops.

She had never thought she'd see _that_.

But here she was.

"Don't you dare give him candy for Christmas," Sasori threatened.

"Why?" she tilted her head.

"You know how hyper he is," it wasn't a question.

"Yes…?"

"That's sober compared to how he gets with sugar."

Cin winced.

That was hy-_per_.

She fought with her desire to see it…and her fear of it.

The desire was winning…

"You _don't_ want to see it, un," Deidara said quickly, effectively shutting down the desire.

"You're right, I don't."

"Good, un. That means we don't have to watch what he eats, un."

"But Tobi likes sugar!"

"But sugar doesn't like _you_, un!"

She tried to smother her laughter, she really did.

Too bad it came spilling out anyways.

"What's so funny, un?" The words were angry, but there was a trace of amusement in his blue eyes.

"Nothing," she tried to stifle the laughter, but the expression on his face wouldn't let her stop.

"So you think it's funny for Tobi to literally bounce off the walls un? Well, then I suppose we can grant your wish and give Tobi sugar…if you're willing to take the consequences…?"

Tobi looked at her hopefully.

But she hesitated, "That might not be the best course of action…"

"_Please_, Cin-chan!" the cuteness started firing up…

"No!" she leaped behind Deidara and used the blond bomber as a shield, "Don't let him do it, Deidara!"

"Huh? What's wrong, un?" he asked confused as he tried to look behind him.

"Tobi here hit her with a level fifty while we were sick," Itachi said with a dry voice, leading the rest of the Akatsuki into the room.

Everyone winced (except Tobi).

Deidara turned on the hyperactive member.

"Tobi, how could you, un?"

"Cin-chan startled me," was the mumbled reply.

"You're a shinobi, Tobi, exercise some self-control, un!"

"Don't be so mean, Deidara-sempai!"

The blond growled and started chasing Tobi around the room.

Cin, deprived of her shield only sighed and called out, "Take that outside, please! This stuff is breakable, you know!"

Sasori opened a door for Tobi to escape through, and then closed in behind the blond and locked it quickly.

"Thanks Sasori," Itachi said, massaging his temples, "Do you have anything for headaches, Cindra?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I had thought that staying out of the public eye for the riddle's answer would decrease the number…I was wrong. They've been multiplying like mad ever since."

_**Silence**_

"I'll just pretend like I know what you're talking about," was Cin's reply as she went to get the pills.

"That would be wise," Itachi agreed, sitting down heavily.

"Just nod and smile, boys," Kisame added, "Just nod and smile."

Itachi growled, "MaliceArchangela does not own the inspiration for that quote from "Madagascar", so leave it be!"

He was ignored.

As usual.

Stupid fangirls

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Seriously, folks, let's try to make it to 100 reviews before Christmas!

See ya'll tomorrow!


	65. Chapter 65: Five Human Puppets

Now that the Akatsuki (meaning Tobi) are in full decorating mode, Sasori's going to keep on his toes to keep his precious puppets safe.

But will he succeed?

Read on to find out!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, but thanks everyone for making it to one-hundred reviews before Christmas!

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Sasori carefully locked his room, padlocking it tight with a series of padlocks, tumbler locks, electric strike locks, dreadlocks, combination locks, cylinder locks, deadbolts, disc tumbler locks, magnetic locks, biometric locks, key card locks, police locks, and even a few rope locks.

Then, he put the numerous keys in his pocket, whether they were card keys, iron keys, bronze keys, lead keys, steel keys, don keys, combination keys…you get the point.

He had to be cautious; he had already seen Tobi looking at his puppets in an…_odd_ way. Normally, everyone ignored his creations, (except for Deidara who would often put them down) but with Christmas coming, he had the sinking feeling that Tobi wanted to turn Hiruko into Santa Clause and some of the others into elves and angels.

The redhead shuddered.

The images were too painful to process.

Hence, the security precautions.

There was no way they were getting their hands on his puppets.

…

The redhead suited up in his ninja gear and snuck out. Zetsu was getting a well-deserved break, so it was his turn to go searching for the object of their mission.

A medic

Untrained, of course, but very strong.

Pein had picked up the chakra signal coming very strongly from this area back in August, but now that they were here, they couldn't sense it.

They were ready to pack up and try somewhere else when Itachi had sensed the chakra out of the dancefloor.

He had thought it was Cin, but that was dispelled when they came home and found her wounded.

If she was the med-nin they were looking for, one whose chakra even went on autopilot for healing, she would have healed herself before they came back, even if she didn't know it. She would just look at her wounds and say to herself that she had thought them deeper, but not question it.

It was baffling. Since the ninja was untrained, they wouldn't have the ability to hide their chakra.

So where were they?

_Who_ were they?

Everyday he had his senses on overdrive, hunting for just a little _hint_ of healing chakra…and nothing.

He couldn't say that he hated it here, anymore than he could say that he hated their neighbor.

It was kind of nice having a friend, something that had caused the puppetmaster to probe the girl many times, hoping that if it was her, they could take her with them…

Not even a hint.

He knew that he wasn't the only one who felt that she might possibly understand them. She hadn't run screaming from the freaky members, and she had reacted abnormally when he told her about himself.

He smiled, her lack of self-preservation could possibly make her a good ninja…but she wasn't, and he needed to remember that.

They'd find the medic-nin and then leave.

He knew this.

He tried to distance himself from her, preparing himself for the inevitable parting, but she kept drawing him back in.

He knew that she'd feel it sorely when they did leave.

But there was nothing to be done about that.

She was the one who had wanted to make friends with eight of the most dangerous people in the universe.

It was her own fault…

But if that was true, then why did he feel sad and…guilty at the thought?

Guilt wasn't something he usually felt, and it bothered him.

Was he getting attached to this sedentary life?

He hoped not.

Shinobi are meant to roam, no be stuck down in one place. The longer you stay, the more you develop a routine.

And routine can get you killed.

Something that Sasori was definitely not planning on.

He didn't go to all the trouble of turning himself into a puppet just so he could die so easily. He had survived way too much to die just because he got complacent.

He wouldn't let himself.

Never

…

"Hey, Sasori-sempai!" he heard that annoying voice, "Doesn't she look beautiful?"

The redhead had a bad feeling.

He ran to the voice to see one of his most lethal puppets in a eye-hurting shade of red dress with smeared makeup and hair tangled into an updo.

Next to her was another of his favorites, Hiruko, wearing a white beard of cotton balls with a Santa suit on.

The puppetmaster's temper snapped as he forced himself to grin.

"Tobi, come here," he gritted between his teeth.

The boy would pay before he went out searching.

After that, he would never want to enter his room ever again.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

And this is another good reason for not entering other people's rooms.

See ya'll tomorrow!


	66. Chapter 66: Six Roses Blooming

When the crisp feel of winter is in the air, there is only one thing to do.

Grow roses in your backyard greenhouse. That is, if your name is Zetsu.

But it'll be a job fraught with possible deaths.

Hope things work out okay!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Zetsu checked the thermostat carefully. If the chill got inside, some of his plants would die, including the beautiful roses he loved so much.

But if anyone even implied that he liked the roses the best, he would eat them.

Alive, possibly.

It would depend on his mood.

But since they were in such a fragile state right now, he installed a child-proof lock to keep Tobi out.

Yeah, he realized that if Tobi was determined, it wouldn't stop him, but he hoped it would deter him from trying too hard.

If not, then there was always the chainsaw. He always wanted to play the roll of crazed chainsaw murderer.

If Tobi broke in, then he'd get the chance.

But he would hope that that didn't happen.

If it did…well, let's say that he'd make the Uchiha massacre look like a playground squabble.

He only let a few people into his sanctuary, and that was only by necessity of someone needing to care for them when he was away.

These people were Itachi, Sasori, and Cin.

The first two were extremely responsible, but he now felt more comfortable leaving his greenhouse in Cin's hands. Unlike the others, she actually cared about whether they plants lived or died, and not just because he'd eat her if she let them meet an early end.

She was the only other person who talked to them like he did.

He knelt to coax a rose into blooming.

Sure, they didn't understand her like they understood him, but they reacted to her tone, to her aura. She always came in like a breath of summer air to the plants, and they responded eagerly to her. She had told him that she always did her best to be in a good mood when working with living things because they react to it, the first person who agreed with him on that.

All the others simply scoffed at the idea to the point that he didn't even mention it anymore. He had no problem with people thinking him a freak, he had dealt with that his whole life after all.

It was just tiring trying to explain something like this to people who could never possibly _see_ the things he saw.

Sasori claimed that art was eternal.

Deidara said it was fleeting.

But Zetsu, in his mind, knew that art was both. Strong and living, yet so fragile. Look at the rose, the epitome of his art. Strong, you'd have to work hard to take it down. Yet if you knew its weakness, you could extinguish its life with one short snap.

And even then it was still beautiful, the roses holding their vitality until they finally wilted and became fertilizer for their brethren. Could either of their arts do that? With Deidara's, there was nothing left over, and Sasori's could never break down in such a way.

He knew it sounded cliché, but it was the circle of life that was beautiful, even though humans try so hard to destroy its endless patterns. Eternal and at the same time fleeting, a perfect yin and yang, creation and destruction all on the same page.

Cin understood that.

He knew she did.

Sure, she oohed and awed over their arts, she saw them as beautiful, but her true belief was somewhere in between the two extremes.

She just knew better than to voice it aloud to the two zealots.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

See ya'll tomorrow for the next chapter "Seven Weasels Dancing".

And now that I've given you the next chapter, you won't be able to stop thinking about it, until it drives you insane!

Mwah-ha-ha-ha!

Good thing tomorrow's Sunday, so hopefully it'll get posted nice and early.

If not, oh well!


	67. Chapter 67: Seven Weasels Dancing

WARNING!

WARNING!

Chapter ahead features dancing weasels and major OOCness!

Also, potential spoiler if you haven't either gotten that far in the series or had someone ruin the ending for you!

Sorry, just couldn't resist!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, so RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Itachi snuck down the streets, hoping no one would stop him.

It was finally _that day_. The day he waited for all year long.

He let a small ghost of a smile come to his face as he moved faster and faster, heading towards the post office.

He was so focused that he didn't notice his neighbor coming out of a store near him.

But she noticed him.

Grinning to herself, she followed him, curious as to what the weasel was up to.

Except for school, he rarely came out of his lair in his attempt to avoid "fangirls of this world" since he couldn't avoid the ones reading about this.

Or so he said.

…

Itachi was so wrapped up in the package he was getting that he didn't notice his follower…and that he didn't notice that I am zooming in on him once again.

Wow, he's really preoccupied. I wonder…no, I'd better not push my luck.

Even if it would be funny.

So we'll just continue to follow him for now.

…

Cin was interested to see that he furtively entered the post office. She hid herself in a little crevice and waited for him to emerge.

He eventually did, an infectious (and out of character) grin pulling at his lips, but he held it off, at least until he was able to duck into an alley, not knowing he was still being followed by a non-shinobi.

Once he was safely in the alley, he allowed a broad grin to cross his face as he sat down on the ground to open up the large package.

He opened it, looked at it, and then did the strangest, most un-Uchiha like thing ever.

He started to dance.

No, not just dance.

_Happy_ dance

Itachi Uchiha started to happy dance, heedless of any fangirls who might be watching him at that moment.

Who knows how long that might've continued had Cin not accidentally let out a little giggle at the sight?

Which, of course, caused him to turn around, an almost frightened look on his face.

She abruptly started giggling, "Sorry, Itachi, I was just curious, I promise I won't tell, so can I just take a little look at what made you happy before you kill me?"

"Kill you?" he raised an elegant eyebrow.

She smiled at him, "Even though I promise I won't tell, I wouldn't be surprised if you killed me anyway. So can I just have my last request?"

He couldn't believe he was saying this, "I am not going to kill you." This was odd, usually he'd kill anyone who had stumbled across his little secret.

She frowned, "Are you feeling okay? Have you caught another cold?"

"Hn."

She smiled again, "Okay, you're alright," but it faded, "So why are you letting me live? I thought you didn't like me."

"I do not," he said hurriedly, "Unfortunately, most of the others do not share my belief, and I figure that it is in my best interest to let you live a little bit longer."

She stared, "I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard you say."

"Hn."

"So…" she started bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, "Can I see?"

"I thought it was supposed to be a last request?"

"_Please_!"

Staring at the girl, he realized that the others were right.

She had absolutely _no_ sense of self-preservation.

…

She waited, partly worried that he'd change his mind and kill her anyway, but then he smiled at her, beckoning her over to sit next to him.

She smiled back as she joined him and looked at a collection of pictures and a journal that he had just gotten.

"This is my brother," the weasel said softly, pointing to a boy with black hair that stuck up in the back, "Sasuke."

"The one who wants to kill you?" she figured that she had nothing to loose by asking a few questions. She had a feeling that if Itachi didn't want to answer something, he simply wouldn't, instead of killing her for her impudence.

He was silent for a moment before replying, "Yes."

"Am I allowed to ask why?"

He was silent for longer this time.

But he finally answered.

"I killed off my whole clan except for him."

He made a point of not looking at her. He didn't realize that he actually thought of her as a friend…until now. Now he was worried that she'd react with hate towards him. People simply don't kill their families…

"Hn."

He looked back at her, astonished.

"Are you not going to ask why?" he asked.

"Why should I?" she asked, looking back at him, "It's your business, and I'm sure you had a good reason for it."

"What kind of person has a good reason for killing his family," he laughed bitterly at himself, "I am a monster."

"Untrue," she replied back, her eyes earnest, "If you were a monster, you would've killed your brother too. You obviously care for him," she nodded at the pictures, "So maybe something happened. If you want to tell me, you will. I won't push you on this."

As she spoke, he felt an urge to tell her everything. Which was silly, he couldn't trust her.

Which was why he found himself spilling his guts.

"I see," she said when it was all done.

He waited for the inevitable pity, the "I'm sorry," but it never came.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. There were no tears in her eyes as she sat straight and tall.

"I do not get a pity party?" he asked wryly, and she gave a start.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that you wouldn't appreciate it. I mean, I hate it when people start going 'I'm _so_ sorry' to me, but they know _nothing_…"

"No, I hate it too. I was just surprised."

She grinned at him, "When I first moved here, my parents stuck around, but they eventually left to keep roaming the world. I had to explain over and over again that my parents weren't there, and every single time I got the 'Oh, poor baby'. It made me sick to my stomach. Do you know Veronica?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"We used to be best friends, but then her mom started pitying me…and it all went downhill from there."

The Uchiha nodded, "I believe that Sasuke had the same issues, which caused him to close himself off from the outside world to avoid it."

Cin grinned at him, "Why else do you think I have so few friends? I mean, people like me for the most part, but they aren't _friends_ with me. You get used to it after a while."

They sat there in silence for a bit, before Cin jumped up.

The weasel looked at her questioningly.

"You were dancing earlier with joy, weren't you?" her eyes sparkled, "I think it'll be better if you aren't dancing to soundless air." She pulled her iPod out of her pocket, and a happy, infectious song started playing.

It was also completely out of character for the girl to have, Itachi's eyes widening with surprise as the curse words starting coming out.

"Wow," she giggled, "If I managed to surprise the great Itachi Uchiha with my music list, then I guess I hid it really well!" she pushed a finger to her lips in the universal sign for "quiet" as she continued, "Keep it a secret, will you? I've got a reputation to uphold as the sweet naïve girl."

Itachi grinned as she helped him to her feet, "Only if you promise to never tell anyone that I did this."

"You got it!"

…

When they entered the Akatsuki's house later, the others were astonished by the almost happy glow that surrounded the weasel, but even more by the almost amiable air between him and their neighbor. Itachi actually seemed comfortable with her, when before there was a visible animosity between the two.

Deidara grinned, the girl had a gift. No one could dislike her for long if she wanted to make friends.

Not even the impassive Uchiha.

There was no going back for him now.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Seriously, I couldn't allow Itachi to continue to hate Cin, so I created a little bonding experience.

Please don't kill me! _(ducks rotten tomatoes)_

Come on, guys! Do you really believe that Itachi spent all that time wearing his scowl face? As a naturally happy person myself, I simply can't imagine it! He probably laughs every now and then, just in secret.

Also, I think that since Itachi cares so much for Sasuke, he'd be eager to hear any news about his younger brother.

So RER, folks, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	68. Chapter 68: Eight Sharks ASwimming

Well, Itachi went last time, so it's Kisame's turn now!

I do hope everyone's enjoying my portrayals of favorite characters, even if they are a little OOC like the last chapter.

I don't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Kisame was bored out of his mind.

School was out and so he was lounging around the house. It was too cold to go outside, but everyone was busy.

Deidara, Sasori, and Cin were playing video games.

Zetsu was out in his greenhouse.

Itachi was reading somewhere.

Tobi was doing something Tobis usually do.

Kakuzu was counting money…for the _hundredth_ time that day.

And Hidan was doing what he usually did when he had free time. Sacrificing squirrels to appease his bloodthirsty god.

And Kisame had…nothing.

Hikaru (for those of you who don't remember, it's Tobi's "little" puppy) looked up at him and whined.

Sighing, the fish-man got to his feet and fed the dog.

Which reminded him of his little fish, which he fed also.

And became bored, yet again.

He could go play with Sasori, Deidara, and Cin, but he didn't feel like being beaten in video games, all three of them being much better than him.

Zetsu didn't trust him in the greenhouse since his sword had accidentally knocked over one of the rose pots last time he was in there.

Itachi had given him the patented Uchiha death glare and promised worse if he disturbed him.

He could join Tobi…but something told him that he really didn't want to know what the hyperactive Akatsuki member did in his free time.

The last time he hung around with Kakuzu, he had accidentally knocked over several stacks of money, and the rag doll had screamed bloody murder at him for one…whole…_hour_. The fish-man didn't know that there _were_ that many threats!

And he had no desire to help Hidan with his sacrifices, not like the Jashinist would accept aid, even if it was offered.

The blue man sighed with exasperation. It wasn't even like he could go out and kill a few people just to pass the time.

So, what to do?

What to do?

…

After a couple of hours of sitting around doing nothing, he finally decided to check out a museum with animals that lived in the area.

He was told that it even featured a "touch tank" where visitors could "touch" some invertebrates.

It shocked him, though, when he entered the area and saw Cin sitting at the tank.

"Hey, Kisame," she grinned, looking up at him."

"I thought you were playing video games with Deidara and Sasori?" Kisame asked, but she just laughed.

"I forgot that I hadn't told you guys about my volunteer job."

"You volunteer here?"

She grinned, "Yep, it's so much fun! But we can talk about it later, I actually _do_ have to work ya'know!"

"So, what kind of animals do you have?"

"Well, we've got my personal favorite, horseshoe crabs," she lifted up a tiny creature, supporting it gently as she let Kisame touch the shell, "They've got two eyes, but numerous sensors all over their bodies, including their tail."

She flipped it over as she picked up another one as well to flip over. Kisame was slightly surprised to see the alien underside, but Cin was grinning, even as the tiny pinchers tried to attack her.

"Can you guess which one's a boy and which one's a girl?"

"Um…color?"

"Enh!" she made a noise like a game show buzzer, "Wrong answer, wanna try again?"

"Size?"

"Enh! Girls actually get to be bigger in this species."

"I give up," the fish-man sighed, "What's the difference?"

"You're going to think it's so obvious," Cin grinned mischievously.

"Just tell me."

"Look at the front claws," she gestured with one of the creatures, "The boy has boxing gloves, but the girl doesn't."

She was right. It seemed so obvious now.

"Their blood is blue, you know," she was continuing.

"Why?" Kisame found himself asking.

"Huh, if you don't know that, then it's probably for the best you didn't try to teach marine biology. Their blood is blue because they have copper in their blood stream, unlike warm-blooded air-breathers who have iron. The copper helps them separate oxygen from the water. But their blood is also used in medical research for things like cancer. Not to mention, they've remain unchanged for millions of years, since even before the dinosaurs!"

Wow, not only did that make sense, it was interesting.

…

Cin noted the almost awed look on his face as she let the crab (well, actually it's more like a spider) pinch her finger.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope," she said cheerfully before reconsidering, "Well, maybe a little. But it doesn't break the skin, so I can get used to it."

She gently put it down and picked up a large shell, "This is a whelk."

"A what?"

"A whelk?" she touched it lightly, enjoying the feel as she held it out to Kisame, "It's slimy!"

Tentatively, he touched it and almost recoiled at the feeling of cold slime.

She grinned, he scowled.

Isn't this fun?

…

"Whelks are cool creatures," she was saying, touching the slimy creature as it recoiled into its shell, and let out a squirt of water at the fish-man, "Oops, sorry, they do that every now and then!" she handed him a towel.

He glared at her as he wiped his face. She didn't seem very sorry to him.

"They start off extremely small," she handed him a small container in exchange for the towel in which there were these itty-bitty shells so tiny that it seemed impossible that they could grow up to be that hulking, squirting monstrosity she held easily in her hand, "and are all boys. They turn into girls as they get bigger."

He looked skeptically at her for that, but she just shrugged, "Believe me or not, it's true nonetheless."

"And if you look over there," she pointed with one hand as she placed the squirter back into the tank, "You will see an extremely large spider crab that I absolutely refuse to pick up."

Kisame looked.

It certainly was big, the body easily the size of his fist, with long legs and huge claws that looked freaky as it was wedged underneath a ledge so that anyone coming after it would have to face the claws first.

"What, you scared?" Kisame teased.

She simply looked at him.

"Yes," she said, straight-faced, "And if I was allowed to, I'd tell _you_ to try to get him out, and see how _you_ come out of it. I doubt I could even lift it, and from what I've heard about the smaller ones' claws, I'm not putting my hand anywhere _near_ the big ones. Besides, his claws look like they could _easily_ reach around to the back, where my hand is, so no thank you, _sir_."

It was amusing to see her so adamant about something, and he actually wanted to learn more, but it was the end of her shift, so he decided to accompany her home.

…

Later, when he was talking to the Uchiha, he accidentally let slip that perhaps the girl wasn't quite so bad after all.

After waiting, prepared for a verbal beating or a trip into Mangekyou, he was surprised to see the Uchiha only smile at him and nod his head.

He didn't know what magic the girl had, but it was certainly potent to make the stone-face Uchiha smile after hating her for so long, well, a smile that was a _true_ smile instead of a smirk.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So Cin's making more friends, such a nice thing. I'll do my best to quickly think of something to write for the next chapter so I should be updating tomorrow, so see you then!

RER, remember!


	69. Chapter 69: Nine Origami Flowers

Well, if any of you have noticed, we are going in order of Akatsuki appearing in chapter five (wow, that was a _long_ time ago).

So, Konan's up to bat!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, so RER!

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"OW!" Cin exclaimed as a paper crane attacked her face.

Quickly, Deidara snatched it and unfolded it as Sasori took a quick look at the paper cuts on Cin's face.

"It's fine, Sasori," she tried to push his hands away, but he was persistent.

"No, that's Konan's bird, it could be poisoned."

Finally she gave up and let him examine her cheek.

"I was right," Sasori finally said, "Konan and her sense of humor," he grinned.

"Hey, what happened to the concern? How is me getting poisoned funny?"

"Assassin humor, un. You getting taken down by such a little thing, un."

"Jeez, thanks Deidara," she said sarcastically, "That makes me feel _all_ better."

"Deidara," Sasori snapped, "Get me my blue antidote bottle, will you?"

"Fine," Deidara rolled his eyes, "But I'm not you servant to fetch and carry, un."

"Just hurry up," Sasori waved him off before turning back to the girl, "I don't think you're going to doubt our reasons for really not liking paper cuts now, are you?"

"Does she always do this?"

"Often enough," he took the bottle from Deidara and gently dabbed in on her cheek, "She figures that it's good practice in reminding us that the smallest wound can cause death."

"She sounds terrifying."

"She is, un," Deidara leaned against the wall.

"So what did our violent crane friend say?" Sasori asked as he dabbed on some other superficial wounds caused by the bird.

"Just that they're not coming, but to keep working on the mission, un."

"What's the mission?" Cin asked, "I might be able to help."

The Akatsuki exchanged a look.

She knew they were debating telling her, so she pretended not to notice the awkward pause in conversation.

"We're looking for someone with an amazing amount of medical chakra," Sasori finally said.

"What does this special type of chakra do?"

"Supposedly they can heal on automatic, un, and can even bring someone back from the brink of death if they concentrate hard enough. We sensed someone with that type here not long ago, un, so we came to investigate."

"Oh, well, if I suddenly am healed, I'll be sure to let you know."

"That would be helpful," Sasori agreed, "But we aren't the only ones after them. Our enemies are sure to be trying to keep us from finding them."

"Anyone in particular so I can warn you?"

"Here," Sasori handed over a huge binder.

"That's a lot," she stared with wide eyes.

"A lot of people don't like us, un."

"I can see that. Oh, before I forget, here," she handed them something that looked like a USB drive.

"We've already got some, thanks, un," Deidara tried to return it, but hse just smiled and shook her head.

"Not like that one, you don't. It's a key to get into the safe room at my house. I've already implanted your biological stuff into the computers, that's how you open the final door. Also, if you think someone came in my house while I was gone, there are cameras that are constantly recording with a lot of memory that you can look at. Hope it's not needed, but I would hate it to be needed and for you not to have it."

"Thanks, Cindra," Sasori pocketed the key, "But I shall join you in hoping this never is needed," he gave her face one last pat, "There, that should be good."

"I guess we'll find out in a couple of hours when I fall over dead," Cin laughed.

"Now why would I waste my antidote when you didn't even think there was poison in the first place?" Sasori mock-growled, but the other two just burst out laughing.

"You actually have a good sense of humor, don't you, Sasori?" Cin nearly cried she was laughing so hard.

"You act so surprised?"

"You're usually so stuff some times, so I can't help it," she laughed, collapsing on the ground. Deidara soon followed suit.

Sasori kept his straight face and (in an Itachi-like move) looked up at the ceiling to ask, "And they wonder why I don't like brats."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Well, she didn't show up, but she _was _mentioned.

So RER, everyone, and see you tomorrow!


	70. Chapter 70: Ten Terrible Headaches

We all like candy, especially this time of year.

But do you know who else likes candy?

Keep reading.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"WHO GAVE TOBI SUGAR!"

"TOBI _**LOVES**_ CANDY!"

"KISAME!"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME?"

"YOU DID IT LAST TIME!"

"AND YOU THINK I'D DO IT _**AGAIN**_?"

"DEIDARA!"

"WHY ME, UN?"

"HE'S _**EXPLODING**_!"

"LOST THE DESIRE SINCE HE ATE MY CLAY LAST TIME, UN!"

"HIDAN!"

"NOT EVEN IF JASHIN-SAMA TOLD ME TO!"

"OOOOOH! IS THAT CAKE?"

"GAH! TOBI, GET AWAY FROM THERE, UN!"

"WHAT'S HE DOING, DEIDARA?"

"HE'S EATING MY CLAY, UN! AGAIN!"

"Can I just go ahead** and eat him?**"

"ZETSU'S SCARING TOBI!"

"Just who went ahead** and gave him sugar anyways?**"

"CINDRA!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

"THEN WHO WAS IT, UN?"

"Um, that might be me."

They all turned to look at the person looking sheepish at the door.

_**SILENCE**_

"Oh, hi, Deke!" Cin smiled at the traumatized boy, "Why did you give him sugar?"

"He begged me at school," the boy watched Tobi become the human-bouncy-ball, "I didn't know he'd do this. When he said he wasn't supposed to have sugar, I just thought his family members were health-food nuts. It never occurred to me that there actually was a good reason for it."

"Deke," Sasori murmured, "You look familiar."

"Yeah, we met on the roller coaster," he tried to grin, "Though I understand if you don't remember me, you were kind of green at the time."

The blond just rolled his eyes at the newcomer as he tackled the hyperactive member and sat on him, "Well, now you know why we don't give him sugar, un. Nice to see you again, goodbye, un."

Cin frowned at him, "I thought Sasori was supposed to be the antisocial one."

"I'm plenty social, un, just talk to me on any day that doesn't end in 'y'."

Cin couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Kakuzu, bring me the liver, un!"

"Liver?" Deke raised an eyebrow in mixed curiosity and disgust.

"Yeah, un," Deidara took the meat and shoved it into Tobi's mouth, "The best and only cure for Tobi's overhyperactiveness besides time." He forced the masked man to swallow it, all without moving his mask off of his face.

Tobi started whimpering.

"Is it safe?" Kisame asked from where he was behind the couch.

"Yeah, un," Deidara got off of Tobi, "He's done."

All at once, collective headaches hit.

"Ugh!" Sasori groaned, "Do we have any Ibuprofen left?"

"Unfortunately," the Uchiha spoke up at last, massaging his temples, "No."

_(Jeez, Itachi, if you weren't so picky all the time, you wouldn't have so many headaches!)_

"Shut up," everyone directed Deke's attention away from the weasel as he finally started talking to the ceiling again.

"I'm not talking to the ceiling, I'm talking to you, you awful author!"

_(Hey, there're worse authors than me out there, you should be counting your blessings and thanking me on bended knee.)_

"Never," Itachi started walking away, before he could lose the argument…

"Keep telling yourself that! I was winning, and you know it."

…

_(Great, now _I_ need the Ibuprofen. Thanks, Itachi, I owe you one.)_

"Any time, MaliceArchangela. Any time."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Stupid Uchiha, how he can be winning in the popularity vote, I will never know!

See ya'll tomorrow!


	71. Chapter 71: Eleven Insomniacs Walking

It's coming closer!

Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, but already the anticipation is strong.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Christmas is almost here!"

"Shut up, Tobi, its eleven o'clock at night, un!"

"Cin-chan's happy to be up, right!"

"I don't even _know_ how you guys persuaded me to let you sleep over until Christmas day."

"Does Cin-chan not like Tobi?"

"Gah! Sasori, protect me!"

"How about, instead of having a cuteness battle, you both go to sleep already."

"But Tobi's not sleepy! Christmas is almost here!"

"Not for another couple of days. Christmas Eve is only tomorrow, you f…argh! Kakuzu, stop hitting me!"

"Then stop swearing."

"Both of you shut up or _I'll_ start swearing!"

_**Silence**_

"Shutting up now."

"No, _please_, go ahead, swear."

"Kakuzu!"

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping with the fishes."

"Perhaps I should have **them pushing up the daisies instead**."

"Can we stop with these other words for death please?"

"Everyone, please quiet down, or else I will be forced to take out my Mangekyou."

"But your eyes, Itachi…"

"My eyes are perfectly fine, Kisame, your concern is unnecessary."

"Tobi's hungry!"

"Then go eat something, you know where my fridge is."

"Tobi wants Cin-chan to make something for him!"

"Well, 'Cin-chan' wants to go to bed!"

"But Cin-chan's already gone to bed."

"And 'Cin-chan' wants to _stay_ there!"

"But it's almost Christmas!"

"Not _yet_."

"Deidara-sempai, Cin-chan's being mean!"

"No, 'Cin-chan's' being _tired_."

"Cin, if you argue with an idiot, he will just pull you down to his level and beat you with experience."

"Jeez, _thanks_ Sasori, that's _really_ helpful!"

"Glad to be of service, you can repay me by going to sleep."

"Tell Tobi to stop bothering me, and I'd be glad to!"

"I'll make him shut up, un…"

"Don't you _dare_ blow my house up!"

"If you set off an explosion, Deidara, I swear that I will keep you in the Mangekyou until you do not know reality from fantasy."

"What, do you think I live in some fictional story or something, un?"

"We all do."

"Shut up, Uchiha, un!"

"I will not hesitate **to make all of you fertilizer**."

"You're giving me a headache!"

"Aw, are you feeling a little blue, Kisame?"

"Hidan, I thought we told you to shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Zetsu, eat him."

"Shutting up!...I said, I'm shutting up, so get out of my room, Zetsu!"

"I do not think** he'd taste good anyway. He** smells horribly."

"Says the guy who spends his days in…shutting up, sorry!"

"Zetsu, go ahead and gag him, will you?"

"With **pleasure**."

"!"

"Thanks."

"Can you gag Tobi too and tie him to the bed, un?"

"But we're **tired**."

"Fine, I will do it. So long as I get a little sleep, it'll be worth getting up."

"But you're a puppet, Sasori-no-danna, I thought you didn't need sleep, un!"

"That doesn't mean I do not enjoy it, so shut up brat, or I'll be coming in your room next."

"Consider all my lips zipped."

"Good."

"Sasori-sempai, no, don't gag Tobi!"

"It's for your own good. If you keep talking like this, someone's going to kill you."

"But no one hates Tobi!"

"Wanna bet?"

"Kisame, do us all a favor and shut up."

"Kisame doesn't like Tobi?"

"Tobi, don't you dare cry, you're not a little kid."

"But everyone's so _mean_ to Tobi!"

"You're a grown man, act like it, un!"

"Deidara, I thought I told you to shut up."

"All of you shut up or get out of my house right now! I'm trying to sleep!"

"I never would've guessed that Cin had such a temper."

"She seemed like such a nice girl."

"Gah!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, what did you think of my chapter made up entirely of dialogue?

Review to tell me if you understodd it, or if it was just confusing.

See you tomorrow, on Christmas Eve!


	72. Chapter 72: Twelve Days of Craziness

Well, it's Christmas Eve for me, but I think it might already be Christmas for some of you out there, so while I'm waiting in anticipation, you're spending the day lazing away with all of your presents.

Here's what the Akatsuki is doing today (for me).

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Almost done," Cin stared eagerly into the oven door, "Come on, hurry up!"

"Uh, Cin, why are you talking to the cookies, un?"

"Because I can't wait!"

"Too bad, you do," Sasori stated before adding, "Though I must agree that waiting really stinks."

Laughing, Deidara finished his private report to Pein and prepared to send it. In it, he noted that it seemed as though Sasori was growing younger. He knew that his danna had changed himself into a puppet at age fifteen, and didn't seem to have much of a childhood. He still thought that Sasori had control of himself, but he was more willing to let himself have fun.

It was quite refreshing to tell the truth, but then he realized that Pein wouldn't see it that way.

Quickly, he crumpled up the page and rewrote it. If Pein thought that they were getting soft, they'd have to leave. Deidara would accept being forced to leave when they accomplished their mission, but not before.

Besides, even his danna deserved a little happiness, especially on Christmas Eve.

…

Cin let out a squeal of delight as she pulled out the tray from the oven. Hidan tried to snatch a cookie, but exclaimed as he dropped it from the burning heat.

"That's what you get for trying to steal cookies," Cin smirked.

The Jashinist just growled as he picked up the cookie in a napkin.

"You'd better save some for Santa," Cin mock-threatened.

"The guy's fat enough," Hidan waved it off, "I'd be doing him a favor by eating all of these before he got here. He could stand to lose a few pounds anyways."

"I believe that that could be classified as naughty, Hidan," Sasori spoke, "It's not like he's delievered the presents yet anyways."

"Whatever," Hidan walked off.

"Watch the crumbs!" Cin yelled at him only to be waved off again.

She took a deep breath, "F-"

"I'll clean them up!" Hidan yelled back, and she smiled.

She had never really had any intention to swear, but it seemed to work so far as a threat when he was doing something she didn't like.

Putting the last sheet of cookies down, she sat back and took inventory.

Yes, she had all of her presents. She had made all of the sweets.

All that was left now was to wait for tomorrow.

Unacceptable

She was not going to sit around waiting for tomorrow. This is what she hated most about Christmas Eve, that insufferable waiting.

She could just hear the clock ticking now.

She'd go mad first, especially with the Akatsuki staying at her house.

Remind her again _why_ she was letting them do that.

Because she felt sorry for them?

Please, _she_ was the pitiable one. _She_ was the weak one. She shouldn't be feeling sorry for _them_.

But she did.

It was hard for her to understand that they had never before had something like this before.

It kind of made her happy that she was doing this for them.

They had done so much for her, that it made her happy that she could do something for them in return.

…

"Gather around," she called to everyone as she curled up on her couch with her traditional Christmas book in her hands.

Yes, you've guessed it, _The Night Before Christmas_.

"When will you stop narrating what happens?"

_(When I feel like it, Itachi.)_

"When will that be?"

_(NEVER!)_

"Great, out of all the authors in the world, I get stuck with the nutcase."

_(Keep it up, and I'll have Cin start dropping obsidian on your head too.)_

"Go ahead, it's not like she swears that much. Besides, you can't repeat what happened since the reason it occurred in the first place was that she shattered a part of your universe."

_(Shut up, Uchiha)_

"We're going to be reading a story that's traditional for this time of year," Cin was smiling at them.

"Sounds stupid," Hidan grunted as he laid back, hands behind his head.

Cin kicked his arm lightly, "Shut up, Hidan."

"Tobi thinks it sounds like fun!"

"You think everything sounds like fun, un."

"But it is, Deidara-sempai!"

"Yeah, 'Deidara-sempai'!" Cin mimicked, earning a glare from the blond.

"Can we just hear the story and then go to bed?" Sasori asked in a bored voice.

"Okay," Cin smiled at the boys sitting all around her, "Here we go."

As she read, the boys closed their eyes and were able to see the pictures her voice described so vividly in their minds' eyes.

Now they could see why she liked the story.

She closed the story, took a deep breath, then sang loudly, "So jump in bed and cover your head 'cause Santa Claus comes tonight!"

She leapt up from the catch, called good night, and ran upstairs where they heard her jump onto her bed and pull the covers up.

That girl was so weird.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

That last part is traditional for me every Christmas Eve too.

See everyone tomorrow when it should have been Christmas for all.

_(Leaps onto a sleigh and starts to ride off)_

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

"MalceArchangela, stop stealing quotes from other books! You don't own _The Night Before Christmas_!"


	73. Chapter 73: Christmas Day

This is one of my longer chapters, but I think that I didn't do too good on the gift-giving part. Methinks that I spent so much time on working on the "waking-up-for-Christmas-day" part, that I skimped on the actually getting downstairs and opening presents.

Anyways, I don't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

And enjoy whatever holiday you celebrate!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin opened her eyes and instantly realized what day it was.

And grinned.

Evilly

Silently and quickly, she got dressed and armed herself with a water gun.

In a family tradition, she wasn't going to go down to see what Santa brought without the others, so she'd just have to wake them up.

This was going to be fun.

…

First up would be Deidara.

She'd have to work fast and pray that the shinobi didn't wake up before she could force them up.

She was extremely happy that she kept the door hinges well oiled as she pushed open the door to see Deidara sprawled out on the bed, golden hair askew.

She smiled at how innocent he looked, how unlike the psycho-killer he was supposed to be.

She stopped moving as he shifted, but he only flipped his head over towards the door, still asleep.

Snickering to herself, Cin closed the door, thanking her brother for making all of the rooms sound-proof when the doors were closed. Hopefully this would keep the others from getting wind of the attack.

If it didn't…well, it's not like she wasn't risking her life already by doing this.

Kneeling on the floor, well out of reach, she took aim…

…and fired…

…

…Deidara felt something wet on his face.

Was the roof leaking?

Then he felt a strong blast of water hit his face, and heard a smothered giggle.

Okay, the roof wasn't leaking.

Cindra

He'd have to get her back.

…

Cin frowned as she ventured closer. Some shinobi he was, he wasn't even moving. She could've been the enemy and killed him already.

She increased the power of the water gun and shot at his face again.

…

Nothing.

She got closer, and let out a squeal as her arm was grabbed and the water gun was ripped out of her hand and turned on her with a vengeance.

When the water died down, there was Deidara, grinning at her as he handed back the empty water gun.

"What are you doing here, un?" he smirked.

"It's Christmas, and I'm not going downstairs until everyone else is ready too."

"So we're waking people up, un?"

"That's the idea. Wanna help?"

"What do you think, un?"

"Well, I think you actually want to go back to bed, but in lieu of that, you'd rather be the person squirting water into others' faces."

He grinned mischievously, "Let's get them."

The first snuck into Sasori's room…

…

…he had an idea that they'd try something like this, so he turned to them to ask them if there was anything he could help them with.

They sighed, but eventually he agreed to help take the others on.

…

So they entered the weasel's room.

Cin was armed with her water blaster. Deidara had a super soaker. And Sasori had a water pistol.

He had glared at her when she had given it to him, but was pacified when she promised she'd switch with him for Tobi and Hidan.

But first, for the weasel.

After they shut the door, Cin counted down on her hand, and they all opened fire at the same moment, completely soaking Itachi as they kept their eyes looking at the floor.

Cin wasn't about to take another chance of getting stuck in Itachi's mind when he was half-asleep.

"What are you doing?" they heard his deathly quiet voice, and all three amigos blanched. They hadn't really thought about what they were going to do once they had woken the Uchiha.

"Merry Christmas?" Cin said hopefully, like a little puppy praying for forgiveness for chewing up the furniture.

"So that's your justification for waking me up by soaking me. Jeez, _thanks_ MaliceArchangela for letting her have a super soaker handy."

_(Well, what kind of ninja are you that you didn't wake when they came into the room? I think we're misplacing the blame here.)_

"Shut up," he grumbled, before sighing, "So you're doing this to everyone?"

"Yes, un," was the murmured reply.

"Count me in."

They looked up, startled, to see the Uchiha grinning at them.

"What did you just say?" Sasori asked.

The weasel pulled the biggest water gun they had ever seen out of his bag, causing them to stare some more.

"I stole it from Kisame after he decided to squirt me awake one time too often. I guess you could consider this revenge."

"Glad to have you on board," Cin smirked.

"So Kisame's next, un?"

"Yeah," Cin replied, refilling her gun in the bathroom sink, "He's next all right."

…

They entered the room the fish-man was sleeping in, and all grinned at the stuffed shark the blue man was hugging in his sleep.

This was going to be too easy.

This time it was Itachi who did the countdown as they all opened fire…and then hid as the large man sat up, looking around, shrugged, and went back to sleep.

Itachi initiated the countdown once again, and they repeated their previous actions. Kisame did the exact same thing as he did before.

"Third time's the charm," Itachi whispered, and the others were surprised to hear a hint of a laugh in his voice, "3…2…1…"

They opened fire, and kept it going as the fish-man fell out of bed trying to take cover. Then he peeked his head up, his little fish eyes narrowing at the sight.

"I thought your brother was the avenger, Itachi," he said, "Not you."

"Where do you think he got it from?" the weasel tilted his head to the side, "Now get dressed, it is Christmas morning."

"Can I have my water gun back?" the fish-man asked as the quartet left the room, but Itachi stuck his head back in for just a second.

"No."

And he was gone.

…

Next was Hidan, so Cin reluctantly gave up her blaster for Sasori's pistol.

There was no subtlety involved. They simply aimed and fired, then waited for the fireworks.

They didn't wait long.

"What the _expletive_ do you think you're _expletiv_ing doing?"

"Wake up," Sasori said, the leader of this particular venture, "It's Christmas."

"What do I care about some _expletiv_ing pagan holiday?"

"Presents," Sasori replied, and led them out of the room.

Cin reached for her blaster, but the redhead held it out of her reach, "Not until I get Tobi."

"Fine," she sighed, as they went to the next room.

…

On second thought, she was kind of happy not to have the soaker. Tobi waking up…let's just say that he didn't seem like himself _at all_.

He was scary, and not in the "a-sweet-kid-just-escaped-from-the-mental-hospital-where-he-was-put-because-he-talks-to-sweet-invisible-bunnies". No, this was horror movie material, and Cin got out of there ASAP.

She even forgot to retrieve her blaster from Sasori as they entered Kakuzu's room.

…

By the time they got Kakuzu up, Zetsu was also awake, so they all went downstairs to see the massive amounts of presents.

Now, I'm not going to tell you everything they got, but I can tell you what Cin gave everyone.

Itachi – laptop

Deidara – clay (she had provided money for Itachi to order it for her)

Kisame – a waterbed

Kakuzu – a check for ten thousand dollars

Hidan – stain remover (blood is really messy)

Tobi – an iPod with a lot of his favorite songs already uploaded

Zetsu – a new camcorder

Sasori – a wood-carving kit

…

Cin received:

A clay bird from Deidara that he promised wouldn't explode

A scrapbook full of pictures from that year from Zetsu

A box of candy from Tobi (with no signs of someone getting into it)

A first-aid kit from Kakuzu

A set of kunais from Hidan

A _real_ archery set from Sasori (something she could actually use to take someone down with)

A katana from Kisame that was actually two blades, one fitting inside the other.

An Akatsuki cloak from Itachi.

At this point, she raised an eyebrow to ask if they were recruiting her or something with all these ninja tools.

"Just think you should be able to defend yourself," Sasori shrugged.

"What about the cloak?"

"You know more about us than anyone else," Itachi said quietly, "You are practically part of the team. And I would suggest that you _not_ try to thank us with a hug, fangirls are reading."

She just stuck a tongue out at them.

"But you realize what this means, don't you, un?"

It just occurred to her, and she started getting nervous.

"More training?"

"Yep," Kisame smirked, "Not much point in having ninja gear if you can't use it."

On the inside, Cin was crying.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I hope you enjoyed this nice long chapter, 'cause I have no clue whether or not I'll be updating between now and the new year or not. I might just be spending all my time working on the New Year chapter, but I don't know.

I hope everyone enjoyed this, and will have a great Christmas!

Or whatever holiday you celebrate.

Once again, RER!


	74. Chapter 74: Please Don't Kill Me!

Hey, everybody!

(rolls out in ninja move to dodge the rotten fruit)

I can just tell you missed me.

Well, it's like this. Cin's been in hiding, it took me forever to find her, Deidara blew up my computer, so I had to switch onto a new one and get all of my settings right.

(dodges rotten tomatoe)

But you don't care about that, do you? You just want me to get on with the story, right?

Well, since I'm in a generous mood and might not be here tomorrow, I'll oblige.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

And here's a new quote I found that I find true.

"Every author in some way portrays himself in his works, even if it be against his will." ~Goethe

RER

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was crawling through a secret passageway in her house, stopping every few moments to ensure that she was unheard.

Why was she doing this, you ask?

Was there an intruder?

A national crisis?

A natural disaster?

No, it was much worse.

It was training time.

…

Cin had had a bad feeling about this day after the Akatsuki had given her all those shinobi gear on Christmas.

They were concerned that since she had grown so close to them, she was now a target.

So, she needed to learn how to protect herself from ninja.

Joy

More like she needed to learn how to _hide_ from the ninjas next door.

She rued the day that she gave them a way into her sanctum under the house, so she had to rack her mind for other hiding places scattered over the house.

The current one she was heading for was the one in the attic.

The only problem was that to get up there, she had to crawl through a system of pipes with entrances into the network situated all over the house.

If she made the slightest noise, they'd be on her in seconds.

She could here them searching her house, and she could peek through the pipes to see them checking everywhere in the house.

"_Go_ home_,"_ she thought at them frantically, but they showed no signs of heeding her silent pleas.

In fact, they seemed to be searching even harder now.

Well, shoot

…

"Any sign?" Sasori asked the Uchiha.

"Hn."

The redhead sighed, "Unlike Cin, I do not speak Uchihanese."

"No."

"Better.

"I think she has more than one hiding spot, un."

"No duh, _expletive_ Captain Obvious!"

…

Cin couldn't help herself.

"_Expletive_," she said quietly, and inside the house, a piece of Obsidian fell on Hidan's head.

Unfortunately, the others heard her, all of their heads snapping towards the piece of wall her voice came from.

"Shoot," she hissed as she scrambled for safety, all pretense of being sneaking gone as she made speed the necessity.

…

Outside, the boys were pounding on the wall, looking for an entrance.

"Here!" Deidara found a piece of wall that sounded like a metal door and yanked it open, just in time to catch sight of a foot disappearing around a corner, "There she is!"

"Hurry!" Kisame exclaimed, and Deidara dove into the passageway, scrambling after her before she could escape to her hidey-hole.

…

Cin heard the scrambling behind her and mentally winced.

Here comes the cavalry, unless they weren't good at crawling, she was toast, complete with butter and a side of eggs.

She moved faster, carefully getting over the little bump (okay, big bump) in the tunnel floor meant to stop intruders.

Behind her, she could hear Deidara swear angrily as he hit his knees on it at full force.

She could make it, she could make it!

If, Sasori hadn't thought ahead and found another entrance, and so was coming at her from the front.

So she did what a girl's gotta do.

She pressed a button and leaned to fall into a chute that had opened up alongside of her, smiling as the door closed shut behind her as she slid down the slide.

…

"We lost her!"

Itachi could hear Sasori call out through the wall.

_(Wow, I want a house like Cin's!)_

"Shut up, you'll encourage her."

_(Oh, contractions now? Are you feeling a little sick?)_

"Yes, I'm feeling sick, sick of you constantly butting in!"

_(Temper, _temper_, Uchiha. You're not being very nice.)_

"I don't care."

_(Yeah, _that_'s obvious.)_

…

Cin groaned as she reached the bottom of the chute. Her last-ditch effort had put her at the bottom, near the basement.

She considered hiding there, thinking that perhaps, since they had already checked there, they wouldn't think she had gone back, but should she risk it?

I mean, the basement had _no_ way out. At least with the attic there was a window slide she could use.

Basement, if they come down, they've got her.

There's really no good way to come _up_ from the basement, though she bet that if she let them train her, she'd be able to overcome that problem easily.

But that wasn't the point.

It was the principle of the matter.

She wasn't going to let them catch her, not on her home turf.

She just hoped that they wouldn't kill her trying.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

And now, since I might be leaving tomorrow and find myself unable to update, I'll probably get a lot of angry messages and a load of rotten fruits and vegetables in my face the next time I update.

Oh well.

Hope you liked it, and just as a reminder, vote for your two favorite characters on my page as you wonder what will happen next as Cin continues running from her pursuers and might reveal a new secret of her house.

See you…whenever!


	75. Chapter 75: Up or Down?

Okay, _now_ I might not be able to update for a bit.

And you guys will definitely be cursing my name.

You'll see why soon enough.

I believe it to be true that "Every author in some way portrays himself in his works, even if it be against his will" as Goethe said.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

While Cin was busy debating whether she should continue trying to get to the attic, or head for the basement and hope they wouldn't check there again, the Akatsuki were trying to think of a way to keep one step ahead of her.

"Why must she be so stubborn?" Hidan asked.

"It's not like we're enjoying this," Kakuzu grumbled.

"I imagine that she thinks otherwise," Itachi said wryly.

"How can her house be so big, un?" Deidara wondered, "I mean, looking on the outside, it doesn't seem nearly this size."

"It was designed that way, brat."

"I know _that_, un!"

"Then why were you asking?"

"I wasn't asking, un, I was thinking aloud!"

"Keep telling yourself that, brat."

"You are _so_ unartistic, un!"

"I'm 'unartistic', am I? Is that even a word?"

"Stop _patronizing_ me, un!"

"Can we please get back on topic?" Kisame groaned.

"Perhaps she'll come back** if we appeal to her better nature. At the very least**, we might learn of her hiding spot."

"Like that's going to work!" Hidan scoffed, but Tobi decided to give it a try.

"It's for Cin-chan's own good!" Tobi yelled into the passageway, not really expecting an answer while the others were in a huddle.

"LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT! YOU GUYS JUST WANT TO TORTURE ME, DON'T YOU?" they heard over the intercom, "I just gave away my position, didn't I?" she then sighed.

"Yeah, you kind of did," Hidan said, and Cin groaned.

"I'll just go and introduce my head to the wall now."

"She's in the basement!" Kisame led the storm to the entrance.

Leaving behind only Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara, who suspected something was up.

"Is it just me, un, or did that seem a bit…fake?"

"As fake as your sense of art, brat."

Deidara growled and started for the redhead, only to be stopped by the speakers.

"HEY, NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!"

The trio turned to look at each other.

"The pipes?" Deidara asked.

"Likely," Sasori replied.

"Hn," Itachi opened an entrance in the walls, letting them enter.

…

It was easy enough to take the pipes going up, since they had a feeling that since she was trying to direct them to the basement, she would actually be in the opposite direction.

She didn't think they were stupid or anything, it's just that she was taking advantage of them not expecting her to be devious enough to trick them.

Being an innocent had its advantages sometimes.

But it was just a further example on how they underestimated her when they were shocked that after exiting the pipes, they emerged into a room full of…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Now, to repeat my last chapter's title, please don't kill me. I'm still in the process of working on the next one, and don't know if I'll have computer access over the next few days, so please be patient and I'll try to post sometime before New Years.

If not, then Happy New Years, everyone!


	76. Chapter 76: Reflectons

According to Goethe, "Every author in some way portrays himself in his works, even if it be against his will."

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki!

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

…mirrors.

It was the biggest mirror maze they had ever seen.

"What on Earth?" Deidara called out, and his eyes widened as his voice echoed around the room.

They heard loud echoing laughter.

"LIKE IT? THIS WAS MY OWN IDEA. AND LOOKING AT ITACHI'S FACE RIGHT NOW, IT SEEMS THE SHARINGAN ISN'T DOING HIM THAT MUCH GOOD."

Itachi frowned.

He hated it when people were right about his kekkei genkai, but in this case, it was true. The girl had no chakra path he could follow through the maze.

He took a closer look at the mirrors.

"DON'T EVEN BOTHER LOOKING FOR SMUDGES ON THE GLASS. I KNOW THIS MAZE LIKE THE BACK OF MY HAND, I WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT ANY MARKINGS COMING THROUGH."

Deidara snorted, "It's obviously this way," he turned and walked smack-dab into a mirror, "Ouch."

"Idiot," Sasori scoffed, before promptly doing a face-plant into another mirror.

Itachi walked forward, turning his head as though to say "see?" before he hit another mirror.

"SO EVEN THE GREAT UCHIHA ISN'T IMMUNE TO MIRROR MAZES, HUH? HOW INTERESTING."

Itachi gritted his teeth, "Just come out and stop making things so difficult."

_(Having problems there, Itachi?)_

"It is all your fault, anyway. Who told you to make her so stubborn?"

_(Don't look at me. I swear, she just developed this way, and I can't make her go back now.)_

"Try," the Uchiha noticed a smudge on the glass and smirked.

Apparently, the girl had been bluffing.

He followed the smudges, and just knew that he had a way out, before he ran into yet another mirror.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THERE WAS NO WAY OUT BY FOLLOWING SMUDGES, ITACHI, DON'T YOU LISTEN?"

The Uchiha growled as Sasori and Deidara tried to hide their smirks.

"Hey, Itachi," Deidara whispered, "I know this isn't what we came for, but could we maybe…"

"Do not even think about it, Deidara. We came to get the medic, no one else."

"Could we at least get her to design a new hideout for us, perhaps?" Sasori asked.

"…Maybe."

They knew they wouldn't get anything better than that out of the weasel, so they split up to find a way out, trying not to feel uncomfortable as they started to get more and more lost with their reflections looking mockingly back at them.

"TICK-TOCK, TICK-TOCK, GOES THE CLOCK!" she giggled, and the boys couldn't help but feel a shudder at this horror-movie set they were in the midst of.

"Just shut up already, un!" Deidara yelled, but she only laughed harder.

"PROMISE TO GO, AND I'LL SHOW YOU THE WAY OUT!"

Sasori just growled.

If things weren't bad enough, the lights started flickering like strobe lights, making their passage even more difficult as they tried to navigate it.

So Deidara couldn't really be blamed for, after thirty minutes of wandering, running straight at Cin when he finally caught a glimpse of her, yelling out that he had found the way out of the maze.

And flew into the mirror face first, knocking him back down onto his back while Cin scrambled over to her, concerned.

"What the…" Deidara's eyes were like those swirly things anime characters get when they get a huge knock on the noggin.

Sasori and Itachi were right behind him, each grabbing one of Cin's arms.

"I suppose you thought that was funny?" Itachi asked, pulling her to her feet as Sasori let go to aid Deidara.

"No, I actually thought it was hilarious," Cin smirked and said in a sing-song voice, "And it's too dark for you to teach me that stuff now, so I win, ha, haha, ha, _hah_!"

Itachi gave her a grim parody of her smile, and answered in a sing-song voice, "Ha, haha, ha, _ha_, that is what _you_ think."

"No!" Cin screamed as the recovered Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi lifted her onto his shoulder to carry her back downstairs where the others were waiting to start training, "What's the point, I'm no shinobi!"

"I might agree with you if you had not put me through so much trouble, Cindra."

"So this is a revenge thing," was the reply as she put her elbow onto his back and used it to support her chin.

"Hn."

"Can I at least have a snack? With you guys keeping me on my toes, I didn't have any lunch today, and my breakfast consisted of one measly piece of toast."

"Hn."

"What do you mean, _it's all my faul_t? If you guys weren't so scary when it came to training, I wouldn't have had to hide!"

"Hn."

"Oh, _don't_ even go there!"

"Hn."

"I most certainly am _not_!"

Sasori and Deidara, walking ahead of them couldn't help but smirk.

"Those conversations are too funny, un."

The redhead nodded in agreement.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

That actually happened to me. I was in a mirror maze with my cousins, and we had split up, and one found the way out.

I saw her, came running towards her…and BANG! Into the mirror!

Let me tell you, I'm a bit cautious about mirror mazes now.


	77. Chapter 77: Otherworldly Drama

OMG, I am _so_ sorry, I was just randomly looking around and I came up with this and realized that I haven't updated since last year!

According to Goethe, "Every author in some way portrays himself in his works, even if it be against his will."

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki or the characters from the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Tails covered the entrance to the cave with the mossy vines that hung from the large tree just outside. Only a few, spider-web thin tendrils of yellow light slipped through the leaves of the vines, leaving the cave area dark as dusk.

Turning from the entrance, the little fox walked to the center of the cave and kneeled on the floor, taking a battery-powered lantern out of his knapsack and turning it on. He placed it in the middle of the soft dirt floor, sitting back and pulling himself to an Indian-style position.

The lantern glowed softly, casting a warm yellow-orange glow about the cave as  
shadows danced on the walls.

Violet was lying off to one side, by the wall, asleep. On the ride over the ocean in the tornado, her random outbursts had given way to silence, and she had remained in her dream-world ever since.

Upon landing on the palm-tree lined airstrip that led into his workshop home, Tails had immediately packed four bags full of food, socks, batteries, and other necessary items and set off with Violet, Shadow, and Carlee down the mountainside to the secret, secluded cave that was hidden right nearby. Save for him, no one knew of the secret cave—a place he'd discovered while exploring a few years before. Even Sonic did not know about this spot.

Tails felt a little bad, now, that he hadn't told his blue buddy about the cave…mainly because his best friend's rival was now sitting across from him, staring at Tails with blood red eyes.

At first, Shadow had wanted to leave immediately with Carlee upon landing, but the teenager wouldn't hear of it. Now that she had found Violet, Carlee was reluctant (more like loath) to leave her friend behind.

Tails didn't like the idea either. Since the two girls had apparently come the same other world, he thought it best they stay together—then together they could solve the mystery of how it happened in the first place.

Shadow grudgingly agreed, but pointed out that it would be foolish to remain in a house that Eggman had attacked before as that would be where the doctor would come looking first for the two girls.

The hedgehog had a point.

Thus they traversed the small mountain to rest where they were now.

"Are you sure that we are far enough away from your workshop to escape notice if Eggman and that jerk kid come looking?" Shadow asked Tails, the light from the lantern glinting in his eyes.

"For sure," Tails replied, "No one knows about this cave, save for me. The only problem is that we can't stay down here forever. We only have enough food and supplies for about three days."

"Hmmm…" Shadow's ears lowered flat against his head as he thought.

"Well there has to be somewhere we can go." Carlee said, pulling her knees up  
to rest her arms on them as she sat, "So far I've only met five people on this planet who I didn't already know. But I heard the name of a person who I haven't met yet. Robot Rick mentioned someone called Sonic, I think he's a hedgehog. Maybe we should try to find-"

Shadow growled in annoyance. Carlee looked at him in confusion. "What?" She  
asked.

"Sonic is indeed a hedgehog—he's my best buddy, too!" Tails spoke up, tails swishing, "He's fought Eggman several times—"

"Egg-who?" Carlee interrupted, shooting a questioning gaze to Tails.

"Dr. Robotnik's nickname…" Shadow explained, catching the attention of the  
girl-and-fox again, "More of a cruel joke about his corpulence than a friendly nickname like Miles over there has."

"Don't call me that!" Tails snapped at the hedgehog.

Shadow turned his steely gaze upon Tails, quailing the fox. "I'll call you what I feel like calling you, two-tail."

"Hey, hey, cut it out, both of you." Carlee cut in as Tails started to say something in angry response, "We need to get a plan of action together and figure out what our next move is—not to mention figure out why the lord of lard is after us."

"Well it's obvious why he's after you," Tails said, rolling his eyes, "You can defy the laws of physics and transform your molecular structure to mold yourself into the form of any living thing you select."

"English, please." Shadow said in a low voice.

"As for that one male with the pyrokinetic powers, that is equally as palpable." Tails continued, deliberately ignoring Shadow's request, "The only that that remains indistinct is exactly why he's after Violet. Save for the whole psychosis incident, she's normal."

"Ah, not any more…" Carlee broke in, tapping her index fingers together.

"Huh?" Tails looked at Carlee in confusion.

"Violet can kind of make water appear out of nowhere, now." Carlee stole a glance at the peacefully sleeping fifteen year old on the other side of the cave.

"Something isn't right…" Shadow mused, eyebrows knitting together as he stared thoughtfully into the fire.

"What do you mea—"

…

Shadow opened his eyes and immediately rolled for cover underneath the counter at the loud noises coming from outside. On his way, he rolled through something hot and gooey…

Tails reached out a finger and touched it to his mouth.

Chocolate

To be more precise…brownies.

Shadow jerked him back, "What do you think you're doing?"

"It's just chocolate, Shadow," Tails rolled his eyes, but the hedgehog didn't see, as he was busy surveying their surroundings almost frantically…

"Where's Carlee?"

Tails let out a little snort, "We're all on our own in a place we've never seen before, and you're worried about Carlee. I bet she's back in the cave-"

"Shut up!"

The loud noise from outside stopped and the door slammed open as they saw sneaky feet enter the kitchen.

"Cin, un?" they heard a voice, "Where are you, un?"

"Someone's here," they heard another voice say, and suddenly they were face to face with a red-head with chocolate brown eyes.

Shadow immediately kicked out, sending the red-head rolling backwards.

Moments later the hedgehog took a battle stance; this enemy had pretty hard legs, so he would be a strong opponent.

"Wow," the red-head got up, "That almost actually hurt."

"Does that even make any sense?" a deep voice asked, "What's under there?"

"A black hedgehog with a bad attitude and a two-tailed fox."

They heard someone else sigh, "So not the Kyuubi? It would've been nice to get both missions done at one time."

"Stop being such a cheapskate, Kakuzu!" a loud annoying voice called out, and then suddenly someone had grabbed Tails by the…well, tails and was pulling him out, despite the comical attempts to stay hidden by digging his fingernails into the wood, leaving behind marks as he was pulled backwards.

The fox found himself face to face with someone that looked like an albino with white hair and pinkish eyes.

"SONIC!" The fox screamed on reflex.

"Give him back!" Shadow dove out from underneath the counter and smacked Hidan on the wrist with a swift chop, trying to grab the little fox back from him.

"Is that all you've got?" the albino got up like that beating was nothing.

A blue hand grabbed Shadow by the leg and lifted him up into the air in a very undignified manner while someone else was holding Tails, someone with long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Where's Cin and Itachi, un?" he growled into the fox's face, who whimpered.

"Where are we?" growled Shadow.

"Linden Village," the redhead he had kicked replied.

"Where's that?" Shadow scowled.

"I'll ask the questions here," the redhead said, "Where's Cin and Itachi?"

Shadow slammed his foot directly into the boy's face in response, but only succeeded in hurting his own face as the redhead's face remained unmarked but for a small smirk at him.

"Who are Cin and Itachi?" Tails asked Shadow.

"Damned if I know. I'm more interested in what you've all done with Carlee.  
You have three seconds to answer me before I blow this place to smithereens."

"Hey, you can't do that, un! I'm the only one around here to blow stuff up, un!" the blond complained.

…

….Hello, is anyone…there…?

…s….orrrr.y…is..,..but….we…riennc…ing…techn…ical…difff…ic…ult…ies…

.this..is….yo..ur….….speeak….ing…re..mane….calm….as….i…try..to…..real….ign….my….

…on..e….…..…ic..th..e….shaP…shi…F...'s…..fre…quen…cy….seem.s….to….be…..same….…..m….

….let'.s…..try…this…..

…

The earth started shaking underneath their feet, causing the Akatsuki to loose their grip on their captives.

…

Who….ops.,….wrong…buutton…..let's….try…..thi…..s…

…

The earth stopped shaking, and they grabbed the hedgehog and the fox again.

"What the _expletive_ did you do?" the albino snarled.

"I didn't do anything," Shadow snarled back.

"Tobi thinks this fox is cute!" the masked Akatsuki member cooed, petting Tails as he tried to escape, thoroughly freaked out.

…

….ah…I"…ve….got…..ttit!….

…

A bang of drums! A flash of light!

And Hidan was holding Itachi by the collar of his cloak, whereas Cin was being held like a little baby by Tobi.

"Hidan…" Itachi started, and was immediately put down.

"Can Tobi let go of Cin now?" Cin mimicked the way the masked-man talked and was let down quickly as well.

Itachi sighed happily, "I have never been so happy to hear your voice, Malice-san," he said to the ceiling.

_(So you finally have an appreciation for me now that you've met my friend?)_

The weasel's eyes narrowed, "Friend? Do you mean you _planned_ this?"

_(, that's all we have time for this evening, Happy New Year everyone, and I'll see you next year!)_

"You had better not dare end the story on this, you owe me an explanation!"

_(I owe you nothing, Itachi, but thanks for reminding me…._**MIND-WIPE-NO-JUTSU!**_ Bye now!)_

The Akatsuki (and Cin) looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened, un?"

"I do not know," Itachi replied, glaring at the ceiling, "But I have a feeling that MaliceArchangela-san is behind this."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So I certainly hope that you guys appreciate this, since I haven't updated since last year (dodges tomato), hey don't blame me for that corny joke, it was Sonic's idea!

Anyway, readers, I'm sure you might have been a little shocked at the presence of the Sonicverse characters, but all will be explained in good time. We thought it'd be fun to do a swap-a-roo chapter, seeing as it's New Year's Day and all.

I hope you will all forgive me for this, though I gave Itachi a little lesson, I wish he'd remember it.

If you want to see my introduction to the flipped chapter, and how Cindra and  
Itachi reacted to being dropped in the crazy world of Sonic, check out Sonic the Shapeshifter's story "Of Shapeshifters and Violets" and go to Chapter 21, Otherworldly Fluctuations, I think.


	78. Chapter 78: Fruits of Labor

Hey, thanks for putting up with no updates this week. I had a really important science project due, so all my free time went into that.

Meanwhile, Cin was deep in training, so now you get to see the fruits of both of our labor.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

Take it away, Goethe!

"Every author in some way portrays himself in his works, even if it be against his will."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin came in, exhausted, but somewhat pleased with herself.

She was proficient with the weapons, not through her own skill, but from the Akatsuki's ruthlessness to ensure she mastered the skills.

She was best at archery, with her aim getting closer and closer to the center of the bullseye as she progressed.

In fact, she had even hit the center a few times, which resulted in her being allowed to take a little break.

Using the swords was a little more difficult as she didn't have the strength for some of it, having to rely on speed instead.

It was the same with the kunais, she could throw them just fine, but she would have to either speed or muscle up to be able to use them in close combat.

"Hey, fish-guy, get me some water!" They were also influencing her personality.

"Not unless there is a _please_ with it." As she was theirs.

"_Please_, then!"

"Let me offer you a snack, Cindra," Sasori said.

"What type?"

"Fruit."

"Is it an apple?"

"What makes you think that?"

"Isn't it always an apple?"

"No! It can be a pomegranate! A banana, an orange, a strawberry, blueberries, raspberries, tangerine, nectarine, kiwi, and even more!"

…

There was a pause.

…

"It's an apple, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's an apple," Sasori sighed, and Cin grinned.

"That's good, an apple a day keeps the doctor away!"

"Don't be so cheerful so early in the _expleti_ving morning," Hidan swore right before Kakuzu smacked the back of his head.

"It is afternoon now, Hidan," Cin replied, taking a sip of her water, ignoring the scene behind her. It's not like she didn't know what was going on anyway.

Hidan swears, Kakuzu gives him a whack, and life goes on.

She turned her mind back to her studies, and for the first time in her life, found herself wishing for the mysterious force the Akatsuki called chakra. According to them, it made the ninja arts easier, and also permitted them to do illusions and other cool stuff.

The only shinobi art she could do was taijutsu, and it wasn't that she thought it was useless, it's just that she had a secret desire to be able to do more.

They had finally told her about the mission, and she couldn't help but wish that it was she who had that power.

To be able to heal people, that was her greatest dream.

With her permission, Itachi probed her, checking carefully for any sign of the chakra they were seeking.

It wasn't there.

They had consoled her, telling her of a ninja who was strong with taijutsu, even if he was a little weak in fashion, since he couldn't pull off either ninjustu or genjutsu.

She let herself be comforted and did her best to hide her feelings at not being able to do the skills the others pull off so easily.

But I digress.

...

"Yes, please get back on topic, MaliceArchangela."

_(Keep your shirt on, Itachi, it's not like this is affecting you in any way.)_

"It bores me that you have yet to move on with the story."

_(Hey, _I'm_ the author, I'll move on when I'm ready to move on.)_

"Then get ready to move on already."

_(So impatient, is this what they teach you in shinobi school?)_

"No, they teach me how to kill annoying people like you."

_(That gets me right _here_, Itachi.)_

"Good."

Anyway, now to 'scape the serpent's tongue, I'll be moving on.

…

"Finally!" Itachi sighed, stretching out on the couch to his full length, which, unfortunately, wasn't very much.

"Hey!" he glares at the ceiling while everyone tried to hide their snickers.

He glares at them, then back to us, then back to the snickerers, and back to us yet again, unable to decide who he's more furious with.

I think I'm winning, quick, Tobi do something stupid!

"Tobi thinks Itachi-sempai is going a little crazy!"

Thank you!

Itachi growled and attacked, all while keeping that composed look on his face that annoys everyone.

Sasori and Deidara sat down on either side of Cin.

"So, what now?" the redhead asked.

The girl just shrugged.

"How about we play a video game, un?"

"Only if we can find something everyone can play," Cin replied, and Deidara nodded.

"I have an idea, un."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yep, time to return to epic video-gaming playing.

Which game?

Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

And for a little shout-out, I hear that it's Girl Scout cookie season, so if there're any Girl Scouts reading this story, I would like to tell you to sell hard.

That's all.


	79. Chapter 79: Just Dance

According to _Shuriken-chan_ and _AkatsukiMemberShadow_, the Akatsuki ar eout for my blood in the story "Very Epic Fail", so I'll just have to find a house like Cin's to hide out in.

Since there's none around, I'll just settle for torturing the characters in my story.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatuski or the game "Just Dance".

And Goethe would like me to tell you that "Every author in some way portrays himself in his works, even if it be against his will."

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Okay, let's play Just Dance, un."

"But Deidara-sempai, Cin-chan doesn't like to dance!"

"Where do you get that idea, Tobi?"

"The dance at the beginning of the year?"

"I just don't like dancing in front of _people_."

"So we're not people?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"It's not just, it's just that you guys don't count."

"That's nice, un."

"I feel so loved," Kisame said sarcastically.

Cin grinned up at him, "Well, you guys have been putting me through Hell…"

She trailed off as a block of obsidian fell on Hidan's head.

"What the _expletive_ was that for?" he yelled at her.

"Huh, that's strange," Cin said, almost to herself, "I didn't swear."

"What do you think 'Hell' is?" Itachi asked in his monotone way.

She turned her wide-eyed gaze upon him, "That's not swearing."

"It's not?" Sasori asked.

"No, it's a stage direction."

The Akatsuki were now officially confused.

"What do you mean, un?"

"The Globe."

"What does the world have to do with anything?" Itachi asked.

"No, the Globe _theatre_. In England, where Shakespeare performed his plays. The part under the stage was called 'Hell'."

They just stared.

"I'll never understand civilians," Sasori sighed as the conversation ended with them going into the rec. room.

They sorted themselves out into initial groups the same way they did for the brawl.

But this time, they were set up like this:

…

Deidara v Tobi

Sasori v Zetsu

Itachi v Hidan

Kisame v Cin

…

Kakuzu, like last time, was sitting out since they refused to play for money.

Much to Deidara's disgust, Tobi got to pick.

…

"I Like to Move It"

…

"Whoa, tough song, Tobi," Cin smirked, whereas Deidara mentally groaned.

The music started and they started to move.

It took a while, but Deidara finally started to get the beat, whereas Tobi kept flailing about, ultimately causing him to get out fairly quickly and then he sulked in the corner.

…

"Eye of the Tiger"

…

Sasori and Zetsu were confused to see a boxer come on. Sasori had picked this song because it seemed more straightforward than the rest, but he still thought it was going to be a dance.

Guess not.

"Step back from the screen, guys!" Cin called out as the music started, "I don't want you to put a hole in it!"

They were confident in their ability to avoid that issue, but nonetheless, they did step back.

After minutes of the fake fighting, their arms getting tired, Sasori eventually won.

…

Hidan and Itachi, both uncaring in the song choice, fatally decided together on the option that had gotten them into trouble last time they played a video game with Cin.

The "Suggestion" mode.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, I know this was a little short, but my creative juices need to get flowing again after being on hold for about a week.

See ya soon!


	80. Chapter 80: Wannabe!

"These are but wild and whirling words, my lord" – Horatio

Yes, I am now quoting Shakespeare. My AP English class is currently doing a unit on Hamlet, so I've decided that I'll have my quotes be from that for a while.

The above statement is something that my best friend and I both agree with. Horatio says this after a particularly long speech by Hamlet that we cannot comprehend!

"wild and whirling words" indeed!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, or the game "Just Dance!"

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Wannabe?" Hidan asked incredulously, looking at the screen, and Itachi sighed.

"Cindra," he said, "I believe your games hate me."

She was laughing. Obviously, she wanted to die.

"I would've thought that you'd've learned by now that when you let the game decide, you leave yourself wide open to stuff you might not enjoy!"

"Is 'you'd've' even a real world?"

"Shut up, Uchiha!"

"Cin, that's_ my_ line, un!"

"Cry me a river, will you!"

"Sasori, she's getting rude, hit her nice switch, un!"

Sasori gave a quick poke to the back of her neck, and she slumped.

"Sorry, guys," Deidara grinned, "She's grumpy after training, and we forgot to reset her today."

"I'm not some computer," she grumbled, but the slight smile said that she wasn't as annoyed as the words said.

"Anyway, back to the point," Zetsu grinned evilly, "**You guys have to pay the piper for this**."

"Fine."

"Hn."

And the music started with that laugh at the beginning.

"Don't think you're going to beat me," Hidan growled.

"Hn."

"And stop speaking _expletive_ing Uchihanese!"

"Hn."

Hidan paused the game, "Cin, what's he saying."

She just looked at him and responded in a monotone, "'Why should I stop speaking my native language simply because your simple mind cannot keep up?'"

Hidan swore, and was immediately smacked by Kakuzu.

"Whatever, let us simply begin and get this song over with," Itachi said, pressing play, making Hidan scramble to get started.

No matter how girly and embarrassing the song, he wouldn't loose.

He promised himself that way.

It just goes to show that you shouldn't make promises you can't keep.

Even to yourself.

…

A few minutes later, the song ended with Hidan heavily perspiring while Itachi was as cool and collected as ever.

Hidan was out of the running as he joined Tobi in sulking in the corner…before he was annoyed so much that he left.

…

And it was time for the next one.

…

"I Get Around"

…

Cin was up against Kisame, both of them dancing as hard as they could, trying to win as though their lives were on the line.

They worked so hard that Cin's face was red with exertion, just like Kisame's was dark purple.

But eventually, it turned out that Cin was the winner.

Kisame gratefully sat down on the couch as he sent Cin running off to get him some water.

Fearing for his health after that work out, she did as he said before sitting down next to him to watch the competition.

…

Up next is the dueling artists.

Deidara v Sasori

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, what song will it be now?

Should I embarrass them, or be nice?

I'm kinda leaning towards the embarrassing, but how to get them to do it? I mean, they just say the consequences of asking the computer to choose, and both are rather bright…

Hm…I'll find a way, don't worry!

See you next time!


	81. Chapter 81: Womanizer

Mwah-ha-ha-ha!

I thought of a way to make them end up with a song they wouldn't like!

I am an evil genius!

I am…MaliceArchangela!

Who doesn't own the Naruto series.

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy" – Hamlet

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Let me pick, danna, un!"

"In your dreams, brat!"

Cin sighed. They had been fighting for almost an hour now, all over who was going to pick the stinking song.

"Quit it," She finally said, "Or I'll give you guys 'Hot 'n Cold."

That one moment where they stopped looking at the screen while still tugging on the controller was all it took for one to hit a button and the game to select "Womanizer".

So, of course, they had to start arguing over whose fault it was.

Cin took a deep breath, and then spoke as loudly as she could, "Just get on with it!"

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes.

"Why is Cin-chan yelling?"

"I am not yelling, Tobi, I am simply projecting my voice. Yelling ruins your vocal chords."

"That was still pretty loud for something not yelling," Itachi murmured, and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Just dance already," Hidan called, and the artists sighed and did, resolving to beat the other.

Only one succeeded in his goal.

The one who everyone had known from the beginning was possibly the best dancer in the Akatsuki.

Deidara

...

Lost

...

Sasori no Akasuna

...

Won

...

Admist the cheering, Itachi and Cin prepared for their performance, and Itachi soon regretted being a gentleman and letting the teenage girl choose.

She picked "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun".

He raised an eyebrow, no need to speak for her to get the message of "Have I not been tortured enough?"

Her reply was a smug grin.

"It's not that bad, Itachi," she said, "But if I'm going to chose, I think that I should at least pick a song that I have a _chance_ of winning."

The Uchiha had to admit that it was logical, but he still did not like it.

Almost as though she had read his mind, she said, "I'm not asking you to like it, just for you to compete."

"Hn."

That was the reply as he made his way over to the part of the floor they had put aside for dancing, and waited for her to join him.

…

It was pretty obvious that Cin practiced this song very often, as she was soon creaming the Uchiha, who stepped up his game in a vain attempt not to loose.

But the faster he moved, the more he missed, whereas her score just kept bumping up, until it hit the one-thousand mark.

But the game continued, Itachi workign hard to catch up, while she just laughed at his attempts.

Finally, it ended, with the Uchiha's pale skin a shade of red that would put Hinata to shame.

"Before," she panted, "You…complain…about…me…beating…you…remember …it's…for…you're…own…good,"

"I…fail…to…see…how," was the reply as he lost his cool demeanor.

"It's…something…for…your…ego," was the reply, "If…you…won…at… everything…what…would…be…left…to…try?"

"Just…be…quiet," the weasel collapsed on the couch.

"Sasori…" she said breathlessly, "…can…I…catch…my…breath…first?"

"Go ahead," the redhead replied, "But don't make me wait too long."

"Got it!" she smiled at him and collapsed where she stood, "A few minutes and I'll be good."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I hope everyone enjoyed this and is looking forward to tomorrow, but only time will tell.

In the meantime, see ya'll soon, and have a nice evening!


	82. Chapter 82: Kids of America

Here you go, I give you "Words, words, words" as said by Hamlet.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki or _Just Dance!_

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Now, it was time for the final battle.

…

Sasori

…

Vs

…

Cin

…

Who will win? Our wonderful heroine, or the puppetmaster, only time will…

…

"Wonderful?"

_(_sighs_ What now, Itachi?)_

"I think you are forgetting who is defeating whom in the popularity contest you created."

_(So you're saying that you're wonderful? Is that it)_

"Perhaps."

_(You do realize that by arguing with me, you're making me take longer, and so giving you more exposure to your fangirls?)_

"True. You may carry on."

_(Yes, I was waiting for your permission, your highness)_

"I am glad that you understand who is in charge here."

_(It certainly can't be the person actually writing this thing. Whatever, I'm going on, with or without your approval)_

…

Anyway, the redhead and the brunette were facing off, trying to gauge each others' plans. Before they began the dance, there was something they had to defeat each other in first.

Namely, the choosing of the song.

Sasori didn't want to chance another "girly" song, whereas Cin wanted to get a song that she had practiced before to have a chance to beat him.

So the face-off kept going.

And going…

And going…

With the fangirls that only Itachi could hear cheering on Sasori…

And Cin all by her little self…

…

…

…

Enough said…

…

Anyway, moving on.

…

Cin suddenly dived for the controller, and Sasori followed suit. Noticing him reaching out his hand she kicked it away, and then changed direction.

By the time they started tugging on the controller, the rest had noticed that the button had already been pressed, and quickly moved to break up the battle.

The two dancers looked at it.

…

"Kids of America"

…

"Well, that's not too bad, I guess," the scorpion said.

"Not at all," the teen replied.

"Shall we get started?"

"I'm right in front of you."

"Front?"

"You'll be eating my dust, Sasori."

He raised an eyebrow, "In your dreams."

"I've always been told to make my dreams reality."

"That's like trying to become an elephant."

"Well, it looks like you succeeded, congratulations."

"You're very daring for someone without a chance."

"Well, you…you…just dance already!"

The redhead smirked, knowing that he had won the battle of words.

Now he just had to win the dance.

…

I'm not going to lie and say that it was an easy battle. Both had gotten refreshed from their little rest, but the day was nearing its end, and so it was understandable that they feel a little tired.

Cin would never admit it, but the training was paying off yet again. Her stamina had increased, but was nowhere near Sasori's. Yes, even though he's a puppet, he can still get mentally tired, and mental tiredness can take you down as well.

But anyway, she'd have to rely on her knowledge of the game.

Sasori could feel one of his feet getting a little loose, but he danced on. He would think of this as battle training.

In the midst of a duel to the death, you cannot simply stop and replace your foot. Not only would it give them an advantage while you were busy, but it would also alert them to a possible weakness.

The scorpion was too good of a shinobi to go down so easily.

The room behind them divided up into groups rooting for the dancers.

…

"Don't let a girl beat you, you _expl_- Ow!" – because of his language problem

"Go Cin-chan!" – because she was Tobi's friend!

"You'd better win…" – because of money the puppet brought in

"Take down Danna, un!" – because of his art

"Take her down!" – because he doesn't like to loose

"You can **do it, Cin**," – because she cared for his flowers

…

And then, a surprise

…

"Do not let her win, Akasuna."

…

Sasori nearly stumbled at this. Was Itachi Uchiha seriously rooting for him.

He chanced a glance behind him.

Yes, it was true, the weasel was sitting on the side of the room with the rest of his supporters, and all of them (including those rooting for Cin) to stare at him.

But the red-eyed one only ignored it, staring intently at the screen, causing Sasori to return his gaze forward to see Cin inching ahead.

We'll see about that.

He stepped up the pace.

Cin saw him do so and did the same.

Sweat poured down her face, and he knew that if he wasn't a puppet, the same would be happening to him.

As it was, he was getting tired of using his chakra to move his body.

But the song was almost done, if he could just make it to the end…

…

…Cin knew that she just had to go a little further…

…

…and the winner was…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, I'm evil, I did it again!

Enjoy the wait, and don't forget to review, please!

I can't know what to improve unless you tell me, I'm no mind-reader, and I can't ask you through a computer screen, unlike Itachi.

"Just review her already so she can stop whining."

I'm not whining!

"Keep telling yourself that, MaliceArchangela-san."

Okay, note to self, embarrass Itachi more, he's' obviously forgetting who's in charge.

"I would not be so cocky if I were you. Remember, we are after you now."

See ya'll soon!


	83. Chapter 83: Quip

Here's yet another quote from Hamlet: "To define true madness, What is't but to be nothing else but mad?"

Sorry for the late update, but the teachers decided to pile on the homework yet again. Don't they know that I'm busy writing with characters that aren't mine?

Speaking of characters that aren't mine (the Akatsuki), I'd better get back to the story since I left you on a cliff-hanger.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

3…

2…

1…

…

Oops!

…

Sasori watched with wide eyes as his foot came unconnected from his ankle and started whirling around the room, shooting out blades and such.

He knew he shouldn't have built it like that, since now it was flying about the room trying to kill everyone.

And on second thought, the laser in the toe was probably overkill.

As was the smoke bomb in the heel.

Probably the razor blade toenails and the poison it was all dipped in was a little much as well.

Well, no one can fault him for being cautious.

…

Okay, they _could_, technically, but it's not going to do them any good.

Oh, now it was separating to take down all the enemies.

…I mean the friends.

…

Sasori sat there for a little longer before it sunk in.

…

Cindra!

…

He snapped to his feet, worried about the only person in the room who couldn't defend herself against a flying foot.

No, he wasn't caring for her, it's just that her death would be hard to explain.

I mean, really, death by a killer foot? That'd go over well.

Also, since she's so young and in good health, not to mention the wounds she'd get from this, there would almost certainly be something to tell them that she was poisoned, and fingers would point straight to them.

So you see, it's only in his own self-preservation that he flung himself between her and that killer hangnail.

It's not like it would kill him.

He had made it so that it wouldn't attack him, which would give him time to destroy it before watching the others fight off the athlete's foot.

…

Isn't this punny?

…

"MaliceArchangela-san, you misspelled that word."

_(No, I did that on purpose, since I just finished making a lot of puns.)_

"So while we are fighting for our lives, you are making foot-related humor?"

_(It's fun._ Grins_)_

…

Since I can't have it be that easy, the piece of foot broke up into even smaller pieces that went around the scorpion before preparing to attack from the other side.

He had forgotten that this was the piece that did that, not the one that was the easiest to defeat.

He had thought that this tricky one would've gone after one of the more tough nins, since the foot was able to sense chakra load. Since she had none, technically she shouldn't have even registered, much less attracted this bit of machinery.

Huh, the thing must be broken.

How fortunate he found out now instead of in the midst of a fight…

…like he was now…

…he'll be in big trouble if Cin dies…

…

Just as the scorpion was whirling around, he caught sight of blond as Deidara launched his own attack to protect the teen.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yay, another cliff-hanger!

Totally random, but it gives me more stuff to write about, as well as letting me have them act as ninjas again.

Hopefully I won't be super busy and will be able to post the next part to this cliff-hanger tomorrow.

Remember, review and vote for your favorite characters!


	84. Chapter 84: Grooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaan

"A pun is a short quip followed by a long groan." ~Author Unknown

Ain't that the gospel truth! As a frequent punster myself, I've been victim to many people groaning at my little plays on words.

At least some people find it punny.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_Bang!_

…

The blond's face lit up with glee at the sight, "Art is a bang, un!"

Sasori didn't feel like correcting him, just relieved that the brat's version of art had actually come in handy for once.

The sensation didn't last very long as it emerged from the smoke and the scorpion smacked his head, only just now realizing that he had also specially engineered it so that the bomber couldn't blow him up like he had so often promised/threatened.

He didn't trust him so much that he would leave a piece of himself somewhere without protection.

"Danna!" Deidara complained.

Obviously, he had also seen the reason why his little bomb hadn't worked.

"Sorry, brat," Sasori shrugged as they returned to their battle positions, backs to their friend, then said to Cin, "You're a lot of trouble, you know."

"It's not like it's my fault," she mumbled, "You're the ones who keep bring trouble to my front doorstep."

"Tobi to the rescue!" the hyperactive one tried to land on the mechanism, only for it to dart out of the way at the last minute, sending him crashing into Deidara who fell backwards onto Cin, who (in the classical domino effect) landed on Sasori, knocking him down to the ground.

"Get off me, Cin," said the scorpion.

"Gladly, once Dei gets off of me, he's heavy."

"Don't call me Dei, un," but the blond shoved the masked man off of him and rose to help Cin up.

As Sasori finally rose from the ground, he could see Itachi and Kisame holding off the piece of foot.

Well, make that more _Kisame_. Once the blue man had attacked, it appeared to have fixed the chakra sensors as it zoned in on him, the member in the room with the most chakra.

Kakuzu was reattaching Hidan's head, which, surprisingly enough, wasn't swearing up a storm.

It seemed that he really wanted his head back on his shoulders.

As Kisame swung Samehada (is that spelled right?) with blinding speed, he finally made contact to bring the thing down, and then stepped on it, just to ensure it stayed there.

Sasori winced, "Couldn't you have just incapacitated it?"

The fish-man gave him a grin full of pointed teeth, "Where's the fun in that?"

"I don't know, maybe me not having to build it from scratch?"

Sasori finally got back on his feet (well, _foot_, the whole reason he had so much trouble with it in the first place), and limped over to the crushed bit of machinery.

He glared at the shark.

"Great, now I'll have to stay up all night to fix it."

"Do you not have spares?" Itachi raised a raven-black eyebrow.

The redhead glared, "Even by using one of those, I have to do a lot of work calibrating it and making sure that it works properly."

"It's not like you need sleep," Hidan scoffed, before ending up on the receiving end of Akasuna's glare, which though not as powerful as the patented Uchiha glare, was still pretty bad.

Kakuzu swatted the top of his head.

"I didn't even swear that time!" Hidan roared at him.

"No," Kakuzu agreed mildly, "That was for being annoying."

"Who won, anyway?" Cin asked from where she was behind Deidara, trying to diffuse the situation before her house got even more messed up.

Everyone turned to look at the TV which was, surprisingly, still in one piece, despite the signs of lasers all on the wall behind it.

Itachi smirked.

…

Sasori had won.

…

The redhead leaned back onto a mostly-intact bit of wall, "What can I say, I'm gifted."

"Stop bragging, Danna, un," Deidara's face was still red with exertion.

"I'm not bragging, brat, I'm merely stating the truth."

"You don't have to state it so smugly, un!"

"You're just disgruntled that I took you out in the second round."

"Everyone, just **shut up**!" Everyone turned to stare at the usually quiet member, who was standing next to the extremely small-looking teen, who was struggling to smile at the would-be killers.

"Who wants brownies?" she finally asked, and the tension was gone.

Who ever thought that assassins would have a sweet tooth?

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, did everyone have a "pun" time?

"Enough, Malice-san."

_(she pouted)_

"Your're so grumpy, Itachi, how come you're so popular?"

"When you figure it out, let me know."

Whatever.

See everyone next time!


	85. Chapter 85: Uchihanese

"Golf appeals to the idiot in us and the child. Just how childlike golf players become is proven by their frequent inability to count past five." ~John Updike

So true. When I first started golf, I would frequently loose count past the magical number of five. And even now, I have to admit, if the people I'm playing with are willing to give me a lower number, I usually don't complain.

This chapter was inspired by _Emi and Alex_'s review.

I hope everyone enjoys this.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Hn."

"He is saying that this is so stupid and he can't believe we're making him do this."

"How can you tell, un?"

"Two things, Dei…"

"Don't call me Dei."

"…context and tone. We're talking about learning translations, so he must be saying something similar to that, and the grumpy voice gives the rest of it away."

"Hn?"

"Yeah, you have to keep talking in grunts, Itachi, for the sake of this lesson. For being such a good sport, I'll treat you to onigiri!"

"Hn!"

"See! This is, 'Yippee! My favorite food!'"

"Tobi sees."

"What the _expletive_…ow, Kakuzu, that _hurt_!"

"You're worse than a dog. When faced with negative treatment, most people would've learned by now not to continue with their behavior."

"Shut up!"

"Question, is it **really just inference**?"

"Yes, Zetsu, that's really all it is."

"I wouldn't have expected it to be so…logical."

"Hn."

"He said, 'So you think I just say "Hn" to annoy everyone?'. Well, Sasori, what's your answer."

"Hn."

"That's really good, Sasori, I think you're getting the hang of it?"

"What did he say?"

"Sasori said, 'Is it so obvious?' Hidan."

"Hn."

"No, it's not over yet, Itachi, so just be patient!"

"Good one, Sasori! Though isn't this a bit rich, coming from the one who doesn't like to wait himself?"

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Wait…Tobi, did you just…?"

"Hn."

_(Thunk!)_

"Nice job, Tobi, you made her faint, un!"

"Tobi's really sorry! Tobi didn't think that Cin-chan would be so surprised by Tobi catching on so quickly!"

"Yes, you might want to explain that."

"Tobi can't help it, Kakuzu-san, it's just easy!"

"Easy, what are you _expletive_ing…ow, Kakuzu!"

"Yes?"

"Hn."

"Yes, they are idiots, Itachi."

"Hn."

"No, I'm not going to keep talking in grunts, it's annoying."

"Hn, un."

"Hn."

"What do you mean, my accent is atrocious!"

"Hn."

"You take that back!"

"Cin, please wake up."

"Get out of the way, Kisame, I'll just wake her up with a little chakra boost…"

"Good to know, Sasori."

"…that's weird, it's not working. It's like there's a wall blocking my chakra."

"Now what?"

"I guess we just have to wait for her to wake up on her own."

"Hn."

"You're one to talk!"

"Ah, she's waking up. Oh, Sasori, your partner's asking to get himself killed, you know, right?"

"It's not like it's any inconvenience to me if that brat gets killed."

"But if he dies, then don't you get…"

"Tobi wonders if Cin's alright?"

"I'm fine, Tobi…"

"…dear God…"

"Jashin!"

"…Deidara, stop that right this instance!"

"Hey, why'd you grab me, danna, un?"

"You are _not_ getting yourself killed and leaving me with that…_idiot_!"

"Wow, danna, I didn't know you cared, un!"

"Be quiet, brat."

"Stop arguing, you guys."

"Fine, Cin, un."

"Itachi, when will **you stop trying to bait him**?"

"Hn."

"What did he say?"

"He said, **Hidan**, that he will stop** when Deidara stops reacting to it**."

"Shut up, Uchiha, un!"

"Hn."

"And stop smirking at me! Cin, what did he say, un?"

"Well, considering the smirk, I'd have to say that it is, 'Like taking candy from a baby', Dei."

"Why you…"

"Wow, he is really angry now, Cin, not to have even noticed what you called him."

"Yeah, can someone stop them before they ruin my yard? I'm feeling really happy that I didn't do this inside."

"Okay, break it up."

"No need to push, Kisame."

"He's had enough, Itachi. And as for you, Deidara, cool it."

"Whatever, un."

"Cin-chan, can Tobi have brownies?"

"No. You've had your sugar allowance for the year already."

"But Tobi only had one…"

"Yeah, one _pan_. Those were meant to be shared!"

"Tobi didn't know that brownies came smaller…"

"You're pulling my leg! There's no way you could possibly not know that! It's not like I haven't served brownies before."

"But Cin-chan…"

"But _nothing_!"

"Wah! Deidara-sempai, Cin-chan's being mean!"

"Actually, I agree with her, un. You were so hyper yesterday that it took us all day to calm you down, un!"

"Cin, I need to talk with you about your apparent resistance to chakra."

…

"What are you talking about?"

"Usually I can wake someone up with a jolt of chakra to their nervous system. However, you seem to be chakra resistant."

"I can't be, didn't Itachi probe me?"

"Maybe she must be in a state of relaxation and consciousness?"

"Do we really have to test this out right now?"

"Tobi's tired, sempai."

"Do I _look_ like I care, un?"

"Ugh!"

"Hey, Cin, where are you going? Come back here!"

"After her, Kisame, un!"

"Shoot, it's too late, I bet she's gone underground by now."

"We _are_ able to break in, remember, Sasori?"

"Yeah, I know that, Itachi, however, it takes forever and I'm feeling rather tired."

"You're a stinking puppet…ow, Kakuzu! I didn't even swear that time!"

"Maybe if you'd stop yelling?"

"What? Ow!"

"You're still yelling."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Okay, maybe I deviated just a _little_ bit.

But that is _hard_! Trying to carry on a chapter entirely on dialogue!

It's not like I haven't done this before (see Chapter 71: Eleven Insomniacs Walking), but it certainly doesn't get any easier.

But it certainly is eye-opening. Who would think we relied so much on descriptions and/or pictures to tell us what's going on? And it's not like those IM stuff either. There, the characters can't see each other so they have an excuse to explain stuff. However, here, the characters are all in the same room, so it would seem stupid if they were explaining what they were doing, so it has to be conveyed in such a manner that the reader understands what's going on without to much direct information.

I hope everyone enjoyed this, please review!


	86. Chapter 86: Interrupted Transmission

And the quote of the day is:

"Always read something that will make you look good if you die in the middle of it." ~P.J. O'Rourke

Well, I think we can all conclude that Kakashi and Jiraiya both fail on that basis, but then again, it's not like it'd be a surprise to anyone. In fact, it would be more astonishing if they were reading some morally upright book when they died.

If so, then we might've found the reason for their demise.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

They haven't found the med-nin yet. They're still searching.

Hold on a bit longer, the team's almost ready.

Almost isn't _good_ enough! I need them here _yesterday_!

Well, sorry to say this, Defender, but it doesn't work that way.

Why can't you simply send in another team? What's so special about this one?

They're the only ones scheduled to be finishing sometime soon. We'll be lucky if the others are done in time for the extraction.

Do you at _least_ know when _that_ is supposed to be? Or is it all dependent on the phases of the moon or some weird junk like that?

The planning is for late February. _(sigh)_ I always forget that you weren't raised with the rest of us.

I would say that's obvious! Is there no way at all to speed things up?

No, the distraction won't be in place until then.

But it will be in place then, correct?

Yes, Defender, it will be in place then. Now, can you hold out, or do I need to remove you from this mission?

I'm fine.

You're not acting fine. You're letting your emotions get to you. I realize that you hate them, but I wouldn't be surprised if you are currently a nervous wreck.

Like I said, I'm _fine_. No need to replace me.

I hope not. I'm counting on you to be there in case something goes wrong. You're one of my best, Defender. But you know the situation. If you can't keep your cool, I will not hesitate to replace you.

I hate that name. "Defender", you call me, but I'm not defending anything! Perhaps you should only call me the "Watcher", since that's all you'd have me do! And then you complain when I want to do some actual "defending"! You're such a hypocrite, Slug Princess…

Hold on a bit longer. When the investigation squad comes in, I want you to report back here to await further orders. This is not optional, Defender, if you do not return, I will regard you as a traitor, do you understand me?

Hai

And don't call me "Slug Princess".

Would you rather me call you an "old lady" like…

**No.**

Thought not.

I truly think the pressure is getting to you. Rest a little. If the Akatsuki have not found her for so long, I do not think they'll find her in the few hours it takes you to sleep.

But…

This is not optional, Defender. Sleep!

Hai…

…

- - transmission ended - -

…

…Slug Princess…

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, I know it's short, but I dropped some hints for later use to identify the mysterious watchers.

Let's see if you can figure out the meanings!

Remember, RER!

(oh, I forgot, I don't own the Slug Princess)


	87. Chapter 87: Reading Time

"I find television to be very educating. Every time somebody turns on the set, I go in the other room and read a book." ~Groucho Marx

Now, I can't be the only one who feels this way. Who out there would rather watch TV when you've got a good book to read?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki and only _wishes_ that she could write like Agatha Christie, so she obviously doesn't own anything from her either.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin! It's time for practice, un!"

"Go away!"

"It's not like you're doing anything, un!"

"Yes, I am! I'll have you know that I am actually involved in a life-or-death situation!"

…

"WHAT!"

Deidara threw open the door to see Cin sitting comfortably on her bed, reading a book. She looked up to glare at him.

He returned the favor.

"How is reading a _book_ a life-or-death situation, un?" he looked skeptically down at her.

"Shows what _you_ know," she pouted, "I'll have you know that this is an awesome piece of literature, and the characters are being killed off at a rapid pace."

"And that has…_what_ to do with your supposed 'life-or-death' situation, un?"

"I'm trying to figure out who the murderer is! They're on an island with a storm keeping them stranded there, but people keep dying, and they don't know how to catch the criminal. And what makes it even better is that, not only have they all done something positively despicable (the reason they're getting killed off in the first place), but there's also this awesome poem that the killer is using to determine how each one will die."

"…so what makes it so difficult that you practically have been pulling your hair out over the murderer's identity, un?"

"This is _Agatha Christie_'s, the _Queen of Crime_'s, story. This story, And Then There Were None has been made into a play, and…"

"Answer my question, un," his smile was becoming forced.

Cin glared at him before taking a deep breath, "I can't figure her out. I can never guess who the murderer is. She explains the reasoning later, but it's always unexpected, even though it makes perfect sense!"

He raised a blond eyebrow, "And what makes her any better than…Sir Arthur Conan Doyle?" he named the only mystery author he could remember, he knew he'd seen it around the base before.

But Cin just rolled her eyes, "Sherlock Holmes is a good detective, but he jumps here and there, and the reader has no chance at trying to solve it for themselves. Agatha Christie gives the readers all the facts, and then gives them time to figure it out before revealing it at the very end! One of her stories, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, is so amazing, you really _never_ see it coming…"

Deidara interrupted her gushing. He had never thought that Cin could act like such a fangirl.

Just shows that he had never seen her with a really good book in her hands before.

Perhaps he'd read them at some point.

Or ask one of the others to read it and tell him what it's about.

Reading was just too much trouble.

Not that he'd ever tell Cin that.

…

Oh shoot…she was grinning…no, _smirking_!

When the others smirked, it was a sign they were amused, but Cin only smirked when she had an evil idea.

And he was the only other person in the room.

Time to make a quick exit…

…

"Oh, Dei-da-ra," she said in a sing-song voice, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"…Yes?" he said hesitantly, turning to see her standing up, another book in hand as she walked over to him, and shoved it into his hand.

"Read it," was all she said before she turned to sit back on her bed and opened her book again.

"What?"

She glanced up over the cover, "Read it. And don't think I won't know if you don't," she seemed to notice his look of dismay, "Don't worry, you'll like it."

…

Deidara sat on Cin's couch (it seemed like the Akatsuki were always spending a lot of time over at her house) and glared at the book on the coffee table.

He couldn't be sure, but he was positive the book was glaring back at him.

No, he simply wouldn't read it. He'd look it up online, and that would be it.

Her words echoed in his head, _"And don't think I won't know if you don't"_.

He scoffed at the idea.

How was she going to know…oh right, she has cameras in her house.

Well, he'd simply leave the house and come back later claiming to have read it.

Who'd know the difference?

"I hope you're not planning on lying, brat."

He jerked up to see the redhead sit down next to him, a mischievous grin on his face, "So Cin's trying to get you to read?"

"Yeah, un…" Deidara tried to figure out how his danna knew.

The grin became an evil smirk, "Cin's asked me to play lie-detector when she quizzes you about reading the book. And you know you've never been able to lie to me, Deidara."

"What's your point, un?" the younger boy growled. Why was Sasori putting his nose in his business?

"Just read the book," Sasori said, "It's not going to kill you."

"How do _you_ know, un?"

Brown eyes rolled, "Would Cin make you read it if she thought it would make you spontaneously combust…"

"Hold on, I have no problem with spontaneously combusting…"

"…but she would. Just read the book, it'd mean a lot to her, Deidara."

The blond blinked.

His partner had called him by his name twice.

The puppet was _serious_.

He looked away to take another glance at the book, smirking evilly up at him.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, will Deidara read it?

We'll have to see.

He's been given one of my favorite Agatha Christie books of all time, The Murder of Roger Ackroyd, and some critics have thought that it was kind of unfair how she manipulates the reader. But it's still an awesome story, and I'll do my best not to reveal the story since I think a lot of you would enjoy reading it yourself.

See ya!


	88. Chapter 88: Bookworm

"TV. If kids are entertained by two letters, imagine the fun they'll have with twenty-six. Open your child's imagination. Open a book." ~Author Unknown

Even if it doesn't seem to directly relate, you will be surprised at how much you know compared to others later.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Hidan walked into the room, said hi to Deidara, and headed to the kitchen.

Then, he backed up to stare with wide eyes.

…

_Deidara_

Was

_Reading_

A

_Book_

And

_Smiling_

!

…

The Apocalypse had arrived.

"Deidara?" he said hesitantly, but the blond was so engrossed in the book that he didn't respond, "Oh, my Jashin, what have they _done_ to you?"

The bomber still didn't answer.

He just flipped another page.

Hidan took a deep breath and looked over the blonde's shoulder, hoping that he was playing a video game or something.

No such luck

…

Hidan fainted.

And Deidara read on.

…

"So, how was reading?" Cin asked at dinner, and everyone (except Sasori) snapped their heads towards the blond. Hidan winced.

He had been hoping it was all a bad dream.

But the blond just grinned, "Pretty good, un. Like you said, I never saw it coming."

Cin grinned back, "Isn't she a _genius_?"

"Yes, yes she is, un. If she wasn't dead, I…"

"Is Deidara talking about…_reading_?" Kisame asked Itachi, who simply nodded.

"What's wrong with reading?" Cin asked, tilting her head in a way that looked innocent, but the Akatsuki knew from long experience that it was anything but.

That was her look that told them to be on their toes and be careful not to say the wrong things.

"Nothing…nothing at all…" Kisame replied, turning even _more_ blue, if it was even possible, "…just, it's _Deidara_…"

"Oi!" the blond yelled, "What's with the tone of surprise here, un?"

"When was the last time you read a book, Deidara?" Itachi asked, sipping at his tea as he looked at the blond.

"Today, un," he smirked, earning himself a whack on the head from Sasori.

"You know what he means, brat."

"Well, I don't see how it's any of his business, un." Deidara stuck his nose up in the air, making Cin laugh.

The Akatsuki could be so childish at times, and she never knew when that side would come out when. One minute they could be all threatening, and the next they'd be teasing each other like best friends. She felt somewhat privileged that she could see this side of them.

Somehow, she got the feeling that not many people say them when they were having a, in the words of Deidara, _blast_.

She suddenly remembered something, and grinned, "Hey, guys, guess what my parents sent me!"

"Fish?" (guess who)

"Books?" (you know you can tell)

"Money?" (first two guesses don't count!)

"Can you stop narrating like that?"

"No, Itachi, they didn't send me that."

"Candy?" (Guess?)

"Plants?"

"Knives?"

"Puppets?"

"Bombs?"

She smirked, "Close, Dei."

"Don't call me Dei, un!"

"They sent me…" she paused for dramatic effect.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yes, I am so mean.

But I bet ya'll can guess anyway. I mean, what would a normal girl be sent by her parents that Deidara would find a "blast"?

You get three guesses, and the first two don't count.

See ya next time!


	89. Chapter 89: Art is a Bang, un!

To choose a good book, look in an inquisitor's prohibited list. ~John Aikin

Who knows about how _Harry Potter_ (J.K. Rowling) is on the banned books list? And yet, it's a pretty awesome series. Sure, I probably won't like all "banned books", but HP is all the proof I need that just because it's banned, doesn't mean its "bad".

And I have made it over 200 reviews!

So thank you, _Akatsuki-Lover007_, _Sasunarufan101_, _Tanglepelt_, _ammie-may_, _Jojororo_, _Shuriken-chan_, _Chary_, _Lily Elm_, _Ilovebleach102012_, _Cake-Is-Life_, _0X059_, _Dei-and-Ita-are-Mine_, _Akatsuki's a bang_, _Ceri Dragonelle_, _kouriel_, _Neko-Reku_, _immortal-lover14_, _KK1KK2_, _Narinu Narasu_, _Ria- The Ninja of Time_, _XxSwallowxX_, _8Shadowofdeath8_, _Dragonfire2lm_, _rainbowdragongirl101_, _Sonic the Shapeshifter_, _MegaPollen_, _3_, _Gin Yuki_, _KingofHeartless'09_, _Ookami-no-Seirei_, _7_, _yapook_, _Person_, _Xanime4lifeX_, _Me_, _krispykat1993_, _AkatsukiMemberShadow_, _Amehhh_, _Emi and Alex_, _Ninja Trio's Best_, and _zzzDeath2Societyzzz_!

(takes deep breath)

So, we get to make Deidara happy here, so I hope everyone enjoys this.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin, your parents are _awesome_, un!"

"I'm glad that you think so, Deidara."

"Hn."

"Sasori, don't go all Uchiha on me, un!"

The redhead looked condescendingly down at him, "That, brat, was my opinion of your so-called-art, not an attempt to mock the weasel."

"Hey!" called out said weasel.

"Does Deidara-sempai make fireworks?"

"I guess you could say that," Cin grinned, heading out to the road. Her house was far away from everyone else; the only other building down there being the Akatsuki's house, and even that was a good distance away.

Perfect for fireworks, something her family had always liked doing when the weather started getting warmer.

She couldn't believe it, but she actually was thinking of the assassins as a part of her extended family.

She'd miss them when they had to leave.

But she'd enjoy whatever time they had left.

…

The first explosion went off with a huge bang, lighting up the night sky. The Akatsuki all sat on the grass as Cin engineered the fireworks show for them, refusing any help from Deidara.

"Think of this as a thank you for my training," she had told all of them before she started.

Even Itachi gasped as the colors that took to the sky, waterfalling above his head. Then, though no one could see, he grinned.

It kind of reminded him of a festival he had gone to with Sasuke, and how at the end of the night, his brother had sat next to him to watch the sky be set ablaze.

…

Kisame grinned as he watched his partner relax. Itachi was one of his only friends, and he was always so stressed out. It was nice for him to be able to chill out every now and then. This mission was really more like a vacation for the Akatsuki, a vacation with no visible end in sight.

The blue man could get used to this.

Too bad he wouldn't.

…

Sasori watched the sky, feeling impressed in spite of himself. True art was eternal, but he could see why the brat enjoyed his explosions so much.

Well, _almost_.

…

Deidara was ecstatic. He didn't often get to see real fireworks, one of the downsides of being a missing-nin. He had never had the chance to learn how to make those colorful bursts in the air that contrasted so strongly against the night sky. He wished that he did.

But he regretted nothing.

He sucked in his breath as several Palms went off, almost before the previous Peonys were done. Then there was a Kamuro, followed by a Crossette and a Spider.

He noticed Sasori gasp at the Time Rain above them, and smirked.

But he was too enthralled with the fireworks to do any more than that, even if I would persuade his danna that his art was better at last.

He watched Cin set off a Roman Candle and gasped. Those were banned in a lot of countries, and yet she had somehow gotten her hands on one. He wondered, not for the first time, what her parents did to have such good connections.

…

Tobi knew that he was going deaf from the constant noise, though the Akatsuki were sitting a good distance away from the explosions being set off. Even Cin was wearing ear plugs to deaden the constant bombardment that sounded like celestial cannons waging war.

He let himself grow still for once. He had once thought that he'd die if he stopped moving, that all of his energy would just make him explode, but he figured that at least he'd die happy.

…

Zetsu was comforted by the fact that Cin so obviously knew what she was doing. The plants around him weren't at risk since she stayed in the middle of the large street to set of the works that Deidara insisted was art.

He felt at peace, even with the noise of war going on around him as the grass cushioned his head and supported his body, like a comfortable bed.

Any place where he was surrounded by plants, he automatically felt at peace.

It was a shame that peace could never stick around for long.

Not near the Akatsuki.

…

Hidan was restless as he watched the sparks fly above his head. Deidara had blown him up so much that seeing explosions made him check to make sure his head was still on.

He had lost his head so many times, that Kakuzu started leaving him without it for days at a time.

He sighed, no moon tonight, just empty blackness in the smoke colored sky. Oh look, some sort of red sparks, he bet Deidara knew what type of explosion that was.

Personally, he didn't care.

Not…one…bit…

…

Kakuzu, keeping an eye on his team, noticed that Hidan fell asleep and that Sasori had his mouth wide open, but not critiquing his partner's work like he usually did.

How interesting.

Itachi seemed relaxed for once, and Kisame was smiling up at the sky.

Tobi was still, what a surprise, and Zetsu's quiet seemed less…_forced_.

Who was this girl, to work such magic?

At the moment, he just didn't care.

…

Cin turned back to look at her friends, and grinned. She had never seen them so loose and carefree. Never seen that side of them. Probably never would again.

But she knew what it meant that they were letting their guard down so much.

They trusted her.

She mentally promised them that she would never do anything to betray that trust.

Not while she still breathed.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Just a little bit of emotion from Itachi for you, and also gave everyone a little relaxation time.

Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and thanks again for helping me get to 200 reviews in such a short time! I mean, it's only been about four months since I started posting, but not only do I have so many reviews, but I'm also closing in on the 100 mark as far as chapters go.

Thanks again, and I'll see you soon!


	90. Chapter 90: Cold as Ice

Books had instant replay long before televised sports. ~Bern Williams

Readers, I know that you know this to be true. I've gotten multiple hits on most of my chapters, which certainly means that you guys are going back to check it out later. Now, isn't that easier than making your TV go back to replay it?

Anyway, back to the story after that lovely little fireworks scene from last time. You know, the one that I've gotten quite a few awesome reviews on.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin dodged a swing, and then immediately leapt into the air as Hidan swung a stick at her feet.

Obviously, they were thinking that the _extremely difficult_ exercises she was doing with one-on-one combat were too easy.

There were times when she could really hate the Akatsuki.

Something grabbed her ponytail, and she was yanked onto her rear.

"Time," the impassive Uchiha said, and they stopped fighting.

Cin, rubbing the back of her head, turned to glare at the hair-puller, "How would you like it if I did that to _you_?"

"You'd have to catch me first, un."

"I hate you."

"Ah, I hate you too, Cin."

"I hate both of you, can we get on with this?" Hidan groaned.

Kisame smirked, "Just a little harmless fun, Hidan."

"I'd hardly call nearly having my head taken off, _again_, a 'little harmless fun', Kisame," he glared, rubbing the stitches that kept his head connected to his neck.

"Hidan's head comes off?" Cin tilted her head, looking up at the gray-haired man.

"Don't say it like that, I'm not a doll, it's not _supposed_ to come off, _expletive_ it…ow! Kakuzu, when did you even _get_ there?"

"It's not my fault that you weren't paying attention, Hidan."

Cin sighed and gazed innocently up at the sky. The others noticed her thoughtful expression, and quickly moved away from where Hidan was arguing with the rag doll.

"_Expletive_," she whispered, and turned to watch the large black rock land on Hidan, even though he noticed this time and tried to jump out of the way.

But, in a way similar to those cartoons, it changed direction in midair to fall directly on him.

"Ooh, it's pink this time! Pink obsidian!"

Hidan groaned.

"What, it's not bad enough to be crushed by a rock, oh _no_, I have to be crushed by a _pink_ rock! Someone just kill me now!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Kakuzu asked, smirking under his mask.

"Not if I kill you first!"

"_Ex-ple-tive_," Cin managed to draw the word out in a singsong voice, and another rock landed on top of Hidan, just as he got out from underneath the first one, effectively knocking him out.

"Yay! Now it's basalt!"

…

"You know way too much about rocks, un."

"I know," she grinned at the blond, the weasel, and the shark, as the rag doll shook his head and went inside, "Before I decided to be a doctor, I wanted to be a geologist. Even now, I think it'd be a good side hobby. If there's one good thing about whatever is going on with me swearing, I get to look at awesome rocks."

Itachi tried to hide the smile in his voice as he talked, "I don't think Hidan will appreciate your method of learning."

She shrugged, and Deidara laughed as he messed her hair.

"Let's just go inside," Kisame said, looking at the sky, "It's getting late, and I've got to give a test tomorrow. Don't want to be falling asleep and letting the kids cheat."

Cin faked a scowl and snapped her fingers as though he had seen through her evil plan.

They were all surprised when the Uchiha laughed at that.

They weren't surprised when he suddenly stopped laughing and glared at the sky.

"They multiplied?" Kisame asked.

The Uchiha nodded.

They were all used to his fangirl claims by now.

Their policy of dealing with it was simple.

Just pretend like the Uchiha wasn't going insane and move on.

It worked so far.

…

_** - interrupted transmission - **_

Defender here, what is it?

Defender, give me to Alexander.

(sighs) Fine.

_Is there any reason you requested _me_?_

I realize that it's tough on Defender, especially when his girlfriend was taken down by the Akatsuki, but I need to see how _you_ are holding up. I mean, they are living next door to your sister.

_(grits teeth) If you're asking whether or not I'm still willing to cooperate, don't bother. The sooner you get those killers out of there, the sooner my sister can be safe. I'll do anything to make sure that happens._

Anything isn't a good thing to promise, Alexander.

_Would you rather me lie? Just wrap these things up quickly, Slug Princess, before I go and do something reckless._

And what would you define as "reckless", Alexander, running around outside without a shirt?

_Trust me, you don't want to know. Let it be enough to say that if I go reckless…you _really_ wouldn't like it._

I don't like a lot of things, Alexander, remember that before you start threatening stuff. I may not like them, but that doesn't mean I won't take them on.

_Keep telling yourself that, old lady, but you won't have to worry about it at all if you just get that job done._

I don't recall answering to _you_ for my actions.

_Oh, you seem to want a little hint, do you? Alright, let's just say that if I go reckless, I'll be making something I have no need for. The person who will buy it will not use it. And the person using it will not even know they are using it._

What is this, some sort of riddle?

_You can thank my little sister for this one. My dear Hokage, don't tell me you're stumped._

**(the transmitter is slammed down on the other end)**

_Things are going to get interesting._

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Poor Cin!

But at least she gets a bunch of cool rocks!

Hope everyone enjoyed, and I'll update again soon.


	91. Chapter 91: Cousins

"They say golf is like life, but don't believe them. Golf is more complicated than that." ~Gardner Dickinson

Sorry, this one was a little troublesome to write, but I finally finished it!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatuski.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Ci-in!"

Cindra sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide.

"It can't be," she mumbled to herself, turning her eyes to the door, which was slammed open as someone flung themselves onto her bed.

"Niko, what are you doing here?" she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes tiredly.

"Visiting you, what does it look like?" she was engulfed in a hug that could put Tobi's to shame, "I missed you so much, that I persuaded Mom to drop me off here for the weekend!"

Cin's thoughts immediately flew to the Akatsuki. She didn't want to risk them accidentally revealing their secret to her hyperactive cousin.

On the other hand…with Niko there, they wouldn't be able to force her to train.

Grinning, she embraced her younger cousin.

Maybe it wasn't the way she wanted to spend her day, but she'd make the most of it.

…

Downstairs, her other cousin, and Niko's twin, was busy fixing breakfast in the form of eggs, bacon, and French toast.

"Raven," she greeted the cook, "Good morning."

A smile barely cracked the face, "Good morning, Cin. I've noticed that there's an extreme amount of dishes for just you. Would I be correct in assuming that you've been having friends over?"

"Ah, you got me," Cin scratched the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"Then it's a good thing I made a lot," the low voice replied, "If they don't come, well then, the idiot can eat it all."

"Don't call me an idiot, you…you…you…"

"Can't even think of an insult?"

"Shut up!"

"Pitiful," the raven scoffed, and went to answer the door.

…

"Hey, Cin…" Deidara trailed off as he didn't recognize the person who opened it. Pale skin like porcelain, but midnight black shoulder-length hair matched with eyes like sapphires. Fine features, just like a little china doll, "…where's Cin?"

The boys behind him all stared at the person who answered the door.

"She's moved," a melodious voice said, bored, "Just me and my twin live here now."

"Hi!" a hyper voice to rival Tobi's made them look over her shoulder to see a person with cropped light brown hair and matching sapphire eyes to the china doll making their way towards them, "My names Niko, and this is Raven! Who are you?"

All of the Akatsuki just stared (except for Tobi who waved at Niko, who waved back happily).

Then they heard a familiar voice, "Stop teasing them, guys, they're my friends."

"Fine," Raven grumbled, moving away from the door with Niko clinging on like a little monkey.

"Come in," Cin greeted them, "Raven made us all breakfast."

…

Itachi watched Cin's younger cousins warily. Part of him was worrying that he had just been an idiot and had eaten poisoned food, but for the most part, he doubted that, justifying that they wouldn't have killed their cousin.

In his own world, that wouldn't have changed matters, but here, it was something different. People don't just get up and kill their family in this world. That darkness belonged to the world of shinobi alone.

"Itachi-sempai! Tobi and Niko-kun want to spar!"

"No," the weasel replied flat-out.

_Niko-kun_ pouted in his direction, "Why not? I'm a good fighter!"

"I said no."

"But…"

"Niko, you are not sparring," Raven agreed with the Uchiha, who nodded in approval before the black-haired twin continued, "I don't want to have top pay the hospital bills for whichever poor fool you beat up."

Cin's cousin did _not_.

Cin's cousin _did_.

…

Cin smacked her forehead. Stupid cocky cousins. _This_ was why she hadn't wanted them to come over, but she'd been selfish and was only thinking about getting out of training.

Now, she'd be responsible for her little cousins getting hurt.

Time to pull out her inner whine.

"But guys," she complained in her most whiny voice, a voice that she hadn't used since persuading her parents to stop moving all over the place, "I've been training with these guys all week, and I really just want to stop the fighting…"

She trailed off as Raven and Niko sported matching evil grins.

"Cin's been training?" Niko asked excitedly, "You guys are officially my new heroes! I've been trying to get her to do that for forever!"

"You _have_ to show us what you learned," Raven said, smirking at her.

Cin sighed.

Bad idea.

No, scratch that.

_Extremely_ bad idea.

She _really_ needed to start thinking these things through before she said anything.

…

A few minutes later, she was still trying to stall as they were on the field behind Cin's house.

"You know, you _really_ shouldn't battle after you just ate…"

"Give it up, Cin, you're beat, and you know it," Niko flopped down onto the grass to watch, with Raven and Tobi on either side.

She sighed, "Great, so who's gonna be my opponent?"

"That would be me," a deep voice said.

She turned hesitantly, and cringed when she saw the person she would be going up against.

Kisame

Thanks guys, great way to build up speed, by forcing her to fight someone she had absolutely _no_ ability to overpower.

She was _so_ dead. She just hadn't lied down yet.

"Um…I'll only do it if you answer a riddle!"

"Fine, un, what is it!"

She took a deep breath, "The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who does use it does not know he or she is. What is it?"

The Akatsuki stared dumbstruck.

But Niko just laughed, "Is that the best you can do? I think you're forgetting who _taught_ you that one."

"Well, you're not allowed to answer!"

"Says who?" Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"Says me!"

"Then you should've said that before you gave the riddle," Niko smirked, "It's a coffin," he explained to the confused Akatsuki.

"Oh," they nodded like they understood (except for Itachi, who actually did understand.)

"It is nice to see that you are finally giving me the credit I deserve."

"What's Itachi talking about?"

"Just ignore him, Raven-chan! Itachi-sempai can be really weird!"

"You're one to talk," Raven replied in a flat monotone.

But Tobi only ignored the statement, as the battle finally began, with Kisame charging and Cin dodging.

Luckily, he had a long stick instead of Samehaeda for once. They sometimes made her train with real weapons to show her what could really happen if she slipped up. Let's just say it was a good thing that Sasori did medical ninjutsu. Samehaeda had cost her quite a bit of skin and blood in the past.

And she wasn't ready to let it have any more.

She did her best to remain calm as she went as fast as she could to stay out of his way, especially with that stick.

…

The battle was interrupted when they heard a yell from behind them.

Tobi was going insane, but the words he was shouting were extremely…weird.

"No…Sugar…Bad! No…Sugar…Bad!"

"What did you do?" Itachi asked Niko dangerously, who was looking sort of freaked out.

"I just gave him some sugar-free candy. He said he wasn't supposed to have candy, so I thought this would work."

"You just might want to go hide in Cin's house," Deidara started ushering them in, waiting for the outraged Akatsuki member to calm himself down.

…

It was the end of the day, and the twins' parents came to pick them up.

After they left, they all pooped out on Cin'c couch.

"That boy Niko was almost as hyper as Tobi, un."

"And Raven, I think Itachi talks more than her," Sasori added.

Cin raised an eyebrow, "Um, guys?"

"What?" was the general reply.

"Um, Niko's a girl, and um, Raven's a guy."

"What?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

This chapter was one of the hardest to write. Not only was I constantly trying to pull ideas from myself, but if you look back, I'm sure you'll notice that when referring to the twins, I used no personal pronouns (i.e., "he", "she", "him", "her"), which, while making it more difficult for you guys to see their gender, made me realize exactly how much we use our little pronouns.

Hope you enjoyed it, especially after all that work!

Remember, review please!


	92. Chapter 92: Sneak

If a small thing has the power to make you angry, does that not indicate something about your size? ~Sydney J. Harris

According to some, it was apparently mean of me to purposefully not let you know their genders in the last chapter, but I honestly couldn't resist. I've tried doing that before, but it really is difficult.

At any rate, here's the next chapter, and things are starting to deviate from the happy little world I had the characters in before.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin paid less attention than she usually did in school, where she hung on her teacher's ever word as though it was the Gospel Truth.

Today, after school, they would be teaching her about being stealthy.

"They" being the Akatsuki.

After seeing her less-than-significant progress with one-on-one combat, they decided to try and help her out with sneakiness for her long-distance combat style.

It would be difficult for her, having no chakra and all, but they figured they could make it so that she would have a chance…that is, if she ever needed to fight…which, of course, she wouldn't, since, they wouldn't be taking her with them, since, of course, she wasn't going to be joining the Akatsuki, since that would just be wrong, and…and…stop bugging them about it!

Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best idea for Cin to be taught ninja arts, but who would know?

Shut up, no one asked you!

…

_Ring!_

…

Yay! End of school! Time for stealth training!

…

She never thought that she'd look forward to training, for once!

Cin hurried out of the room, and (as a consequence) left the others far behind. After waiting for what felt like forever by the car, she finally walked back in to see what was taking them all so long.

She passed Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Tobi heading out to the car, and told them she'd meet them at home after she found Deidara.

When she saw the tell-tale blond ponytail, she smiled to herself. She would practice her sneaking ability on him. He wouldn't even know she was there.

…

"So, you're friends with that Cin-girl, aren't you?"

She heard one of the guys say to her friend.

"Yeah, un."

"So, is she as dumb as she looks, or what?"

Her amber eyes widened. _What?_

"Nah, she's pretty smart," another one laughed, "Perfect person to copy homework from."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that, un," Deidara chuckled, "Pretty much the only thing she's useful for."

_No_

"I've tried teaching her fighting styles, but she's seems too stupid to actually be able to learn anything from them, un."

Her eyes felt ready to bug out of her head. Hidan, she'd expect this from, or even Kakuzu, but not Deidara! He was like her best friend!

"Such an idiot, un."

That did it.

Quietly, she snuck back outside, got into her car, and drove home.

…

When she arrived there, the Akatsuki gave her questioningly looks because of Deidara not being with her, but she just ignored them.

She guessed that what they said was true.

Eavesdroppers do get what they deserve.

…

Cin sulked in a corner for a couple of minutes before Sasori finally coaxed the story out of her.

When it came out, the puppet's brown eyes narrowed, whereas Kisame looked concerned. Hidan joined her in the sulking corner, though his was more of a cursing corner, and Kakuzu, Itachi, and Zetsu remained impassive.

"I can't believe this of the brat," Sasori said, almost to himself.

"Look, can we just get to the sneaking?" Cin asked, "I shouldn't have listened in, anyway. My bad."

"No, Cin, he shouldn't have **been saying those things**…"

"No," she said vehemently, "I'm just nosy. Always have been…and judging by today, always will be."

"You seriously have a self-confidence problem," Kisame shook his head.

"No, my self-confidence is fine," she replied.

"Make that a self-confidence and a stubbornness problem," Itachi said.

"Hmph!" she turned away from them, but a smile danced its way across her face.

"Come on," Itachi smiled softly at her, the way he used to smile at Sasuke, "He called you useless, right? Let us show him just how wrong he is."

She smiled back, hesitantly, "Hai, Itachi."

…

Deidara was shocked when he returned and everyone was giving him the cold shoulder. Puzzled, he started looking for Cin, too see her with the Uchiha, starting her lesson without him. When he approached them, Cin looked pointedly away from him, and Itachi gave him the patented Uchiha glare.

What had he done wrong?

"Come on, Cindra," Itachi helped her to her feet, "Let us give you a practice run," he led her away, and still, she refused to look at him.

What was going on? What was up with his best friend?

…

Cin sat down on her steps, iPod headphones in her ears, with the music loud enough to drown out the background noise. Suddenly, one of the ear buds was yanked out of her ear.

She had a feeling who it might be, so she didn't turn her head, only stayed looking straight ahead, just turning up the music a little louder in her other ear.

"Cin, what's wrong, un?"

She was right.

The silent treatment kept on.

"Answer me, un!"

Nothing

"Cin, is this guy bothering you?" Sasori was there.

"Danna!"

"I'm sorry, I mean _brat_." The venomous tone gave the blond pause.

"What's wrong, danna, un?"

"You should know already, brat," he spoke to him, the first person to do that since he came home. But the words confused him.

"How am I supposed to know that, un?"

"Cin, go find Itachi," Sasori ushered her off before turning to the blond.

"Listen up, Deidara."

The blond gulped.

His first name was used by the puppetmaster. This was serious.

"She overheard you, Deidara. All those insulting things you said about her earlier. She was there and heard it. _All_ of it."

Deidara looked back, confused, before it suddenly sunk in.

"_What_, un?"

"Everything about her being useless, Deidara, do you have any idea how that hurt her? How upset she was when she came back here? You made a mistake, Deidara, and now you've got to try to fix it on your own."

He sped past the bomber.

"Good luck with that, Deidara, she's not very happy."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I had this idea for earlier, but I couldn't find a spot to put it in, then forgot about it, and found it again, and figured to give it a try since I couldn't think of any other ideas.

Hope everyone liked it.


	93. Chapter 93: Revenge is Best Served Cold

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" – William Congreve (not exact quote)

Judging by your reactions from last story, I've come up with several conclusions.

The first is that you guys all like my OC. If so, that's really great!

The second one is that you hate Deidara.

The third one is all of the above!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Deidara didn't know where to start.

He _had_ said those things, she _was_ there to hear it, and now _everyone_ was against him.

Part of him even doubted that he'd be allowed close enough to apologize to her.

What could he say, that he had succumbed to peer pressure? That he wanted to try out being with normal people?

Wow, it sounded stupid, even to his own ears.

And – to make matters worse – the rest of the Akatsuki was on a mission, leaving him alone with a girl who (at the moment) absolutely despised him.

It was official.

The Fates hated him.

…

At school, she pointedly ignored his every attempt to talk to her.

Even Konan wasn't this troublesome. If you got her mad, she'd let you know right away and make sure you felt her ire.

This, just seemed worse, the ignoring, the cold fury he felt if she ever looked at him, which she did her best to avoid.

If it was Konan, she would've already achieved her revenge, but Deidara felt that Cin's was still in the making.

And he wouldn't put it beyond her to get the others in on her little plan.

And Cin was smart, he knew that. If she decided to get revenge, then it would succeed. It had been two weeks already, he just wished that she'd get it over with!

Oh _goody_, she started glaring.

Glaring…that was bad.

Oh no, smirking! Even worse!

When Cin started smirking, bad things happened!

No, not bad things, _horrible_ things!

He chanced a look back.

Still _smirking_!

It would be today, he just _knew_ it.

She'd make her move today.

…

Today. She'd make her move _today_.

To…oh, who was he kidding! He'd been thinking that for the past few days already, and she'd done nothing more than smirk at him. The rest of the Akatsuki were coming today, mayhap she was waiting for them?

He was getting tired of the smirking…he hoped the revenge would come soon.

He didn't want to have to tell her the truth and shatter her naïveté.

The Akatsuki had once asked Cin what her worst fear was. They had expected something like spiders or what-not, but it was really something completely unexpected, just looking at the friendly girl.

Being hated

He didn't want to have to tell her that some people actually did hate her.

And she didn't hear the rest of the conversation, the part when he had lectured the other boys, changing quickly from a cheerful façade to threatening, where he lectured them on how Cin was not simply a brain to pick for schoolwork help, that even though she had her shortcomings, she was a strong person who deserved respect.

No, he'd deal with the silent treatment, he'd be the bad guy.

He just _wished_ that she would go ahead and get her revenge before he went insane from the waiting.

Jeez, it's like he was stuck in some bad fanfiction or something.

…

Oh no, he was turning into Itachi!

What was next, trying to get his little brother to kill him?

Oh, right, Deidara didn't have a little brother.

…

"Deidara."

…

She spoke! It's the Apocalypse, right here and…wait, she _spoke_?

He turned hesitantly to look at her.

The smirk was gone, at least.

…

"They are returning today, right?"

…

He didn't trust himself to speak, just nodded his head.

"Perfect," and a perfectly devious grin crossed her face, making him shiver.

That was it.

Here came her revenge.

Sheesh, and he thought Itachi was paranoid.

…

Why was he thinking about that stinking weasel again!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, we'll be finding out what Cin plans to do for revenge soon enough.

How will poor Deidara fare?

Check in next time on…

_**Quiet on the Golf Course**_


	94. Chapter 94: Forgiveness

There are 3 stoves. A glass stove, a brick stove, and a wood stove. You only have 1 match. Which do you light up first?

So, let's see what our main character's revenge is, and how everyone will react.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

He sat upright in the chair, waiting for his sentence like a prisoner awaiting the executioner. Across from him, sat Cin, with Itachi on one side and Sasori on the other, with Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu, and an unusually somber Tobi at her back.

He fought back a gulp.

He was an S-class criminal, he would not be intimidated…

Okay, maybe he would…

They were S-class criminals too, you know!

…

"Deidara."

…

She was speaking, he lowered his head.

…

"Just get your revenge already, un."

…

To his surprise, she started laughing.

He flipped his head up to stare incredulously at her. To his complete astonishment, the others were laughing too, even Kakuzu and Sasori.

Even Itachi was chuckling quietly!

…

"What's so funny, un?"

"Deidara…what do you think I've been doing?"

…

He stopped, and reflected over the torturous time he had spent enduring the ignoring.

He honestly couldn't think of a better revenge, counting in Cin's physical and mental liabilities in the ninja world.

Deidara realized that he was being stupid, expecting her to pull out some epic ninja revenge.

He had completely forgotten that he was dealing with a girl without ninja ability.

He looked up cautiously again, and saw a warm smile on her face.

…

"You should've told me."

…

His eyes widened.

She couldn't know…

…

"I wouldn't have been so harsh if you had just told me the truth."

"Who told you, un?"

"I wasn't the only one watching that conversation," she smiled tiredly, "And unlike a certain S-class criminal, he actually noticed that I was there. When he noticed that I was acting kind of cold towards you, he told me."

"Wait a second, un, you're telling me you knew for all those weeks?"

…

Evil smiles crossed everyone's faces (except Deidara's) as they nodded.

…

"Now, that's just mean, un!"

…

He knew he was pouting, but didn't really care. Cin _knew_. She'd forgive him.

She just shrugged.

…

"You deserve it for lying to me."

"I wasn't lying, un!"

"You weren't telling me the whole truth."

"That's not lying, un!"

"Order in the court!" Sasori called out.

…

Deidara raised a blond eyebrow.

Since when was this a _court_?

…

"Thank you, Sasori," she smiled congenially at him, before turning her attention back to the bomber.

"Now, what have we learned?"

"Tell the truth? The whole truth? And nothing but the truth?"

"No need to be cheeky."

He grinned, "So am I forgiven."

"No."

Blue eyes went wide.

"_What_?"

She got up to walk haughtily around him, leaving behind the Akatsuki.

As she passed him, she grabbed hold of his ponytail and yanked.

_Hard_

As he flipped around, one hand gripping the painful spot, she smiled at him.

"_Now_ you are forgiven."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Now, did anyone see this coming? The whole revenge by making one think they're going to get revenge?

No lying!

Six more chapters till the big 100!

Hope you enjoyed!


	95. Chapter 95: You Can't Be Serious!

There are 3 stoves. A glass stove, a brick stove, and a wood stove. You only have 1 match. Which do you light up first?

Read through till the end to find out!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any characters from Naruto.

You know the drill, RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

** - interrupted transmission - **

Why are you sending _them_?

_They are the most qualified for this mission, Defender._

Well, you could've fooled me!

_Look, I realize you haven't seen eye-to-eye, but…_

"Seen eye-to-eye"? Ha, good one, you just won the award for massive understatement of the year. Which reminds me, is your office fixed now?

_It's not like you're going to be seeing them at all. The investigation team's going in first, and by that time you should be out of there so the retrieval squad can come through._

How can you trust someone so powerful with _them_?

_I think that you've forgotten that these ninja are no weaklings themselves. More capable than you, judging by the fact that at your last match, you were the one left in the hospital, Defender._

I admit that they're strong as far as raw power goes, but they don't have the finesse to pull something like this off!

_Do you want her out of there or not?_

You can't be serious!

** - end transmission - **

…

Cin was startled to hear the sirens blaring as she drove down the street with the Akatsuki, but her surprise turned to shock as she saw the burning building.

Quickly she pulled over, and the group joined the watchers, well out of the way of the firemen.

It was intoxicating…no, not the slightly burned people being carried from the house, but the flames themselves. So beautiful, and yet so deadly, all at the same time.

Cin could watch a flame burn all day, especially if she colored it with different chemicals, making fires in shades of blue or green.

But that was beside the point.

She glanced at the others, and smiled to see Deidara bouncing happily on his toes, whereas Sasori had a scowl on his face that she associated with disapproving.

Everyone else just looked bored, well, except for Tobi, who was chasing a squirrel.

Good thing it's not Washington D.C., those squirrels are _evil_.

But she turned back to the fire to notice them bringing out a man who was struggling to get back inside.

"My money's still in there!"

"Sir, you need to get away from here…"

"Not without my money!"

Kakuzu snapped to attention as his eyes narrowed.

Quickly, Itachi nodded to Hidan, who blocked the rag doll's path as he headed towards the flames angrily.

"They can't leave money to burn," he spoke quietly, but furiously as he tried to push past the Jashinist.

Kisame grabbed his arms, and Deidara and Sasori each grabbed a leg.

Was it embarrassing?

Yes.

Was it annoying?

Yes.

Was it preferable to being found out?

_**YES!**_

Itachi stood ready to catch the miser in a genjutsu as Tobi leapt onto his back.

Apparently, this had happened before.

…

"And thank you oh-so-much for putting us through it again."

_(_grins._ Anytime, Itachi!)_

"Hn."

…

"We cannot risk you giving us away by going over there to yell at them," Itachi said after finishing his talk with the author.

"I'm not going to yell at them," Kakuzu growled, "I'm going to _kill_ them!"

"That's even worse, Kakuzu!" Hidan cried out, struggling to keep his partner from moving forward.

"It's going up!" they heard someone exclaim as the flames suddenly flared.

With desperation in his eyes, he summoned a huge surge of strength to push the Akatsuki out of the way and scramble for the burning building to rescue precious money before it became cinders.

…

"You guys are insane, you know that, right?"

The rag doll flinched as she dabbed some burn cream (courtesy of Sasori) onto his face as the rest of the Akatsuki took a shoulder, or a leg, or his back, or his hands.

But nothing could diminish the grin he had on his face as he looked at his loot. Strangely enough to Cin, it was worth it to him.

She smacked a particularly bad burn, and said sternly, "I suggest you never do something like that ever again."

She knew that it was pointless. But it was worth a try.

She was proven right as he nodded absently, pulling the cash over to him so he could count it again.

She just shook her head, "Anyone want Italian?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The answer is the match! Trick question for ya'll!

So, we're quickly approaching the plot coming back, and I know some of you are really looking forward to that.

I won't be able to update for a little bit since the teachers are assigning projects again. You'd think they would realize that I'm busy writing, but what can you do?

So, I'll probably be writing back this time next week.

See you then!


	96. Chapter 96: I'm Going to Disney World!

A man was born in 1955. He's alive and well today at age 33. How is this possible?

Hey, sorry for the long wait, and the short chapter, but I needed to introduce my new arc, and this seemed to be the best way to do it!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki.

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"I'm going too!"

"No, you're not, un."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not going for fun."

"So, Sasori?"

"So why do you want to go if we're just going to complete a mission and then return here?"

"Because I need a vacation, and this is an opportunity. We just get excused absences for the two days we'd miss by going down on the weekend, which is three days, this week, you know!"

"Do you know how much going to Disney World costs? Not to mention the plane tickets, and…"

"I'll pay, Kakuzu."

"…let's go."

…

"Whoa, I'd never thought I'd see the day where Mr. Moneybags wanted to have some _expletive_ing fun…ow!"

"But what about the mission…is anyone even listening to me?"

"We could go to SeaWorld too, Kisame."

"…I'm in."

"Though some of you would need to use a shapechange or something," she looked at the abnormal looking members, "Maybe you should also try to make yourselves looking less…threatening."

"Wait, how did Cin get included in this?"

"I invited myself, Tachi!"

"…'Tachi'? What sort of name is that?"

"It's a nickname!"

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with my given name?"

"Nothing."

"Then why have you decided to give me a…nickname?"

"Just because…what, do you prefer Weasel?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll be looking forward to more.

Remember, review, please!


	97. Chapter 97: Hollywood Studios

A man was born in 1955. He's alive and well today at age 33. How is this possible?

For those of you that answered that he** was born in the hospital with the room number 1955, you're correct!**

**Approaching Chapter 100 quickly!**

**MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Akatsuki, nor Disney World (any part of it)**

**RER!**

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Let's go to MGM!"

"There's no 'MGM' on the map, Cindra," Itachi replied from where he was navigating.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Technically, its Hollywood Studios right now, but I prefer the old name."

"And I was supposed to know that…how?"

"Your mind-reading powers?"

"Not funny."

"Lighten up."

It was then the weasel twisted around in his seat to give the patented Uchiha glare.

Cin returned it with the non-patented, not nearly as potent Laeh glare.

"Hey, look, we're here, un!" Deidara called out in relief as Kisame pulled into the parking lot, parked, and got out of the car with Sasori and the rest, watching as Kakuzu (driver), Zetsu (navigator), and Tobi and Hidan pulled up next to them.

Cin took a moment to evaluate their disguises.

Kisame had lowered his height from 6 foot 5 to a more reasonable (though still tall) size of 5 foot 11, whereas Kakuzu had gone from 6 feet to 5 foot 6.

The fish-man still had his blue hair, but his skin was more of a pale skin tone than blue, and the gill markings were gone.

Kakuzu, having to remove his mask, had smoothed out all of his stitched, and changed his eyes to almost normal, except for that bright green color of his irises, which could easily be explained by colored contracts, just like Kisame's hair could be explained by dye.

Zetsu had turned his skin a tan color, somewhere in between black and white, and shaped both of his eyes to look the same. Once again, the green hair and the gold eyes he kept could easily be waved away as artificial. But, most noticeably, the huge green plant leaves were gone, though he was wearing a green jacket that was reminiscent of it.

She still had no clue what lay under Tobi's mask, as he did a shapechange instead of removing it, giving him a cute boyish face with a twinkling obsidian eye (the other being covered by an eye patch) and a ready grin.

The rest didn't change much at all, besides Itachi deactivating his Sharingan.

Sure, Sasori made his joints a little less noticeable, and Hidan didn't have his shirt mostly undone like usual, but everything else was just as usual.

They said that they'd be able to hold onto the appearance for the entire time they were down there.

Cin hoped they were right.

But as she stepped into the sun, all the worries dissolved like nightmares when faced with the light of morning. All she could think of was the warmth covering her, driving away the chill of her home as she spread her arms wide, as though to embrace the intangible object.

"Let's go!" she cheered, leading the rush for the park.

…

She led the group of ruthless killers directly towards one of her favorite rides.

The Tower of Terror

Though Kisame would never admit it, the enclosed chilly space gave him the chills. And those bellhops were certainly not helping matters.

Nor was the little kid who was crying.

Cin noticed his uneasiness at that point and smiled at him, "Don't worry, Kisame, that's his game face. He does it every time," startling a laugh out of him.

A weak laugh, it's true, but a laugh nonetheless.

…

The group took up most of the space in the elevator, and Cin started bouncing up and down in her seat excitedly.

"I hope you make it back," the bellhop said in a gloomy voice, "The last group wasn't so lucky."

"Oh, so that's what that red stain is!" Cin joked loudly, earning her several frightened looks that turned to glares when she gave her 'just-kidding' look.

They passed through the creepy previews…and dropped.

Deidara felt his stomach get left behind as they were immediately picked up, and quickly dropped again.

It didn't help that Cin was grinning like a maniac next to him.

…

When the ride ended, Cin started complaining, "Shoot, we got the short drop!"

"Short?" Hidan glared, "You call _that_ short?"

But her attention was already elsewhere.

"It'll be some time before our fast passes for the Rock and Roll Rollercoaster come up…so let's go again!" And she started leading them quickly back towards the entrance excitedly.

…

No one knew how she had gotten them all back on the ride, but one thing for certain was that the Akatsuki were not happy campers.

"Whose bright idea was it to even _tell_ her where we were going?" Itachi asked, his face paler than normal as Cin skipped off towards the rollercoaster, happy that the drops were better this time around.

They all turned to look at Tobi, who just grinned sheepishly.

"You should've guessed," the redhead said as he followed the girl who had somehow ended up in charge.

..

Cin had ended up solo on the rollercoaster, whereas the rest were paired up with their partners (and Zetsu was with Tobi).

Music blasted in their ears as they shot through the bright lights of the dark space.

But when they exited the ride, Cin was pouting.

"What's wrong?" Zetsu asked cautiously.

"My favorite song by Aerosmith didn't come on that time," she sighed, before perking up, "I guess we'll just have to go again! And look, there's barely any line!"

And she skipped back into line, leaving the Akatsuki to follow reluctantly.

…

Cin trudged out, pouting.

The song had yet to arrive. Once again, she figured that she'd have to go on again, but she might as well try something else.

"To Indiana Jones!" she exclaimed, leading them on a mad dash across the park.

…

Cin volunteered, waving her hand madly as they asked for volunteers for great laughs. Tobi, copying her, waved his hand crazily in the air as well.

"You'd better do it too," she hissed to the other guys as she and the hyper member were waved down to the stage. They had Cin do a girlish giggle, and then game to Tobi for an evil laugh.

The boy took a deep breath, and made this dark villainous laugh echo throughout the theatre.

…

_(back in the sound booth)_

"Did anyone do the sound for that last laugh?"

"Dude, I thought _you_ were going to do it!"

_(back to stage)_

…

Reluctantly (though curiously), the Akatsuki waved their hands in the air when more volunteers were requested.

This time, they were doing poses.

Deidara ended up posing with one leg out behind him, some stranger pretending like they were keeping him from falling.

And Kisame…well, let's just say that after seeing him, no one else from the Akatsuki volunteered.

_He_ was the one made to do the "runway walk" with a pose at the end.

If he still looked blue, he would've been bright purple.

When they trudged up towards the back, Cin was grinning at them.

"Obviously you knew, un."

"Yep!" was the perky reply as she handed them their costumes.

"You could've warned us," Kisame hissed.

"Where would the fun be in that?" she tilted her head.

"Us not killing you?"

She just stuck her tongue out and skipped away, jumping up and down in her excitement.

…

Cin was ecstatic when she was chosen for the epic death scene.

But not so ecstatic that she forgot to hiss in their ears, "If you ruin my death, I swear I will haunt you."

She also gave the Akatsuki waiting in the audience a glare that spoke the same message.

Then, she got into position and prepared to keep her eyes on the "shooter".

He let out a "shot" and she jerked back.

Bang!

Another jerk as she struggled to move forward.

The blasts kept coming, and she kept thinking on how to finish it.

Finally, she took the last shot and let herself collapse, doing her best to naturally let her arms fall to cushion her head.

As she fell, she heard yells of whether or not she was okay, and smirked to herself.

Looked like she made it look real.

…

As they left the show, Cin could feel the glares on the back of her head for her realistic loss of consciousness.

But she just shrugged it off.

…

Sasori and Deidara noticed some guys watching the girl with interest, and gave the rest of the Akatsuki a look, causing them to move into a ring around the girl.

Needless to say, Cin noticed, and tried to move out, but she couldn't.

Finally, she asked, "Okay, what's with the walking blockade, guys?"

They kept quiet.

She started to ask again, before she noticed the Great Movie Ride and charged off to get in line.

…

Next was the Toy Story Mania, where Cin was quickly beaten by long-range fighters Sasori and Deidara. But she just shook her head, laughing.

"I'll just beat you on another shooting game," she said.

They didn't believe her, but they did their best not to laugh at her.

…

Eating ice cream, Cin started leading everyone back to the rear of the park for another go at the rollercoaster.

This time, they sat with Cin paired up with Deidara and Sasori out on his own.

And as they started, Cin heard the song she had been waiting for all day to hear.

"Dude Looks Like a Lady" by Aerosmith.

She grinned.

_Finally_

…

As they got off the ride, Cin turned to ask Deidara, "Hey, isn't it great? They played your song there at the end!"

The blond started laughing…until he realized what was being played.

"Hey!"

…

After one more ride on the Tower of Terror (another really long bunch of drops with sudden shifts to the point that Cin felt like she was floating), they were all tired and ready to head back to the hotel to prepare for the next day.

The day they'd spend at the Magic Kingdom. 

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It might've been easier to understand the Indiana Jones show scene if you've seen it, but I did the best I could.

Hope you liked it, it turned out to be longer than I expected.

I'm putting up a poll that will tell me what the favorite chapters are. First up is chapters 1-20. Please vote!


	98. Chapter 98: The Magic Kingdom

Two more chapters before Chapter 100!

Every true genius is bound to be naive. ~J.C.F. von Schiller

If that's true, then I'm a verifiable genius!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any characters from _Naruto_ and just wishes she owned The Magic Kingdom, which belongs to Disney.

RER, _please_!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The boys looked around, completely amazed as they entered the park.

But Cin wasn't taking in the scenery, oh no, she was making a beeline towards the back of the park.

Towards Tomorrowland.

Towards one of her favorite rides of that park.

Towards the Buzz Lightyear one.

She grabbed her on ride somewhere in the middle of the Akatsuki getting on and smirked to herself.

Now to get back at them for Toy Story Mania.

…

Deidara and Sasori were just exiting the first room when they flipped back to see Cin just relaxing in her little car.

"You're going to loose again, un!" Deidara teased.

"I've already won. I can't go any higher," she smirked, flipping her arms back behind her head as she turned her car around to let them see that her numbers were at maximum, the entire screen filled with nines.

The artists' eyes bugged out.

"B-b-b-but…" Sasori tried.

"H-h-h-how…?" Deidara asked.

"Hahaha!" Cin laughed, "I guess you could either say that I'm just really good at aiming, or that I hit something."

"You must've hit something, un," was the flat reply.

"Well, that's mean!"

"But true," Sasori interjected, "We know that we're more accurate than you. _Tobi_ is more accurate than you."

She gave an innocent smile, "You do realize that while you're arguing with me, you're getting further and further behind in scoring, right?"

"Shoot!" the Akatsuki members started the shoot-up again.

…

As they got off the ride, Cin crowing about being a "Galactic Hero", Itachi was watching, his eyes narrowed.

"Rematch," the Uchiha bit out.

"Sure, I'll just Fastpass this and we can come back later! Come on, let's go ride Space Mountain!"

And she was off! It was like simply being there had brought out her inner child.

She was approaching the hyperness of Tobi at a fast rate.

…

On the ride, Kisame scrunched far down in his seat, afraid to life his hands above his head.

He was sure that there was plenty of room to accommodate him without decapitation, but the pitch-black room with the flashing lights giving only hints of where the other tracks were gave an illusion of passing right over his head.

As they exited it, he could see he wasn't the only one.

The blond and the weasel both had death-grips on their long hair, and Hidan was clutching his head like he was afraid it might've come off.

Again

Even the redhead, the ragdoll, and the lollipop seemed shaken. And Zetsu was currently kissing the dirt beneath their feet fervently.

"Let's go on again!"

Internally, they all groaned as they started to try to steer her a more…gentle ride, promising that they'd ride it again _later_.

Like…next century.

Oh wait, Kakuzu and Hidan would still be around.

Stinks to be them!

…

She led them over to the Haunted Mansion and giggled over the chilling atmosphere while the guys were ready for someone to jump out at them.

And they reluctantly admitted that it was just a little creepy when they saw the mirrors showing them the ghosts leaving with them.

Cin was just relieved to get out without anything bad happening.

On second thought, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to take trained killers into a Haunted Mansion.

Too late now!

…

Next was the Jungle Cruise, something she had always enjoyed.

"Anyone care to guess what types of snakes those are?" the guide asked, gesturing towards the thick serpents, "Hint, it starts with a _P_!"

"Pythons, un," Deidara called out, but Cin just smirked as the guide replied, "No, plastic!"

With that little joke, the Akatsuki found themselves relaxing ever so slightly to sit back and enjoy the ride.

…

After this, they were pulled over the Aloha Isle for Cin to get an ice cream treat she had always enjoyed, a pineapple and vanilla swirl.

After letting the others try some, they were soon ordering up more of that tart and sweet treat.

Only Sasori seemed unsure. He still had his taste buds (going without chocolate cake for the rest of his life wasn't an attractive idea), but if he ate anything, he'd have to give his stomach a good washing afterwards, involving him swallowing soap and whirling himself around at top speed.

But all debate ceased the moment Cin stuck a spoon full of her treat into his mouth.

That was good ice cream!

…

Then, it was over to Big Thunder Mountain Railroad for a few turns on the fast-moving train ride that everyone enjoyed so much, they rode it twice.

Finally, to finish off the day, they returned to Space Mountain and Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin for a few more rides.

Unfortunately for the others, they were never able to quite figure out what exactly Cin had hit to bump her score up that much.

But the funny thing was, Cin didn't know herself. She had a general idea of the room and where in there to aim, but no more.

She also learned something else. If you shoot at the car in front of you (like in those spaces where there're no targets to aim at, you can still get points. So when the ride got stuck in one of those places, she amused herself by shooting at Sasori and Deidara in front of her.

They were not amused, at least, not until they realized what was going on and started shooting at the Zombie partners!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

These chapters are _hard_! Not only do I have quite a bit of homework, but it's just plain draining. Perhaps I should end the arc early?

…

Probably not, I can't think of anything else to do just yet instead.


	99. Chapter 99: Epcot

I am convinced all of humanity is born with more gifts than we know. Most are born geniuses and just get de-geniused rapidly. ~Buckminster Fuller

I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and is prepared for Chapter 99, one chapter away from three digits!

MalcieArchangela doesn't own the characters from Naruto, like she doesn't own anything Disney-related!

RER!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

They entered the huge park with great enthusiasm.

Okay, maybe saying "great enthusiasm" might be exaggerating just a bit.

But there certainly was more enthusiasm than there was on the previous days.

Cin immediately Fastpassed the Test Track as she led them onto Mission: SPACE, heading for the Orange Side.

The intense journey.

She smirked quietly to herself, this was something they would definitely not be prepared for.

…

The maximum for a group was four, so this is the way they split up, and the jobs they each had:

Deidara - Pilot, Cin - Commander, Sasori - Engineer

Itachi - Navigator, Kisame - Pilot, Zetsu - Commander

Hidan - Navigator, Tobi - Commander, Kakuzu – Engineer

…

"MaliceArchangela, I thought you had just finished saying that there were four spots. Why are we in groups of three?"

_(Let me put it like this, Itachi. Do you _really_ think it's safe for _any_ of the Akatsuki to be riding with a bunch of other people on their own?)_

…

_(I thought so.)_

…

Sasori and Deidara felt, looking back later, that they should've guessed something was up when Cin had _that_ grin on her face.

But they didn't realize it fully until the ride started spinning where they were sitting.

faster

Faster

FASTER

**FASTER**

_**FASTER**_

_**FASTER**_

_**FASTER!**_

Their cheeks were pulled back from the g-forces, and they heard Cin tell them not to look to the side unless they wanted to revisit breakfast.

Thanks, Cin, you're a lifesaver.

…

As they got off the ride, all of the Akatsuki were looking a wee bit green.

And that's like saying that Tobi is a wee bit hyper.

Or that Deidara is a wee bit of an arsonist.

Or that Zetsu…

Nope, not even going there.

…

And…Cin was off again! This time heading to Ellen's Energy Adventure, judging (correctly) that the Akatsuki would need a little break before she'd make them into crash dummies…

Whoops, did I say that?

Hehehehehe!

…

They trailed out of the ride.

"Tobi's brain is full."

"Why the _expletive_ did we have to learn on _expletive_ing vacation…ow! Kakuzu!"

"Now, now, Hidan," Cin waggled her finger at him, "This is a family park, remember?"

All she got for her trouble was a glare. Which she just shrugged off.

It was time for the Test Track.

…

Watching the crash dummies while waiting in line made the Akatsuki pretty uneasy, especially the one about calibrating the neck…ouch! There the head went again, right into that metal wall!

Of course, that was nothing compared to the video introduction where they saw what the last "test" would be.

Essentially, it involved a head on collision that really smashed the car up.

They winced in unison.

For once, they could all agree on something without agreeing to disagree.

But Cin had a will of steel as she forced them all to continue on, and then called dibs on driver's seat for one of the cars.

That made them feel relieved (Cin was a good driver), until they realized that "driver's seat" was just a position.

There was actually no steering wheel, acceleration, or (horror of horrors) brakes.

Well, it made them feel a little bit better about Tobi calling driver's seat for the other car, since there's three people per row, and only two rows.

As they buckled themselves in, Cin laughingly told Deidara and Sasori (who were in the seats next to her) that they were in the "suicide seats".

But by then, it was too late to change.

"Deal with it," the stoic Uchiha said from behind Deidara in the middle, with Kisame on one side and Zetsu on the other.

In the car behind them, Tobi was pretending to rev the engine whereas Hidan and Kakuzu were braced for impact.

And they were going…

…

First off was driving over a series of blocks.

Not bad, the weasel concluded, and then he heard that the next test was for the brakes.

Just proof that jynxing oneself is indeed possible.

…

The temperature extremes weren't bad, but Cin held her breath in the corrosion chamber out of habit.

And then it was on the hills for handling tests.

…

Kisame couldn't even yell when he saw the huge truck coming at them from the tunnel, but they were quickly jerked away, and Cin was laughing, most likely at Deidara's and Sasori's reactions.

He snuck a peek at his seat partners.

Both Zetsu and Itachi were frozen in place, eyes wide open.

And behind him, he could hear a chorus of swears and smacks.

The kids in the back must be traumatized.

…

Zetsu watched as they entered an area with cars that had their front ends smashed in. He gulped.

"**Never thought I'd go this way.** I was partial to dying in battle myself. **It was nice knowing you, buddy.** You were the only one who understood me. **Don't get so sentimental, I am you.** You started it. **No, I…oh shoot, here we go!**"

Right at the last second, right as Zetsu thought they'd hit the wall, the wall opened up, and they went speeding out onto the open air, with Cin laughing and everyone else in the car grumbling over the scare.

…

As they got off the car, Cin pulled them over to the photo booth. The Akatsuki grumbled over the picture where they were all so obviously freaked, but then Tobi noticed something.

"Cin-chan's looking at the camera!"

It was true, their friend was giving the camera a broad smile with a hint of a snicker in it.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?" Kakuzu seemed to grow bigger.

"Yep, now let's go around the world!"

And she was off, yet again.

…

Their first stop was in Mexico, and Cin pulled out a camera to take a picture of them in front of the large pyramid. A family offered to take a picture of the whole group, and Cin accepted wholeheartedly before heading off to Norway.

For this country, they went on the Maelstrom for a little peek at Norway's history.

The group, braced for another rough ride that Cin favored, were actually relieved by the little boat ride.

Then it was on to China, where they saw the awesome Dragon Legend Acrobats perform, wowing the crowd with their flexibility and strength.

They passed through Germany, Italy, and America, and then ended up in everyone's favorite country.

Japan!

As they entered the country, Itachi felt his Uchiha senses tingling, and wondered why on Earth.

But Cin was already dragging them over to see a show.

…

The show was done by a woman named Miyuki Sugimori, one out fifteen people (and the first and only female) officially trained in Amezaiku, Japanese Candy art. Cin had heard at one point that this candy that she used her bare hands to work with was around 200 degrees Celsius, and that because she worked with it, Miyuki's fingerprints have been burned off.

But that certainly didn't diminish the work at all as the Akatsuki plus Cin watched enchanted as she formed a dragon with long fluid movements. When she finished, Cin requested to see an octopus, and the beautiful process repeated.

It was so amazing that they couldn't bring themselves to leave until the end of the show, when Miyuki packed up shop.

It was then that Cin requested the boys to wait outside while she ran into the Japanese shop to grab some things.

No one thought it was a bad idea.

…

Cin entered the shop and went straight for the lucky cats. She had already gotten the white, black, green, orange, pink, silver, purple, and red from previous visits.

And now she purchased the gold and the yellow cats to complete her collection.

As she paid for her purchase, she looked up at the wall and saw a poster of someone who looked extremely familiar to her, with that pale face and black hair…but who could it be?

She shrugged it off to head outside only to stop dead as she was greeted by the Akatsuki up in a tree, while crazed girls stared crazily up at them.

How had this happened?

Well, they'd be happy to tell you in one word.

Tobi

…

The Akatsuki watched Tobi frolic about when he caught the attention of some manga-reading girls who thought he was absolutely adorable.

It was then that he pointed out the others, and it was attack of the fangirls.

If it wasn't for the fact that a) Itachi was actually relaxed and b) that he didn't want to kill in a family park, they'd all be subjected to the Mangekyou by now.

And now they were berating themselves for not running while they had the chance.

Cin would've understood them leaving her behind.

Deidara caught her eye, and she nodded at him, agreeing that it was probably best to use a ninja art.

…

Cin figured that the girls would guess it was just a show, and not a ninjutsu. They would have to risk it. She turned her back on the boys and started walking through Morocco to France to grab a few pastries. When she exited Boulangeri Pậtisserie, the Akatsuki were there waiting for her, each grabbing a treat, hungry from their big escape.

"Perhaps it's best if we leave now?" she suggested, and the boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay…after we ride Test Track and the Space Mission again, oh, and do Spaceship Earth before we leave!"

Reluctantly, they agreed, endured the fast rides, and then relaxed on the gentle (educational) Spaceship Earth.

…

It was a good day.

And tomorrow would be fun too.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Did you know that Epcot is an acronym for "Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow"?

Just a little trivia for you.

I'm almost done with the Florida trip, and thank god! Writing these accurately is extremely difficult!

See you soon!

100th chapter, here I come!

(Remember, read, enjoy, review, and please vote on your favorite chapter in the group 1-20!)


	100. Chapter 100: Animal Kingdom

What kind of cheese is made backwards?

It's the 100th Chapter! And so you get another riddle.

If you're reading this, you've either:

Been with me from the beginning and read all the way through without realizing how long this would get

Really like long stories and so picked this up along the way

Accidentally clicked on the wrong chapter/story and are now completely confused

or

All of the above

Whatever the reason, thank you for sticking with it so long, and it is with the greatest pleasure that I now present Chapter 100 to you!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the characters from Naruto.

Read, Enjoy, Review, Vote!

(RERV!)

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps to-night!" Cin was singing as they entered the final Disney park, and stared at the giant tree with undisguised wonder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked, and the others agreed. They had looked at the map and were relieved to say that there was only one rollercoaster, meaning that they wouldn't be dragged on them every few minutes.

"Let's start with the Festival of the Lion King!" she cheered as she stampeded towards the colorful show with the magnificent costumes and characters.

As the music played, her feet danced where she sat, making the others smile around her.

…

When it finished, she left the others waiting in line for the musical version of Finding Nemo as she ran to fastpass Expedition Everest.

…

Deidara had to admit, the show was pretty cute, and the music was catchy, and WHAT WAS HE DOING?

He was a toughened shinobi, and yet here he was waxing glory over a kiddie show? Oh, the humility!

He glanced to the side to see Sasori with the same look of confusion on his face, debating between whether he should actually like this show.

It looked like the show was winning.

How did he know? He was a shinobi, duh! Of course he can tell what people are thinking!

…

Okay, fine, he knew because the show was winning for him too.

He looked past the redhead to search for Itachi. As much as he hated that Uchiha, he was sure that the sight of his stoic, emotionless face would…was that a SMILE?

A LAUGH?

The world was ending. The Uchiha's façade was broken.

…

But the show ended without incident and they were dragged over to the epic rollercoaster, Expedition Everest for a two-fer (two rides in rapid succession, where there's not a huge line).

It wasn't as bad as some of the others they were forced to ride, so they dealt with it, especially since Cin promised to do the two animal shows in the area afterwards.

Deidara was especially looking forward to the bird shows. He had always liked the tiny fragile creatures…though if anyone said so to his face, they would have a very long and painful demise.

Just FYI

…

Afterwards, they went through the Kilamanjaro Safaris, and enjoyed watching many different animals, before Cin decided to drag them all the way across the park for DINOSAUR!

Before they even went on it, Cin reminded them not to go psycho with all the dark spots and flashing lights, which immediately made them uneasy.

Cin had never reminded them before, which meant that there was going to be quite a few startling parts of this ride.

…

As Itachi got off the ride, he hands ached from clutching his seat so hard to keep himself from jumping up and attacking the dinosaurs popping out at him.

And, even worse.

He found evidence of a crime.

A crime even worse than a S-class one. None of the Akatsuki would ever do _that_.

It was simply horrible.

He felt so unclean now that it had happened.

And when he told the others about it, they all turned green, even Kakuzu and Hidan.

_That's_ how bad it was.

He couldn't believe that _anyone_ would sink so low.

If he could get his hands on the person who did it, they'd be subjected to Tsukuyomi, followed quickly by Amaterasu and Susanoo.

There could be no forgiveness for something like this.

This was worse than him killing his clan.

Worse than Hidan slaughtering all those people in the name of Jashin.

Worse than Kakuzu stealing peoples' hearts.

Worse than Zetsu…nope, not even going there!

.

He was POSITIVE that he had put his hands right into someone's gum.

Now _that_ is just GROSS!

He held out the hand as far from his body as he could, to avoid the contaminated appendage from ruining everything else.

"Ugh, don't worry, Tachi, I've got hand sanitizer," Cin squirted some of the fluid on his hand.

The weasel just shook his head and used his clean hand to grab it from Cin and promptly unloaded the entire container on his hand and started to rub…

"OW!" he winced.

"Ooh, looks like you've got some minor scratches on your hands, Tachi."

But the Uchiha was grimacing now.

"It is worth it, just to get rid of…_that_."

Everyone shuddered, and left the park.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, it seems a bit shorter, but I couldn't really describe the shows well.

And people, don't leave your gone on the bottoms of seats, it's just disrespectful and gross.

So, RERV, people!

And welcome to the triple digits!


	101. Chapter 101: Not Leaving Yet! :D

Who needs astrology? The wise man gets by on fortune cookies. ~Edward Abbey

Sorry, I would've updated yesterday, but when I was trying to save the document, it got deleted and I had to start over from the beginning of the chapter.

Though perhaps you should be thanking me, I think this turned out better than my plans from yesterday.

I would've put Universal in the mix, but I've never been there, and you know what they say about "writing what you know".

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any characters from Naruto.

RERV!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"What time do we head back, un?"

Cin looked at him funny, "Not until much later."

"Was there no plane leaving earlier?" Sasori rubbed sleep out of his brown eyes.

Now she seemed puzzled, "Of course there were."

"Then why are we not getting on one of those?"

"Because we're going to another park."

Now she definitely seemed confused.

"But we went to all of the Disney Parks, un," Deidara complained, holding his pillow over his head in an attempt to block out the light.

"Who said we'd be going to a Disney Park? We're going to SeaWorld!"

She spread her arms wide, waiting for the enthusiasm.

Which, never came.

What did she expect, she woke up two S-class missing-nin, they're hardly going to jump up and down happily like little kids.

Though it would be nice if they could seem a _little_ happier.

But then again, she probably should just be grateful that they hadn't killed her.

…

"Come on, we've got to see Shamu!" she exclaimed as she led them into the park and immediately started running towards the back of the park.

Sighing, the Akatsuki followed.

While Cin had boundless energy, they were starting to get kind of worn down by the constant excitement.

Even _Tobi_ was dragging!

_**That**_, was when they realized how much energy this whole thing took.

Cin had more excitement energy than any shinobi _they_ knew.

Well, personally, which really cuts down the numbers since if they were that hyper, they were usually annoying, and so killed pretty quickly.

But that wasn't important, especially when paired with the elegant orcas (killer whales) leaping up out of the water, and soaking Kisame who wasn't paying attention when Cin said to get to higher ground.

Good thing it was a warm day!

…

Next, they went through the penguin exhibit, and right after, it was onto the Kraken.

A roller-coaster

They had thought they were done with roller-coasters

They were WRONG!

…

Okay, they had to admit that it was pretty good as far as roller-coasters go. It wasn't nearly as…jerky, as the other roller-coasters were herded on. But Cin seemed to be mistaking their relief for unbridled enthusiasm.

So when they were thinking "NO!", she responded as though they were saying "GO!"

Itachi had the sinking suspicion that the affectation of ignorance was entirely fake.

But with no proof, he couldn't accuse.

Even if he knew that the others had the same theory.

…

After they finally managed to get her off the misnamed roller-coaster (the Kraken was more akin to a Giant Squid, not a sea serpent), she made her way towards something that made Kisame very happy.

Shark Encounter

…

Deidara and Sasori found themselves agreeing on art again to their great surprise.

The beautiful landscapes from the world below.

Never permanent, but constantly changing.

No fire, but no wood.

Just

Peace

And danger

Just watching the barracudas (and later the sharks swimming overhead) was enough to send a shiver down their backs as they looked at them with empty eyes.

It was kind of eerie.

Kisame and Cin were the only ones excited about being in the midst of all those predators.

The others were keenly aware that if there was not that glass between them and the beings of the deep, they would cease to be the top of the food chain.

It was a sobering thought, if any of them were drinking.

Which they aren't, since this is not that type of fanfiction.

But you get the point.

At least, I hope you do, because if you don't, I don't know any further way to explain and…

"Just move on already," Itachi moved to do his usual looking up at the ceiling only to jerk back as a particularly large shark moved directly overhead.

It was looking at him.

The weasel gave a sudden jump of surprise as he realized something important.

He did not belong under water.

He looked at the rest, none of them belonged underwater there, save Kisame.

And as for Cin, well, she had no sense of how to act in a hostile situation anyways. She'd probably bring fish biscuits and ask the sharks out to lunch if she was in the water with them. Or maybe she'd ask questions about what they eat, how do they eat, and could they _please_ show her what a feeding frenzy would look like…

…no, even _she_ was not _that_ ignorant or oblivious.

The conveyor belt was moving slowly beneath their feet, and Kisame and Cin kept taking steps back just to continue watching the predators of the deep.

"Will you get a move on, already!" Hidan finally yelled, tired of his path being impeded by the watchers, who gave him a hurt look and finally moved out of the tunnel.

…

They blinked as they emerged back into the sunlight, but Cin wasn't blinded for long, already heading off to a sea lion show, that was actually quite amusing, Deidara had to admit.

Okay, who was he kidding?

It's his own mind, he should be able to say things there since no one could hear him.

He thought it…hilarious!

It was just, all from the animals and the way the trainers interacted with them.

He could watch the show over and over again.

But quick, calm his face before someone else discovered his mirth…wait, was that a _giggle_? What was such a high _girly_ giggle doing in his mind?

Great, now he was turning _into_ the Uchiha.

…

Next was another show, called Blue Horizons, that had multiple toothed whales and other smaller sea mammals. Sasori watched them leap into the air and flip, and saw even birds emerge to carry on the endless dance of beauty and grace.

He felt himself relaxing at the innocence of it all.

This was a world filled with numerous dangers, yet none of the violence he had lived with his whole life.

It was sort of intriguing.

A utopia

Too bad that as well as meaning "a good place", utopia also means "no such place".

…

As they reached the front of the line at last, the Akatsuki felt a twinge of fear, even though Cin was bouncing happily on her toes.

They watched the people in front of them get pulled up so that their seats were parallel to the track they would be one, the faces looking down at the floor.

But they were stuck. They couldn't be moved out immediately, so they were stuck in that position for a couple of minutes.

Cin loved it.

And her heart was beating so fast when the next cart came up that it just about burst out of her chest.

She had been wanting to ride this for years!

And now she finally got her chance.

Life was good.

…

Life most certainly was NOT good!

Itachi couldn't believe she expected them to get on there.

Kisame was looking a little pale.

Deidara was starting to feel a little nauseous.

Sasori wanted to leave.

And Zetsu…nope, not going to go there!

…

As Deidara got to the top of the hill, he realized exactly what being parallel to the ground when the track was flat meant.

They'd be going down head-first.

Is it too late to get off?

…

Sasori suddenly found himself wishing that he had checked to make sure everything was connected strongly. Now he would just have to hope that his limbs would not fall off midst ride.

Good thing he didn't have a stomach.

…

Cin went on three more times before she was satisfied, but allowed the boys to sit out the last few times.

As she came off for the final time, she sighed and said reluctantly, "_Now_ we can start heading home."

_Home_

Who knew that one word can have so much meaning? And who knew that their house _would_ become a home?

It was getting harder and harder to believe that there were tough times ahead.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, how did everyone like it? Also, please hurry up and vote for your favorite chapters among the first twenty since I'll be putting up choices from chapters 21-41 soon!

RERV!


	102. Chapter 102: Fight!

A bird does not sing because it has an answer. It sings because it has a song. ~Chinese Proverb

Sorry, very important Anatomy project that I had to finish.

But here's the new chapter, at last!

So far, according to the poll, the little chapter on Halloween is the favorite so far as the first chapters go. I'll be putting up the poll for the next twenty soon, so make your votes!

RERV!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Anyone want to tell me what they did?" Cin asked in a low voice, the voice that practically _screamed_ that, no, Cin wasn't angry, she was _furious_!

And despite being S-class criminals, the Akatsuki would much rather deal with the fury of a charging elephant.

At least they could take away his credit card.

With Cin, she'd just pull out a dozen more.

Stinking rich girl

Sasori looked at Deidara who looked at Tobi who looked at Itachi who looked at Kisame who looked at Hidan who looked at Kakuzu who looked at Zetsu…

"I didn't even do **anything** **this time**," the plant-man sat back in his seat.

"So," she continued glaring, "Who's going to tell me? I'll give you a few minutes to decide while I get the first-aid equipment."

She stalked out of the room.

No, they weren't seriously hurt, whatever gave you _that_ idea? S-class criminals here! But that didn't mean they couldn't get hurt, especially when they were trying hard to hold back so that they didn't give themselves away.

Sure, maybe Deidara had a black eye with abrasions on his face and Itachi had _two_ black eyes since he deactivated his Sharingan, Kisame was looking black and blue with a hint of purple, and, well, let's just say they were all injured more than I just said, since it's true.

So now, begin the squabbling over whose fault it is among everyone (except Itachi, of course, since the Uchiha is too _cool_ for that).

"No one likes sarcasm, Malice-san."

_(Wow, Itachi, if you listen _really_ carefully, you can hear the sound of no one caring!)_

"No, if _you_ listen _really_ carefully, you can hear the sound of my fangirls coming to kill you."

_(Resorting to fangirls now, Itachi? Looks like you're finally over your obsession of killing every single one of them.)_

"I have no problem with them if they are useful to me," the Uchiha hid the WoFD (Weapon of Fangirl Destruction) behind his back.

_(Right…well, you'd better look sharp, 'cause Cin's almost back! And from the looks of it, you're no closer to a plan.)_

"Why you…"

"So who's going to tell me?"

_(Too late, hahaha!)_

Itachi growled up out of the computer.

"Itachi, thanks for volunteering."

The Uchiha was, for once, startled and completely speechless.

"What?" he managed to ask.

"You heard me," she plopped the box down on the table and opened the clasp, "Start talking, weasel-boy."

He glared, but Cin had long since gotten used to the eyes that had once brought her to her knees, "If you must know, we were defending your honor."

"What?"

"Tobi overheard some boys talking bad about Cin-chan! Tobi asked them to stop, but they just laughed and said more bad things, so Deidara-sempai attacked them!"

She raised an eyebrow.

The boys knew this look well.

Time to find that charging elephant.

"And what makes you think I need you to 'protect my honor'?"

Cin's always been on the short side, but at the moment, it was as though she was ten feet tall and they were all around four feet.

And they were all standing up too.

"Don't worry," Hidan tried to placate her, "You should see the other guys…"

By this point, she was dabbing at Deidara's face with antiseptic, while Sasori (the only one completely uninjured who was in the fight) was helping Itachi, and Zetsu was aiding Kisame. Kakuzu was taking care of himself, trusting no one else.

But that was obviously the wrong thing to say, and Deidara winced at the pain from having the cottonball pushed into his cheek, leaking a lot of stinging stuff into the open wound.

"Are they worse off?" she wasn't looking directly at them now.

Hidan kept talking, oblivious to the warning signs the others were sending them.

"Well, we couldn't let them get away with…"

"_Expletive_!"

"Ow! What was that for?"

Now she lifted her head to glare at them.

"I want to be a doctor, and yet you guys are hurting people because of me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"Prized?" Tobi asked hopefully, fishing for the right answer, "Valued?"

She walked over to him and looked the ninja right in the eye.

"Wrong."

Now one thing about Cin. When she gets really angry, she doesn't scream and throw stuff. She just gets deadly quiet with a glare that could rival an Uchiha's for sheer terror.

And it's even worse up close.

"It makes me feel sick to my stomach."

The cold words bit, like the freezing wind in the midst of winter.

Not just winter.

Try a blizzard.

"It makes me feel furious."

Where was that elephant?

"I hate it."

They shrank with every word.

Never had they seen Cin so angry, not even when they trashed her garden training.

Unconsciously, they took a step back.

And then another.

But she kept advancing.

"And hurting another person for such a trivial reason is just…wrong!"

"Well, that's who we are!"

Everyone turned to look at Deidara, standing, shocked that he had broken her lecture like that.

"We're trained killers, Cin, we come from a different world than you. And you knew that from the start. So don't blame us when we don't act the same as you do, un."

Surprisingly, that was enough to break the spell, for the teenaged girl too.

She sunk down on the couch and put her forehead onto her hands rested on her knees, "I know. I'm sorry."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I keep forgetting. You don't act like that usually. It's easy to just refuse to remember. But that isn't fair to you, is it?"

They remained quiet as she leaned back, pushing her hair from her face to stare at the ceiling.

And suddenly, she was chuckling, softly at first, but it got louder until it was almost hysterical.

"Cin!" Sasori exclaimed, touching her shoulder hesitantly.

She stopped laughing and looked back at the ceiling.

"You know," she said, "If anyone told me a year ago that I'd be friends with a bunch of killers, I'd say they were off their rocker. And if they even mentioned the 'trained' part, I'd suggest that they needed help. I always thought that killers were crazed psychopaths," she turned to look at them, "But you're not, are you?"

"Itachi is," Hidan grunted, and she laughed.

"No, he's not. Itachi is a sociopath, completely different from a psychopath."

"How so?"

"Antisocial behavior may be an attribute of psychopathy, but there's more a lack of moral conduct in their personality where they can't identify with others and have no desire to. Itachi just doesn't like talking to others and prefers to be quiet."

But the tension hadn't left the room.

She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, "I had no right to blow up at you. I'd understand if…"

She trailed off as she felt someone ruffling her hair.

She looked up to be immediately poked in the forehead by a smiling Uchiha, which caused her to freeze in shock.

"You would not be human if you did not make mistakes, Cindra. Do not worry about it."

"I don't know, I'm still kind of upset," Deidara grumbled, before grinning at her, "Just kidding, Cin. You know we forgive you."

"You shouldn't."

"Didn't we just have this discussion on us doing things we shouldn't?" Kakuzu wondered aloud, looking over at her, "And I believe you admitted losing the right to tell us what we should or shouldn't do. So just make some dinner and be happy."

A smile tugged at her cheeks.

"You got it!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I think Itachi saw her as like his little brother just then, and did what he would do for Sasuke (even if he doesn't really deserve it right now).

So, hope you liked it, will try to update again soon, and RERV, people!

Catch ya on the flip side!


	103. Chapter 103: Threats and Chocolate

Runs smoother than any rhyme, loves to fall but cannot climb!

What is it?

Answer the rhyming riddle!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto!

RERV! I'll be putting up the poll for chapters 21-41 tomorrow!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin-dra!" came a sing-song voice that immediately filled the girl with dread.

"_Oh no,"_ she thought, _"Not again."_

She had hoped that she would never need to use her training like this.

But it looked like she wouldn't get a choice.

She turned reluctantly in time for her to be pushed back against a wall.

"Hello, Roni," she forced out with the small amount of air still left in her lungs.

"That's Veronica to you," she smirked, her girls behind her.

She forced a grin, her scars seemed to be pulling at her cheeks, though she knew they were long healed, due to the salve Sasori had put on them.

But why did it seem liked they were freshly bleeding?

The girls hadn't confronted her directly since Homecoming, simply leaving threatening messages in envelopes full of tacks, and glaring at her in the hallways.

It didn't take a genius to know why they were coming out of the woodworks just now.

But she'd let them say it to her.

"We want you to stay far away from the boys tomorrow."

She knew it

"How do you expect me to do that? In case you've forgotten, they live next door to me, they're my friends, and four of them are my teachers."

Veronica smirked, "That's your problem."

Of course it was.

"We've been going easy on you," one of the girls hissed at her, "But if you're not far, far, far away for then, you will be dead."

"Or, you'll just wish you were dead," another snickered.

"Don't worry, Veronica, I will do my best not to ruin your birthday surprises."

They looked at her, and laughed.

"She's _so_ clueless!" one laughed.

"I can't believe they like her," another jeered.

"So I can assume you won't be there?" Veronica asked, straight-faced, staring Cin right in the eyes.

"You can assume that I'll think about it," was the reply, and Cin walked off.

…

She knew what she was going to do, of course.

It wasn't worth the trouble she'd get in for hurting them.

And she didn't want to get the boys in trouble.

So she'd simply not show up to school.

She'd play sick.

There was some work she still needed to do anyway for school.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, it's a short chapter, but things should be getting better with the next chapter!

Remember, RERV!


	104. Chapter 104: Schemes and Chocolate

Runs smoother than any rhyme, loves to fall but cannot climb!

What is it?

Answer the rhyming riddle!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto!

RERV! I'll be putting up the poll for chapters 21-41 in a bit!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Shuriken?"

"Shuriken," Deidara checked they were packed.

"Kunai?" Itachi called out again.

"Check," was Kisame's reply.

"Katana?"

"Check, and I have no clue how you're planning to carry it at school," Sasori said.

"That's for me to worry about. Pepper spray?"

"Tobi has the pepper spray!"

"Good boy," Tobi about squealed in happiness, "Garlic?"

"They're not vampires, Itachi," Hidan grumbled.

"It's for breath."

…

"I like the way you think, Uchiha."

"Thank you. Personal weapons?"

A chorus of assent came from the others.

"Code name time," Kisame brought out the bowls. In each one, each person had put a suggestion for someone's code name, and they would decide by randomly picking.

Jeez, these guys just won't learn that randomly picking in my stories makes them very unhappy.

…

Tobi – Xocoatl

Kisame – Sharkbait

Itachi – Weasel

Deidara – Flyboy

Sasori – Pinocchio

Hidan – Tardigrade

Kakuzu – Aorta

…

Since Zetsu doesn't have to go to school, he just sat back and laughed.

"I demand a re-pick," Itachi said sternly.

"Hey, if he gets a re-pick, I do too!" Sasori complained.

"No," Kakuzu replied, "Just Itachi."

The others pouted while the Uchiha smirked and reached in again.

_Weasel_

He tried again

_Weasel_

He dumped the whole thing out

All of the papers said _Weasel_

Everyone was laughing at him, except for Hidan, who was trying to figure out what a Tardigrade was. For your information, it is a highly resilient microscopic animal with biological immortality.

Does this clear things up?

If not, too bad.

"Tobi wants to know what Xocoatl is."

"It's an Aztec chocolate drink," Sasori said dryly.

"Tobi loves chocolate!"

"Even chocolate without sugar?" Deidara asked, "They didn't have sugar plantations there."

"Tobi likes!"

Kisame inquired, "Is there anything else we can bring to protect ourselves?"

"Cin-chan!" Tobi exclaimed.

They considered this.

After years of experience, they did realize that girls seemed to back off a bit around the presence of other girls.

Grins (and smirks) crossed their faces.

"We'll pick up…Little Red, tomorrow," Sasori said, and the rest nodded.

…

Next door, Cin was deep in slumber, unaware that she had just been drafted, and unaware that her plans for tomorrow were like nothing she had expected.

Little Red Ridinghood would be going up against the Big Bad Wolves

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

RERV, people, so I can see you're fav out of the next set of twenty chapters.

The results from last poll, in order of chapter order are this:

Chapter Title Votes

Chapter 1: Deidara Crash Lands 1

Chapter 2: School 2

Chapter 3: The Mall 3

Chapter 4: Back to the Golf Course 0

Chapter 5: The New Arrivals 3

Chapter 6: A New Start 2

Chapter 7: The Enemy 1

Chapter 8: After School 0

Chapter 9: It Gets Worse 0

Chapter 10: Sasori's Secret 2

Chapter 11: Model 0

Chapter 12: Homecoming Day 1 0

Chapter 13: Time Travel Day 2

Chapter 14: Halloween Day 5

Chapter 15: Class Day 1

Chapter 16: Spirit Day 1

Chapter 17: The Dance 0

Chapter 18: Should've Stayed at the Party (how many can say that?) 1

Chapter 19: Gone 0

Chapter 20: Locked Room Mystery 3

…

So out of a group of 8 voters, Chapter 14: Halloween Day is the winner. Not bad, but let's see if we can get a few more votes this time around!

Catch everyone later!


	105. Chapter 105: VDay

Runs smoother than any rhyme, loves to fall but cannot climb!

What is it?

Answer the rhyming riddle!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto!

RERV! The poll for chapters 21-41 is up!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cin, get down here, un!"

"Uh, I'm feeling sick, Dei, I can't come…hey, what're you doing?"

The blond had pulled the brunette out of her room, thankfully fully dressed, down the stairs, and out to the car before she could even blink.

"Got her," he shoved her into the seat and jumped in after her.

"What's going on?"

"V-day," a chorus of hushed whispers said.

"What's V-day?"

"Valentine's Day."

The car was silent.

"So what am I doing here? I'm really not feeling good, guys…"

"Girls usually back off a little when the objects of their affection are hanging around another girl," Itachi responded, eyes on the road.

Okay, whose bright idea was it to let the guy who's nearly blind drive?

"That would be you, Malice-san."

Who asked him?

"You did."

Lalala! Not listening!

Anyway, on with the story.

But I'll just replace Itachi was Kisame like so…there we go!

Okay, let's try this again.

"Girls usually back off a little when the objects of their affection are hanging around another girl," Itachi responded, looking back from the _passenger's_ seat.

"Why are you even going to school?" she asked, "Can't you just wait out the storm at home?"

Everyone glared at her (except for Kisame, whose eyes were on the road).

"Don't you think we tried that?" Hidan growled, "They wouldn't let our esteemed teachers out, so they decided to force us along too."

"Here's Cin-chan's walkie-talkie!"

"Tobi, we're not supposed to have electronics in school."

"We'll take the blame," Sasori hurriedly promised, "Just take the walkie-talkie, and we'll tell you everyone's code names in case we get separated."

"Why can't we just use regular names?" Cin asked skeptically.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to see how crazed fangirls react if they even hear the _name_ of their crush of Valentine's day? Let me just tell you this, _not pretty_!"

Cin sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you guys. Not like I have a choice, anyway."

"Nope, Cin-chan doesn't!"

Tobi was _way_ too cheerful.

…

First, was Sasori's class.

His, Deidara's, Tobi's, and Hidan's desks were quickly covered by chocolate, causing the students to share Cin's desk while Sasori had to stand to teach the class.

Cin was more than a little disturbed when she saw the guys' faces show up on almost everyone's work.

One person was even sculpting Deidara's head and calling it "My Love".

Deidara almost had to leave the class to puke.

Not to mention that everyone kept _looking_ at them.

Almost like dogs with a steak.

A nice, big, fat, juicy steak, with a perfect baked potato and…

Well, you get the idea.

Ugh, now I'm hungry.

Needless to say, they were glad to head over to their next class, far, far, far away from the hungry eyes.

Until they realized that the hungry lies had (if not followed) not left them.

…

Kisame was grateful to see Cin, and actually whispered to her, "If I get your teachers to excuse you, can you stay in my class?"

"Back off, un," Deidara growled, as he and Hidan (Tobi was enjoying the attention) pulled her away, "She's _our_ fangirl repellant."

Cin stared blankly up at the ceiling, ignoring the tug-of-war, "From not going to go to school to being fangirl repellant. I've really gone up in the world, haven't I?"

"Hey, we couldn't let Itachi bring the WoFD. You're our next option unless someone shows up with a chainsaw."

That could happen.

"We're supposed to stay inconspicuous, remember," Itachi glares up at me, "Don't blow it now."

Whatever

Unluckily for Itachi, Cin doesn't have his class today, so he's mobbed by crazed fangirls!

"What?"

By this time, the boys have had enough, and bolt, blockading themselves in the restroom.

But the door's starting to dent and bend inwards.

"MaliceArchangela," Itachi prayed, "If you get us out of this, I will never bad-mouth you again."

The others were too scared by the people outside the door to tease Itachi.

But fine, I'll be nice.

I'll just drop them back over at home…

…after Itachi grovels a little more.

"PLEASE!"

You can see eyes through the crack in the door.

"MALICE-SAN!"

Good enough for me!

…

Deidara was confused as they suddenly appeared back at home.

"Hey, Itachi, what happened?"

The Uchiha looked sick to his stomach.

"I just made a deal with the Devil."

"Are we forgetting something?" Sasori wondered aloud.

"Nah, we're all here," Hidan laughed.

"Where's Cin-chan?"

…

Cin had gotten run-over by the deluge of fangirls, and was just now realizing the true explosive power of fangirls.

If this power could be harnessed, entire countries could be conquered in one day.

It was scary.

She hurried home, before they could turn on her.

She knew that she'd have to deal with a lot the next day.

Thank you, Akatsuki.

Yes, she is being sarcastic.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, happy Valentine's Day everyone!

Funny story. I had my iPod on shuffle, blasting through the kitchen as we were cleaning up, and songs that absolutely fit the whole Valentine's Day theme came on!

Weird, huh?

See you tomorrow!


	106. Chapter 106: LittleRed & the BigBad Wolf

Runs smoother than any rhyme, loves to fall but cannot climb!

What is it?

Answer to the rhyming riddle at the end!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the characters from Naruto!

RERV! The poll for chapters 21-41 is up!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It was today.

Today, Cin would get it bad.

The girl she had once called a friend, Veronica Loupa Yttons, would challenge her to a fight.

And Cin had finally realized that sometimes, there was no escaping violence.

There'd be no way she could let the Akatsuki take this battle.

It was time to test out what she knew on someone she could actually beat.

When she entered school that day, Veronica came straight towards her, but before she could say anything, Cin spoke.

"I accept your challenge. Where should it be?"

The girl raised a perfect eyebrow before naming a neutral place to meet at after school.

Girl versus Girl

No back-up

No cheating

Unless of course, it was the popular one

Rules always changed for the favored side

But now it was time for explanations, as the boys were looking questioningly at her. If she wanted to resolve this with as little bloodshed and death as possible, she'd have to be cautious about how she told them.

She'd be lucky if she could put it off…

"What were you talking about, un?"

…her luck just ran out.

"Just a little challenge," she smiled brightly, "I know I can't win against you guys, so I figured I'd try my chances with someone I actually stand a chance of victory."

They weren't buying it.

And she could tell, by looking in the weasel's eyes, that he was starting to put it together.

"Cindra…would this girl be responsible for the incident back in Homecoming by any chance?"

She'd have to move fast.

"What? No, of course not."

"You're a bad liar, Cin, un."

"Look," she looked them each directly in the eyes, "Let me handle this. If I fight, we don't have to worry about your secret getting out, or you getting into trouble, or…

"Who said we'd fight her directly?" a red eyebrow was raised.

"Guys!" she complained.

"Don't worry, Cin-chan, we'll take care of it!" a hand patted her back.

She introduced her head to the school wall.

"That's what I'm afraid of," she turned to look back at them, "Think of it this way. If I win, then we can see for sure that I've actually been improving and boosting my self-confidence. But if you guys step in and take care of it for me, I'll just be a burden on myself and you guys. I might not be great at fighting, but at least I can handle some self-defense!"

"And what if you lose?" Kisame asked.

She looked dryly up (way up) at him, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Well, the odds are certainly against you."

The masked man speaketh!

"No need to sound so surprised, Malice-san. And, what kind of word is 'speaketh'?"

Ignoring Itachi, Kakuzu continued, almost to himself, "I wonder if I could get a betting pool going?"

"Great," Cin rolled her eyes, "The one person who seems to have confidence in my ability would be the one who ignores me most of the time."

"Don't be such a drama queen," Hidan scoffed, before looking at Kakuzu, almost confused, "Betting, Kakuzu? You usually don't gamble unless it's a sure thing."

The rag man looked skeptically at the Jashinist before turning to address the whole group, "She was taught by some of our best close-range fighters…and Hidan," ignoring the squawk of protest, he continued, "Are you so unconfident in your teaching ability that you're afraid to have her go up against some teen queen bee? If so, I'll just give Pain a call so he can know just what's going on here."

Silence

"Blackmailer, un."

"And proud of it." He nodded at Cin, who stepped forward.

"I want you all to promise, that no matter the outcome of the fight, you won't attack anyone."

The noise started up again, but was silenced by a glare from Kakuzu.

"If I'm to get better, I can't have you guys as back up. I can't be thinking that it doesn't matter since you'd get revenge. And I don't want anyone to be killed, guys, no matter how much I dislike them. Please, just trust me."

Reluctantly, they consented.

Whether they'd keep their promise was something Cin could only hope for.

The fight would occur the next day.

And if she didn't win, at least Veronica would stop picking on her.

No, don't be a defeatist. She would win…

…wait, was Veronica the one whose parents send her to self-defense lessons ever since she was a child?

Perhaps she should…no, she had a sense of honor. Once she gave her word, she wouldn't go back on it.

And, she would avoid telling the boys this little bit of information.

Hopefully if she bloodied her old friend's nose enough, the fighting would stop.

Unconsciously, she touched the barely visible scars and shuddered. It was supposed to be a fist-fight at least, instead of one with blades.

She hoped

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The answer to the riddle is water!

Hope everyone enjoyed!

And let's hope Cin won't get messed up too badly, if at all.


	107. Chapter 107: Little Red, Big Trouble

Every man dies. Not every man really lives. ~_Braveheart_

Here's chapter 107!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Naruto characters!

(sorry for the short chapter!)

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin winced when she saw the size of the crowd that had turned out to see the fight.

It was a lose-lose situation.

If she lost, everyone would see her lose, even if it would keep the Akatsuki in check for a little bit.

If she won, Veronica would take it as a personal affront.

But she couldn't throw the fight, or even loose. If Veronica won, she'd never be able to escape this endless cycle.

She tightened her ponytail.

She had resolved to win.

…

Sasori couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he saw that slim figure enter the area closed off for the fight. The ponytail flowed out behind her, long again, like a war banner, and her face looked confident, but somehow he knew that it was all bluff.

That girl was quaking in her metaphorical boots.

He was tempted to pull her out of there at the moment, but he held himself back.

She knew what she was getting into. That challenge being accepted, that was thought out way ahead of time.

But why did she seem more scared now?

His eyes widened.

No, could this girl (he looked over at Veronica in her crowd of admirers) actually have experience in fighting? If she had worked hard at this for even just a few years, there'd be a chance that the odds weren't in Cin's favor after all.

Looking at Cin's back, which suddenly seemed so small in the center of all those people, he was worried again.

But it was too late.

Too late by far.

He wondered if the rest had noticed what he had.

…

Cin looked back at the Akatsuki, and Kakuzu glaring somehow perked her up a bit. He was telling her that she'd better win, or he'd kill her himself.

It was funny, how a threat could make her straighten up.

She had been trained by the Akatsuki.

Loosing was not an option.

As they faced off Cin couldn't help but notice a glint in Veronica's belt.

She had a knife

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

We all know about Veronica and her knife, don't we?

If not, you either skipped that chapter, in which case go back and read it, or you forgot, in which case, do the same!

RERV!


	108. Chapter 108: But I Won!

What is the next 3 letters in this riddle? o t t f f s s _ _ _

Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of homework.

But you finally get to find out the result of the fight…

…though judging by the title, you might already know who emerged the victor.

Enjoy, and don't kill me if you don't like it!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own the Naruto characters.

RERV!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"I won."

"Cindra, you are beaten to a pulp," Itachi looked down on her as she lay in the hospital bed.

"But I _won_."

"Barely, un." The blond was wondering if Veronica had knocked his friend's brain loose or something.

"I still _won_, Dei!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Cin, the _point_ of picking a fight," Sasori said, "Is to usually come out of it, _not_ much worse than you went into it. But _you_ have a broken nose, broken ribs, numerous hairline fractures, various deep wounds, and other assorted injuries."

There was silence

"But I still won."

The three Akatsuki members immediately took a page out of Cin's book and introduced their faces to the walls, despite the screaming of fangirls for them not to ruin their pretty faces.

"Where're the others?" Cin asked, tilting her head as much as she could with the neck brace on, and winced.

"Picking up some stuff to help keep you comfortable," Itachi lied smoothly.

Cin's eyes narrowed, the one thing that didn't cause pain.

"You're not getting revenge, are you?"

Sasori smiled an insincere smile, "Cin, you're the only one allowed to get revenge."

"Good."

"This is vengeance," Deidara piped in.

The brunette sighed, "Don't kill them?"

"Their families are just deciding to move away," Itachi put in smoothly, "Forever."

"That better not be a euphemism for death."

"And what would you do if it was?"

She sighed, "Good point. Just, please?"

"Perhaps if you never pull a stunt like this again."

"Well, I'll _try_ not to."

"As will we. No promises."

"Nor on this end…I'm hungry, can I get some food?"

She visibly perked up, a smile on tugging at the corners of her mouth, making the bandages move.

Yes, the cheek wounds had been reopened, and even the hardened S-class criminals were a little disturbed looking at the butterfly bandages holding the edges of the gashes together.

"Not yet," Sasori answered, "The doctors want you to hold off of eating for a bit to keep from straining the wounds. Speaking of which, you shouldn't even be talking."

She made a face, "I got bored."

Deidara raised a blond eyebrow, "You talk a lot for someone who's so quiet at school."

"I'm shy."

Cue snorts of disbelief.

"It's true!" she protested.

"What did we say about talking?" Sasori asked, and she immediately mimed locking her mouth and tossing away the key.

"That key had better stay gone," Itachi told her, and she put on an innocent face.

"We'll get you something you can write on to communicate," Deidara promised, and she smiled at him, making everyone wince.

"No smiling either," Sasori said sternly.

She snatched a pad of paper and pen off the table and wrote, _"No talking, no smiling, what am I _supposed_ to do?"_

"Never mind, no writing either," Sasori noticed her wince as she wrote, and said quickly before she could react, "And no making faces!"

She sighed, and Cin just knew that it was going to be a _long_ road to recovery.

Itachi (the mind-reading weasel) seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Behave, and it will not take so long. Once your face heals some, you can talk, smile, make faces, and even eat without being fed through a tube again."

She visibly brightened at that.

Sure, she'd be stuck in the hospital for some time, and then have to manage on her own, but while she was in the hospital, the Akatsuki would bring her homework, and perhaps she could draft them once she got out.

She just hoped that Veronica hadn't ended up dead. Maybe she was too soft-hearted, but that was just the way she was.

…

The three Akatsuki were herded out of the room by a nurse who wanted Cin to sleep, and started talking in hushed voices.

"Did they really kill them, un?" Itachi was asked.

The Uchiha put on an enigmatic smile, "How about you ask them yourself later?"

"Shut up, Uchiha."

"You asked me."

"I said shut up!"

"Both of you shut up," Sasori snapped, "Let's go before they remove us by force."

…

Inside the room, Cin could hear everything they said, and despite their warnings and the possible fate of Veronica, she couldn't help but give a small smile.

The Akatsuki could always cheer her up with their antics.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

We should be getting mostly plot soon, since the main reason I dragged out fillers for so long was to make it to Valentine's Day and have the Akatsuki be mobbed.

So, you'll probably be experiencing a time skip soon, just a little heads up, since I don't want to wait on Cin to heal.

Catch you later!


	109. Chapter 109: Transmission

What is the next 3 letters in this riddle? o t t f f s s _ _ _

Sorry, busy again.

Here's another transmission for ya'll.

Read, Enjoy, Review, and don't forget to vote! Please! I've only got 3 votes so far, and I'll be switching it soon!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_Hokage!_

What now, Alexander? And have you forgotten not to use names…

_So why are you using mine?_

(sighs) What is it, boy?

_You promised that you wouldn't let Cin get hurt. But because I'm stuck with nothing but _watching_, she's been placed into the hospital!_

Shoot. We'll have to push back the retrieval.

_But they'll be able to tell-_

If what you tell me about your parents is true, no, they won't.

_When, then?_

End of school year. You should be happy, it gives her a chance to graduate, doesn't it?

_Grrr._

She gets out in May, doesn't she?

_Yeah. At least tell me you'll put a different team on._

Nope, same team, but they'll have back up.

_Are you trying to save her or scar her for life?_

You know full well, Alexander, that my job is to get her out of there. Now, how did she get hurt? The Akatsuki?

_(snorts) No, they actually tried to talk her out of it. She went and took a challenge from a girl whose parents have been having her take self-defense lessons since she could walk…and who had a knife. Not to mention a bone to pick with my sister._

You can't blame me for that. I was under the impression that your sister was smart enough _not_ to get into a fight like that.

_It's the influence of the Akatsuki, obviously. We need to get her out of there now!_

If she's as wounded as you claim, we won't be able to get her out at all. It would take her long enough to get here if she was the epitome of perfect health, but since she is not, there is a chance she could hurt herself worse, and if the Akatsuki are as attached to her as you claim, there's no guarantee that all of them will leave to follow the distraction. You need to be patient. Now put Defender on.

(sighs) What?

I am telling you as a proud shinobi to follow my orders and don't let any personal feelings cloud your mind. This is tricky enough as it is. Follow the plan, and we'll get her out of there in no time. I'm warning you, Defender, if you don't follow my commands, Cin will be in even more danger, do you understand me?

Fine

Good

- - End Transmission - -

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yep, a little short, but the plot should get moving now.

Remember, if you enjoy this story, vote for your favorite chapters!


	110. Chapter 110: Alone

What is the next 3 letters in this riddle? o t t f f s s _ _ _

Yay, you get a slightly longer chapter this time!

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was relaxing in Zetsu's greenhouse, relishing the feeling of having graduated from high school. Yet she couldn't help but feel a little sad. The Akatsuki wouldn't be coming with her to college. She'd be lucky if they stuck around for the summer.

Hey, she'd be lucky if they didn't…

"Hey, Cin, we've got to go meet Leader-sama, un!"

…leave today.

Wall, I'd like to introduce you to Face.

Stifling a sigh, she emerged carefully from the greenhouse for the situation to be explained.

…

Well, maybe it wasn't all bad. After all, the Akatsuki had promised to return since their mission here wasn't quite finished yet.

To be honest, Cin didn't know whether she was happy with the healer for avoiding the clutches of the Akatsuki (and consequently letting them stay long enough to become her friends), or frustrated that her friends couldn't catch her and achieve their mission/goal.

"Wait," Sasori said as they ended the conversation, "Cin's recently healed, should we really leave her alone?'

All eyes turned to her, and Cin began fighting an internal battle between selfishness and selflessness. Part of her wanted to scream out for one to stay with her, but she didn't want to get that one in trouble with their leader.

So she just smiled self-confidentially (feeling that the innocent smile would encourage them to stay behind) and said, "I'm fine, guys, you go on ahead."

Which, of course, made them automatically suspicious.

She toyed momentarily with the idea of throwing in the towel and claiming that she tried to make them go, but couldn't.

Stupid good girl persona.

"Guys," she rolled her eyes, "Don't even try to tell me that you find hanging around a practical invalid fun. I mean, I realize that you might have some skewed ideas of the word, but no one enjoys it, not even me. And besides, aren't your skills getting a little rusty. Wouldn't it be best to go out and get some training in? I'm probably just going to build up my golf-swing again, which I know that everyone just _loves_."

It was working, they were looking more and more willing to go by the second.

She waved a hand at them, "Go on, guys. Have your fun, and when you get back, I'll be an more enjoyable person to be around. Hey, I might even practice on my own…for once."

That earned her a little laugh. They all knew that she always did her best to avoid practicing defense and offense.

Of course, that was before she was completely beat up, so maybe she'd changed…

…okay, maybe not….

…but being beat up wasn't very fun…

…so maybe she did…?

The world will never know.

"Can you just cut to the chase already?"

Chill out, weasel, I'm getting there.

"If you want to finish this during this school year, I suggest you spend less time debating with yourself and more time telling the story."

Hey, there's nothing wrong with debating with yourself.

It's just when you debate with yourself and loose that there's a problem.

"Whatever, just get on with the story. You are giving me a massive headache."

Fine!

Anyway, Cin persuaded them to leave and they left that very day, as they set off with great cheer towards an actual adventure, though for them, it was normal life.

And Cin, watching from her front door couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever see them again.

But no, they'd promised to return, and she'd believe them. She just needed to keep her mind off it.

Hey, maybe she could go practice golf. The driving range always calmed her down when she was feeling frustrated.

A little rain wouldn't kill her, in fact, it'd make it easier to find a spot to hit. Everyone else would be inside.

…

When the Akatsuki got up the other day, they gagged at the burnt rubber smell coming from the fireplace. They hadn't quite realized how horrible Leader-sama cooked until gorging themselves on Cin's gourmet-styled food.

"What?" Pein asked, looking questioningly at them.

"This is disgusting, un!"

The leader looked offended, "You've never had any problem with it before."

"Well, I've never had anything to compare it to before, un!"

"Stop complaining, Deidara, it's cheap," Kakuzu took a huge bite, and froze, struggling to swallow it down.

Kisame laughed, "Looks like we're not the only ones who like good food."

Kakuzu kept trying to persuade his tastebuds that it tasted better than he originally thought, since it was cheap.

His tastebuds seemed to be winning the fight as he made a face and shuddered as he tried to spoon another bite in.

"Good morning, _expletives_," Hidan exited from his tent, and immediately tensed.

Nothing happened.

"No hits?" he questioned, "No random rocks falling from the sky?"

"Obsidian," everyone corrected, making Pein and Konan confused.

"No, Hidan, just eat your breakfast," Pein handed over a bowl, and the others grinned evilly as Hidan, used to Cin's great breakfasts, took a bite that was almost too big for his mouth.

His eyes bulged and he spat it out, cursing, "So that's why you didn't attack me!"

"We figured you would get punished yourself," Itachi replied, taking a sip of his tea, probably the tastiest thing there since the Uchiha bought it with his own money and so didn't have the cheap brand.

"Tobi misses Cin-chan's cooking!" the hyperactive member complained.

Pein grew more and more irritated with every complain, "Apparently all of you have gotten soft on the mission…"

"No, your cooking has just gotten worse, un!"

Pein's eyes flashed.

It looks like he'd have to remind them who was leader here.

They were definitely wishing to be back in Linden Village.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, who knows what I'm planning next?

You'll have to wait and see!

I'll update ASAP, just vote and review!


	111. Chapter 111: It Begins

What is the next 3 letters in this riddle? o t t f f s s _ _ _

Yay, you get a slightly longer chapter this time!

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It had been a week since the Akatsuki left, and every day Cin had gone out to the golf course, working on getting her body back to the way it was before the accident, twisting and turning to regain her earlier flexibility and speed.

She'd been doing well at not missing them

She went over to feed Tobi's "puppy" every day, and let him out to play. The hyper dog acted so much like his master that at times, she didn't feel like they were gone at all. Hikaru seemed to miss them as well, though, judging by the fact that he nearly bowled her over whenever she came by, desperate for attention. Together, they wondered when the Akatsuki would return.

They had said that it would likely take a month, and it seemed like the moon was dragging in the sky.

_Clash!_

There it went, nice hit for a driving range shot with stinky golf balls.

_Clash!_

Music to her ears.

_Clash!_

She was beginning to relax in the rhythmic swings.

_Clunk!_

Whoops, something went wrong there.

She sighed, now she'd have to figure out what she did that made that terrible sound. It was so unartistic…okay, now she _knew_ she had been hanging around the artists too much.

Swing!

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clash!_

Swing

_Clunk!_

"Ow!"

Startled she whirled to see a boy fall to his knees behind her, hands rubbing the part of his head that her club had hit.

Not good, she dropped her club.

_Really_ not good.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, who knows what I'm planning next?

You'll have to wait and see!

I'll update ASAP, just vote and review!


	112. Chapter 112: Panic on the Golf Course

What is the next 3 letters in this riddle? o t t f f s s _ _ _

**The answer is e n t, because:**

**o-one, t-two, t-three, f-four, f-five, s-six, s-seven, e-eight, n-nine, t-ten**

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah," the blonde said, rubbing his head, "I'm good." His friends hovered over him, but he shooed them away.

"Good," she sighed, before, "What the _expletive _were you thinking?"

…

A zillion miles away…

"_Expletive_!"

"It seems that someone is in a bad mood, un."

"I believe he regrets the swearing now."

"Is something wrong with Cin-chan?" Tobi worried.

"She probably just got a 99% instead of 100, un. Hidan, it sounds like you've corrupted her youthful innocence…"

"The power of youth will triumph!" a tall guy with a bowl-haircut and a green bodysuit randomly shouted, making the Akatsuki groan as they prepared for another fight.

…

…back to Cin

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to walk up behind someone swinging a stick? Especially a seven iron, those things really hurt!"

"I gather," the blond got to his feet a little uneasily, ignoring the snickers of his two companions.

Can you guess who it is? Come on, I bet you can!

"Are you Cindra Laeh?" the girl asked. The brunette raised an eyebrow.

"Who wants to know?"

"We're here representing Konoha College, who wants to offer you a full scholarship for golf."

"What, are you also recipients of this scholarship?" Cin asked excitedly.

"Yes, yes we are," the girl replied, the other guy smiling and the blond still scowling. Cin looked them over. They were wearing t-shirts and raggedy shorts, typical teenager wear on a hot day.

Unless you were on a golf course.

Keeping her face blank, she too another look at the blond. If they were recipients of a golf scholarship, the boy would've known well to stay back from someone swinging a metal stick around.

Which meant that they had to be lying.

And if they were lying, it had to have something to do with the Akatsuki.

_Sigh_

Those boys could screw up her life without even being here.

If she was at home, she could've grabbed the WoFD. Itachi wouldn't mind, he had started working on the WoMFD.

It would also be just her luck to be the only person on the driving range at the time.

Under her breath, she muttered a quick expletive.

…

Back with the Akatsuki:

"What is with the falling rocks?" Pein asked, looking at what had just hit Hidan in the head, right when he was about to swing his scythe at the green blur.

"Obsidian," our main Akatsuki boys corrected.

"What is obsidian?"

"A type of rock," Itachi replied, not looking up from his book, "You do not want to know how we know the type."

Pein sighed, "Why do I get the feeling that this was more of a vacation for you guys than a mission?"

"You're just jealous that we went to Disney World!" Hidan exclaimed as the rock was levered off his head.

"MaliceArchangela does not own Disney World, she just wishes she did," Itachi stated as Pein introduced his head to his palm.

"Konan! Where's my migraine medicine?"

"Try worrying about fighting, not your headache, un!"

…

Back to Cin:

"Well, you've told me," Cin grinned, placing her iron back in the bag and pulling out her driver. Sure, it's a wood, but she could swing that thing pretty hard when she wanted to, "Now what?"

"We take you over to the college."

"What, right now?" Cin tilted her head. What, did these people think she was an idiot?

The girl sighed like she was answering the stupidest question on Earth, "Yes, right now. Don't worry, your parents already signed the paperwork, so you can just grab some clothes and we'll be on our merry way."

"But suppose I don't want to accept?" Cin asked.

"Then you can turn around and come back home when we get there, but at least take a look at the campus first."

The girl was acting exasperated.

"You said they contacted my parents? Can you tell me where they are right now? I'm curious."

"Paris, France."

"Huh."

She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, it's just that they never return to a place they've been before, and Paris was one of the first cities. Besides, I know they're in Greece," she lifted the club subtly.

"Well, obviously I wasn't the one to contact them, I guess they told me the wrong place," she girl was trying to salvage the situation.

"I don't believe you," Cin replied and swung the club…

…

Back to the Akatsuki!

"Tobi has a bad feeling that something is happening to Cin."

"What, she got a B in AP Chem, boo-hoo," Hidan replied. They had finally escaped the youthful man and were recuperating back at camp. Seriously, there's only so many cries of youth you can take before it gets a little annoying."

Kisame was sulking, "How hard is it to remember someone who is over six feet tall and blue on top of that?"

"Toughen up, Kisame," Leader-sama ordered, "You've gotten soft while you were gone."

He ignored the sharp teeth bared at him.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, who knows what I'm planning next? Who's the retrieval team?

You'll have to wait and see!

I'll update ASAP, just vote and review!


	113. Chapter 113: Trouble

Any intelligent fool can make things bigger, more complex, and more violent. It takes a touch of genius - and a lot of courage - to move in the opposite direction. ~E.F. Schumacher

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

If Cin had had any doubts that this problem was somehow related to the Akatsuki, it was dispelled when the driver, swinging down at the trio was grabbed and ripped out of her hands from behind, by a masked man with grayish hair.

Yep, she was in trouble now, but she still tried to bolt, only to find the blond blocking her path, with the dark-haired boy and the pinkette each grabbing an arm to hold her still.

Yep, she recognized them now. Back in Chapter 69: Origami Flowers (wow, that was a long time ago!), she had been given a huge binder of the Akatsuki's enemies, and these faces were included on the list as a team.

Naruto Uzuamki – the blond, usually extremely loud, very protective of his friends, and (just making her own obseration here) not the type to take an attempted escape well.

Sakura Haruno – the pink-haired girl, taught by the Hokage (whatever that was), good with healing jutsu, and disproportional strength

Sai – not a lot known except his jutsu was related to his art (great, _another_ artist) and that he was very emotionally unattached

Kakashi Hatake – always late, but a good shinobi all the same, known as the "Copy-Ninja", a formidable foe

But from her studies, she could tell that one of the team was missing, someone by the name of Yamato…

…but she'd be lucky enough to get out of this mess.

"Now now, that's not very nice," Kakashi spoke from behind her, "You hit Naruto on the head and then try to run away?"

Cin forced a smile, "Well, my mother always told me not to talk to _expletive_ing strangers."

…

(Far, far away…

"Ow!"

…back to Cin)

…

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Look, Cin, I'm sure you don't understand, but you're in extreme danger. There's this group called the Akatsuki, and we think they may be after you."

Cin processed the information. So they didn't know that she knew who the Akatsuki were. Well, okay, she'd roll with it.

"Who are the Akatsuki?"

"A group of criminals, believe it!" guess who.

"Do I know them?"

"Their names are Deidara, Sasori, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi, Pein, Konan, and Zetsu. Anything ring a bell?"

"You mean the nice boys who moved in down the street?" she hoped they couldn't tell she was playing dumb. She knew perfectly well who they were talking about, "They don't seem like criminals."

"They're the worst," Kakashi confirmed, opening a suspicious-looking orange book.

Then something hit her, "What do you mean, after me?"

She knew the Akatsuki were after a healer…but it couldn't be her, they had already checked her dozens of times!

"We can't tell you that now, you must leave immediately, before they discover the diversion," Sai replied.

"But we can't go! I'm taking care of my friend's dog, and they'll be gone for at least a few more weeks! Can we just go back to my house first so I can call my friend to look after him?"

"No," Kakashi snapped his book shut.

She whipped around to glare at him, "Do you want to be responsible for the death of a little puppy?"

That made him pause, he knew Pakkun would never forget it if he did so, "fine."

"Thank you!"

…

They were halfway to her house when she made her move, slamming her foot into Sai's side and her elbow into Sakura. Then she kicked back at Kakashi and leapt over Naruto for freedom…

"_Expletive_!"

…

(Akatsuki:

"Ow!"

Back to Cin)

…

She felt like a bad puppy as a hand held her by the collar, lifting her up to look into the face of the missing member of the group.

Yamato

Great…she really had the worst luck

She wouldn't give up, but her ability to escape had just decreased exponentially.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Poor Cin!

I'll update ASAP, just vote and review!


	114. Chapter 114: Leaving a Clue

What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step.

This chapter is dedicated to _JLWafflezMan_, who went back to the beginning of the story and counted all the times the wall has been broken.

The FWB count up till chapter 113 has been approximately 138 times!

Thanks for doing this, _JLWafflezMan_, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin led them into the house, making sure to pass by the areas she knew had cameras that would be centering on their faces.

She was very happy that she had given the Akatsuki that key…now she just needed a way to get the message across. Cin had a feeling that they'd let her write a message, but no doubt they would read through it.

She'd have to think on that.

…

Cin was thankful she had brought Hikaru over to her house, or else she'd risk them looking in the Akatsuki's rooms. Besides, she had mentioned that the Akatsuki was just down the road, it would do no good for them to notice that she had no other neighbors, making Team 7 know that she was closer to them than she seemed.

Her chance of escape would go way down. Besides, she kind of hoped (but highly doubted) that they would come after her, that they would save her.

Yeah right, someone's been reading too many romances.

They were romantic comedies!

…

Great, with Itachi gone I have been reduced to arguing with myself.

Cin looked over at the shinobi, not looking very professional as Hikaru was practically licking Sai's face off and Sakura was laughing at him.

"Is it okay if I call my friend to take care of him?" she asked, "You can listen in, if you want."

"I think that I'll do that," Yamato said, "I don't think Kakashi is in the mood for keeping an eye out."

True to form, Kakashi's eyes were glued to his little orange book.

Cin was kind of curious what it was, but she had this deep foreboding feeling that she would much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much (The GAME) much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much (You just lost the game) much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much (Are you even reading this?) much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much (Hi!) much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much (I like pie!) much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much much rather not know.

And, as readers of the Naruto series ourselves, we all know that she is completely correct in this assessment.

But we'll let her stay oblivious…

…for now, at least.

…

(Somewhere far, far, far away…

…

"Itachi, did you just hear an evil laugh?"

"Something tells me that the author is up to something dastardly evil again, Kisame."

…

(…and back to centerstage)

…

"…so will you do it, Leslie?"

"Of course I will, Cin! I just adore puppies, I'd be happy to take care of him while you're gone. I hope your cousins recover from noying-ay id-kay syndrome!"

"You and me both. Oh, I'll be leaving something on the table for his owner, can you make sure Hikaru doesn't eat it?"

"I'd be glad to!"

"Thanks, bye!" Cin's smile fell off her face as she looked at Yamato, "I need to write a note to explain matters. Don't worry, you can read it."

He nodded, face like stone (or wood!) as Cin got out a piece of paper and began to write:

…

ＤＥＡＲ ＧＵＹＳ

Ｉ'ＶＥ ＢＥＥＮ ＳＵＤＤＥＮＬＹ ＣＡＬＬＥＤ ＯＵＴ ＯＦ ＴＯＷＮ ＴＯ ＶＩＳＩＴ ＭＹ ＣＯＵＳＩＮＳ， ＹＯＵ ＫＮＯＷ ＴＨＥ ＯＮＥＳ ＷＩＴＨ ＴＨＥ ＨＹＰＥＲＡＣＴＩＶＥ ＤＩＳＯＲＤＥＲＳ． Ｉ'ＶＥ ＧＯＴＴＥＮ Ａ ＦＲＩＥＮＤ ＴＯ ＴＡＫＥ ＣＡＲＥ ＯＦ ＨＩＫＡＲＵ ＯＶＥＲ ＡＴ ＭＹ ＨＯＵＳＥ． ＡＬＳＯ， Ｉ'Ｍ ＬＥＡＶＩＮＧ ＢＥＨＩＮＤ ＴＨＥ ＰＯＥＭＳ ＹＯＵ ＬＩＫＥＤ ＯＮ ＭＹ ＦＬＡＳＨ ＤＲＩＶＥ． Ｉ ＣＡＮ'Ｔ ＷＡＩＴ ＴＯ ＨＥＡＲ ＹＯＵＲ ＯＰＩＮＩＯＮＳ！

ＳＩＮＣＥＲＥＬＹ， **ＣＩＮ**

…

Yamato scanned the paper closely, but couldn't find anything incriminating in the slightest. He couldn't afford to let down his guard, even if they were sure that she hadn't joined the Akatsuki. There was simply too much at stake to take chances, though. If this message was alerting the Akatsuki to where she was escaping to, they'd all be in big trouble.

They had to get moving before the Akatsuki tired of playing cat and mouse with the Youth! group.

"Ow! Stupid dog!"

"Well, that's what you get for tugging on his tail, Naruto!"

"But Sakura-chan!"

Mentally, Cin grinned.

It was amazing how much Team Seven was like the Akatsuki. If she closed her eyes, and relaxed, she might even see them in her minds' eye, just by hearing this childish bickering.

It was truly amazing how comforting it was…and yet how it made her miss them even more. She looked up directly into the camera and wished desperately that they would save her.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

You know what to do now! You've read, you've enjoyed (I hope), so now it's time to review and vote!

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, tell your friends! The more people, the more reviews, and I think it'd be pretty interesting if we manage to hit 400 reviews before the end of the month!

See ya!


	115. Chapter 115: One Last Shot

What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step.

This chapter is dedicated to Pie Day! Hurray for 3/14!

3.141592654!

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

Sorry, I would've upoaded earlier, but I lost my flash-drive before I had the chance to back-up the new chapter. So I had to rewrite it from scratch, making it shorter than originally planned, so please forgive me!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin kept up her innocent act until they were just ready to cross the border out of town.

At which point, everything broke loose.

"Let me go you _expletive_ing _expletive_s. How you think you can _expletive_ing get away with this, I don't know, but put me _expletive_ing back there _expletive_ing now or _expletive_ing face the _expletive_ing consequences!"

And it went on with a few more choice swearwords that Cin just knew would require her to wash her mouth out with turpentine later, but didn't really care as she kicked and twisted, trying to get free.

Startled, Team 7 was forced to gag her and hope that no one else had heard.

…

Meanwhile…

Leader-sama was listening to Itachi's explanation on why a bunch of rocks were falling from the sky to hit his immortal.

And trying to ignore the conversations of everyone else.

"Tobi thinks he found a diamond!"

"Give me that! That thing's money!"

"Never saw a piece of an emerald fall from the sky before."

"I wonder if the quality of the stone is inversely related to how angry she is, un."

"Don't tell Kakuzu that, he'll stop at nothing to make her really angry."

"…so we respectfully request to be allowed to return to Linden Village to check on Cindra, as we believe that she is useful to us keeping our cover (and also the author would denounce us in an instant if her character died). Since we have yet to finish our mission, this would be advantageous to you, Leader-sama."

Pein had to take a moment to think. If he let them go, would his position be undermined? But then again, if he refused their request, would the same thing happen?

There was no way to be sure, so he'd just have to take a guess.

"Go."

…

Cin was still doing her best to make it difficult on Team 7. she had gone almost completely limp and was constantly letting herself roll about, making her a different package to carry.

Finally, she managed to roll right out of Naruto's arms (who was carrying her) and was heading down.

Cin closed her eyes.

She just knew that this was going to hurt.

…

The moment Itachi told them the news, everyone was packed up and ready to go. Pein had to admit, he was a little envious of the girl. The Akatsuki never packed up that quickly for _him_.

But he didn't know the thought that was crossing everyone's mind.

What if they were too late?

…

_Thwump!_

Instead of hitting the hard forest floor, she found herself in someone else's arms, startling her eyes to see a person with pale eyes looking coldly down at her, a brunette barely hiding a look of surprise at his side.

Then, Team 7 surrounded them as she was placed back onto her feet.

"Naruto," the person who caught her said, "she is worth something to us only if she is alive. We do not need fertilizer or compost for gardening. Therefore, you should keep a better grip on her."

Naruto's face was bright red with embarrassment and anger, "Idiot! If you think it's so easy, then you try!"

The brunette nodded solemnly as the new girl rolled her eyes, "Great, Naruto, now he's going to be sullen and pessimistic for the rest of the trip."

"It wasn't my fault!"

"It's always your fault, Naruto," Sakura glared at him, "Baka!"

"But Sakura-chan!"

"She's got you there, Dickless," Sai spoke, earning himself a glare.

"Now, let's all calm down," Yamato said, handsup, but when they didn't listen, it was as though all the lights went out and he was suddenly holding a flashlight under his face.

A few words, and all was quiet.

And Cin knew that she'd be extremely lucky if she managed to escape now.

They were camping for the night…she hoped the Akatsuki would catch up.

…

"Where is she, un?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

You know what to do now! You've read, you've enjoyed (I hope), so now it's time to review and vote!

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, tell your friends! The more people, the more reviews, and I think it'd be pretty interesting if we manage to hit 400 reviews before the end of the month!

See ya!


	116. Chapter116:His Old Friend, Her New Enemy

What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step.

RERV!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

Somehow, I found that my flashdrive had dropped out of my pocket or something in first period, so I have it back! Unfortunately, comparing last chapter with what I had writted so far made me see that I had missed some really good stuff, but I'm just thankful to have it back!

On with the story!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Where am I?" Cin opened her eyes, letting them adjust fully to the darkness. Then, all that had happened yesterday came rushing back, despite her attempt to close her eyes and pretend it was all a dream.

Why did this not work, you ask?

Someone had noticed her eyelids flip open and closed and took it upon himself to get her all the way awake.

Good morning, Sai!

And do you know what made it even _worse_? The fact that he meant absolutely _no_ malice in waking her up. An act that normally she could use to full her rage, fizzled and died.

How dare they be so similar to the Akatsuki? How come she couldn't hate them?

And where were the Akatsuki?

…

"She left a note, Deidara, do you have any idea what she means?"

"What are you asking me for, Sasori? Ask 'know-it-all' Uchiha, un!"

"Just let me see that already. Malice-san, I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me?"

Where would the fun be in that?

"Why did she **want us to look at her poems**?"

…

Cin was sulking as Neji took his turn at carrying her, but she was busy formulating a plan by letting him think that Naruto was simply incompetent.

Any moment now, she'd start screeching and going limp on him.

See how well he can hold her like that.

"Shoot!"

"What is it, Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Gai and Lee have lost the Akatsuki. They think they're headed back this way."

Perfect, just the cue she was waiting for.

Hopefully they would think it just fear of the Akatsuki instead of an attempt to slow them down.

…

"OW!"

…

She ended up being gagged again. But she decided to make their work even more difficult by giving death glares, trying to force the piece of cloth out of her mouth, pretending to be suffocated, and then returning to attempting to twist her limp body to be the most uncomfortable to carry.

She prayed they would hurry up

That is, if they were even coming

"_I've got it, un!"_

"**Neji, someone's approaching the camp!"**

"_What is it Deidara?"_

"**Who is it, Tenten?"**

"_I think you'd know."_

"**We just might be in trouble."**

"_Tell me or all your precious clay will be disposed of and I will sick your fangirls on you."_

"**Just tell me, Tenten!"**

"_**Uchiha!"**_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

You know what to do now! You've read, you've enjoyed (I hope), so now it's time to review and vote!

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, tell your friends! The more people, the more reviews, and I think it'd be pretty interesting if we manage to hit 400 reviews before the end of the month!

What will happen next, you'll just have to wait and see!

See ya!


	117. Chapter 117: Hello

What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step.

Almost there! Only 399 right now! Just one more, people!

Well, perferably more than one, but you understand.

For those of you confused about the last chapter, I was sort of combining the scenes. The italicized part was back with the Akatsuki, the bold was over with Cin, and the last line (bolded & italicized) was both of them at the same time, kind o flike those special TV effects.

Anyways!

RERV! Remember to vote, a new poll is up!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any Naruto characters.

On with the story!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin knew him, even though he was older than he was in the pictures. But, of course, she couldn't let on that she knew his identity, even when he came sauntering into their camp, nose in the air and a smirk on his face.

Geez, what was _with_ everyone and the stinking smirking?

But she digressed…okay, _I _digress.

Anyway, she couldn't help but wish that, as much as she was curious to see him, it was the other Uchiha.

Not Itachi's little brother

Not Sasuke Uchiha

…

"It's like this, Itachi, un. We know her cousins are hyperactive, right?"

The weasel raised an eyebrow.

"So why would she bother to tell us that since we all know that?"

"Hn."

"Also," Sasori interjected, "Why would she bother to show us her poems now? There's only one explanation. This is a key," he held up the flash drive, "this is just a reminder of it."

…

"You!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You," Sasuke replied.

"What are you doing here, teme!"

"Orochimaru wants the girl, dobe."

"Hey, don't call Naruto that!" Cin was surprised that she said that. Was she actually defending the blond?

The self-proclaimed avenger looked at her, "Do you even know what that means?"

"No, it just sounded like a bad word," she shrugged, "I don't really like bad words."

"Then why didn't you reprimand Naruto for cursing at me?"

She shrugged, "Because your hair looks like a duck butt?"

Yes folks, Cin's inability to deal with hostile situations appropriately strikes again! All was quiet as they stared at her; no one ever dares to say such a thing to Sasuke.

Then the snickers began.

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke snapped and all was silent.

Then it started up again.

He forced himself to calm down and put on a pleasant smile.

Unfortunately for him, it looked more like a grimace.

"Cindra, my master Orochimaru would like you to come visit us instead of the Leaf, so won't you please come with me?"

Orochimaru, Orochimaru, where had she heard that name before?

"Trust me," Naruto said, "You don't want to go anywhere near that pedo-snake."

Where was it?

But she parroted, "I don't want to go anywhere near that pedo-snake."

"Orochimaru is not a pedo," Sasuke protested.

"But you don't deny that he is a snake!"

Oh, now she remembered! He was first in that book of enemies the Akatsuki had, the one labeled, _If seen, run away for fear he will steal your body_.

Yeah, that one.

Time to put plan "super-annoyance" in action.

"I'm scared of snakes," she whined.

Lie

Lie, lie,

LIE!

Actually, she loved snakes, but she couldn't exactly let on that the Akatsuki had told her about all of them. Her best interest lay in them thinking that she was still a complete innocent when it came to the world of shinobi.

At least until they rescued her.

…

"She couldn't have just said to go to the basement and look at the video?" Hidan complained as Sasori disengaged the locks.

"If our assumption is correct, then she may have been taken and so could not risk them being clued in…hyperactive, I wonder…"

"Possibly that Uzumaki kid," Deidara said, "He always seems on edge, like a giant bouncy ball."

"If that's the case, then the whole team must be there," Kakuzu reasoned.

"We'll see. Good thing Cin's brother is completely paranoid," Kisame laughed, "Though I don't think this is quiet what he had in mind here."

"No one ever does, Kisame."

…

If Sasuke wasn't a battle-harden shinobi with nerves of steel and a master who was a contortionist, he would have been fairly creeped out by Cin's grin of absence. The others were just doing their best not to look at her, almost convinced that she was missing a few screws, if you know what I mean.

But she was hardly on a mission to prove her sanity, she was on a mission for them to let her go.

After hesitating a second, Sasuke went to grab her, but then Naruto was there, blocking his kunai and Sakura hit him out of the ball park.

Now they'd have to be even more careful, he'd be back.

Naruto winced, looking at the deep cut in his hand.

Suddenly, Cin felt nauseous, putting her head between her legs as she tried to ignore the blood running down the blond's hand.

"Shouldn't he get that bandaged?" she asked Sakura, doing her best to ignore the spinning meadow.

"Nah, he's a fast healer, don't worry."

Was it just her, or was Sakura's voice getting farther away?

"I think something's wrong, Ugly."

"No, I'm fine," she protested, trying to smile at them.

It was only then that it occurred to her that her medicine had been left behind and so she hadn't taken it that day, just as she began to cough.

She looked at her hand, admiring the red specks that smeared across her palm.

And then it was all black

She didn't remember hitting the ground

…

The Akatsuki were ready for blood, but it would do them no good to rush into this, only raising the potential for Cin to be harmed. She was likely getting close to Konoha by now, and there'd be enemy shinobi just waiting for them to get too close.

This needed careful planning, and despite how they wanted to go after her right away, they'd need Pein-sama's help in planning the strategy.

It looks like the Armageddon of the Leaf would have to be sped up.

This is what they would get for daring to take something that belonged to the Akatsuki.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

You know what to do now! You've read, you've enjoyed (I hope), so now it's time to review and vote!

Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, tell your friends! The more people, the more reviews, and I think it'd be pretty interesting if we manage to hit 400 reviews before the end of the month!

What will happen next, you'll just have to wait and see!

Happy St. Patrick's Day!


	118. Chapter 118: Hot Potato!

Sorry, everyone, for the delay, but I have been trying to upload since the 20th, and whenever I try I get an error message. Finally, I searched for the answer and found that I needed to replace "property" with "content" and I can do it again!

Please accept my apologies for the wait!

What English word is nine letters long, and can remain an English word at each step as you remove one letter at a time, right down to a single letter. List the letter you remove each time and the words that result at each step.

The answer is this:

Startling - (-l) - Starting - (-t) - Staring - (-a) - String - (-r) - Sting - (-t) - Sing - (-g) - Sin - (-s) - In - (-n) - I

Congrats to everyone who got it right!

But no matter what your answer, the drill remains the same: RERV, remember, the poll is new again!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin knew it was going to be a bad day.

How did she know, you might ask?

Well, to start with…SHE WAS KIDNAPPED, PEOPLE!

If that doesn't completely screw up your day (and all the days after that), then I don't know what does.

But not only that, oh no, it was the fact that she had been kidnapped multiple times after that, being flipped back and forth between the Konoha team and Itachi's little brother. She'd go to bed and wake up somewhere else.

And currently she was in Sasuke's camp. So that means that Team 7 will come and fight all day in 3…2…1…

"TEME!"

And bingo!

"Hn."

Translation: _Dobe_

His language was even more limited, a definitely more angry dialect of Uchihanese with a distinct flavor of disdain.

Now she could understand why Deidara screamed at Itachi so much, though Sasuke made his brother look like the social butterfly with the mouth of the South.

They were squaring off, _again_. It was like some bad story written by a writer with way too much time on her hands…

…oh wait, it is!

And any second now…

"Pst, Cin, let's get moving!"

Cue Sakura!

Okay, this has gone on long enough, she had had it up to here.

"QUIET!" she yelled, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, who had been pretty much silent up until now.

She took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing, "I am sick and tired of being treated like a hot potato, constantly being passed back and forth. Don't I get any choice in this, seeing as, oh, I don't know, this is _my_ life?"

"So what do you want to do?" Yamoto asked.

"I want to _expletive_ing go **home**!"

…

"OW! Can we hurry up before she kills all my brain cells?"

"Too late," Itachi muttered to himself.

Deidara burst out laughing, 'I never knew you had a sense of humor, Itachi!"

"Hn."

"And it's gone again," Sasori rolled his eyes as they ran, following Pain, "Let's keep moving."

…

"You can't go home, Cin," Sakura protested, "Don't you remember about the…"

"Akatsuki, yeah, I remember. I also remember you telling me about my so-called 'power', but you're wrong. If I was able to heal myself, well, these scars," she gestured to them violently at that moment, "I wouldn't have them right now, now would I?"

"She is right about that," Sai admitted, ignoring the glares from the others.

"Something must be blocking them," Sakura said.

"Well, Orochimaru will figure it out when I take her back to…"

"I'm definitely not going with you!" she yelled.

Sasuke's eyes turned red and black marks began to swirl across his face. He reached out as Team 7 and the two members of Team Gai prepared for battle…

Suddenly, Sasuke stopped and cocked his head as though listening to something only he could hear. Growling, he made a few hand-signs and seemed to vanish before their eyes.

"Shoot!"

They could hear a female voice from behind him, followed by a masculine one.

"Just when we were getting close, he vanishes. It really pisses me off."

"Uchiha is smart," the trio entered the clearing, and Naruto gave a wide grin.

"Gaara!"

The redhead returned the gesture with a small smile of his own.

But Cin was staring wide-eyed, "I know you!"

The blonde girl laughed and rubbed the back of her head, "Hey Cin, we were just checking up on you last August. Sorry we weren't there to keep those Akatsuki members from moving in next to you."

Cin hated making tough choices

But the fact was that she had actually liked the intimidating trio, and now it turned out that they were on the opposite side of the Akatsuki.

Urgh, now she felt even worse as she tried to follow the conversation.

"Temari!" Naruto complained, "When you said that this was a 'sweet' girl, what exactly did you mean? 'Cause she didn't seem that way, with all the hitting and screaming…"

"I was _not_ screaming," Cin lifted her head glaring at the blond, "Do you even _know_ what that does to your vocal cords? When you scream, they hit against each other, forming calluses that can never be gotten rid of, even with surgery. Once you've got them, your voice is ruined forever. Whenever I hear someone doing that screaming stuff in 'music', my throat just aches. So I've specially trained myself not to scream under any circumstances. Project my voice to be loud, yes, scream, _no_."

"But you were swearing! Just watch, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara!"

Cin almost grinned maniacally, he really was making this too easy.

She opened her eyes wide and confused, "But swearing is very bad!"

Mentally, she apologized to the newcomers, but the Akatsuki had become more than friends to her, they were now her best friends.

She wished the enemy wasn't so likeable.

"See!" Temari laughed at Naruto, "Cin-chan doesn't swear at all!"

The girl couldn't help but feel a bit of evil pleasure at how Naruto stared at her, angry with a touch of hurt.

It seems she had been changed more than she thought, to even be taking the slightest pleasure in this.

Or maybe she had been this way from the start and had covered it up so as not to alarm others.

She was afraid to know the answer.

…

Itachi stopped suddenly, a look of concentration on his face.

"Sasuke was here."

"We're not looking for your baby brother, Uchiha, un!" Deidara complained, "Cin's been kidnapped in case you don't remember!"

"I remember just fine, Deidara, however, it seems that he was here at the same time Team 7 was with Cin, along with two other Leaf shinobi. And if Sasuke was here…"

"…then Orochimaru must be taking an interest," Sasori finished, remembering the man who was once his partner.

"Why would that old grease-ball be taking an interest in this?" Hidan voiced the question they were all thinking.

Itachi's eyes went wide, "The healer was here."

"What, they found them?" Pein demanded.

Itachi nodded, "I do not know how they got here, but the chakra signature is still around. Someone must have been wounded and healed."

"But if they found the healer, then why take Cin-chan?" Tobi asked, "That's what they were after, right?"

"Insurance," Kakuzu reasoned, "They know that we have a friendship with the girl, so they must be planning to use her against us if we found out about them having the healer and tried to come after them."

"But then they'd have to drag her around and take care of her in order for her to be a decent hostage, right?" Kisame asked, "It'll also slow them down considerably. So what do they plan on doing with her afterwards?"

It was a question no one wanted to answer, and Pein and Konan knew their team better than to try to make them even face the possibility.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

You know what to do now! You've read, you've enjoyed (I hope), so now it's time to review and vote!

I was originally planning on having the Sand sibs come in while the Akatuski were gone, but all of a sudden, Cin was injured and that plan got completely messed up. However, I was still able to use some of the planned lines that I thought of back when I started this.

The funny thing is that the original start of this series was Chapter 113: Panic on the Golf Course. The Akatsuki being there first didn't come in till much later when I was just thinking of it!

Please continue to enjoy and review!


	119. Chapter119: Village Hidden in the Leaves

I soar without wings, I see without eyes.

I've traveled the universe to and fro.

I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home.

Who am I?

New riddle for everyone!

Who will answer it correctly?

Nice long chapter for you, too bad you'll hate me by the end!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It had been several days since they had last seen Sasuke, and Cin was starting to despair of ever being rescued from her rescuers.

On the bright side, she hadn't seen neither hide nor hair of Sasuke since the Sand siblings arrived, though her escort didn't let their guard down. They just knew that it was no retreat, but a chance for the Uchiha to regroup with his master. If they didn't have the mission to escort Cin to Konoha as quick as possible, they would have pursued him.

Now, they were stuck trying to figure out when (or if) he would attack again.

It was a good thing that they had just arrived at the gates of Konoha, for Cin was rubbing their nerves raw.

And even the trio from Suna had gaped in shock at her…shall we say colorful vocabulary courtesy of Hidan.

But she tried not to use that too often.

If they really _were_ coming after her, dropping heavy boulders on Hidan's head would only slow them _way_ down.

Sigh

Life wasn't easy for the kidnapped

On the bright side, it kept her mind off of the disturbing thought that after all this time she had been living a lie.

…

The momentary barrage of rocks had stopped, for the moment at least, and Hidan was grateful as he rolled onto his back once the last boulder was removed.

"That's it!" he exclaimed, his words slightly slurred from the most recent bombardment, "Swearing hurts people! I'm never teaching anyone to do it again!"

And that's all that I asked, Hidan.

"Hn."

No, I will not shut up, Itachi, but I will move on with the story.

They planned to camp outside of Konoha tonight.

…

Cin was sulking. There was just no other word for it. As she sat in the Hokage's office, waiting for the arrival of this village's leader, she was kept completely surrounded by the shinobi who had taken her there.

And, it couldn't help matters that her hands and feet were tied to the chair she was sitting in.

Apparently shinobi took being nearly set on fire very badly…and very personally.

Hey, they kidnapped her, they were asking for it.

Though she supposed Gaara's eyebrows would never be the same.

But it's not like there was much there to start with! She always knew the redhead had a temper, but she hadn't considered the thought that he would try to kill her!

Okay, she admitted it; it would have been a better idea if she had chosen another target.

That's why…she threw bear poo at Sai.

And perhaps why she smeared pine sap in Neji's hair.

It's their fault! She thought they were supposed to be top ninja, capable of avoiding stuff like that.

So she couldn't help but test her boundaries a bit further by dumping water on Naruto's sleeping bag.

While he was being held back by Sakura and Kakashi, it was certainly clear to her that they had extremely clear orders to not harm her.

Which definitely gave her free reign as far as her plans of attack without being worried about dying.

And, so she pulled a few more tricks…

…which resulted in her being tied down in the chair with a bunch of irritated shinobi around her, waiting for their…Hokage.

Play time was over.

…

With the strategy all planned out, the Akatsuki had nothing to do but sit around and think, waiting for the time for the strike.

Thinking, such a dangerous pastime

Doubts start to enter into their minds, fears of them being the cause of their friend's abduction.

Pein honestly didn't know what to do with them. Never before had he seen his team quite like this.

Konan was just as clueless. She was used to them acting loud and rambunctious when waiting for a mission, eagerly checking their various tools, getting into fights, and the air being light.

Needless to say, it wasn't like that now

In an attempt to bring up the morale, she even offered Tobi candy. Normally, around this time, Tobi would have been long since begging for his sugary treats, but this time he just looked at her and said, "Not until we get Cin-chan back."

To say the two leaders were flabbergasted would be an understatement. Never before had Tobi turned down candy. Pein didn't know how he felt exactly about an outsider having so much effect over his shinobi. Somehow, he doubted that they would attack Konoha for him, despite having known him for at least a year longer than the girl, yet here they all were for her.

Such a timid child, he recalled, the one point that stood out being her insane inability to sense and react appropriately to hostile situations.

Was that what drew them? That extreme innocence unlike anything they had ever seen. In this world, even the children were jaded.

It was likely…

Deidara burst out laughing, slightly hysterical, drawing everyone's thoughts towards him.

"Deidara," Sasori snapped, "We can't afford a mental breakdown now."

"S-s-sorry, danna! It's just…_hidden_ villages, un! They're called _hidden_ when every self-respecting shinobi knows exactly where to find them! The only ones they're _hidden_ to are those who couldn't possibly care less about them!"

Konan couldn't help but let out a breath of relief; craziness, one of those things that characterized what always happened before the mission began. Soon, insults would be tossed back and forth, each one trying to get the upper hand.

"Tobi needs candy!"

Though she could've gotten used to not hearing _that_.

…

"Baa-chan!"

Cin's eyes snapped open.

She couldn't believe it, that she had slept surrounded by all this danger she was in.

But then again, technically you could say that she had been in danger since the Akatsuki first came, and that therefore the adrenaline rush of fear had started to die on her.

She pulled herself back to the present as a woman with light blond pigtails whacked Naruto over the head.

_Hard_

"Don't call me that!"

"But it's true!"

Her brown eyes flashed, and Cin just could tell that this was the Hokage they had been talking about.

And she instantly knew that she'd be lucky if she got out of this one.

…

While the lady Hokage was exacting her revenge on the blond, Cin noticed that a masked man had followed her into the room, and was now standing arrow-straight behind her. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something familiar about the masked man, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

But then again, did she really _want_ to know? She knew that she was getting awfully wish-washy, but she couldn't help it. Her whole world had finished it's flip upside-down, and she had no one there to help her regain her footing.

No one she absolutely knew she could trust, that is.

…

"Alright, shinobi, listen up!" Tsunade finally finished with Naruto and turned to look at the rest of the shinobi, who were sitting there utterly bored.

Seriously, how often does this happen?

"This is Defender-san," she gestured to the masked man, "He's the one you have to thank for the information that allowed us to have a peaceful extraction."

"So he's been spying on me?" Cin would've gotten up in outrage except for one little problem

Oh yeah, she was still tied down to the seat!

"I have only had your best interests in mind…"

"Oh cut it out! I suppose you were the one who made that loud noise back when those guys were sick, weren't you!"

No point in hiding that if he had been watching her like they said.

"No, I wasn't," strangely, the clipped words sounded familiar, "That was some strange shadow-girl that we are still investigating."

You know who you are

"But you were watching, weren't you?" she was angry as he confirmed her thoughts of suspicion.

If he hadn't been watching, he wouldn't have known about that and would have expressed confusion.

"No."

Liar

She said as much out loud.

Tsunade sighed, "Defender-san, I understand that you would rather her remain unaware, but perhaps the time has come…?"

It seemed as though he was glaring at the Hokage from this statement.

"You did say you valued her friendship," Tsunade prompted, and Cin's brain flashed to the friend she had made most recently…

Could it be…?

He took of his mask, reluctantly, and she stifled a gasp.

"No…it can't be!"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I warned you that you'd hate me towards the end here.

And…you'll probably hate me towards the end of the next chapter too.

…and perhaps the next one after that as well.

Haha

Aren't cliff-hangers fun?

Please continue to enjoy and review!


	120. Chapter 120: The Defender is?

I soar without wings, I see without eyes.

I've traveled the universe to and fro.

I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home.

Who am I?

New riddle for everyone!

Who will answer it correctly?

Nice long chapter for you, too bad you'll hate me by the end!

Again, that is!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As the hour for their invasion grew closer and closer, the Akatsuki grew more and more antsy.

They didn't even have the heart to smack Hidan around for his countless swears.

Apparently a rock had damaged the short-term memory section of his brain for him not to remember his promise about swearing.

Kakuzu was busy digging a hole to bury his money in, something he did whenever he was going in for a dangerous mission.

The thought that he himself would be killed was laughable, of course, but he never took chances with his cash.

He would come back, unlike a squirrel; he always remembered where he had buried his loot. It was as though the location would constantly remain burned onto the inside of his eyelids, stitched into his hearts.

He could no more forget it than he could forget his own name…

"Kakuzu, I would recommend you stop thinking so much about your money before the author decides to make you loose it or something."

Stop ruining my fun, Itachi!

…

To get away from the annoying weasel, we shall go visit the artists.

Deidara was finishing his preparations of clay. He had persuaded Itachi to purchase more of it, so he was just having to infuse his chakra to ensure it would blow up when he wished.

But the fact that Itachi had bought it was certainly interesting. He was nowhere near as tight-fisted with his coin as Kakuzu (but then again, who was?), but he didn't spend freely, preferring to live more Spartan.

This just stated that despite how he claimed otherwise, he had eventually come to actually like the petite girl.

Enough, at least, that he didn't want to leave her in the grips of Konoha against her will.

Deidara knew this; that even though it would hurt him, if Cin wanted to stay, every single one of them would walk away and leave her. Pein might complain about going through all of that just to leave her behind, but he would just have to deal with it.

They just wanted her to be happy, since she had practically ruined her life by throwing her lot in with them from the beginning.

Great, now I'm feeling depressed.

Let's move on to the puppet.

Well, he had sent one of his animal puppets in with Konan (who Pein had sent in to investigate, and was able to tell them the bad news of the Sand Siblings being there.

So, their strategy would have to be fixed.

Sasori was starting to wonder if Leader-sama was stalling for something.

He hated waiting. At this point, as he alternated between glaring at the walled village – hm, the brat was correct, they weren't really "hidden", were they? – and caring for his puppets to prepare them for battle, he knew that he'd much rather just get it over with already. Waiting brought all of the bad thoughts to the surface, it let him think too much on the past.

Not that he'd ever tell someone that.

Let them think that he was merely impatient by nature and joke about him having eternity so that he would not have to hurry through life.

It was at times like this when he remembered his parents' faces, and the futile attempts of granny Chiyo to get him to smile.

It was funny, that woman had been trying for thirteen years what Cin had accomplished in a matter of weeks. And once he smiled, he couldn't understand why he had ever stopped. He wouldn't smile all the time, of course, but just a few here and there were enough to lighten his heart pleasantly.

He started to enjoy life again

And it was all thanks to that girl

He would let her make her own choice, not one dictated by others

…

Well, that was touching, so let's visit Kisame and Itachi.

"I would rather you not."

Well, too bad!

"Itachi, maybe we should get you on some medication."

"The only medication I need is for my headache."

The blue man sighed as he continued tending Samhaeda, smiling softly as the sword responded like a puppy to his administrations.

Cautiously, he rubbed the blade, careful to move so that he did not scrape up his hands too badly. Rubbing the shark-skin blade the wrong way had relieved him of many layers of skin in the past.

And many pints of blood

He glanced over to see the Uchiha meditating, relaxing his eyes to prepare them for the strenuous use of his Mangekyo Sharingan. After the battle, Kisame wouldn't be surprised if Itachi went momentarily blind, leaving the fish-man to take care of him until his sight returned.

All the while, the weasel wondering if this time it will be gone for good

He felt lucky that he didn't have to live like that. He put his whole into every battle, preparing to die rather than survive in some handicapped form.

Before, he had thought that those who lived on were cowards that were too afraid to die.

Then he met Itachi

Perhaps the bravest person he knew

He rarely received anything in the mail, unlike Tobi who was constantly calling in for those ads you see on TV, the artists who were constantly bringing in supplies, even Kakuzu got messages about how his various investments were doing.

But periodically, Itachi would receive something that, while never making him smile, made the silence a bit lighter, somehow.

So Kisame had taken a look, a peek at what was in there

At first, he was angry, furious with his partner for betraying them, until he realized something.

The weasel always did his job, he always worked hard.

He was the best partner he ever had.

And so he kept his secret, from both Leader-sama and from Itachi.

One day, he knew they'd end up on opposite sides of the battlefield.

But that was a risk any missing-nin took when they slashed through their village symbol.

And he wasn't ready to give up his only possible friend in this new life just yet.

Even if it was selfish

And thankfully, Itachi isn't listening in right now.

"I don't find every single word out of your mouth interesting, you know. But why would it be a good thing this time?"

No reason. So do you want to tell us anything about how you feel waiting for the battle?

"So you're not going to go picking through my brain like the others?"

What would the point be?

"Anyway, no comment."

Aw!

"Go away, MaliceArchangela-san. _Now_."

Geez, you Uchihas are way too touchy!

"Good."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I warned you that you'd hate me towards the end here.

Haha

So, who was waiting for Cin to show up again? Tell me, please!

Also, on a more serious issue, who thinks that I should try to write a sequel with Cin in college? If I was to do this, the chapters would likely be fewer and I wouldn't be able to start until August probably for lack of research since I prefer to try to "write what I know".

Don't worry, it's not quite done yet, but I have to start planning on how to end it.

Please give me feedback!

Thanks!

Please continue to enjoy and review!


	121. Chapter 121: The Real Answer

I soar without wings, I see without eyes.

I've traveled the universe to and fro.

I've conquered the world, yet I've never been anywhere but home.

Who am I?

Imagination

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

Sorry it's short.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

She stared in horror a bit longer, the shrugged, "I got nothing!"

Confused at her answer, Tsunade turned to look at the face of the Defender and sighed.

It was…another mask!

This time one that covered his entire face with black cloth, a thin mesh covering the eye-sockets, the nose, and the mouth.

"I thought I told you to remove your mask."

"I did remove my mask. You never said anything about me showing my face."

Her brown eyes narrowed in a glare that made Cin take a step back, even though it wasn't pointed at her.

"Defender…" she growled, making him back off.

"Okay, okay, I get it, face-mask coming off, geez!"

Everyone waited with bated breath as he lifted his hands to tug it off…

…

And it's a commercial break!

…

"Pein, are we ever going to make our move, un?"

"Deidara, do not blame Leader-sama," Pein almost smiled at the Uchiha but the weasel wasn't done, "Blame the author. She let us get here too quickly so now she has to make us wait while she finishes up whatever she's doing."

The blond rolled his eyes. When would Itachi quit it with the whole "fangirls are out to get us" spiel? It was really getting annoying.

"Well, tell her to hurry it up already," Sasori said sarcastically, "I have nothing left to get ready, and I _hate_ waiting."

As does the readers, so that means I'd better get back to Cin and finish.

…

So at last, the moment you've all been waiting for…

…

"Alexander?" her amber eyes went wide.

The older boy smiled at her, "Hello, little sister."

"Wait a second!" Naruto cried out, "Baa-chan, you said that Defender wasn't Cin's brother!"

Tsunade sighed, foregoing the smack in favor of pouring a tall drink. Taking a gulp to steady herself, she finally spoke, "Alexander didn't grow up here, as you know. He came only a few years ago, and as he trained, he created a dual personality. Defender is the shinobi side, the one that answers directly to me, while Alexander is the civilian who would do anything to protect his precious younger sister. So when I'm talking to Defender, I want someone to hear and obey my commands, but I talk to Alexander to ensure that he understands the probable dangers and so doesn't jeopardize the mission."

"So you didn't go to college after all?" Cin glared at him, "And now you're in league with the people who think I have some weird healing power and kidnapped me? Great job, brother!"

"Huh?"

Naruto wasn't getting it.

So Sakura grabbed him by the ear and pulled him and Sai out of the room as Kakashi and Yamato left through the windows.

"Cindra," Tsunade sat down at her desk, "You have a great power…"

"That healing thing?" the brunette raised an eyebrow, "If that's true, then why do I have _these_?" She gestured to the scars that were even more visible for having been broken open a second time.

"Unless I misunderstand," the Hokage interrupted swiftly, "You had a little issue with your health on your way over here, is that not true?"

"Yes…?"

"Your parents have had you on pills to suppress your chakra to almost nonexistence. No one would notice it like that, and with it suppressed to that level, it would be unable to heal anyone, including yourself. However, you are not used to using your chakra, so when you didn't take the pills and someone was wounded near you, the chakra would leave your body uncontrollably and rapidly, leaving you ill, is that not so?"

She looked at her with wide eyes, "Let's say for a moment that I believe you. Then where did I get this from?"

"Your parents were once very capable shinobi who fled the city out of fear for what might happen to you when your talent was discovered. This is a kekkei genkai that is passed down in the family, but only girls are able to use it. Your father was your grandparents' only child, and as he was the last of your clan alive, you were made even more valuable."

"So…would that be the reason Mom and Dad kept moving about?"

Tsunade nodded, "And now we must begin your lessons. It is dangerous to leave such a talent untaught. Besides, I'm positive the Akatsuki are preparing to attack; we will need you to heal the ninjas they take down."

Cin felt uncomfortable here, "Can't we just talk this out?"

"Cin," her brother spoke, "Last year, on the sixth of December, the Akatsuki killed our parents. The bomber did it. They have been deceiving you all this time."

No…it can't be true.

…

_Achoo!_

Wiping his nose, Deidara groaned, "They know we're here."

"We'll be ready to attack tomorrow," Pein promised.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Oh no! What now?

Will the people of Konoha succeed in turning Cin against her friends?

Will the Akatsuki finally attack?

Will Cin finally learn how to control her words in a hostile situation?

Find out next time on _Quiet on the Golf Course_.

Please vote!


	122. Chapter 122: Was it All a Lie?

When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?

Hope everyone enjoys the final chapter of _Quiet on the Golf Course_. Review to tell me how you liked the series and keep an ear out for the sequel!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

RERV!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was barely awake the next morning. After harsh training for her chakra (cramming never works, people), she had tossed and turned all night, unable to escape from the thoughts that chased her, Tsunade's accusation about her friends.

Was it all a lie?

They were master assassins, after all.

Did they kill her parents?

A sudden thought struck her and she cuddled down into her covers, a little more at ease as she knew how she would do the confrontation the next morning.

She refused to let someone deceive her.

Those people wouldn't get away with it.

She promised them that.

…

Of course, it would be just as she was starting to be able to go to sleep that they came in to wake her up for the big day.

On the bright side, they provided a bath and clean clothes. She still felt so dirty from that trip; she was beginning to think dirt-brown was her natural skin color.

That illusion was soon dispelled as the bath water quickly turned into mud.

As she washed out her hair, she noted that it was almost back to its original length…the way it was before that…incident.

The Akatsuki seemed to be causing all the trouble in her life, didn't they?

Too bad she couldn't go back to the way it was before they came.

But she was wasting time by brooding on the past.

Once her hair was dry, she flipped it back into its old braid, knowing that she would want it far out of her way today. Briefly, she considered pinning it around her head in the form of a crown, but she wasn't supposed to be fighting today. She wouldn't have to worry about fighting at all if the day went as Tsunade wanted it to.

But just in case, she pocketed a few clips to make her job easier if it came down to it.

Expect the unexpected

Something the Akatsuki had taught her

…

She was barely able to eat, but forced it down anyways. One way or another, she'd need it, especially if things went the way she thought.

Besides, she only had a rudimentary control over her power. It was best to stock up on as much energy she could without barfing for the day.

She didn't like loosing consciousness…and she could go without the coughing blood part too.

She couldn't help but feel a little angry at her parents for keeping such a big part of who she was from her. Not like it did her any good anyways.

They weren't here to rant and rave at.

The meaner person inside of her…would that be who she was had she grown up here? Unlike back…home?...if she acted oblivious, it would be seen as a severe weakness that could cost her her life.

But she would never have met the Akatsuki.

And she would never have been lied to like this.

She would have had a full knowledge on being a medic, she'd be able to use weapons with ease.

Did she want that?

Why?

Why not?

She might not have had her face sliced up by a vindictive harpy, but she would probably have just as many scars (if not more) as she had now.

She would be tough, yes, but would she have had nearly as much fun?

Life was much simpler when she was just a girl whose parents were always gone and so lived alone in a huge house. The time when she was a child who was everyone's friend, but close to none.

But would she wish to return to that time?

Cin honestly couldn't answer that

…

The Akatsuki stood silently, facing the masses of Leaf Ninja, eyes forward to where Cin was seated next to the Hokage.

But strangely enough, she bore no signs of being a prisoner, she was not bound in ropes next to the leader, her hair was braided neatly down her back, and she wore a clean white tunic with shorts.

The image that came to the artists, looking at her, was of the sacrificial maiden.

Except for the stern, almost angry expression on her face.

No sacrificial maiden ever looked quite like that, quite effectively ruining the picture they were trying to file into their minds for later.

Deidara knew she needed her nice switch hit again before they took her home.

…

Cin sat up straight and tall next to Tsunade and watched the Akatsuki detachedly.

"Don't worry, Cindra," the older woman smiled kindly at her, "They'll pay for lying to you."

"Yes…" was the soft reply as she looked out on the field, "…the liars will pay for trying to deceive me."

…

"Give us back Cin!" Deidara yelled at last.

"Why would we hand over the Healer to the likes of you?" Naruto yelled back before anyone could stop him.

The Akatsuki jerked back.

"The Healer?" Sasori murmured inside Hiruko before speaking up, "You're lying!"

"They didn't _know_?" Naruto asked incredulously, before turning back to the soon-to-be battlefield, "Why'd you come then, if it wasn't for the healer?"

"We came for our friend, un! Now let her go!"

"She's not being held here against her will," Tsunade smirked, "She knows the truth now."

"Stop lying to us!" Deidara dashed forwards, intending to fight his way to his friend's side when an ANBU gave him a punch back into the ranks of the Akatsuki.

"Stop, Deidara," Cin spoke, her voice sounding all dead inside, "Just stop."

"What is going on, Cindra?" Itachi asked.

"I need you guys to answer a question for me," she took a deep breath, "Answer me truthfully, did you kill my parents?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! We didn't kill Cin-chan's parents!"

"Did Deidara do it all alone?" she turned her cool amber gaze to rest on the blond.

"No, un!" he yelled, confused.

"Did Pein and Konan do it?"

They all turned to look at their leaders, who shook their heads, looking nonplussed.

"Of course they're lying," Tsunade said loudly.

"No…_you_ are."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

_**April Fools!**_ Still more chapters to come! _**The Game!**_

Who's lying?

What's going on?

Will Cin return to her old friends?

Tune in next time for a new chapter of _Quiet on the Golf Course_!


	123. Chapter 123: The Decision

When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?

Hope everyone enjoyed my little joke last chapter! I just couldn't help myself but to honor April Fool's Day!

I've only had 3 people vote on the new poll so far, and I plan on switching it out soon, so please vote!

Oh, on my manuscript, I have finally hit 200 pages, single-spaced with only a few spaces in between each chapter!

So all you people out there, you have officially gotten to the point where you're practically reading a small novel!

Yay!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"What?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"There was no way they could've killed my parents on December sixth. I may not know whether or not they're alive, but Deidara couldn't have killed them. The Akatsuki were all sick on that day, and I spent the entire time taking care of them."

"They must've been faking it!" Naruto yelled out, "And sent out a duplicate!"

"Impossible," she responded to the blond, and hesitated before continuing to say, "I would've known. I installed cameras and sensors watching all of the windows and doors. They could never have left without my knowing. And last night," here she started to wrap and pin her braid around her head like a crown, "I checked the videos last night, on my cell phone. Besides," she gave a little smile at that, "The Akatsuki have never lied to me. Not even at the beginning."

She turned to bow to the Hokage, "Thank you for telling me about my power and giving me the guidelines on how to use it. However, I cannot abandon my friends, especially when they have come so far; even to the point that they left their mission that they thought was back in Linden Village. I'm sorry, but I can't stay here."

She let herself fall backwards over the wall, her eyes still smiling at the Hokage. They seemed to say, 'I'd like to be friends, but I'm sorry I can't'.

…

"Shoot!" Sasori hissed, moving his fingers rapidly, one of his puppets flying into the center of the army to catch his friend, rapidly pulling it back to where they were waiting.

"Thanks Sasori!" she laughed cheerfully, giving him a big hug, as (in the way it always is in manga like this) the opposing side just watched.

"What were you thinking?" he growled at her.

"Aw, I knew you'd catch me!"

"Next time I'll let you drop."

"Don't be so mean!"

"Don't be so trusting of trained killers."

"But that's the reason I'm so trusting! You haven't killed me yet!" She skipped over to give hugs to the rest of the Akatsuki, from nearly being suffocated by Tobi to the large bear hug from Kisame. Hidan, Kakuzu, and Itachi didn't enjoy the hugs at all, but at least the Uchiha didn't shove her away like the other two. Zetsu ruffled her hair, and when she reached to hug the blond, he playfully flipped her upside down, holding onto her waist so she wouldn't fall.

"That's for nearly scaring us to death with your little stunt, un!"

"A touching scene."

Cin was nearly dropped on her head as the Akatsuki turned to see the most horrible looking man Cin had ever seen in her life.

Hidan swore. They were definitely in for a big battle now.

…

The man the pictures labeled as "Orochimaru" leered at her as she moved to hide behind the bomber.

"So this is the little healer, Sasuke?"

"I'm not little!" she grumbled.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," the snake's apprentice spoke, only a hint of loathing in his indifferent gaze.

If that boy kept it up, she could really learn to hate Itachi's little brother. She didn't like judging on first impressions, and she had tried to see the side of him Itachi saw, but it was pretty difficult. Looking at him now, she could see no trace of the child Itachi read about during his free time.

She couldn't help but pity Itachi for his brother's hatred.

"Why don't you come out so I can see you better, little girl."

"Why, grandma," she couldn't help but retort, "What long disgusting hair you have."

The Akatsuki snickered/smirked.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed.

The idiot kept trying.

"I don't think you quite understand the opportunity I have for you young lady, something quite beyond your wildest imaginations…"

"More like freakiest nightmares," she hissed in Deidara's ear, who had to fight off his chuckles anew.

Either the snake didn't hear her, or he chose to ignore it, "…so why don't you leave these disgusting Akatsuki, my dear…?"

Okay, that was it.

She stepped out from behind Deidara, despite his efforts to keep himself in between the scientist and the healer, and a wide grin crossed the face of Tsunade's old teammate.

But it fell as she started to talk.

"I don't think you quite understand," she turned to glare back at Tsunade, "Nor you, Hokage. I've lived next door to the Akatsuki for almost a year now, and been friends with them as well. Do you _really_ think I'd drop them so quickly without good reason? Your" she pointed at the Hokage "excuse is that they're killers. Well, so are you! Don't try to tell me otherwise! And as for _you_" she snapped back to Orochimaru, "I have no desire to end up in one of your sick experiments!"

"We're not killers!" Naruto yelled out, causing the brunette to turn on him.

"What else do you call yourselves after assassination missions? You're all the same, don't claim otherwise! You all kill people for your own gain, and don't try to say that you don't kill innocents, because who are you to judge? Who are you to judge who can live and who must die?"

Silence followed her speech before Tsunade finally spoke.

"So am I to take your answer as no, Cindra?" her voice was chilly.

Cin gave the lady her most wide and genuine smile, "I wish we could work this out, Lady, but I cannot abandon my friends. They have done nothing wrong to me that I can fault them for."

"What about those scars?" Alexander accused.

"They didn't do that."

"They caused it though!"

"No, what caused it was my being flippant. I was asked to stay away from the Akatsuki, and I mocked the askers, refusing them, laughing at them. Besides, I wouldn't have the scars if Mom and Dad hadn't taken me away from here. If they hadn't suppressed my powers to heal. You're not blaming this on them!"

"You ended up in the hospital!"

"And that time it was my own fault! You must not have spied on that particular moment, brother mine, but _I_ was the one who challenged Veronica when I could've just walked away. The Akatsuki tried to stop me, but there was only so much they could do without forcibly tying me up until the day for the battle had passed. They even taught me how to defend myself, something you had never done, Alexander. Not even after you knew how to teach me, not even after you became _Defender_. But these guys cared enough about me to give me a weapon in my body, and then to give me physical weapons to defend myself. I see no reason why I should betray them now."

"You have yet to answer my question," Tsunade snapped, glaring at Alexander until he backed down.

"I thank you for your offer, but no thanks," she turned to glare at Orochimaru, "And that goes double for you."

"Well then," the Hokage stood as Orochimaru turned to his troops, "I am afraid you leave me no choice."

"I was trying to be nice, Cindra, but it seems I shall have to kidnap you."

"MaliceArchangela, you'd better have some way to get us out of this mess!"

I'm working on it, I'm working on it!

"**Attack!"** the two Sanin yelled together as the Akatsuki prepared for the battle, pushing Cin to the center of their circle, Sasori quickly handing over her sword, knife, and bow. Hopefully she'd be able to defend herself long enough that they could get her out of there.

_Crash!_

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

What was that sound?

Any guesses on who might come swinging in to save the day?

Or will Cin be captured by one of the opposing sides?

Three-way battles really stink!

Remember, RERV!


	124. Chapter 124: Surprise!

When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?

I've only had 4 people vote on the new poll so far, and I plan on switching it out soon, so please vote!

This might be a bit short, but I think you'll still find it funny!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"I'm alright, Naruto," the Hokage's eyes widened, "But is that…?

"Is that what, Baa-chan?"

…

"Orochimaru-sama."

"Don't pretend to be worried about me, Sasuke, just tell me what the…"

"Hn."

…

"Itachi."

"Yes Leader-sama?"

"What is _that_?"

"I believe that is what they call a 'tank' Leader-sama. Something they use in the military, I believe. The definition being: an armored, self-propelled combat vehicle, armed with cannon and machine guns and moving on a caterpillar tread. They started being in use during…"

"I know _that_! But what is it doing here?"

"I do not know. Only the great and powerful and wise and smooth-talking author knows what is going on."

Flattery will get you nowhere, Itachi.

"That was sarcasm."

…still getting you nowhere.

"That would be because you yourself do not know."

… _(crickets chirp)_

Shut up, Uchiha!

"Ha, you tell him, Cin, un!"

"I didn't say anything."

…

"Then who did? Konan? You're the only other girl out here."

"Wasn't me."

Wasn't me either.

"It was the author, do not lie to them…wait, you could hear her?"

"You mean she exists?"

Of course I exist…what's going on? How can you hear me?

"Wow, after all this time I thought he was _expletive_ing making her up!"

Stop swearing, Hidan!

"Focus on the tanks, brats, they're getting closer."

Thanks for the focus, Sasori!

"Tobi's too young to die!"

…yeah, none of you die, or else I'd be flayed alive….

"Are those…people walking alongside the tanks?"

"What do their banners say, Kisame?"

Oh, _no_

…

"What is that terrible purple color on your face?"

Wait, this might be a good thing!

…

"Kisame, answer me!"

…

"Baa-chan, what's that?

"Be afraid, Naruto."

"Huh?"

"Be very afraid."

"Why?"

…

"Sasuke, remember your youth?"

"What about it?"

"Remember how you got your exercise?"

"Hn?"

…

"Halt! We cannot allow you to hurt our precious, glorious, strong, handsome, valiant Akatsuki members!"

"Who are you to stop us, right Baa-chan?"

"Quiet down, idiot, do you want us to be killed?"

"Can't we reason with them, shishou?"

"Sakura, I am afraid that they are _far_ beyond reasoning. Everyday I am glad that I have only come across them one time before, and I had hoped to never be faced with their destructive power ever again."

"It can't be that scary, Orochimaru."

"Oh, _can't_ it?"

"It is undignified for a super villain to tree himself. Man up."

"You don't know what it's like! Their voices, those terrible screams!"

"They're just a bunch of little girls."

"Fine, then _you_ stay down there and watch them!"

"If they are so dangerous, why are you letting me stay down here? Don't I have something you want?"

"Normally I'd be shouting gleefully over you talking so willingly to me, but sacrifices must be made! Hopefully, they'll be so busy mobbing you that they won't think of me!"

"Who would be mobbing me? Have you forgotten how powerful I am?"

"No one has enough power to stand up to…_them_."

"We are the Akatsuki fangirls! We follow their every move, draw them endlessly, write constant fanfictions where we can be loved by them, our lives are dedicated to meeting them someday, and now that we finally have, we can never let you hurt them! Not when they finally need us enough to welcome our aid!"

"Hey, speak for yourself, I'm here for Naruto-kun!"

"Hi, Sasuke-kun!"

"…is that a fanboy?"

"Looks to be more than one."

"So they're crazed fans?"

"Impossible!"

Hey, I exist, remember? Wasn't that 'impossible' too?

"I told you they were real," Itachi smirked.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Huh, see any familiar faces?

I thought I told you people to stay out of my story for fear of Akatsuki…but they might make an exception seeing as they're stuck between a rock and a hard place (Scylla and Charybdis).

Haha!

I bet none of you saw _that_ one coming!

Remember, RERV!


	125. Chapter 125: The Fourth Wall

When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?

A secret (shhh!)

Glad everyone enjoyed the fan invasion!

Sorry for not updating, but I've been on a quest to find the bottom of my closet under about 7 years of junk…maybe 8? Mission succeeded, and I can still see the floor of my room, so that's good!

Anyway, updates are probably going to go way down since AP Exams are approaching, and I'm taking 4 of them (AP English, AP Gov, AP Chemistry, and AP Calculus BC), but don't let that keep you from reading and suggesting it to others! Besides, it draws out the ending a bit more for everyone!

So here's a really tough riddle! Just remember, it's cheating if you look it up online!

I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?

In other news, Chapters 45 (The Apocalypse Arrives), 50 (Uchiha's Don't Get Sick), and 54 (Sleepover with the Akatsuki) tied for favorite chapter, with 4 people voting for each!

So now, I'll post the poll for chapters 61-84! Please vote!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

For the record, this is all your fault, Itachi. If you hadn't constantly broken the fourth wall, it wouldn't be shattered to pieces by now!

"Just because you find yourself unable to fix the barrier quickly, do not shift the fault onto me, Malice-san."

Meanie!

He sighed, "Just get back to fixing the wall while we get out of this mess."

What, I thought you were enjoying having the others realize you weren't crazy!

"Hn."

He launched himself into the fray, joining the circle of Akatsuki fighters, Cin in the center as she arranged her weapons for easy access. As soon as she was ready, Deidara would take her up in his clay bird to give her targets for her deadly aim, as well as for his bombs.

Hidan was quite visibly chafing at the bit, noticeably forcing himself to remain in the circle instead of pursuing his own rituals.

Sasori was having an easier time, keeping his place in their barrier as his dexterous fingers move like he was playing a piano, orchestrating the graceful movements of his many puppets.

Kakuzu and Kisame each encouraged a great deal of distance with their widespread attacks that decimated anyone foolish enough to come too close.

Konan encouraged distance around herself by the multitudes of paper bombs she was producing as Pein was the only one to move through her minefield, his bodies taking down anyone who attempted to approach the Origami Lady.

Compared to the rest, Itachi didn't seem quite so imposing…well, that is, if he hadn't had hundreds of girls braced for battle in front of him. It was unlikely that anyone would get close enough to be hit by the Sharingan at this rate.

And here and there, people found themselves sinking down into the Earth halfway, and then stopping, watching the inhuman figure of Zetsu appear in front of them to kill them.

But perhaps it was Tobi who was the scariest. His giggles and laughter contrasted greatly with the blood splattered over his mask and coat as he leaped from place to place. Whenever he felt tired, he would be perked up by the cheers of "Tobi is a good boy!"…and the candy his fangirls had for him.

"Ready!" Cin called to the bomber who leapt up onto his now-expanded clay bird, reaching back to help her up.

"Let's go, un!" he grinned as they took off, permitting the Akatsuki to release their barrier to pursue their own fights.

…

"Wow, I just found a huge flaw to all these strange hair colors!" she let out a missive towards a blond ponytail and was rewarded by a high shriek.

"If you think that's bad," Deidara laughed, "Try finding Naruto!"

"…what kind of ninja wears neon orange?"

"He does."

"No duh, Deidara," she sighed as she pulled back her arm, another arrow on the string. She was nowhere near as fast as the guys when aiming, but what she aimed at, she hit, and speed would come with time.

But the bomber could tell that the brunette was certainly no mercenary. Whether it was just herself or the medic within her, she was aiming at spots that would put people out of the fight or keep them from attacking the Akatsuki, but not kill them. In fact, the arrows often saved some of the Konoha shinobi who were starting to get too close to Hidan.

It was then that he realized another problem with her being the medic.

Her healing chakra was constantly being pulled out of her body to take care of the wounded. Tsunade had given her enough training to slow the flow considerably, but only complete chakra control would let her be in the midst of a bloodbath without being drained.

Her eyes flashed a red, not the bright color of the Sharingan, but the darker shade of heart's blood.

Instinctively (or perhaps it's from overhearing me, the author), he knew that it was the sign of her power in use.

He hoped that they could finish this up before she lost consciousness completely.

Or worse…

He had a sinking feeling that if she went out, her healing ability would go on auto-pilot, healing any wound nearby whether it needed it or not.

And with the magnitude of wounds below…it could result in the draining of her chakra…and her death.

"What, _now_ you tell us, un?"

I would think this a very obvious side-effect of this very draining power.

"So if I don't get a handle on it, I'm going to die? Great! If I don't get shot down, I'll _still_ have the Akatsuki come rescue me for nothing! Wonderful!"

You're being sarcastic, aren't you?

"You think?"

…

I liked you better before you met the Akatsuki.

"If what Itachi says is true, that's your own fault."

Why do all my characters hate me…don't answer, and watch out for Sasuke's fangirl!

The bird dodged as the girl went flying over them, screaming about how Sasuke _touched_ her.

Glancing down, the long-range fighters noticed that the youngest Uchiha had made some sort of peace with his fans and was no using them as projectile missiles while the rest kept the force of battle from him.

Wow…it looks like you really can't kill fangirls here.

Itachi isn't going to be happy about that part.

"Get _expletive_ing down here!" his red eyes flashed, and Hidan flinched reflexively before realizing it wasn't Cin's voice.

"No! Sasuke-kun! Don't use foul language!" one of the fans screeched.

"Since his hair looks like a chicken-butt," Cin mused, "Wouldn't it be _fowl _language?"

Deidara laughed as he high-fived his friend, Sasuke glaring up at that comment as the girls tried to soothe his burned ego.

Hey, you know what they say, you play with fire and you're gonna get burned!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I'll try to update ASAP, but hope you enjoyed it and won't die from impatience if I can't upload till after exams!

Remember, RERV!


	126. Chapter 126: The Battle Continues

At least 1 more reviews to get to 500 please!

I'm taking my AP Chemistry Exam tomorrow, so please give lots of reviews to perk me up after I finish and need a pep-up

I've been working on prewriting a chapter to post on each of these days, and I'm prewriting this one, so you'll just have to wait and see whether or not I accomplished this feat.

Here's that riddle again!

I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?

In other news, Chapters 45 (The Apocalypse Arrives), 50 (Uchiha's Don't Get Sick), and 54 (Sleepover with the Akatsuki) tied for favorite chapter, with 4 people voting for each!

Oh, and as far as the poll for chapters 61-81 is going, the two lead chapters with two votes each are Chapter 71: Eleven Insomniacs Walking and Chapter 73: Christmas Day! Nice to see that my first total dialogue chapter was so popular.

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Sasori had overheard….

"It's not like you're being quiet about it."

…the dangers of Cin's powers and called out for the others to hurry it up a bit.

Pein would understand, he wanted her alive almost as much as they did. In fact, it was perhaps a good thing that she had turned out to be kidnapped for her healing powers instead of just being friendly with the Akastuki, since he would do what he could to keep the ultimate healer alive and on his side. If she was just their friend, he'd leave her there in a heartbeat.

However, she was no good to them dead.

Even less than she would be on the enemy's side.

On the bright side, the strongest of their enemies were cowering in fear, while the lesser experienced shinobi were fighting blindly, not knowing the true horror of what is known as _fangirls_. Sasori had to admit, he had thought he had seen everything, but this was new to him…and he kind of wished it had stayed unknown to him.

He groaned and yelled to Itachi, "I can't see how you can _stand_ to hear her blabbering on about your every thought like this!"

"I do not stand it, I sit it," he made a face as he realized what exactly he had said, "Malice-san, that joke was uncalled for."

Hey, this needs a little humor in it, especially since that's one of the main genres!

"I am probably going to regret asking," Kisame groaned as he sliced through another Sound ninja, "But what's the other?"

Parody

"Ah."

"Ah?"

"Ah?"

"Ah?"

"Ah?"

"Ah?"

"Ah?"

Ah?

_Silence_

What? I thought it'd be fun to join in. But seriously, what's the "Ah?" for?

"I thought it was much worse, something more like..."

"Do not tell her, Kisame," the Uchiha threatened, "Or we will end up in that story next."

So untrusting, aren't you Itachi?

"I have good reason."

So _mean_!

"If you don't mind, Malice-san, I am a _little_ busy right now."

Only a little? Should I write in some more enemies?

"No."

But you're only a _little_…

"I said no!"

…

"Oh, it looks like he's finally run out of fangirls."

The blond joined the brunette in looking over the side of the bird to see the fuming Sasuke glaring up at them, but the fangirls that had previously surrounded him were now lying on their other side, completely dazed from the combined effects of meeting Sasuke, touching Sasuke, being catapulted in the air by Sasuke, crashing into the ground, and being ignored by Sasuke.

"Who knew baby-Uchiha had so many fangirls?"

…

"I think Sasuke heard that."

"I meant him to, un…whoa!" he jerked the bird away from a giant column of flame as Cin tutted down at the boy.

"Uh-uh-uh! Temper!"

He sent the patented baby-Uchiha-glare, she returned with the almost patented Laeh-glare. Okay, I lie, it's nowhere near patented, I keep trying, but they deny my claims on the fact that it doesn't promise death and destruction like the Uchiha glares.

The response was a smirk, "Nice try, little girl."

She fought to not scream back at him, forcing herself to smirk in reply, "Nice hair, duck-butt boy."

"That's getting really old!"

"Then why do you keep reacting, duck-butt, un?"

"Hey, that's _my_ insult, you have your own!"

"But it's so much fun to say, Cin!"

"Cindra."

They both turned to look at the shinobi who had jumped on the back of the bird while they were taunting Sasuke.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Remember, RERV!


	127. Chapter 127: Look at Me!

Now it's time for AP Calculus BC! I found out while I was writing this chapter that my AP Gov exam was on the next week, instead of yesterday like I thought, so you'll have to hold on a little bit longer!

Here's that riddle again!

I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?

Oh, and as far as the poll for chapters 61-81 is going, the two lead chapters with two votes each are Chapter 71: Eleven Insomniacs Walking and Chapter 73: Christmas Day! Nice to see that my first total dialogue chapter was so popular. (at least it was last week)

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Cindra," the voice repeated as Cin and Deidara turned to see the ninja perched on the edge of the bird, somewhat surprised that they had not noticed him arrive, "I can't believe you would do something like this."

"Alexander," Cin's amber eyes were level as they looked at him.

"Do you know how much I've done for you, and you're just throwing it all away right now!"

"Then I guess you should've asked me before you did all that," she kept her grin on her face, despite it seeming a bit forced.

He looked at her sadly, "They've changed you. The Cin I know would never do something so horrible as calling someone a name and making fun of them."

She scoffed, "Is that what this is all about? Because for your information, Sasuke started it!"

"This isn't you."

Deidara was visibly restraining himself from entering the fight.

She mumbled something.

"What?" Alexander asked.

"How would you know?" her voice was low, deadly, causing Alexander to scramble to reply.

"I'm your brother, it's my…"

"But you're never there. How do you know that I wasn't just pretending all along? _I_ don't even know who I am! Don't claim to know me!"

"You're making a big mistake, Cindra, don't do this, don't choose this…" Alexander looked away, watching the massacre on the ground, but her eyes didn't leave him, just kept staring.

"LOOK AT ME!" she screamed at him, "JUST LOOK AT ME!"

He whipped his head back around to stare, wide-eyed as tears rolled down her face freely.

"All my life," her voice was quieter, but no less forceful, "No one has ever looked at me, no one has ever seen _me_. They all just see what they want to see, and that's who I have tried to become. But that's not me! And I would think _you_ of _all_ people would be able to understand that, but you keep trying to 'defend' me from myself! I didn't even know what I was missing until I met them, and they showed me who I am and what I can do…and you want to take that all away now."

…

The battle had stopped on the ground as everyone had turned at Cin's exclamation to watch the emotionally charged scene above them. Deidara shifted his eyes back to Cin to see that her fists were clenched, nails digging into her palms.

Her face was contorted into a mask of anger…but large teardrops rolled down her cheeks, flowing over the small ridges that still marked her visage.

A kunai seemed to almost appear in her hand as she flung it, causing her older brother to dodge quickly, "So who am I? _What_ am I? Can you even tell me? Can _anybody_ tell me, or am I just a FREAK?" as she yelled the last part, she whipped out her katana to take a swing, causing Alexander to flip his mask back on as he backflipped off the bird; his eyes, before they were covered, were cold and unrelenting.

She had made her choice, and now it was time for him to follow through on his own belief.

She knew she had finally gotten him to see her, and even though that what she had wanted, she couldn't help but feel regret at the fact that he would never again see her as his cute innocent little sister.

She was now his adversary, the enemy, and things would never be the same.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Yeah, I know they're short, but I don't exactly have a bunch of free time.

Besides, I like stopping at dramatic parts. The "LOOK AT ME" was going great, I had the right mood and everything, but then a teacher kicked me and _Sonic the Shapeshifter_ off our computers at school, claiming that she had booked the library for her class (even though the library _was_ our class) and apparently they couldn't use the laptops since "they were too slow". Well, thanks for wanting to push us on them, lady, and they didn't even have Photoshop (which Sonic was using).

Grr, if my thoughts translated into this story as Cin's words, Hidan would've had the IQ of a vegetable after that incident. But anyway, you have _her_ to blame for the sort of cut-off drama.

Remember, RERV!


	128. Chapter 128: Finishing it Up

Now it's time for AP English 12! This has got to be the easiest exam to study for! All we really have to do is read a book for the final question and know the literary devices that have been driven into us since middle school.

What stinks is that you can't just pick any example of literature, such a Harry Potter, when we could make a pretty good example using it, we have to use more obscure (boring) novels that we were assigned in English Class.

I've decided on writing using The Hunchback of Notre Dame by Victor Hugo. That way, I probably won't have to deal with the readers having to read to much of the same thing before mine and so being more inclined to give me a poor score.

After tomorrow, I'll have just one more exam to go, and that's not until next week, so enjoy this and I'll see you then!

Here's that riddle again!

I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Hey, Deidara, is there some sort of rule that we have to finish the fight? Can't the Akatsuki just leave?"

He blinked wide blue eyes at her before taking sight on another target.

"So I suppose it's like how no one's pulling other people's extremely long hair, then or other 'dirty' tricks? Is it an honor thing or something?"

"I guess, un," he shrugged, and then grinned delightfully as an explosion rocked the ground below.

She sighed and started poking through the blond bomber's bag for more arrows.

Clay…clay…poison…Bingo Book (hey, it looks like he got five in a row!)…blades…clay…knives…sharpening stone…extra clothes…poison…clay…clay… (was there a rule that said he had to have so much clay?)…journal (note to self, take look at later…but then again, perhaps avoid at all cost, don't want to be scarred for life)… money (remember in case need to blackmail by using Kakuzu's extreme love of cash)… more clay…(didn't this guy have have enough clay already?)…hel_lo_, what's this?

"Hey, Dei?"

"Don't call me that, un."

She ignored him like always, "I've got an idea, and I think you're going to like it. No, more than like, I'm sure that you'll absolutely positively love it!"

The blond was skeptical, "What is it?"

…

"Sasori, my man!" the redhead looked up to see his partner waving at him, laughing happily, "You might want to get out of the way! I'm about to make some BIG art!"

"Brat," the scorpion grumble before signing to the rest of the Akatsuki to move back. He knew it was useless to try to dissuade the bomber, when he got that maniac gleam in his eyes, he would even blow himself up.

Hopefully he would avoid that on the account that Cin was up there with him. It was too bad, they had hoped to get out of there with minimal loss of civilian life. Pein's orders.

All of them hurriedly created clones to continue their battles and got out of there.

Just as Deidara dropped the big one.

…

Itachi watched regretfully behind his indifferent face as a huge cloud enveloped the Leaf Village. He couldn't do anything to stop the destruction of his home, the place he had sworn to protect, even as he went above and beyond what some would say his call of duty was.

But the Uchiha never saw it that way.

However, the jinchuriki…Naruto…was in there; killing him before extracting the bijuu was counterproductive to their goals. Pein would kill him for this, even if Cin was recovered.

Deidara knew this.

So why…?

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Mwah-ha-ha-ha! Cliff-hanger!

I know, it's everyone's favorites, but at least you have an idea on how long you'll have to wait until the next update!

Chapter 129 (which is just about done) will be uploaded come Monday, so please review to give me the inspiration to write more as I recover from AP exams!

Though perhaps it's a good thing that I'm writing this now, something tells me that after AP English, my hand will be in no position to type. I don't get why we can't use computers to type out the essays, we're not used to writing for several hours, so our handwriting suffers.

But then again, perhaps it'll be like last year, when I got a 5!

Don't ask me what I did, because I have absolutely no clue!

Just hoping it'll work again!

Remember, RERV!


	129. Chapter 129: Aftershock

Now it's time for AP Gov! I've spent a lot of time studying for this one, especially since it didn't directly compete with the other exams!

Let's just hope that I can at least figure out most of the answers. Good thing they don't take off for wrong answers any more! No more penalty for guessing = happy MaliceArchangela!

And if worse comes to worse, I can try fudging a bit.

But woo-hoo! Final exam tomorrow, so I'm so happy, I'll give you the answer to the riddle.

Here's that riddle again!

I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?

No

You'll have to wait until next time for the explanation!

Unless you can figure it out for yourselves, that is!

Oh, a new poll is up too! Please vote for 5 of your favorite chapters between 82 and 108!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Hidan was ready to rush back in, but he was stopped by Deidara and Cin landing in front of him, "I wouldn't do that if I was you , un."

"Are your bombs nuclear now, brat?"

"No, you can thank Cin for this one, un, it contained a large amount of knock-out gas. We can all fight another day and get Naruto then with our healer fully trained and _not_ leaking power in the midst of the battlefield."

"I see," Pein replied, "How long should they be out for?"

"About an hour, but there's a second blast to get any the gas missed the first time, so I suggest we get out of here before it goes," the girl replied, looking up at the leader.

"Sure, Cin, let's get moving," the blue man shouldered his weapon and led the way, followed closely by a grumbling Hidan (cheated of his fight), a pensive Kakuzu (remembering his most recent hiding spot), two arguing artists (the knockout bomb prompted another "discussion"), a skipping Tobi (still hyped up on sugar), a tired Konan (paper is hard to fight with), a Pein rubbing his forehead (that man needs to get those headaches checked out), and finally Itachi and Cin. Zetsu was traveling up ahead as a scout.

We'll shut out the others (with the fourth wall still not fixed, they'd be able to hear me otherwise) as we zoom in on the last duo.

"Thank you."

The Uchiha's voice was almost inaudible, but Cin caught it and understood it.

She grinned at him, doing her best to convey all the sympathy she felt before the artists fell back to try to use the last two the decide their debate on whether the most recent big bang could be constituted as art, or the equivalent of a "very large and putrid bubble of sewer gas".

"This is unbelievable! F-"

"_Expletive_." Cin hissed with a malicious grin on her face.

_Clunk!_

"Ow! Cin! When I get my hands on you-!" But she had focused on something else completely different.

"Hey, why didn't you guys tell me that it was gneiss?"

"It just hit me on the head! It's not _nice_!"

"Not 'nice', _gneiss_! It's a type of rock!"

"I don't care what you call it, it's evil!"

…

Pein and Konan looked back to see their team (plus 1) laughing, and did their best to hide their astonishment. They had seen their team before and after Cin, but never really with her.

The change was obvious

"Konan," the orange-haired leader spoke softly.

"Yes, Nagato?"

"I think we'll have to change our record keeping style to BC and AC…before Cin and after Cin."

She smiled and shook her head, "I thought you were going to suggest BH and AH."

He looked questioningly.

"Before headaches and after headaches."

He winced, "Hopefully she'll make up for that with healing them as they come on."

"You'll probably have to wait for that part. From what I've heard about her power, you don't want her doing delicate work like that until she's gotten full control."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right. Tsunade wouldn't have had time to teach her that much…" he brightened, "But perhaps she's a fast learner."

Konan chuckled lightly…the happy-puppy-dog act was something she hadn't seen on Yahiko's face for what felt like forever. And Nagato hadn't made a joke since before their best friend's death.

BC and AC, _huh_, she considered.

That just might work

She turned to look back, just in time to see the redhead pulling playfully on the brunette's hair, ducking as she swung around so that she ended up smacking the blond, making the others nearly double over in laughter. She even thought she saw a smile on the Uchiha's impassive face. The laughter was more than the stunt deserved, but they were all on edge.

Laughter was their way of relinquishing that stress and calming down.

So let them laugh while they can…some might call her soft for thinking this, but she missed the cheer back when Akatsuki began with just her, Nagato, and Yahiko. So many of them were young, and even more had grown up too fast. They deserved to enjoy themselves while they were able.

There was plenty of time for death and despair later.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Just a little zoom in on Konan there at the end!

Ugh, I'm tired, so I'll work on doing more writing later. I'm just sad that I finished the school section before I could write about the cat dissection…but maybe I can do like a little separate story that takes place during this story this summer or something, who knows.

Remember, RERV!


	130. Chapter 130: Recovery

And no more AP Exams for me! Yay!

Thanks for reviewing, it really helped perk me up!

And now the moment you've all been waiting for (unless you figured it out yourselves).

I turn polar bears white  
And I will make you cry.  
I make guys have to pee  
And girls comb their hair.  
I make celebrities look stupid  
And normal people look like celebrities.  
I turn pancakes brown  
And make your champagne bubble.  
If you squeeze me, I'll pop.  
If you look at me, you'll pop.  
Can you answer this riddle?

No

The riddle only asks if you can answer it, not for the answer to the riddle itself! Can you tell why I've been enjoying it?

Congratulations to _CupcakeMonster47_, _Klavieres_, and _Wicked Heart_ for answering correctly!

And thanks to _MizzTroublexx_ for the idea featured in this chapter! Hope you like it (even if it probably isn't the way you intended your idea to work out)!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

As they headed back to the hideout, they heard little-girl screams from up ahead, and promptly got into their defensive stances, shoving the weary (and useless… "Hey!"…you know it's true) Cin towards the center.

But when they saw who was making those screeches and why, they couldn't stop themselves from laughing.

The reason?

Well, since you asked so nicely.

Orochimaru was lying on the ground, screaming surprisingly high-pitched as a bunch of fans were leaping on him and causing various forms of bodily harm.

"Hm, those are two factions I never thought I'd see work together," Itachi snickered.

The others stopped laughing abruptly as they realized that the Uchiha's façade had momentarily broken.

Ah, now they're glaring at the sky as though it's my fault…okay, maybe it is, just get back to the story!

"What is it, Itachi?" Cin asked bravely, after being prompted by the rest, figuring that the great and mighty Uchiha wouldn't smite the healer with his all-powerful Sharingan.

"Two individual groups of fans who do not usually get along," the laughter had stopped, but a self-satisfied smirk was on his face as Orochimaru cried for mercy.

"And these fans are?" Hidan asked.

"They support the pairings of SasuNaru and SasuSaku."

That just earned him blank looks.

"What does that mean, un?"

"I am not sure you want to know," the weasel responded, turning to continue walking.

"Would they be asking if they didn't want to know?" Sasori feigned disinterest…why were the fangirls giggling?

"So you really want to know?"

He was milking this.

"Just tell us already, Jashin-da-"

"_Expletive_"

_Clunk!_

"Cin! That rock certainly _wasn't_ nice!"

"Of course not, that was schist!"

Hidan flinched, then looked up at the sky when he realized that there was no large lump of rock hurtling towards his head.

"But, you swore!"

"No…I didn't," Cin was confused.

"But you said s***."

"No, I said schist. And speaking of which, _expletive_!"

"Ow!"

…

The others ignored the geology conversation (Hidan might become well versed in this subject merely from getting hit in the head with so many varieties) as they slowly wore Itachi down enough to tell them.

So, he did, smirking as it slowly sunk in.

"So," he finished off his lecture, "They all hate Orochimaru for taking Sasuke away from Konoha and so the one they paired him up with."

"Fangirls can _do_ that, un?"

"It is called fanfiction, Deidara, and some of it will scar you for life, so I recommend that you avoid it as much as you can. But do you want me to tell you about some more pairings?" he smirked as the others shuddered.

"No thanks!"

"Are you sure…?"

You're a sadist, Itachi.

"I know what you are thinking, and I am not saying it, MaliceArchangela."

Too bad

"I am not bad, I am just written that way…have I mentioned that I hate you?"

Not yet today.

"I hate you."

Thanks

"You are welcome."

…

Sasori was doubly enjoying the humiliation of his old partner, to the point that he asked Zetsu to get out his video camera for future laughs when he was feeling down.

And…it just might find its way into Orochimaru's old teammates hands.

Revenge was a dish best served cold, Sasori never forgave those who stabbed him in the back. You could make up any reason you wanted (his upbringing as an orphan; spending his childhood working with poisons; simply enjoying the pain of others; being just drawn that way), and nothing would change.

If you got on Sasori's bad side, and he saw a chance to utterly humiliate you beyond repair, you couldn't really expect him to sit by and not take it.

That would be the equivalent of taking a day off to go on a picnic and having the sky _not_ open up to pour on top of you.

Or perhaps going to a birthday party where the guests are more important than the gifts they bring.

Maybe even needing to call someone urgently and their phone is not 1) out of juice; 2) off their body; or 3) turned off. Or even better, they actually _want_ to talk to you!

There were more than one way to absolutely destroy your opponent, and some ways were more satisfying as the other would be alive to feel your wrath.

He could help but smirk as one of the fans leaping on Orochimaru landed a little too low and the snake let out a _very_ unmanly squeak.

The redhead started laughing out loud.

"Sasori, we had best get moving, as entertaining as this is. There is no way we can be sure that it is just fangirls who like us that have fallen in. And even if they are fans of us, it is still best not to draw their attention."

The scorpion sighed, "Fine, let's get moving then."

He signaled to Zetsu to pack up the camera.

"But we'll **miss all the fun**," the plant-man pouted.

"Perhaps now would be the time to tell you that you have fangirls too?"

"**Let's go**."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Ah, rock humor, nothing like it!

I don't own the references to Jessica Rabbit and her infamous "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." I thought of that while I was typing and abruptly remembered that there would be no way that Itachi would say that on his own.

Hope no one minds me having him do it anyways!

Remember, RERV!


	131. Chapter 131: The Confession

I was writing this chapter and I suddenly realized…it's almost done.

I'll see how long I can draw it out for (trying to make it last till summer break starts) but no guarantees.

But currently, I do plan on creating a sequel come the start of the college year.

Just trying to give everyone a little heads-up!

However, please, let's see if we can make it to 600 before I finish!

Now on to your riddle!

What do the letter "T" and an island have in common?

Hurry and answer!

MaliceArchangela doesn't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin practically collapsed into a chair when they finally made it to the hideout. Taking deep breaths, she looked around, astounded at how cozy it looked.

In spite of herself, somewhere deep down, she still expected a cave with skeletons and bloodstains.

She felt like such an idiot, to let what they said about her friends influence her to the point that she'd doubt the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki all followed her lead, plopping down into the beanbags as they kicked their feet up.

Hidan even shook his shoes off, and let me tell you, the _smell_ was evil!

Cin made a face and shifted so her face was as far as possible from those feet, but it didn't do much good.

"_Expletive_" she hissed, and she almost immediately had his attention, rubbing his head as he questioned loudly what her problem was.

"How does that work inside?" Leader wondered aloud.

"Even the author does not know," Itachi shrugged, before raising his voice slightly to tell Hidan (currently arguing about the putridness of his feet), "Your feet smell horrible, so put your shoes back on before I have you begging Kakuzu to reattach everything below your ankles."

The Jashinist grumbled, but complied, much to everyone's relief (especially Zetsu's; perhaps hunting out dead bodies made his sense of smell a bit stronger?), and the meeting continued.

"So," Leader regained control of his subordinates, though Cin was finding a bit of trouble in taking him seriously with the pink fluffy slippers he was wearing on his aching feet.

Pein broke off addressing the group as he noticed her pointed gaze at his choice of stylish footwear, "I _am_ allowed to be comfortable in my own hideout, you know. Besides, you should see the pink bathrobe Hidan has."

"It's not my f***ing fault you guys f***ed up my laundry!"

"Cindra, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Leader-sama," she grinned evilly, "_Expletive_."

"Ow!"

Pein continued unconcerned, "Perhaps that will teach you to do your own dirty work, Hidan. Now can we get back to the subject at hand?"

Everyone was quiet.

"Thank you," he sighed and leaned back, "Though I must say, I am impressed that you did not take a whole year to accomplish this mission, though I didn't expect it to take _nearly a whole year_!"

"Like you said," Zetsu spoke, "**At least it wasn't a whole year**."

Pein ignored him, "So let's get working on deciding where your room will be, Cindra…"

"I can't stay."

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Ah yes, everyone's favorite plot device strikes again!

I apologize for the shortness, but I am trying to draw it out!

And I've got a weakness for when there's a space that is perfect for a cliffhanger in my stories.

Of course, being hypocritical, I don't like it when others do it to me.

Go Figure!

Remember, RERV!

And I'll try to draw this out another month.


	132. Chapter 132: What! The Explanation

Your riddle from last time was:

What do the letter "T" and an island have in common?

They're both in the middle of waTer!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Excuse me?"

Cue major bugging out of eyes here.

Cin looked around uncomfortably, "I mean, please let me go back home."

"Does Cin-chan not like us anymore?"

Okay, Tobi is _skilled_, he's pulling off the puppy-dog look with a mask on his face! Now that's what I call _talent_.

"Let's focus on the issue at hand, un," Deidara turned to Cin, "Why?"

She looked uncomfortable as she squirmed a little in her seat.

"Because I need to go to college," she murmured.

"Why?" Sasori was blunt.

"There's still so much I need to learn, especially if I want to be a doctor!"

"You already are one," Itachi responded.

"No, I'm not. I'm a _healer_, not a doctor. I want to learn how I can help people without relying on this power! If I don't, I'll end up in a situation where I'll be out of chakra and unable to help my friends. I don't want that to happen. I _never_ want that to happen!"

She looked pleadingly at Pain, and the man was struck by how different she looked from the last time he saw her.

It was subtle differences, nothing the rest of the Akatsuki would notice, having been by her side ever since they met, but there was something different about her. The angles of her face were sharper, having lost all of her remaining baby-fat, not to mention there was something harsher in her eyes. When before those amber orbs were huge in innocence, now they were slightly chilly with a hint of…cruelty?...even though she was asking earnestly now.

She was no longer that little girl Deidara had come across on the golf course. The true question was whether or not that girl had ever really existed. Was it possible for someone to change so much in such a short period of time?

It wasn't as though her looks were killed by this hardness; if any, she gained a cold inhuman look with those scars sharpening her features.

She wasn't beautiful, but she caught the eye, and held it steady.

"Leader-sama?" she prompted, jerking him back to reality as he realized she was still waiting for his answer.

Urgh, why _now_, when they had just finished a battle? Why couldn't she be asking these hard questions later?

Some might think it was all easy, just a yes or no answer, but it was so much more complex than that.

Suppose he _did_ grant her request. Where would the guarantee in her coming back be? He also wouldn't be able to use her powers to help the team.

But if he refused, what guarantee would he have that she would do as he said. He hoped she didn't realize this, but she had the advantage. He couldn't kill her for refusing him; that would only be destroying a tool that he could eventually turn ot his way of thinking.

Now, the Leader wasn't soft, there were many tools he could use that he had destroyed rather than let them leave the Akatsuki.

But this was different…she wa sthe only one of her clan left.

Besides, she had the rest of the Akatsuki on her side.

He had done a good job of earning their loyalty so far, but she had gotten it in less than a year.

Pain didn't want to see what would happen if he forced them to choose between the old and the new.

But then again…the Akatsuki wouldn't want her to leave either…

And then he hit upon it.

"Give us some time to make up our minds?" he asked, "Say…a week and a day?"

"Why don't you just say eight days?" Hidan yelled, making everyone lounging near him wince from his volume.

"It doesn't sound as cool," Konan defended her friend.

"Really, it just sounds stupid to me!"

Leader made a visible attempt to ignore the Jashinist, "Would that be acceptable, Cindra?"

She took a breath…what should she do? To be honest, she didn't want to leave her new friends either. It couldn't hurt to spend a little more time with them, could it?

"And if I say yes, you will leave me alone for the next eight years so that I can be a doctor?"

Pein stiffened, "Suppose someone gets seriously injured?"

She hesitated, "Well, then by all means come get me. I don't want anyone dying because of me."

"Well, then," Pein responded, "Give us our eight days and we'll see where things go from there."

She nodded, "Very well."

The rest of the Akatsuki looked confused before they were clued in to Pain's plan.

Eight days…one for each of the Akatsuki members who had become her friends.

Each would get a whole day to try to persuade her to stay with them.

Leader hoped this would work.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So you're guaranteed at least eight more chapters! Maybe more if each day needs an extra chapter, and for a finishing up one.

Remember, RERV!


	133. Chapter 133: Fins

Great news! The Fourth Wall has finally been fixed, and the characters' minds have been wiped of the ordeal (except Itachi, his brain is resisting brainwashing).

So they can't all hear us anymore!

But your riddle is now:

A man is traveling to a town and comes to a fork in the road. If he goes left, he goes to the liars' village. If he goes right, he then goes to the village of truths - which is where he wants to go. However, he does not know which way is which. He doesn't have time to go both routes, so he approaches a stranger who is standing in the middle of the fork. The stranger says he may only ask 3 questions and he will answer them. The man asks, "Are you from the village of truths?" The stranger says, "Yes!" However, the man is still facing a dilemma: If the stranger was from the village of truths he can only tell the truth, but if he was from the village of liars, he would say he was from the village of truth. So then he asks the stranger, "Are you telling the truth?" The stranger says, "Yes!" But sadly this leaves the man in the same position as before. Can you figure it out?

How will he find his way to the village he wants?

This one might need a bit more thinking time, but it's one of my favorite types of logic puzzles!

Remember, looking up the answer online is _**cheating**_!

Now, let's see how Kisame will try to make our favorite healer stay!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Rise and shine, Cin!"

The healer blinked sleep from her eyes as the shades that were covering her window were flung open by a blue blob. Only a few minutes later was she able to see that it was Kisame who was grinning manically at her.

"What is it?" she asked, but her mouth was so dry that it came out more like, "W'aht ith it?"

He didn't look abashed in the slightest, "Since you're leaving us in eight days (starting today), then I figured that you might like to look around a bit and spend time with everyone!"

She raised an eyebrow, suspiciously, "Did Leader-sama put you up to this as some attempt to ensure I don't go?"

The fish-man looked hurt, "Now, would you really think that of me?"

"Yes," she deadpanned.

In _some_ stories, this might be a cue to go sit in the corner and grow mushrooms, but Kisame only grinned cheerfully, "Isn't someone bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. What time is it anyways?"

"Morning."

Cin was suspicious now, "What time of the morning?"

"The time you usually get up."

Introduce face to wall _here_.

"That's only during the school year!" she yelled at him (good thing the Akatsuki are used to explosions for Deidara at all hours of the day, or they might have woken up at that), but he didn't even react.

"And what do you do at school?" he grinned cheerfully.

She glared sulkily at him, refusing to answer.

"You learn! So I'm going to teach you about the base today!"

"But I'm already in the process of learning something, Kisame," she said with obviously false cheer.

"What is that?"

"What things look like when my eyes are shut, the lights are out, and it is _quiet_. It's a science experiment."

With that, she flipped the covers over her head with the same movement she used to turn her back to the blue man and lie down facing the wall.

She was very unhappy when he just picked her up, flung her over a shoulder and stepped outside into a shower of freezing rain.

…

Itachi briefly wondered why Kisame's face had splotches of such an odd shade of purpled before he saw a miffed Cin sitting behind him, hands bandaged.

"It's like punching a brick wall," she complained to the Uchiha, who fought back a smile, "I knew he had a hard head, just didn't know how hard."

"You do realize you can heal those, right?" he asked in his usual blunt manner.

The girl just made a face, "I don't know how to control it, I don't know if I'll be able to stop."

"That is why I am here," he replied in a monotone, gesturing for her to sit across from him, "I will stop you if it looks like you are going too far."

"But I don't know any…"

"Experience is the best teacher. Begin."

She sighed, fine, I'll do it.

She concentrated on her fists, and the two Akatsuki in the kitchen were shocked to see that, instead of the usual light green of healing jutsus, her chakra was a light chestnut brown. Rather earthy, sort of like her.

Memo to Itachi, check her chakra natures tomorrow.

"Stop," the weasel ordered, and her eyes flipped open, but this time they were fading from that same chestnut as her chakra to amber, unlike previously when they were a deep blood red.

Perhaps her chakra color reflected how much control she had? Then her eye color would do the same.

It wasn't impossible.

But Itachi gave her a slight smile right before she collapsed from the effort and he ordered the fish-man to take her back to her room.

Healing was always one of those things it took longest to recover from, whereas destruction had a fairly quick recovery period.

The world worked in strange ways.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So the training starts here!

Kisame's day will be continued in the next chapter, so enjoy your wait!

Remember, RERV!


	134. Chapter 134: The Only Bait in Town

Your riddle was:

A man is traveling to a town and comes to a fork in the road. If he goes left, he goes to the liars' village. If he goes right, he then goes to the village of truths - which is where he wants to go. However, he does not know which way is which. He doesn't have time to go both routes, so he approaches a stranger who is standing in the middle of the fork. The stranger says he may only ask 3 questions and he will answer them. The man asks, "Are you from the village of truths?" The stranger says, "Yes!" However, the man is still facing a dilemma: If the stranger was from the village of truths he can only tell the truth, but if he was from the village of liars, he would say he was from the village of truth. So then he asks the stranger, "Are you telling the truth?" The stranger says, "Yes!" But sadly this leaves the man in the same position as before. Can you figure it out?

How will he find his way to the village he wants?

Congratulations to _JL WaffelzMan_, _Lazyninja 09_, and _AnimeLover5125_ for answering the riddle correctly with the answer:

Point (or take me) to your village.

The honest man and the liar would both end up taking him to the village of truth, so nice job!

Kisame's attempts are continued in this chapter! Enjoy!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

It was past noon when Cin finally awoke.

Kisame just hoped that Leader would never know how much of the day was lost because of that little mishap.

She stumbled downstairs where the Akatsuki were poking at the food Leader-sama had _oh-so-thoughtfully_ prepared for them before he and Konan left.

Deidara could've sworn he saw his _move_ and was currently envying Sasori the fact that he didn't need to eat.

So, needless to say, they all cheered happily at the sight of our favorite cook, begging her to prepare something _edible_.

So, cue part two of Kisame's elaborate plan to get her to stay.

"See what we have to put up with here?" he asked the brunette as she cautiously tipped the bluish food (it's a proven fact that people find blue food less appetizing) into the bin where Sasori usually dumped remains from his most dangerous poisons, the biohazard bin, "We'll either die of starvation or die of food-poisoning if you don't stick around!"

The Akatsuki were eager to back him up on that account, nodding frantically at her as, after considering carefully, she threw away the pot and spoon Pein had used as well.

They felt a bit…mushy in her hands.

"You managed quite well before I came," she responded, scrubbing her hands as carefully as she could, doing her best to get rid of the feeling that something life-threatening was still there, "You've probably built up an immunity."

"If you truly believe that," Zetsu spoke, "**Then why'd you throw away the food you think we can stomach?**"

"Because…I can't."

They pounced on her hesitation, "Cin-chan doesn't think it's edible at all!"

"Seriously, how did you guys survive?" she changed the subject.

"We…ate it?" the shoe was on the other foot as Hidan replied.

"I thought everyone was insisting it was inedible?" a smirk made its way across her face. A year ago, such a facial expression would look extremely out of place on her innocent visage, but it seemed to almost belong there today.

"It's edible," Kakuzu had held onto his plate and was trying to convince himself to actually place the wriggling substance into his moth, he stared at it before he quickly placed the spoon down and tried to hold onto his breakfast, "It's just what it might do once eaten that's the problem."

"Well, technically that's true for everything," Cin shrugged, pulling the thick gloves back on to add Kakuzu's food to the mess in the biohazard bin.

"Just fix us something cheap and edible," the rag-doll growled.

She laughed at this as she prepared some grilled cheese sandwiches and continued the conversation, "So, how_ did_ you all survive?"

"We usually forced Zetsu to make something," Hidan shrugged, and then looked confused when the rest all glared at him, "What?"

"So Zetsu can cook?" she asked, smiling, "Well, then, Zetsu can cook dinner for all of us, then."

"He's not as good as you, Cin-chan!"

"No one mentioned that Zetsu could good," her smile became more forced as she pulled out a sharp serrated blade to start slicing a piece of bread that had miraculously escaped becoming moldy.

"What can we say?" the plant-men asked, "**You never asked**."

She groaned as she flipped the first finished sandwich over her head for one of the Akatsuki to catch, and then a second one.

Finally, they were all sitting around the table eating sandwiches.

"It looks like you need to go grocery shopping after this, Zetsu," Kisame chuckled, leaning back in his chair. After eating ten sandwiches, his stomach was finally appeased.

Zetsu looked like he was about to argue, but then grinned. Now, I don't know if you've ever seen Zetsu grin before, but you don't want to see that. It's quite a malicious sight, "Very well, Kisame, **we will fetch our ingredients**."

If Kisame had not been focused on his current job of trying to get Cin to stay, he would've noticed something was up with the plant-men.

Needless to say, the others did and smirked eagerly in anticipation of what dinner would bring.

…

The plant-men refused to let anyone into the kitchen, so the rest of the Akatsuki took Cin on a mini-tour of the base, pointing out everyone's rooms (which looked much as they did back at…home), the training areas, the sprinkler systems that were finally installed after it was proved that, between Dediara's explosions and Hidan's rituals, it was needed unless Kakuzu wanted to spend countless cash on repairs and cleaning equipment.

They finished up the tour with a walk by Zetsu's greenhouse (were those screams she heard from inside?) and made it back to the kitchen in time for supper.

The plant-men had just served out bowls of soup and were waiting for their victims…I mean _comrades_ to enter, smirking evilly as Kisame sat down and immediately started shoveling the fluid into his mouth and down his gullet.

"Yum, what's this, Zetsu? Don't think you've made it before!" the fish-man asked happily as the others agreed with his assessment of the plant's culinary skills.

"She-crab soup."

Spoons clattered to the table as everyone waited fearfully for the…

"Is it now? Yum, its good!"

To their shock, the blue man kept pouring it down, "May I have some more?"

"Kisame," Itachi spoke quietly, "Zetsu just told you that it is fish…?"

"Some fish eat their own kind," Kisame shrugged as Zetsu (still in shock), poured him another serving, "Perhaps I'll become a cannibal like our plant-friend, right Zetsu?"

The black-and-white men scowled, "Make up your mind. **If we are a plant, then it's not cannibalism**."

"Whatever," he waved off the complications and simply downed more soup.

This stuff was _good_!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

That last scene was an attempt to fix a mistake that _I love creepy things_ told me I made back in chapter five. At the time, I didn't realize that Kisame _did_ like sea food (with the exception of shark fin soup), so now he likes it!

I hope that this is a satisfactory fix.

RERV!


	135. Chapter 135: The Weasel's Attempt

Don't be too hard on me about this riddle, I made it myself. So please don't be too harsh!

What type of lunatic hangs out on a vertical structure that can be any size, without which nothing can be built to keep the weather out?

Sorry, I wanted to try creating one. Try to answer!

Also, where are all my reviews? I could've sworn that I used to get a _lot_ more! Now, suddenly my review pool has dried up and there doesn't look like there'll be any way we can make it to 600 reviews by the end of this series at this rate!

Also, no one seems to be voting on the poll any more. I only got three voters on the last one, so I've decided to give up on that and post the next poll.

_Please_ review and vote! It's the only way I can get feedback about what I'm doing!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin was not prepared for the ruthless awakening she got that morning when the Uchiha, failing to wake her merely by calling her name, simply tipped her off her bed and onto the floor.

So instead of her face meting her old friend, the wall, she was able to meet its cousin, but in a much more irritated manner.

"Good morning, Cindra," he could've been merely discussing the weather instead of forcibly awakening someone, "Since the author wishes to engage in all this tomfoolery, we shall have a lesson or two in chakra control today."

She groaned and tried to go back to sleep, but the floor seemed to be made of hard tile, with no soft spots, and her head ached.

"It is something that if you do not learn, you will die."

"I dun cwar," she mumbled.

"Unless I am mistaken, from the limited books on your bloodline limit, the death would be a painful one as everything is pulled out of your body to heal those around you. I can elaborate if you like…"

…

He looked down to see her fallen back to sleep.

Knowing full well his glare could not penetrate to the realm of Hypnos, he reflected back on his past to recall how he had waken up someone who was just as stubborn.

Seemed like his interaction with Sasuke would be making itself useful.

…

_Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!_

Deidara looked up curiously as Itachi entered the kitchen, dragging a wincing (and now WIDE AWAKE) Cin behind him.

Finally, he let her ankle drop as though it was a bag of dog doo and sat himself at the table.

Cin, rubbing her head, sat up and tried to glare at him.

"What was that for?"

"You are up, are you not?"

"But you could've hurt me!"

"It never did Sasuke any lasting harm."

_Sweatdrop_

"Sasuke was training to be a shinobi!"

"And you are…?"

"I'm a soon-to-be college student!"

"Then I am giving you practice for when you must endure hangovers. You are welcome."

"Ugh!" she faceplanted on the table, "You're all assassins, right? Do me a favor and kill me, _please_, before I have to take anymore of the weasel's smug face!"

She was ignored by the others shoveling down their food to prepare for the day.

"I suggest you eat up," the weasel spoke, "Unless you wish your stomach to attempt to eat your innards from lack of fuel. Or, if you like, we can start right now and watch you projectile vomit later."

"As fun as that sounds," her smile was as forced as the cheerfulness in her voice, "I'd rather not experience either of the two."

"Then I suggest you start eating," an amused smirk crossed his face, "Be ready to start in ten minutes."

Cue group sweatdrop at Cin's pain…or we can just start laughing.

"I agree with the second option, MaliceArchangela."

Shoot, the fourth wall is still broken to him!

"Do not think I enjoy having your voice in my head all the time."

Fast forward to the end of breakfast!

…

"First, we need to start by finding your center, sit down and close your eyes."

"What, are we meditating or something?"

"Hn."

"Aw, Itachi! I thought we had moved past the grunts!"

"Hn."

"Yes, I think that it's quite obvious that I was mistaken. I'm not stupid!"

"Hn."

"What do you mean, 'could've fooled me'?"

"Hn."

"Why _you_…my tummy feels tingly."

"You seem to have found it. Now, I will have to move quickly, as this is something that was supposed to be learned over years of practice, not a few days."

"A few days?"

"Knowing how stubborn you are, I am presuming that nothing we can do will persuade you to stay, so I shall assume that this is the only instruction you will get for a long time. Moving on, I want you to concentrate that chakra to the bottom of your feet…"

…

"Zetsu, please cook again?"

"Why?" the black and white man raised an eyebrow.

"Itachi gave me the workout from Hell today."

"OW! Cin!"

"It's a bloody _stage direction_, Hidan! Not a curse!"

"Tell whoever is throwing rocks up there that!"

Heh, heh, heh?

"But I love mica! Whoever's throwing rocks has excellent taste!"

"Perhaps you should cut it out…"

"Thanks, Kakuzu," Hidan said gratefully, but the rag doll wasn't finished.

"…Hidan doesn't have enough brain cells to afford loosing some."

"F*** you! Oh shoot, Cin, _please_ don't! I've already gotten hit when not saying anything bad…" but she wore a mischievous smile.

"_Expletive_! Sweet! Etowah marble!"

"Hidan-kun got hit in the head with a pink rock!"

"Get back here, Tobi!"

"It certainly seems to match his pink eyes."

"Kakuzu!"

Though she'd never admit it, she was almost tempted to stay at this moment with all of them laughing together. She wished she hadn't agreed to Leader's deal, it was just getting harder to leave them.

But she needed to go. How could she achieve her dreams otherwise?

She would have to harden her heart.

…

"Dinner **is served**."

It was another soup dish, and from the smell, it was sea food, causing the sharkman to speed to the table, nearly trampling the artists' work in the process.

But without even looking back, he dodged the kunai and shuriken thrown at his posterior side and leaped into his chair, which groaned horribly, but surprisingly didn't break.

Not that the blue dude was fat, it's just the force behind him as he rushed, plus gravity on his extremely tall body made for a _lot_ of stress on the poor chair, which was already a bit weak from having to endure the Akatsuki.

And then…the chair did not break.

Yeah, I was waiting for that moment too. Maybe next time.

Moving on…Kisame's face was stretched in a huge grin that showed every single one of his sharp teeth in all their pointy glory.

Zetsu hurriedly placed his dish in front of him, the fish-man gave the impression of a shark with blood in the water, ready to become a mindless eating machine.

As he served everyone else, Kisame was still happily smelling his food.

Cin cautiously took a sip, noticing the smirk on Zetsu's face.

It tasted rather…bland, especially when compared with yesterday's dish.

Finally, Kisame had enough of savoring the aroma and took a _**HUGE**_ spoonful and dumped it into his mouth.

_Silence_…

His face turned a horrible shade a green.

"What is this stuff?" he asked frantically, desperately trying to keep from throwing it all up.

"Shark fin soup," the bipolar member smirked evilly, watching the taller man blanch, "What? I thought you liked seafood and was planning to turn cannibal?"

His face just turned greener (if possible) as he fled the table to get rid of what his stomach and tastebuds agreed was toxic.

But hey, more for the rest!

"Would you like some more, Cin?"

"No thanks, Dei, shark meat's a little too bland for me. Besides, I don't like thinking about sharks dying for us to eat them. They're already killed a lot because people don't understand them enough to take precautions to ensure they can live in peace."

"That is because people would rather not live in _pieces_, Cindra. Anyway, you need to read those scrolls I gave you after dinner."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei," she sighed, "Ugh, this was supposed to be the year I _didn't_ have summer work!"

"Welcome to the shinobi world, Cin-chan!" Tobi greeted.

…

After she had read the scrolls designated, Itachi had her demonstrate what she had learned, despite it getting dark.

Which meant trees.

And, of course, the Akatsuki couldn't resist coming together to be a grand peanut gallery, even Kisame, his skin still tinged with green.

"You can't be serious," Cin blanched, looking up at the incredible heights of the tree before her.

"Why can I not?"

"Is Cin-chan afraid of heights?"

"That's impossible, Tobi, un, she was fine on the bird."

"We were kind of busy fighting for our lives, though," Kisame admitted.

"I'm not afraid of heights, in fact, I love heights."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm afraid of falling."

"Just get up that tree."

…

_Thwump!_

"Ouch!"

"That's going to leave a mark, un!"

"Urgh," she moaned, glaring at the tree like she'd want to send it tumbling down like London's Bridge.

On the bright side, in half of an hour, she had made _some_ progress.

She was now able to get two feet off the ground!

Which was a relief, because whenever she had previously tried to pick up that second foot, she'd promptly fall over.

Now, she was able to stand horizontally on the tree for one whole second!

Okay, it doesn't sound like much, but it felt like it, especially considering her shirt was drenched in sweat.

Unfortunately, the Akatsuki saw it more as entertainment as an achievement, judging by the roaring laughter coming from that area of the peanut gallery.

Only Itachi wasn't laughing, but that's because he was _too cool_ for that.

"If you keep up the sarcasm, I will not help her."

Just move already!

"Cindra, you are trying too hard."

"No, _you_ are! You're trying to get me to learn all this in one day, and I simply can't!"

He sighed, before leaning down to speak in her ear.

"You have to let your chakra flow. Think of it as a part of you, visualize its effects. You are currently attempting to force it out, and so cannot concentrate on the climbing part."

She wanted to yell at him, but what he said next stopped the fury.

"Climb the tree, and you can go to sleep."

Cin resolved to try.

…

After taking a little time to gather her concentration, Cin walked carefully up to the tree, doing her best to ignore the chuckles from behind her, expecting more entertainment.

Her amber eyes closed, and she imagined herself walking straight up the tree, the plant an iron bar, her feet magnets.

She was so focused on her visualization, that she didn't realize that she had started to move herself.

That is, until a branch entered her path and sent her tumbling!

She squeezed her eyes shut tighter and waited for the inevitable collision with the hard dirt…

…But then something cushioned her fall.

She cautiously opened her eyes to see something large and white propelling her up to a point that she could grab onto the branch before falling away to give her a sight that had her clinging desperately to that branch.

They weren't laughing anymore. There wasn't anything funny, after all, about nearly falling from fifty feet up!

Until they saw her freaked out face, that was enough to send them tumbling over themselves in laughter.

Except Itachi.

But he was smirking again, "I told you that you could do it. Now you may rest."

He turned and started walking to the base as she sighed in relief, followed by the rest of the Akatsuki.

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she realized where she was, "Wait, how am I supposed to get down? Guys, seriously! WAIT!"

Now they started to run, laughing (and smirking) as they went.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

(Takes a deep breath)

Wow, that chapter was _long_! It's taken up 9 pages double-spaced like this on my computer!

So _now_ will everyone review and vote?

Pretty please!

RERV!


	136. Chapter136:AThornTriestoPersuadeaRose

Hey, since I don't have many responses (and none are correct), and I asked my friend the riddle and she said it was good, I'll give it some more time for answering!

For those of you who have forgotten, here it is:

What type of lunatic hangs out on a vertical structure that can be any size, without which nothing can be built to keep the weather out?

I'll probably answer it next time, but I still want to hear your feedback!

Speaking of feedback, thanks for giving more reviews for the last chapter! I really appreciated it! The current count is 575! If I can get 25 more, we'll have hit 600!

In other news, only one person as voted for the next group of chapters. Does this mean you guys don't like any of the chapters in the group, or that you just don't feel like voting?

I don't know, just thought I'd remind you that this poll is up.

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Cin would've dreaded waking up the night before had she been awake enough to realize the order they seemed to be going in and discovered that her next human alarm clock didn't look very human.

Therefore, he had dispensed with the usual attempts to shake her awake and had simply lifted her out of bed and carried her down to drop her on the couch outside the kitchen, where she drifted awake from the scent of bacon frying on the stovetop.

The least-human looking of them all had, ironically, showed the most humanity in waking the healer.

Which is why she was in a much better mood when Zetsu started teaching her about important plants to a shinobi. She'd study chakra control with Itachi in the evening, he was the best at that, after all.

"Hello, Cannibal!" Kisame greeted, slapping Zetsu on the back.

The plant-man hissed, "I am not a cannibal. **Cannibals eat members of their own species.** I eat humans. **I am not human.**"

"You're human-shaped," the blue-man countered.

"Humans are monkey-shaped. **Is it considered cannibalism for people to eat monkeys?**"

"Zetsu-san eats monkeys?" a horrified voice came from behind them, "No Zetsu-san! Monkeys are too cute to be eaten! Monkeys are friends, not food!"

"I don't eat monkeys, Tobi. **Get your facts straight idiot. **That's no way to handle it. **But it's true!** I don't care, it's not very polite. **Go sit on a cactus!** I most certainly will _not_. **I insist.** Then you go lick acontium! **Hey, at least I didn't tell you to go kill yourself! **What do you think a cactus up my butt will _do_? … **Be very painful? **_(sigh)_ Why do I even associate with you?"

During the fighting, the rest of the Akatsuki had joined those already down eating breakfast, ignoring the DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder) fight going on behind them.

So this battle between black and white continued until Itachi came down and glared at him.

So both sides called truce and dragged Cin over to the greenhouse for a lecture on important plants, starting with food and ending with poison.

…

"…and this is why you never mix** these two plants up**. Any questions?"

"Can we get lunch now?

The plant-men sighed before nodding.

As they sat down at the table, the black-and-white man stared as Cin shoveled food down. The girl never ate like a bird, but she usually at least a _quarter_ less than what she was devouring now.

He guessed it was from the training Itachi was putting her through. She started eating more when they made her learn to fight, but chakra training was even _more_ tiring, perhaps something she hadn't even thought was possible.

But she knew it now.

As Cin shoveled another scoop of food into her mouth, she caught sight of Itachi waiting for her at the door of the kitchen, and choked on the food.

The weasel didn't move at all and Zetsu pounded her on the back to dislodge the food, glaring at the Uchiha.

Who just smirked in response, "Are you ready, Cindra?"

Why did she have such a bad feeling just now?

…

"All right, Cindra, which is your dominant hand?"

"My dominant hand is sinister."

The weasel blinked black eyes, not intending to force his eyes by using the Sharingan when it was unnecessary and harmful to his help. Besides, Cin wouldn't be able to fix them just yet.

"I beg your pardon?"

"My dominant hand is sinister," she repeated, tilting her head in confusion.

"What is so bad about your hand?"

"Nothings wrong with my hand."

"But you said it is sinister."

"It is."

"But you are not."

"Not what?"

"Sinister."

"Of course not, my hand is."

"Is there something you are not telling me, Cindra?"

"No…okay, I admit it!"

"Very good, now, who did you kill?"

_(Sniff, Sniff)_ "Bernard!"

"Now, Cin, the desire to kill is perfectly natural in a young shinobi at your age. The idea is to find a proper outlet for this so that it works to your advantage. There is no reason to go about pointlessly killing people…"

"Bernard wasn't a person."

"What?"

"Bernard was my goldfish! I begged my parents for him, but he died en route to Germany and had to be flushed down the toilet! I had forgotten to feed him and left him out in the sun in the car where the water got too hot and he died!"

"I am confused, I thought we were talking about actually killing a warm, breathing…"

"You know about my cat!"

"Your cat?"

"He choked on Bernard! I'm an animal killer!"

"Calm down. Have you ever killed a human being?"

_(Sniff, sniff)_ "No…"

"Have you ever stolen something, embezzled money, been an accessory to a felon, or anything illegal?"

"No."

"Then why are you calling your hand sinister?"

"Because it is…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I think you just blew out an eardrum, Hidan."

"Nah, he's used to louder."

"I will give you ten seconds to run."

"Gone."

_(Sighs)_ "Now, Cin, can you explain to me exactly what you mean by calling your hand 'sinister', without just telling me 'Because it is'?"

"I'm left handed."

…

…

…

…

"You could not have just said that?"

"I did. It's not my fault you don't know that sinister comes from the Latin word for left, like dexter is the Latin word for right. I thought you were supposed to be the smart one!"

_(Ping!)_ "Like Hidan, I will give you ten seconds to run."

"Is this part of my training?"

"Cindra."

"Yes?"

"_**Run!**_"

…

At the dinner table, Kakuzu was reattaching Hidan's head (again), while Cin was covered with scratches and bruises, complete with twigs and leaves tangled into her hair.

Itachi, on the other hand, was completely unmarred and showed no sign of having spent the last hour hunting down and beating his comrades.

"You are finally starting to learn the basics of chakra, Cindra," she winced when he turned his attention onto her, "I had intended to teach you how to use chakra to enhance your strength like that cherry-blossom girl and the Hokage use, but you discovered on your own the advantages of pumping chakra to your feet to increase your speed. You just need to work on your stamina. But on the whole, good job today."

The world stopped momentarily as the group stared shocked at the weasel.

Had he actually _complimented_ someone?

Mark this day on the calendar as a national holiday! The impassive Uchiha had complimented another person!

And even more shocking, this person wasn't even a full-trained shinobi, but a scrawny little girl fresh from mundane high school!

Or, well, you know, the world is ending.

"Facetious comments are not appreciated either, MaliceArchangela."

Spoilsport

"Someone needs to keep that ego of yours from inflating to envelop the world."

But that person isn't you.

Moving on!

Due to all the running Cin was forced to do that way to escape the very _REAL_ killing intent emanating from the weasel, she soon conked out, but not without a little fear in her mind of what the next day would bring.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I sort of got the idea from a combination of my Latin classes and from a book called _Rowan Hood: The Final Chapter_. It's a good series by Nancy Springer, I just wish that the books weren't so short, same with the series.

Hope everyone enjoyed my sudden flash of comedy!

RERV!


	137. Chapter 137: The Scorpion's Sting

My riddle is:

What type of lunatic hangs out on a vertical structure that can be any size, without which nothing can be built to keep the weather out?

The answer is a walnut!

_Luna_ was close with the nut observation, but not quite there. And I've got to give credit to _JLWafflezMan_ for getting the wall part, though it's not Humpty Dumpty.

So, what do you think?

_UchihaMiyoki_ asked for a riddle with a walnut, and this was the best I could do, unfortunately. The best I could find online was simply asking about what type of nut grows on a wall, so I simply embellished it.

On another note, there are 584 reviews! Keep them coming please!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Sasori wasted absolutely no time in niceties as he simply slammed a fist into where he knew Cin's head to be under the covers like she always slept.

But instead of hearing the screech he was expecting, he found his fist buried in a pillow.

Had she run away?

Was what had gone on yesterday too much for her to deal with, even after hanging out with them for the past months?

And what would Pein do if he discovered that it was on _his_, Sasori's, watch that she had gone missing?

A vision of Deidara being set free on his beautiful puppets suddenly attacked his soul, chills running down his back as he was momentarily paralyzed in fear.

No…he wouldn't…

But then he recalled how much Leader-sama had wanted to put the healer into the Akatsuki.

He _would_.

He had to find her, right now!

Sprinting, he headed for the stairs, leaping over the railing to land at the very bottom, running out of the building to try to catch her before anyone realized his lapse.

"What's up with him?" Deidara asked, kicking back in his chair.

"I haven't the slightest idea," Cindra shrugged, flipping another banana-nut pancake.

…

By the time someone discovered _why_ Sasori had left the building so fast; it was time to start her lessons for the day on poisons.

This would be similar to yesterday's lessons, except or the fact that she'd also learn about brewing poisons _and_ medicines. It would even give her a little start on becoming a healer.

…

Sasori's room resembled a chemistry lab. It was extremely sterile, complete with toxic waste dumps (yes, this is where Leader-sama's food was dumped), distilled water, chemicals, and other miscellaneous devices.

But before he let her in, he forced Cin into a lab jacket, gloves, a face mask, and goggles.

He didn't need the stuff himself, being a puppet, but it was a rule that no one enters his room without the proper protection against the stuff he stores in there.

If you're stupid or clumsy enough to spill it on yourself where you are not protected, well then, you really shouldn't have been in his room!

It was just that simple. Even Tobi understood that if you got injured in Sasori's room, well, that was your own fault.

All Akatsuki members had to sign a waiver that they would not blame Sasori (not that he would really care) for _anything_ that happened to him (or her) while inside the scorpion's room.

Which was what Cin had to sign before she was allowed in.

As she was finally let, in, looking around, she could see that it was a very good thing that Sasori was a puppet, or else he would die daily just from living there.

As it was (she took a deep breath of purified air while thinking this), it certainly was a good way to protect your stuff from people who don't know about his precautions, though the Akatsuki could probably get in and out alive, simply because of who they were.

But they'd have to be on their toes, she noted as Sasori disabled a trap designed to shoot finely honed blades at the door. No one could simply walk in here half-asleep and make it out alive without being immortal.

Suppressing a shudder, she followed the redhead to the lab table and prepared to get to work.

…

Sasori would be teaching her today about chakra, to give Itachi a break, and also for her to learn how to manipulate chakra in strings like he did.

Hey, they didn't have much time. The idea was to cram as much knowledge into her brain as they could and hope it was retained!

This could also help her as a medic for wielding needles to sew up gaping wounds. At least, that was the theory.

Fingers aren't always the best for sewing up wounds that desperately need closing, especially if they're need to hold the skin closed and to keep the blood from spurting out.

He watched, smirking, as her look of concentration made it appear more like she was constipated while she attempted to move on of his puppets.

"It's a stupid jutsu anyways, un."

Three guesses who and the first two don't count.

"What is it_ brat_?" the scorpion gritted through his clenched teeth.

"Just wondering what's taking so long," the blond shrugged, as he plopped down on the grass next to his partner.

"_This_," was the puppetmaster's reply, "Is a refined art."

Uh-oh, he said the "A" word!

"You call _that_ art?"

Cin figured that it would be best to focus on the jutsu assigned to her and ignore the arguing artists behind her.

She had a feeling that they'd kill her if she attempted to interrupt the fight. And though they'd feel _extremely_ sorry (very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very is anyone reading this? very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very I just lost the game very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very very sorry) it wouldn't change the simple fact that she'd be dead and there would be no bringing her back!

So it would be best to ignore them…for now at least.

Besides, she knew from earlier that Sasori's teaching style was a _little_ (in the fact that a baby killer whale is _little_) overbearing. Perhaps she'd be able to learn faster if he wasn't breathing down her back.

…

The two artists were almost in each others faces when something crashed at their feet.

"What the frick, danna?" Deidara swore, dodging the second missile heading their way. Cin had (very smartly) taken cover and was peering cautiously out from behind the log she was hiding behind.

"Don't look at me, brat," Sasori dodged again, "I'm not doing this!"

"Then who is? You're the only one this proficient with chakra strings!"

"Could it be…"

"That old hag wouldn't be out this far. The trip would kill her."

"Could there be someone else who can do that jutsu, un?"

"What about me?" a voice asked cheerfully.

They turned to see Cin grinning at them as she flicked a finger to send a clod of dirt spinning at them.

"What?"

_Very_ intelligent response, Deidara.

"Perhaps I should flip you guys the bird," she smirked as she sent one of the blonde's pieces of art flying towards them.

Her cheerful laughter seemed to echo in their ears as they were forced to dodge.

"Didn't she just start today?" the blond yelled at the redhead

"I'm guessing she has some innate talent!" was the reply.

But all too soon, she was tired out and fell victim to the others' attack.

Laughing there on the ground, they were content to rest the rest of the day.

…

Meanwhile, Itachi was watching and saw something that disturbed him a bit. He would've said something, but he figured that it would be unreasonably cruel of him to force the bad news on them when they were enjoying the day so much.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Uh-oh, what does Itachi see?

Any guesses?

Find out next time on _**Quiet on the Golf Course**_!

RERV at it might come quicker!


	138. Chapter 138: Everyone Loves Candy!

Over 600 reviews at last! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and got me up to 606 reviews!

The countdown has begun, I have at least 3 (maybe 4) chapters left before _Quiet on the Golf Course_ ends, but I do plan on starting the sequel in August.

So I hope everyone enjoys my ending chapters!

Riddle me this:

If a chicken says, "All Chickens are liars" is the chicken telling the truth?

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

She was on a tossing sea, being jostled back and forth among the waves.

"Urgh," she groaned, wishing the storm to ebb so that she could return to the dreamland.

But something was wrong, someone was calling for her to wake up.

No, she didn't want to wake up, she was tired. Let someone else deal with the storm of…hyperness?

"Cin-chan! It's time to wake up!"

Three guesses who, and the first two don't count.

"Go away, Tobi," she groaned, grabbing her pillow and holding it over the back of her head as though to smother herself in the sheets that covered her mattress.

Suddenly, she was on her back with the pillow ripped away and bright light flooding underneath her eyelids, making her flinch away from the painful brightness.

She wanted to screech at the pain, like a _classical_ vampire which burns to ash at the sight of the sun instead of sparkling.

But she restrained her urges, and instead cracked open a long-lashed eye to look at the masked Akatsuki member, attempting to glare, despite being half-blinded and sleep making her eyelids heavy.

"Good morning, Cin-chan!" he chirped on catching a glimpse of her amber orbs, "Are you ready for breakfast?"

She tried to roll back over to return to sleep, but he had a surprisingly strong grip, making her realize that if she tried to force her way free, she'd be the looser.

"Fine," she sighed, "Just let me get ready."

"Yay!" he started clapping his hands before taking a second thought, speaking in a reproving voice, "Cin-chan's not going to just go back to sleep, is she?"

"Wow" she spoke as innocently as she could, blinking her eyes in a naïve manner, "I hadn't even thought of that until you said that."

A hand came thundering down on her head, making her blink in surprise as she fell off the bed.

"Bad, Cin-chan! No lying!"

"Fine," she sighed, "I swear I'll get up, now leave me alone so I can change!"

He was cheerful again, "Okie-dokie!"

How did he get into the Akatsuki again?

"Does Cin-chan not like Tobi?" he had noticed she hadn't moved an inch and started to use Bambi eyes.

Oh, _that_'s why.

…

"So, is Cin-chan ready for training?"

"Actually, Tobi, I cannot let you work with Cin until I take another look at her chakra system."

"Is there something wrong?" Cin felt nervous, hoping that this was just a check-up that everyone had event-

"Yes."

There goes that possibility. Way to be blunt!

She sighed and followed the weasel into a room where he gestured for her to sit on the floor, like when he was first teaching her about chakra manipulation, while he sat across from her.

"Now what?"

"Meditate."

After he had closed his eyes, she made a face and then shut her own, focusing on her chakra network and how it flowed, deep reddish-brown, the heart of it all being the color of blood.

"I was right," she was shaken out of the experience she had been immersed in for who knew how long.

She looked out the window and could see the sun preparing to set as she banged on her legs that had fallen asleep.

"Right about what?" she asked grumpily.

But he ignored her query to call in the rest of the Akatsuki, who gathered around (with the exception of Pein and Konan who were still out).

The weasel wasted no time in getting to the heart of the matter.

"Her chakra paths have only one fail-safe."

Cue massive looks of confusion from the Akatsuki, except for Sasori, who had studied the chakra paths many times before.

The Uchiha nodded to the puppet to explain, massaging his eyes while the redhead spoke.

"Everyone has little fail-safes on their chakra paths to keep them from overusing their powers and starting to use their life-chakra for power. With the proper training, one can overcome these fail-safes, or if one is in a dangerous situation, the body starts to shut these off. The more of these there are, the harder it is to access the chakra pathways, but it also helps with control. Girls usually have more fail-safes, accounting for their phenomenal chakra control, while boys make up for the fewer protections by having huge masses of chakra to draw on. What Itachi is saying, is that she's missing…wait, she only has one?"

The Uchiha nodded.

"But, that means…?"

"It accounts for the fact that her chakra can easily work on its own to cure people surrounding her. She has a large amount of chakra in itself, which would normally be no problem but for the fact that she doesn't even have the amount of protection most males have."

"So, in the even of a crisis, she's expected to sacrifice herself to save the rest?"

Silence followed Akasuna's statement as everyone stared at Cin, and she looked down at her knees, pulling them close to her torso and wrapping her arms around them.

This wasn't good.

Understatement of the chapter.

"Well, this power stinks."

At least Deidara agreed with her. Peeking up through her brains, she was gratified to see the rest nodding their heads as well.

She had been dealt the worst hand was expected to make it through.

"Is it an impossible situation?"

She hadn't realized she was going to say anything until after she spoke.

"No."

She had hoped for a _little_ bit more than that, so she tried again.

"How?"

"You will simply have to go through rigorous training for chakra each day until you have complete control. You will still have problems when in the midst of mass casualties, but hopefully you will be able to control it enough to get away from the situation," he turned to look her straight in the eye, "No one here expects you to die to ensure our survival. We all believe that if we are injured enough to die, then it was our own fault and that we messed up. Rule number one of being a missing-nin, _you_ are the Number 1. No one is more important than you are to yourself."

She stared, amber eyes meeting onyx before she started giggling to herself, "That's the most words I think I've ever heard you say."

"Hn."

It sounded like he was brushing her off, but she knew better, as Tobi started patting her head and Deidara and Sasori each reached an arm around her from opposing sides, the red-head's around her shoulders and the blonde's around her waist.

He cared…they all cared about her.

And _that_ was why she'd try her hardest to stay alive, because she had people to make her life worth living if she survived.

…

The weasel put her through the chakra training from hell again, complete with Tobi trying to distract her control, but she found that she didn't really mind.

She was going to be the best healer ever, and save her friends as much as she could. Any wound, she'd do her best to fix it.

That was her ninja way, and she would die before she would renege on it.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Huh, where have we heard a line similar to that last one?

So, yeah, I placed another obstacle in her way. But it does explain why she heals without trying.

Most people have to work hard to get their chakra to do anything, but for her, it comes out too quickly, like a small hole in a huge damn. The hole starts to get bigger by the force of the power thrusting out of it.

That's pretty much what Sasori and Itachi were talking about at the end there, in case you didn't get it.

RERV and it might come quicker!


	139. Chapter 139: Will You Stay for Money?

Riddle me this:

If a chicken says, "All Chickens are liars" is the chicken telling the truth?

I'd like to commend _Luna_, and _JLWaffelzMan_ for noting the simple fact...that chickens cannot talk, thus making whether or not the chicken is telling the truth compleltely irrevelant. To everyone else...silly people, chickens can't talk!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Despite her encouraging thoughts, she barely slept that night, meaning that when Kakuzu came to get her the next morning, she was more than ready to cease her attempts to fall into the dream realm.

The more she attempted, the more impossible it was.

Itachi had offered to use his Sharingan to force her to sleep, but she had refused, knowing how it strained his eyes (and she didn't yet possess the power to fix any damages helping her would do to him), and also not wanting to be seen as weak.

But come morning, she almost wished she had not been so proud.

But one advantage to the sleepless night, she had forced herself through the training regimen he had assigned her multiple times, and had discovered that she could relieve the effects sleeplessness for some time.

Though her body ached for some rest, she was able to ignore this and think with a clear mind.

She had expected praise at this new discovery, especially since some had probably noticed her using chakra that night.

But the first thing Kakuzu had said upon entering her room was:

"Stupid."

"What?" she asked.

"That was stupid of you, going without sleep like that."

"But," she was confused, "Isn't it something a shinobi should be able to do? Go without sleep, I mean?"

He sighed as he sat down on the side of the bed, "You're forgetting something. You aren't a shinobi. You aren't even a healer yet. You're just a little girl who was unfortunate enough to get mixed up in this world too late. And there's something else that you've missed too, even shinobi need their sleep. We learn to take rest when we've got the chance. You'll never see a shinobi pass up a chance to sleep in, we get too little rest when on the job. We have to be constantly alert, not quite asleep, but not quite awake either. Save foregoing sleep for when you actually need it, or your body won't be able to keep up with it. I put out a lot of money for them to find you, don't make it be wasted because you can't take care of yourself."

As harsh as his statements were, it was (strangely enough) what she needed to hear right at that moment.

"Thank you," she spoke softly, and he seemed almost startled before brushing it off, turning to walk out of the room.

"Get some sleep. When I come back up here, you had better be rested, no more of that fake method of appearing fully conscious. Ask Itachi if you can't sleep on your own, or ask Sasori to make something to help you sleep. A shinobi shouldn't be afraid of asking for help, especially not at your stage."

She nodded, and almost jumped as he turned his head back to glare at her.

"You don't want to know what'll happen if I come back up here and you haven't slept."

This made her nod frantically until he had long since walked out of the room.

She sat in bed and thought about whether or not she should go to Itachi or Sasori, but then she was hit with a wall of tiredness as the jutsu she had created crumbled, making it so she could barely rest her head on the pillow before she was out like a light.

Sometimes it's the nasty-looking medicine that does the trick.

…

Five hours later, she finally walked downstairs, smiling at everyone as she sat down next to Kakuzu.

Who promptly spoke to her, "I'll take my fee when we take you home."

She blinked, confused (she's been doing that a lot lately).

"I assume you still plan on going home," he waited until she nodded before continuing, "My advice isn't free."

Suddenly, she was laughing and couldn't stop.

Of course, Kakuzu would never give away advice that good for free. How stupid of her to forget such an integral part of his being.

She told him that she wouldn't forget, as she started eating her cereal while the rest were feasting on grilled sandwiches, made by the culinary master, Zetsu.

…

Kakuzu helped her with her training today, as Itachi took some much needed rest (analyzing her chakra pathways wasn't easy work, especially as he was no Hyuuga. As it was, he cursed at himself for not noticing it earlier).

But he taught her a different way of maintaining control by having her walk on water.

Within minutes, there wasn't a dry spot left on her.

"You're doing it wrong," Kakuzu bundled another bunch of one thousand together as he spoke.

"No, really?" she spoke facetiously, "I hadn't noticed."

"Try changing the amount of chakra you are using to move with the ebb and flow of the liquid."

She sighed, and got to work.

Suddenly, she got an image in her head of wrapping up a broken bone. When doing this, one had to treat this wound with a mixture of tenderness and firmness. She needed to do something similar, changing chakra from firm enough to grip the fluid beneath her feet to delicate enough for her to ride the ripples.

But this would be the hard part, trying to change her chakra so quickly was difficult with the force that it was expelling.

But no, she would do it.

She was the one controlling her chakra, not the other way around.

She wouldn't _try_, she would _do_, and do it today! Nothing would stop her.

…

After that inspiring speech, she was forced to return to the drawing board as her determination alone didn't seem enough to make her succeed.

Unlike with studying, sheer force wouldn't get her to accomplish what she needed. Cin would have to think of another path to take.

Sitting on the edge of the lake, she dropped her feet into the water, enjoying how the fluid cushioned her aching feet.

Chakra _hurt_ when concentrated too much, as she had discovered.

She sighed as she forced herself to relax. There's a reason a sponge absorbs more water than a rock. A sponge can give and change shape to take the water in. a rock is unmoving.

That was the way her mind had been, like a rock, refusing to give or change to accept the new knowledge.

And with that, she realized she had been limiting her own movement forward.

Unlike walking up a tree, she had actually attempted walking on water as a young girl and knew from bitter experience that it was impossible…without chakra that is.

However, things had changed now, she just needed to realize that.

Unconsciously, she stood up as she thought and started to pace back and forth, trying to think of a way to let her mind know that what was once impossible was no longer such an absurd word.

Impossible…such a limiting rule.

They have said, after all, that fools can accomplish the impossible, just by not believing it's possible. And the White Queen (who Lewis Carroll owns, not me) had once said that she believed a number of impossible things before breakfast each day.

She wasn't living in her own world any more, so she couldn't apply the old laws to her life any longer. To even try was asking for insanity.

So how could she do this?

How?

"Nice job, it seems like you finally succeeded."

She finally succeeded…wait, what? But she hadn't done anything yet!

Looking down at her feet, she saw that they were, indeed, balancing her on top of the lake, but as soon as she realized this, the invisible barrier that had seemed to be holding her up collapsed, sending her tumbling into the brink.

Spitting out water, she made her way up to the surface to glare at Kakuzu, who almost seemed to be smirking underneath that mask of his.

"You need to learn to do it consciously."

"Thank _you_, Captain Obvious."

But despite the extreme sarcasm, she was grinning.

She had done it, she had walked on water.

It was no longer impossible.

The limits that were previously placed on her had vanished.

She could do this.

She _would_ do this.

…

That night, when she pulled the covers up over herself, she was smiling.

Did she ache all over?

Yes

Was she ready to fall asleep at the drop of a pin?

Yes

Was this one of the best days of her life?

_Yes_

And then the pin dropped.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

I did say she would fall asleep at the drop of a pin!

Also, I agree with Kakuzu, folks. Sleep is GOOD! And I'm looking forward to getting much more of it soon enough.

But in the meantime, I'm a hypocrite for staying up so late to finish this chapter, all the while preaching the goodness of rest.

Ah well!

RERV and it might come quicker!


	140. Chapter 140: It's In Your Blood

Okay, here's your last riddle for this story!

Ready or not, here it comes:

A woman shoots her husband.  
Then she holds him under water for over 5 minutes.  
Finally, she hangs him.  
But 5 minutes later they both go out together and enjoy a wonderful dinner together.  
How can this be?

Who can answer? Hurry and solve it!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

Something sticky was on her cheek; that was the first thing she noticed when she gradually entered consciousness. The next thing she noticed was that her hands were icky-feeling as well.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Hidan's head resting on her pillow.

_Just_ his head, his blood spilling out over her bed.

Jerking back, she flipped over to fall of the bed, landing butt first.

Hey, at least it's better than head-first!

"Just fix me already!" the disembodied head screeched at the shocked girl.

"I don't know how."

"That's probably why Itachi sliced my _expletiv_ing head off!"

Huh, it's been a while since we last heard Hidan swear.

But Cin's instincts haven't diminished in the least.

"_Expletive_," was her immediate response, and rose quartz rained down.

…

She had persuaded Kisame to sit Hidan's body in a chair to let her work, with her not having the strength to lug a grown man's body around, much less lift it enough to settle it in a chair.

Cautiously, she placed Hidan's head on top of the neck, trying to ignore the magenta eyes glaring at her.

"How can you even talk?" she wondered aloud, "Your trachea is completely severed, not to mention there's no blood flow to your brain."

"Just fix me!"

Biting her lip, she tried to picture how it should look beneath the skin. She couldn't help but recall the cat they had dissected that year, the way the esophagus and the trachea lined up in the back of his neck.

She placed a hand on either side of his neck, and visualized the two tubes coming together, connecting seamlessly, like it had never been broken.

And then she started moving out from there.

A rush filled her brain as her body turned to the task it was created for, fixing the muscles to lay together after reconnecting the spinal cord.

…

And an hour later, she was finished, but not nearly as tired as she would have been a week ago to attempt something like this.

Now, she used the finest amount of chakra to fix the wound and reconnect the severed nerve endings, and the main sense of wariness she felt was mental fatigue from the concentration she was exerting.

Now _that_ was nothing new. She ran into mental fatigue all the time on the golf course, especially when playing a full eighteen. To be honest, her brain started loosing power after the ninth hole, but she had long since learned to ignore the tiredness to continue on to win.

And it paid off now.

…

"Okay, done," she finally said, as she traced a finger around the line where his head was sliced off, leaving a trail of healed flesh where she had touched, wiping away the scar.

Her legs promptly collapsed on her, sending her to the floor.

Okay, so maybe she wasn't quite there yet, was what she was thinking as she closed her eyes…just…for…one…moment…

"Cin," Hidan called out, "Cin! Cin, you put my head on _expletiv_ing backwards!"

…

Itachi eventually answered Hidan's screams, re-severed his head from his shoulders, and brought the healer back to consciousness so as to help her do it again.

So it was a sleepy healer and a grumpy immortal who sat down to dinner with a smirking weasel, an ecstatic shark, a bored pyromaniac, a hyper-active lollipop, a laughing ragdoll, a bipolar plant, and (finally) an apathetic mannequin.

If I place the setting in a bar, it'll sound like some bad joke, not to mention that some of them are underage, even if others are not.

But, as this is not a bad joke, they'll just be sitting down to dinner as Cin's head falls forward onto her mashed potatoes.

"Silly Cin-chan! Mashed potatoes aren't pillows!"

Kakuzu grabbed her hair and pulled her back to sitting before she could accidentally suffocate herself in the vegetables.

She made no noise of protest about her hair being yanked, completely fast asleep.

"Are you sure that making her heal Hidan was the best way?" Kisame whispered to Itachi as Kakuzu tried to shake her awake, much like a small dog, but only really succeeding in splattering those sitting across from her and on her other side (he stayed away from the splatter zone).

"He is one of the most difficult to heal," Sasori agreed from the weasel's other side while Deidara, Tobi, and Zetsu dodged flying potatoes, "Possibly the fact that he has been healed so many times has made him resistant to healing chakra?"

"That is why I chose him."

Cue questioning glances.

"Her chakra is unprecedented. It was never a question of _whether_ she could heal him or not, it was whether or not she could _stop_ herself and control the flow. I was outside the room the whole time, just in case she needed help, but there was no reason to aid her until she attached his head on backwards. The only reason I can think of that it turned around like that, since she placed it on the correct way, was that, since his head was turned around to look at me as I decapitated him, the vertebrae went a bit too far in attempting to realign themselves. Other than that, her work was flawless."

"So, you would say things are going well?" Kisame prodded.

"Exceedingly so," the weasel responded, his eyes on the (now-wide-awake) healer, who was now laughing sheepishly at the potato-covered explosionist and mask-wearer as the plant mussed her hair.

It was a perfect scene, like she was the missing piece to their puzzle.

_Clang!_

Even if she was extremely clumsy and had the habit of falling off chairs.

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

So, what did everyone thing?

RERV PLEASE!


	141. Chapter 141: Internal Combustion

I've gotten some good answers to this riddle, so I'll tell everyone now:

A woman shoots her husband.  
Then she holds him under water for over 5 minutes.  
Finally, she hangs him.  
But 5 minutes later they both go out together and enjoy a wonderful dinner together.  
How can this be?

The answer is (drumroll):

She takes his photograph and develops the negative

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

**R**ead**E**njoy**R**eview**V**ote!

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

"Art…is a BANG!"

Those words were the only warning she had, as she was forced into a state of awareness with barely enough time to fling her pillow away from herself before it exploded.

"Deidara…" she growled while he laughed happily.

"So, I've finally gotten you to forget about calling me 'Dei'…wait, Cin, why is your face so…evil-looking."

…

_- - This is censored due to extreme violence plus large amount of swearing - -_

…

"Deidara," Hidan groaned, holding an icepack to his forehead, "You aren't allowed to wake up Cin ever again."

"What are you saying?" Kakuzu asked, counting the gemstones that had tumbled onto the immortal's head, "Wake her up any time you want!"

Across the table, Cin was apologizing for the broken jaw she had managed to give the (now-sulking) explosionist.

Amazingly enough, in her half-asleep state, she had directed chakra to her fists to provide a punch that Deidara would've dodged if he knew it was coming.

Itachi was there opening a scroll on healing to show the healer what she would want to do in order to heal the broken bone.

"Though," the Uchiha commented, "Perhaps it would be best to leave it like this. At least that way, he wouldn't be able to talk anymore."

He received a blue eyed glare, followed by a wince as he moved his broken jaw.

"Okay, I think I've got it," was the healer's soft-voiced interjection, as she laid a cold hand on the blonde's cheek, barely touching it.

It was as though the cold was numbing the pain, Deidara realized, but then noticed that the brunette's face was contorted with pain, her free hand reaching up to touch her jaw, right where his own was shattered.

"Itachi!" he called out, breaking contact with her hand, causing the pain to return as her own face relaxed.

"What happened?" the weasel sighed, directing his question to the healer.

"Fire…" she gasped out, "…in my jaw…"

He didn't change expressions, "Interesting."

He opened a scroll on her elusive family, searching until he found what he was looking for.

"Ah, here it is. It seems that when healing, people of this clan must endure the pain of the wound. The more powerful the healer, the more pain they feel."

"So I guess that would be why I didn't feel more than a dull ache on my neck when fixing Hidan, I'm improving!"

Deidara emphatically pointed at himself, making Cin blush with embarrassment of forgetting about his predicament.

"So, how can I fix Dei? That pain's pretty strong."

Deidara conveyed a "ya-think?" expression.

"It looks like you might just have to endure it," Itachi shrugged, "I cannot think of a painkiller that would deaden the pain while still allowing you to have full control of your brain."

"Then…could someone get me a stick?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Do any of us look like pet dogs?"

"That's not what I meant! I read that before they had wide-spread anesthesia, the patient might have to bite down on a stick in order to keep them from biting their tongue off from the pain. Also, it might help distract me from the pain."

Itachi acknowledged that this might help, and sent Tobi out to retrieve the wood.

…

A few minutes later, Cin, stick firmly grasped in her mouth, prepared to recommence her healing.

She laid a hand on Deidara's cheek, just like before, and numbness encased the side of his face once again.

He closed his eyes, doing his best not to look at her face, so contorted in pain, for fear he would attempt to move away again.

While he didn't want to hurt her, he was not so selfless as to refuse to be healed so she wouldn't feel his pain.

He was only human, after all.

Though even he felt a _little_ guilty, as whimpers of pain not quite muffled by the stick of wood met his ears.

She wasn't used to pain like this. Just as he was about to offer to let it heal on his own (hey, even human's can be worn down like this!), her hand broke away, but the pain didn't return. Looking into the mirror Itachi held, he couldn't even see a bruise where the broken bone had been.

He glanced over at Cin, who had spat out the block of wood and was breathing heavily.

Where she had chomped down on it, were teeth marks deep enough to make a mold of her mouth.

…

"So, I need to work on my pain tolerance?" Cin asked once she had recovered enough to speak.

"Seemingly so," Itachi replied.

"Are there any _more_ drawbacks to this power of mine that I should know about? You know, besides the whole dieing if I overuse, expectation to sacrifice myself for the rest, and feeling the pain of whatever wound I heal?"

Sarcasm isn't a good thing on Cin. Besides, there has to be _some_ drawbacks to a wonderful power like healing! Otherwise everyone would go around healing people willy-nilly!

"But you chose the worse drawbacks ever."

Oh, I forgot that Itachi can still hear me.

"Not by choice."

Meanie

"I am so scared."

"Hey, Itachi, can we get back to the subject here?"

"Hn."

"Urgh! I thought we had gotten past this already!"

"Hn."

"Just, just, just shut up!"

Deidara walked to sit by Sasori.

"Who here wants to bet that Leader-sama will be less than impressed with our attempts to get her to stay?"

…** … … … … … … … … … … …**

The decision will be made next chapter!

RERV PLEASE!


	142. Chapter 142: The End

My test of a good novel is dreading to begin the last chapter. ~Thomas Helm

Is this statement true? I personally think so, but do you agree? Please answer this question in your review at the end of the chapter, as well as your answer to the question at the bottom of this chapter.

I had written out all the reviewers names up here, but my computer deleted the chapter, so sorry about that. I'm rewriting it all right now. Sorry, but it probably won't be as funny or as long as it originally was (10 pages).

I'm putting a message at the end, so please read through till the very end!

Special thanks to Shadow the Shapeshifter to put this online!

I don't own any of the Naruto characters in this story.

ReadEnjoyReviewVote!

…** … … …**

"I can't believe you did that."

"It was an accident!"

"Leader won't be very happy with you when he gets back today."

"I know that Sasori!"

"I've been looking for this my entire time at the Akatsuki, and you find it so easily! I'm impressed.

"It's not like I did it on purpose!"

"You're the one who told me to hit this wall!"

"Hn."

"So you're blaming the fact that I finally broke through the wall, told me to on me?"

"Hn."

"Well, that's nice!"

"Hn."

"Yes, I realize you're an S-class criminal, but that's no reason to be mean!"

"I'm just surprised you found Leader-sama's secret stash of nuts."

"Yeah, he guards those with as much conviction as Hidan sacrifices to Jashin."

"I personally thought all of you were his nuts, you're certainly crazy enough!"

"Cindra!"

"Just hurry up and board up this hole!"

"Kisame, Tobi wonders what type of nut Pein likes the most."

"Walnuts, Tobi, isn't it obvious?"

…

"Have you made your decision?" Pein asked, confused at how everyone was standing suspiciously in front of the wall that held his nut stash.

She nodded and took a deep breath, "I would like to return home, Leader-sama. I need this opportunity to learn and therefore be of more use to you in the future."

"Okay."

"I know this will be…wait, did you just say 'okay'?" she stopped, confused.

"Yes," he responded, "Konan and I talked it over, and figure you will be of much more use to us if you had more training in this…college you insist you need. But we must request that you be prepared to heal Akatsuki members in the meantime if necessary."

She agreed wholeheartedly, still baffled by them letting her go.

She hadn't expected them to be reasonable like this.

…

They seemed to speed to her home, despite them moving slower than her trip out to the shinobi realm.

All too soon she was home. Hikaru was retrieved from her friend and returned to Tobi, much to Leader's displeasure.

The Akatsuki got to work adding their own protections to Cin's house in addition to Alexander's original design. They talked her through the process so that she would be able to pick a majority of them up to take with her to college.

Part of her wished that the Akatsuki had just dropped her off instead of sticking around.

But another part of her hoped they would never leave, that they would stay with her.

A ridiculous thought, when it came down to it. Look how much trouble they got into trying to fit into her high school. It was surprising that they had even lasted as long as they had. Just hanging around with them was stressful, and she would be glad to get a rest from the realm of shinobi.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself. Who knows, perhaps if she keeps telling herself this, it'll actually be true?

One can dream, can't they?

"Cin-chan! Look at what Tobi did!" the masked member cheered, bringing a smile to the healer's face.

There was just something contagious and infecting about a good mood, unless one insists on being pessimistic.

She always liked her good moods better than the sour ones anyways.

Besides, she had nothing to be sad about, they were letting her have the time in college she had always dreamed about.

She had promised to not let them regret their decision, and meant every word.

…

It was time for them to go, and she bowed to Leader and Konan, reaffirming her end of the deal wholeheartedly before turning to the next in line.

She held a hand out to Kisame, who then surprised her by engulfing her in a large bear hug as he ruffled her hair and she laughed at his antics.

"You let your guard down," he smirked at her, his sharp teeth no longer filling her with the fear they once did.

She smirked in response, slipping the stiletto from her sleeve to press against his neck, saying "So did you."

Laughing loudly, he placed her back on the ground, ruffling her hair one last time as the little kitten sheathed her claws and turned to the next man.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"HN."

"_Hn_."

"Hnhn."

"Hn."

She nodded and her returned the favor.

What was their conversation, you ask? It was mostly Cin's agreement to keep his secret confidential and him stating the requisite, "I'll miss you" and "Stay out of trouble".

Now it was Zetsu's turn.

Before she could say anything, he nodded to a book he had placed on the table.

"Learn what's in there. **Next time we meet, I'm not cooking**."

A smile popped onto her face, large as the Cheshire Cat's as she flung her arms around the Venus Fly trap.

When she released him, she gave him a nod, and the Akatsuki member nodded in return.

And then she turned to the puppetmaster.

"Practice your chakra strings every day," he ordered brusquely.

"Yes sir!" she playfully saluted.

"And work on manipulating joints with this," he handed over a small puppet that looked like her, right down to the wide smile that usually graced her face.

"Wow," she said, looking at the beautiful handwork, "Thank you Sasori!"

She placed the marionette down before turning back to the scorpion and…hesitating.

Before she could make a choice one way or another, he had rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug.

He quickly released her and spoke gruffly, "It's only because I'm leaving soon."

Before she could ponder that…

"Tobi'll miss Cin-chan!" the masked man glomped her, squeezing the life out of her.

"Tobi…can't…breathe!" she choked out.

"Sorry Cin-chan!"

She was dropped on her rear.

"Ah, sorry Cin-chan!"

"It's okay, Tobi," she let him help her to her feet, "I'll miss you too."

"YAY!" he exclaimed, skipping around like the maniac he is.

With a smile still on her lips, she turned to the next one and held her hand out expectantly.

"What?" Kakuzu questioned.

Her amber orbs narrowed, "I gave you the payment for your advice, there was no need to take more of my money. I'd like it back, please."

Grumbling, he returned the cash he had managed to swipe from her house.

She pretended to ignore the cash still sticking out of his pocket as she pocketed what she recovered. It would do no good to argue, he'd only deny it.

So she turned to Hidan.

"Don't swear so much. I don't want to keep getting hit on the head halfway across the world from you when I've done nothing wrong."

"But think how happy it'd make Kakuzu!" she spoke with false glee.

She laughed when his only response was a glare.

"I'll try, but you need to attempt to cut down on your swearing too, okay?"

"Fine," he groaned, patting her on the head as though she was a puppy.

And now, it was time for her best friend, the first member of the Akatsuki she had met.

Cin turned to Deidara.

"Don't blow yourself up, okay?" she asked, awkwardly holding out a hand for him to shake.

But, to both of their surprise, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug, patting her back.

"Don't blow up your brain with those books, un," he responded, letting go quickly.

"I won't. But it won't kill you to read, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," he waved her off.

"Tobi wants a group hug!"

Cue mass refusal here.

His voice seemed darker when he spoke again, "I said, Tobi wants a group hug."

They didn't know how it happened, but suddenly they were all in a circle around the healer. They together gave the girl a quick hug before immediately backing off.

The Akatsuki waved goodbye before running off, her response echoing in their ears.

…

After they were out of her sight, Cin reentered her house, wondering how it could suddenly feel so empty and huge, despite the countless years she had spent living her all alone.

The best way to avoid heartache is to be busy, she reasoned as she pulled out how it could suddenly feel so empty and huge.

The best way to avoid heartache is to be busy, she reasoned as she pulled out one of the huge textbooks her parents had sent her upon her graduation. Most high school graduates get cash, she got medical texts.

But she didn't mind, this would just make it easier to get started on studying. The sooner she learned everything she needed to know, the sooner she could rejoin the Akatsuki.

They were waiting for her.

…** … … …**

Even if you finish this months after the end, I'll still appreciate reviews for this final chapter at least.

Moving on, some of you have suggested that I introduce a little romance with Cin. Now, if I was to introduce this into the sequel, it would still be mainly focused on humor. I've never written relationships stronger than friendship before, so it would just be a small part.

If you think there should be a pairing with Cin and an Akatsuki member, please mention this in your review, plus which Akatsuki member she'd be with.

I'll be putting a poll up on my profile with the options as well, so if you want to make it count twice, I guess you can do both the review and the vote.

Oh, and one more thing. When I post the first chapter of my sequel, I'll add it onto the end of this fanfiction so that those of you who have alerts on this series can know about it.

Thank you for sticking with my series for so long, and I hope you enjoyed it.

RERV!


	143. Chapter 143: Quiet on the Campus

Hey, guess what! I'm getting ready to post the sequel to this, _Quiet on the Campus_ right now!

Here's the summary:

After a long boring summer, Cin is ready to start college. But what happens when the Akatsuki show up injured at her front door? She heals them and they go off to college. But in the off-campus housing, can the boys keep their secret?

And here's the first part of chapter 1:

**… … … …**

Cin couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe what she saw before her eyes. She had hoped that she would have more time before this moment, oh, why had they come so soon? Was it not bad enough that a good portion of her summer was taken up by the Akatsuki? And now her period of relaxation and recuperation was gone!


End file.
